Ties that Broke
by YarningChick
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a curse and a girl. And if those around her had known about the curse, they would never have pushed her away. Alternate story to Ties that Bind.
1. Tell Me Why

A/N: You almost didn't get this story. There was an incident involving my laptop and an Epsom Salt bath that almost spelled the deletion of everything I had. Luckily I was able to save all my data, but there was no hope for my laptop.

Lappy III is dead! Long live Lappy VI! (Or Lappy the Red for short)

As mentioned before, this is the same story as Ties That Bind with two almost insignificant changes. I wanted you to see first change in this chapter, but it ran so long that you won't see it until Chapter 2.

Enjoy!

 **Chapter One: Tell Me Why**

 _I never see you anymore,_

 _Come out the door._

 _It's like you've gone away._

 _We used to be best buddies_

 _and now we're not._

 _I wish you would tell me why._

' _Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?', Disney's 'Frozen'_

xxXxx

" **Do you know what my** _ **favorite**_ **part of this arrangement is, you little abomination? Not only will the girl have no memory of my magic, but she will never know** _ **you**_ **. To the day she dies, she will never know of your existence. She will never care for you or understand the reason why."**

ooOoo

A nine-year old girl suddenly gasped as her eyes flew open. Her mind was still foggy as she took in the plain whiteness of her ceiling. Although her limbs were stiff, she was able to roll to her side and get back on her feet. Her hand almost automatically grabbed the strap of her pink overalls to comfortably place it back on her tiny shoulder.

Things were much darker than they had been, it was nearly nighttime outside and the light in her new room wasn't on. The air was crisp and cool as it blew in from the open window seat.

' _Did I sleep the whole day? My throat hurts,'_ was all she could think as she climbed onto the window seat in order to close the window. Once it was securely shut, Haru climbed off in order to leave the room. _'Maybe I'm getting sick. I'll ask Mom.'_ Her hand came up to her throat to touch it with a wince.

Even the outside of it was throbbing like her heart had decided to relocate there, but it was hot to the touch.

As she came to the stairs, her stomach clenched in dread.

"Look, all I'm saying is that maybe you should lay off the quilts for a while!"

" _Excuse me_?! When was the last time _you_ spent more than a mealtime with Haru?! She's your daughter, too!"

"My job pays more, and we still have _both_ of our college bills to pay! Honey-"

"Don't 'honey' me!"

" _Mommy_?" Haru tried to croak, but her voice was too soft.

" _You're_ the one that insisted on buying the house! _You're_ the one that wanted enough elbow room for a quilting studio!"

"Oh, and I've heard _so_ many complaints about finally having enough space for your telescope collection! I know I certainly don't miss tripping over them every morning!"

" _Daddy?_ " their daughter tried again, but it was no use.

They didn't see her standing at the foot of the stairs, and their angry words were making her sick to her stomach. Her eyes darted to the kitchen, but she wasn't tall enough to reach the sink quite yet.

But her throat was in _agony_ , and who knew how long this fight was going to last?

Haru looked down at her feet, and softly made her way to the kitchen. The glasses were easy to get to, since her mother hadn't finished unpacking them, but the sink was just a shade too tall for her to be able to even touch the faucet.

Since the argument didn't sound like was going to end any time soon, she scooted a chair in front of the sink. She gratefully sipped the cold water, staring out the window over the sink to the beautiful night outside. Her stomach growled, reminding her that she hadn't eaten all day. Sighing, she got off the chair to raid the little that had been put in the fridge.

' _I wish they would stop fighting.'_

ooOoo

Black triangles against yellow circles? Too chaotic! Black triangles framing the yellow circles? Too formal! Stick a circle on each corner?

"Ugly!" Naoko snapped, ripping the scraps of fabric off the flannel wall she had been arranging them on.

It was no use. The red haired woman was never in a mood to design quilts after arguing with her husband. She took in a shaky breath, forcing herself to sit at her swivel chair to hold her head. Large brown eyes tried to keep the tears from rolling down her cheeks, but lost the battle.

What had happened to her marriage? Hasho once had such faith in her abilities, but now that he had _finally_ gotten that promotion he had been dreaming for, she was supposed to give up on her own dreams, just like that? When he wasn't going out of his way to antagonize her, her mind was filled with such _beauty_ , and nothing could make her happier than to share that beauty.

Besides, there were still college bills to pay, and a fund for Haru to set up. The _last_ thing she wanted for her precious little girl was to go through the same phase of mind-crushing debt that she and her husband had fought their way through.

' _So why put yourself into debt again over this house?'_ A sarcastic voice in her mind asked.

"It was time for a change, and I hate apartments. Too many people asking too many questions-"

The argument with herself was cut short when the power suddenly went out. Biting back a choice word, she fumbled through the darkness for the emergency flashlight her husband had insisted she keep in her sewing desk.

Her heart quivered as her fingers found the flashlight. _'Blast that man! Why does he have to do these things and make it so hard for me to hate him?!'_ Her thumb flicked the light on, illuminating her studio in all its messy, chaotic glory.

Naoko knew she should get to bed. It was kind of late, but she knew it was her husband's night off. Because of his job, he slept through the days, so he was more than likely still awake. She doubted the blackout would be causing him much grief, since he was probably stargazing anyway.

She closed her eyes, remembering the nights after they had brought Haru home from the hospital. Hasho would excitedly point out constellations through the window to the newborn, and tell the stories often associated with them. He had been so fond of telling their daughter those stories before Naoko had been accepted by her favorite quilting magazine and before he had gotten that well-deserved promotion.

The bespectacled woman shook her head angrily. _'Being sentimental won't do you any good, Naoko! Haru still needs someone to be with her after school and on sick days. She's been such a good girl so far, but is it really fair to make her-'_

"Mommy? Daddy?" her ten-year old daughter cried as her tiny footsteps came down the hall. "The lights won't come on and I can't find my flashlight! I'm scared! Mommy!"

Naoko started to rise, but the sound of movement on the other side of the hallway stopped her cold. _'No, I can't face him now! Not after that last fight!'_

She forced herself to sit down, even though her daughter's tears were breaking her heart. After all, _she_ comforted her daughter far more times than _he_ did. Haru was half his; it was about time he started acting like it!

Haru was still crying, but the sound was growing fainter, possibly as the child took the stairs. Huh, for a scared little girl, Haru was a lot braver than Naoko had been at her age. A blackout like this would have made her hide under the covers and scream for her...

Mother.

Naoko felt a wave of guilt. Whenever _she_ had been scared as a child, her mother had always been the first person she called for, even after her death.

 _Especially_ after her death.

Maybe she _was_ being a little too stubborn. Sure, working from home would cut off her chances to travel and see new places, but shouldn't her daughter come first? She was just a child after-

Her attention was suddenly diverted by beautiful music floating from downstairs. There was an undercurrent of fear, but the pianist was clearly trying to fight back with a cheerful melody that Naoko didn't recognize.

Despite herself, Naoko couldn't help but smile with pride. " _That's right, sweetheart_ ," she whispered lovingly. " _When your heart breaks, your passion will comfort you. You'll do just fine, Haru._ "

Her sweet little bumblebee... wait!

Naoko hurriedly dove for the triangles and circles still on the flannel wall, now working by flashlight. Setting a triangle on one side of the circle didn't look quite right, so she immediately began cutting ovals for the bodies. Within minutes, the circles and triangles had been transformed into the heads and stingers of the cutest bumblebees she had ever made.

The red-haired woman beamed as she let the continuing music wash over her. _'Come to think of it, I really did start doing my best work after my daughter was born.'_

There was a way to have both, she just needed to convince Hasho of that. Besides, she wasn't scheduled for any traveling yet. Haru would understand.

ooOoo

"No!" Hasho stated for what he hoped was the final time as he tried to wrestle a black-out curtain over its rod.

"But Daddy, there are hairless cats and dogs! Some of them are even cute!" his tiny daughter pleaded.

"They're disgusting, overgrown rodents, and I will not have one in my house!" Hasho was not going to back down on this, but he started having second thoughts when he turned to see the tears in her eyes.

"I-It's just…" Haru whispered as quietly as a mouse. "You and Mommy are always so busy. If I had a playmate, I could leave you alone longer."

He winced at the gentle accusation. Dang it, this girl knew how to pull at his heartstrings. "You know, Sweetheart, Mommy and I wouldn't mind if you invited a friend over or went to their house," he tried to offer, but she shook her head.

"Nobody my age likes me. They think I'm weird."

That made him blink in surprise. "How so?"

"Hiromi got in trouble for climbing a tree and ripping her dress. Her mommy said I never do that while scolding her."

"Well, you don't," he answered, wondering why she had brought up something so obvious. "You're a good girl. A little lady if there ever was one."

That didn't lift her spirits at all. "I don't get into trouble."

"Haru, I don't see what this has to do with anything," he tried to say, but that just made tears stream down her cheeks.

"They brag about getting hurt. The worst I've ever had are bruises from tripping up the stairs and sore fingers from practice."

' _Just in case there was a chance I could forget you're Naoko's daughter,'_ he couldn't stop himself from thinking, putting aside the room-darkening material to give his sweet child a hug. "Well, since it means so much to you, how about I take you to the pet shop after I get this curtain on the window? You can pick out any fish you want, or how about a turtle?"

Haru deflated like a sad balloon. "You can't hug a fish or turtle. How are you supposed to play with a turtle?"

Hasho didn't have an answer for that without referencing Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and he was pretty sure any references would go over her cute little head. He took in a deep breath for patience. "I _might_ be able to handle a bird, but I wouldn't want it out of its cage at any time. So a canary wouldn't work either?"

Haru could only shake her head, rubbing her tears against the collar of his shirt.

"Well, I'll ask around and see if there's something you can play with that won't wreak havoc on my sinuses," he promised, giving her another hug before returning to his task.

Whoever made this blackout curtain didn't leave enough room for the odd angle at the end of the curtain rod. Hasho struggled with the opening even as his mind tried to think of a suitable pet for his little lady.

Snakes were out of the question, as were actual hairless rodents. Since his cousin had owned a giant tarantula while they were growing up, the dark-haired man had always had a phobia that Haru was sure to share. Dang it, every pet he could think of would either trigger his allergies or wouldn't please Haru. Maybe if she had inherited his sinuses, she wouldn't be so eager for a pet.

Suddenly he heard an intake of excited breath. "What if you and Mommy have another baby?"

That startled him into ripping the curtain right onto the rod, but the action made the seam tear wide open. He bit back a choice word at the wasted money.

' _But it doesn't have to be wasted. Your wife could fix that in a heartbeat,'_ a little voice reminded him. _'She could even adjust the opening for you.'_

Hasho's heart beat unsteadily in his chest. He hadn't spoken to his wife in a week. Despite sharing a bedroom, they hadn't even looked at each other since the latest explosive fight, and he was getting tired of pretending not to see her as he tinkered with one of his telescopes or worked on notes for work.

How much sleep has she been getting lately? Staying up _that_ late to avoid him had to be taking its toll by now.

"Oh, _please_? A baby would be much better than a pet! I promise I'll be a great big sister-" Haru was now begging, but his heart couldn't take it.

"Stop! Just... stop." Hasho shook himself out of his thoughts in order to look at his worried daughter. "Honey... I don't think your mother and I are going to be having another baby for a while. I really think your best bet is to try to make some friends. You'll find someone that likes you, I promise."

Her little heart broke right in front of him, but there was nothing else to be done. He and Naoko were nowhere close to ready for another child. They were already having fights over the one they had.

"... I'll get rid of the ripped cloth for you," she offered in a really quiet voice, now not even looking at him.

"Thank you, Sweetheart. One day, you'll see this is for the best," he promised while carefully loading the ruined curtain into her delicate little arms. Seeing her arms so full, he tried not to gush over how cute his child was, trying to do the work of an adult.

He turned back to the offensive window, even though the sun was now setting. Naoko hated having the windows covered, but his job demanded that he sleep during the day. _'Just one more thing for us to fight over,'_ he groaned, covering his eyes with one hand. "As if we aren't already _this_ close to hiring divorce lawyers."

Saying that out loud froze his heart. It wasn't that he didn't love Naoko; he worshiped everything about her, _including_ her strange habit of tripping up the stairs. But... it had been some time since they've been able to see eye to eye on anything. Haru was so young, she didn't deserve the possibility of being raised in two different homes. She had just finished telling him that she was having a hard enough time. As soon as Naoko relented and eased off the quilts enough to be around for their daughter, they could stop fighting and go back to being the happy family they once were. Maybe they could even _give_ Haru that sibling she so desperately wanted.

Suddenly, he thought about the _windowless_ basement room. He had stashed his astronomical equipment in there already, but there was still enough room for a single bed and dresser. It wouldn't take much to build a closet.

... He'd do it. To save his marriage. Besides, he knew Naoko wouldn't complain about getting more sleep before she came to her senses.

ooOoo

Only a few days later, he was staring in disbelief after coming home from work. "Is that what I think it is, Haru?"

"Uh huh!" she confirmed cheerfully, pausing long enough to take a dainty sip of her hot chocolate. "Now we can both be happy!"

Strewn over his young daughter's lap was the remains of his blackout curtain, cut into the strangest pieces and waiting for Haru to finish sewing them up.

"It's going to be a cat that can't upset your allergies," she informed him before going back to the needle. "I haven't decided on a name yet."

"H-Haru, you little tease," he laughed, walking over to ruffle her hair. "I could have bought you any toy cat you wanted! Why didn't you just say this would have been enough to keep you happy?" _'I don't care if she's getting a little old for dolls, if it will make her happy enough to forget about a pet.'_

Or a baby.

"You told me to make friends, not buy them." Then she stopped for a moment. " _Can_ you buy friends?"

Oh, he had to stop things right there. "Yes, but they won't be real. There's not much point to someone being around you if they have to be bribed into doing it. They have to want to be with you because they like you."

Surprisingly, her eyes turned huge and hurt. "Is that why you and Mommy avoid me now?" Her voice was close to a sob.

"What, no! Don't be ridiculous, we adore every inch of you!" he was quick to tell her, wrapping her in a deep hug that accidentally tipped her mug over. "It's... just that bills need to be paid, and that requires time."

"We don't go to the park anymore," she whispered, her arms staying at her sides. "We don't laugh anymore. All you and Mom do is fight with each other or tell me to go away. Did I do something bad?"

"No! Haru, I _promise_ it's not you! It's... just rough right now. Things will get better, I promise."

"When?"

Hasho tried desperately to come up with an answer for that. But as he tried to clean up the hot chocolate mess he had accidentally made on her sewing project, he couldn't find an answer he liked enough to tell her.

Naoko had to be awake by now. He'll try to talk to her again after Haru left for school.

His sweet little girl could never take the yelling well.

ooOoo

Black with white. White with black. Black with white. White with black.

Naoko let the fabric slide under her hands and through her trusty sewing machine, allowing the repetitive nature of the sequence numb her mind.

Three weeks. That's how long it had been since she last spoke to her husband. Well, yelled at her husband. She was on a deadline for her own quilting pattern, but would he respect that?

Of course not! Never mind that _she_ respected _his_ deadlines, heaven forbid that he return the favor when the deadline's over cloth instead of star anomalies.

Besides, Haru was doing fine. Now that her daughter was experimenting with cooking, Naoko hardly even had to make dinner anymore, which was definitely a blessing to her limited time budget. The tiny brunette never needed reminding to do homework or piano practice, and was even taking over on the cleaning.

Not even Hasho ever offered to help with the cleaning! Sure he was good with home repairs when you could track him down, but he was helpless when it came to even pushing a vacuum correctly. The one time she checked on Haru, it hadn't taken her long to figure out the best way to use it.

... Speaking of her daughter, what was that noise from downstairs?

Hoping that it wasn't her husband, Naoko set aside her sewing for now and opened her door to hear it better.

"... _At what I do?_

" _I am the best!_

" _For my talents are_

" _Renowned, far and wide!_ "

Her daughter was singing along to a movie, but Naoko didn't recognize the song. Being as quiet as she could, she slipped out of her studio and to the stairs to look in on her child.

" _When it comes to surprises_

" _In the moonlit night,_

" _I excel without ever even trying!_ "

Haru's voice was all wrong for this song, her mother decided. The one singing was an older man, maybe a tenor, while the little girl was an enthusiastic but angelic soprano. Naoko knelt down enough to see what her daughter was up to, but could only stare in surprise.

A _skeleton_? Everything about it was wrong, almost mimicking a spider instead of a human as he walked around a cemetery and felt sorry for himself. What was Haru doing watching something like this? Wearing her father's bike helmet?

What was she doing _copying_ this?! Although her eyes weren't on the screen, Haru was able to mimic the skeleton's every move around the living room. Her eyes were closed as her sweet little voice gave the song more energy than it really called for. When he climbed to the top of a strange hill with a spiral end, Haru compensated with stepping onto the couch.

' _What is she_ _ **doing**_ _?'_ The red-haired woman opened her mouth to order her off the furniture, but managed to realize something before doing so.

How would it hurt Haru, if the only time Naoko had talked to her in weeks was to scold her? Better to wait until she was asleep and toss the movie in the trash.

Just because she fought with her husband all the time didn't mean she wanted the same of her innocent child.

" _And since I am dead,_

" _I can take off my head!_ " the skeleton announced while showing off the ability, Haru following his example by taking off her father's bike helmet in sync with the movie.

"Enough!" Naoko bellowed, forgetting her previous thoughts in an instant.

Haru yelped with surprise and dropped the helmet while turning around to look at her.

"I've seen _enough!_ " The mother stormed over and immediately made the TV spit out the offensive disc.

"M-Mom? What are you doing?"

"I will not permit my daughter to be corrupted by this _filth_! How did this even get into the house?" Naoko demanded while waving the movie for emphasis.

"Oh, don't take it away," Haru begged, shamefully getting off the couch and retrieving the helmet. "It's such a beautiful story, and the songs are pretty!"

"Pretty? You call a skeleton removing his head _pretty_?! Just how many times have you watched this?"

Haru almost answered, but then stopped herself. "I wasn't counting. Lots of times."

Naoko leaned in close, making sure that her daughter wouldn't be able to misinterpret. "I never want to see this, or anything like it, in my house again. Understand?"

Those large brown eyes widened in terror. "But Mom-"

"No buts. Put your father's helmet back where you found it, and go back to practicing your Beethoven. There's more beauty in _that_ music than you'll ever find in this... _garbage_ _!_ " Naoko had to dispose of the disc herself, or her daughter would just rescue the thing and hide it from her. "Are there any other movies like this?"

Haru shook her head, miserably putting the helmet under one arm and that ugly stuffed cat she made in the other before turning away.

' _Isn't she getting a little old for stuffed animals anyway? She's eleven for crying out loud!'_

"Other kids are allowed to watch that movie."

"You are not like other kids. You are a lady. Act like it."

Haru was still after that. As Naoko was mentally patting herself on the back for biting a habit before it became a problem, a sob interrupted her thoughts. The bike helmet bounced back to the ground as her daughter made a run for the stairs.

"Sweetie, what are you running for?" Naoko asked, her anger melting away as the small child bolted up the stairs, tripping once near the top.

' _My little clone,'_ she couldn't help thinking as she made chase, tripping on the same step as her daughter slammed her door at the end of the hallway. _'_ _ **Definitely**_ _my little clone.'_ "Haru? What's wrong?" she asked a little breathlessly as she finished running to the closed door, one hand reaching to open it.

But it was locked.

"Haru, unlock this door right now!"

"You and Daddy lock your doors!"

Naoko almost defended herself before registering what her daughter said. "Wait, why do you know that?"

"You lock your studio too! Everything's locked up in this place!" Haru started crying, which only got on her mother's tired nerves.

"Haru, I don't care how much you like this filthy movie, it's not worth this much fuss! Just be a big girl and stop crying over it!"

That just made the sobbing worse. Blast it, she didn't have the time for this!

"Haru. You can stay in there until school tomorrow if that's what you want, but I am _not giving the movie back_. End of discussion. See you when you start acting like a lady." With that, she turned around and marched back into her studio.

As her fingers automatically turned the lock, she realized she did the one thing she wanted to avoid.

She fought with her daughter. The first time Haru's seen her in over a week, and all she did was yell at her enough to make her run to her room. But what was so important about the movie? Haru was usually so calm and understanding, like the lady she always has been.

Naoko groaned with frustration and banged her forehead on the door. "After this assignment, I'll think of something to make it up to her."

She would have, too. If an even bigger assignment hadn't immediately followed that one.

ooOoo

"Blast these thorns!" Hasho shouted as he stumbled into the kitchen while nursing a few cuts on one arm. "Haru, why didn't you tell me our lawn was getting taken over?" he demanded, although he had known that plant life had been growing around the house for some time.

His twelve-year old daughter looked up from her cereal to stare at him. "I thought you did it for me."

"Of course not!" _'How would a giant thorn bush make her_ _ **happy**_ _?'_ "I can't even park in the driveway, they're so thick! Is this your mother's doing?"

Okay, that was a long shot, but _dang it_ , those thorns hurt and he wanted something to blame.

"Mom doesn't like plants, remember? She was complaining about them before leaving for another convention yesterday."

Another convention. What a surprise! It was a wonder she even left her things in the house anymore. He was dead tired from his job, but didn't want his child cut up from the thorns on her way to school.

After using his body to shield her the best he could until she was safely out of the bush, Hasho's mind was made up. He was not going to let a bunch of thorns leave such marks on his perfect little girl.

It took several hours with a brand new set of gardening shears, but he was able to clear enough of the stubborn thorns so that at least getting into and out of the house wouldn't be an adventure in pain. He even managed to do part of the driveway before exhaustion overtook him. Barely conscious of his own actions, he finally let himself into the house, disinterestedly letting the shears drop next to his door, and collapsed on his bed before falling into a slumber that felt deeper than death.

' _Let this be proof that I'm not that bad of a father.'_

ooOoo

Despite his efforts, his battle with the thorns had only begun. He fought bravely with shears, chainsaws, and nearly broke out the gasoline, but no matter what he tried? The thorns would be back the next morning as if they've never been touched. He, on the other hand, looked like he had lost a fight to an army of porcupines, and the best he could get out of his progress was a stalemate.

The thorns weren't going anywhere.

"I don't want to have to move," he moaned while staring at the mangled mess of vines that refused to leave. "I like this house. Everyone has their own space. It's hard to step on each other's toes."

' _As if you ever get that close to their toes.'_

"Be quiet in there," he growled, suddenly noticing his daughter opening the living room window with a small pair of clippers in one hand. "Shut that, Haru! I don't want you getting pricked!"

"Not a problem," she answered coolly, sticking her hand _right into the thorns_!

"Haru!" he yelped in a panic, but her face was as calm as the evening sky.

As if she were handling the most delicate of china, one hand chose a rose and held it steady as she snipped it.

Wait. The thorns had roses? He blinked and took a second look, suddenly realizing that there were small, _beautiful_ grey roses dotting the thorns like stars. "How long have these thorns had roses?" he asked himself.

"Since before you tried to cut them down," Haru answered, snipping another rose and placing it carefully into their best glass vase. She was now up to four roses, but was taking her sweet time picking the best roses she could reach.

"There's no marks on you," he realized as he watched her arms go deep into the thorns, yet come out without a single scratch.

"Nope. I guess they like me," she responded while _smiling_!

When was the last time he'd seen her smile like that? She lovingly rubbed her face against an especially beautiful blossom before placing it with the others.

This didn't make any sense! Those thorns have been shredding both him and his wife like cheese whenever they forgot the matching heavy coats he had gotten the family. Despite all reason... his daughter didn't need protection. He still didn't know who had decided to prank them so viciously, but was it really all that bad to have such an impressive defense?

He took a careful look at how the thorns seemed to form a protective barrier between the house and the rest of the world.

Hasho had been promoted again. He would need to leave on more trips, and Naoko was still on one. Haru had proved herself completely capable of coping without them, but if someone came to hurt his girl while they were gone...

He honestly felt sorry for them.

xxXxx

A/N; Just in case there's some poor soul that didn't catch the reference, Haruwas watching Nightmare Before Christmas, specifically 'Jack's Lament'.If you haven't seen it yet, check it out. Nowhere near as dark as it looks.


	2. Safe and Sound

**Chapter Two: Safe and Sound**

 _I really need you to be here_

 _Because you want to be_

 _Back on the ground,_

 _No more racing around_

 _Here, safe and sound_

 _With me._

' _Home', Frank Wildhorn's 'Wonderland'_

ooOoo

"Ugh, _please_ stop crying!" Michiru begged.

Her young son refused to comply, still weeping terribly as she hurried to unload all of her purchases in front of the conveyor belt for the cashier to run through his scanner.

"We can go home soon," the young mother promised, wishing that her younger sister hadn't caught that cold that's been going around so she could have babysat. The _last_ thing she needed on top of having a cranky baby was a **sick** cranky baby.

Michiru loved her son more than anything, but shopping with him was never anything short of a nightmare. Someone got in line after her, but she couldn't be bothered to look up from loading the groceries as quickly as possible.

' _I_ _ **swear**_ _, if that person makes a comment about how loud my son's being, I'm going to be escorted out of here by police!'_

"Ah, peek a boo!"

The cheerful sound made Michiru look up with surprise. The one behind her was a young girl with long brown hair and sweet eyes, _maybe_ a teenager. That seemed strange, since the things in the girl's cart were very similar to her own, minus the baby items.

"Ah, peek a boo!" the young brunette repeated, covering and uncovering her face in order to make some of the silliest expressions imaginable. "Who's a sweet little boy?"

Her baby quieted in surprise, but after a few repeats of the classic game, he started smiling before letting out a giggle.

"That's right, you just wanted some attention, didn't you, sweetie?" she cooed, sparing a smile for Michiru as she gently played with the baby.

Giving the girl a grateful look, the mother was able to finish her transaction and even make it back to her car before her son started acting up again.

An older couple walked by as she was attempting to quiet her son, although he was still less noisy than he had been in the store.

The woman sniffed disdainfully as they kept walking. "Couldn't that woman find a babysitter and let the rest of us shop in peace?"

Michiru wheeled around with a venomous glare. "You _know_ this world's messed up when I get more sympathy from kids than adults!" she snapped at them before she finished buckling her son in his seat and loading the groceries.

' _I wonder if that girl shops here often. Would she have time for babysitting?'_

ooOoo

"Seriously, Haru?" The fifteen-year old had to fight back a moan as she followed her friend into an antique shop.

"I'm sorry, Hiromi, this won't take a second," the brunette promised as she walked to the counter to where the clerk was fighting off a deeply needed nap. "I'm sorry to disturb you, sir, but may I have a closer look at the leaf brooch in your display?"

"Ah, of course, child," he rasped, making his old bones creak as he moved off his stool in order to unlock the window case. "You're a lady of fine taste; this brooch was made by a glass smith in Germany, back before the wars."

Hiromi couldn't fight back her next groan. Even the talk in this place was as dusty as all the junk lying on the shelves.

Haru gently ran a finger over the brooch in awe. "He loved his work. You can't find things like this anymore."

' _Sure you can. You just did,'_ Hiromi forced herself not to say. _'Come on, think about college. Think about a scholarship. You can fight off a nap until you get home.'_

As expected, Haru bought the relic and lovingly placed it in her purse after the old man wrapped it up in no less than three sheets of newspaper.

"He overcharged you," Hiromi had to say after they left the shop. _'I would_ _ **kill**_ _to have that much money to throw away!'_

"No he didn't," Haru insisted, cradling her purse like she had bought a baby. "This pin has history and love poured into it. If anything, I got a discount." Still beaming with happiness, she grinned at Hiromi. "So, which movie was it you wanted to see?"

She could do this. The movie tickets and occasional free lunch should keep her putting up with Haru until they got to college.

As long as she avoided invitations to Haru's house, that is. Those thorns weren't worth it!

ooOoo

"It's about time!" the choir teacher snapped as the principal's favorite stumbled into the choir room, panting breathlessly.

"Sorry, my last class was across campus-"

"Yes, I know, get yourself behind that piano so we can get to practice," she growled, pointing to the instrument the way she used to send her kids to sit in a corner.

Haru nodded as she slipped onto the seat and slid the cover off the piano keys.

"Now that we have our _pianist_ , we can proceed with our selection. Now, the altos were sounding a little weak yesterday, so if we could have their key?"

The brunette obligingly pressed the correct note...

ooOoo

Minako could hear it loud and clear. It wasn't exactly a sound her finely tuned ear could mistake. If anything else had made such an angelic sound, she would have been delighted for the extra voice.

But not from _her._ Didn't that girl already have more talents than she needed? If she kept this up for practice, the choir would sound incomplete when they traveled to competitions. If the girl traveled with them, she might be able to tolerate it, but the principal specifically stated that he wanted the girl where he could get his hands on her in a hurry. Minako had to put a stop to this before it went any further.

"That should be good for today, I'll see you all tomorrow!" she tried to say cheerfully, making sure to position herself by the piano.

The teenagers immediately began filing out of their positions, grouping up with their friends as they began to talk excitedly. The one the choir teacher had her eye on tiredly flexed her hands, staring at them for a full moment before she tried to get up.

Minako put one hand on the girl's shoulder, firmly keeping her on the piano bench. She used her other hand to give the girl a stern look around her beaded glasses before placing them back on her nose.

Haru gulped worriedly, but didn't say anything as the other students slowly left. A few students tried to stay to see what the teacher wanted, but a stern look made them shut the door behind them.

"I-I really do come as fast as I can-" the slim girl tried to say.

"Can it. As much as I would love it _if you would stop making everyone wait for you_ , that's not why I wanted to talk to you."

Haru looked at her worriedly, but kept her mouth shut.

' _At least_ _ **one student**_ _knows how to be quiet.'_ "I do believe you were asked to play for my choir's practice to make up for all the times you're late for school. Is this correct?"

The girl nodded, although looking slightly confused by now.

" _Just_ play. So do me a favor, and keep **your mouth shut**!"

Haru flinched away from her. "I-It's just that-"

"I am not interested in your reasoning. If you want to sing, keep it where your voice can't bother anybody, but when you are playing for me, this piano is the only sound I want to hear from you. Understand?"

The principal's favorite flinched away, sliding off the seat to escape her. Her expression was heart-broken and scared, but she nodded sadly.

Without warning, her glasses became as cracked as a spider's web. Minako used a word that wasn't allowed on school grounds, turning away from the retreating girl to inspect her glasses with anger.

How had _that_ happened?

ooOoo

"So, I hear that Gima-sensei needed to talk to you after practice. Did something happen?" Hiromi as while swinging her lacrosse stick over one shoulder. Lacrosse practice took longer than choir, but Haru never complained about waiting on the bleachers.

"I don't want to talk about it," Haru mumbled miserably, her eyes low and depressed as they walked home together.

Hiromi cocked an eyebrow. _'Wow, it must have been bad, if Miss Optimistic is upset.'_ "Haru, come on. Friends tell."

That struck a cord, as it usually did. Being her only friend, Hiromi could probably talk Haru into walking barefoot into a blizzard if she really wanted to.

The brunette took a tiny breath. "I... _may have_ been... singing along with the choir while playing for them."

' _She_ _ **sings**_ _, too?!'_ Hiromi thought furiously.

"I thought I sounded all right, but Gima-sensei disagreed." Her pale friend looked at her empty hand with a glare. "The only sound she wants to hear out of me is the piano."

' _So she can't. Thank heaven, she's already a Mary-Sue.'_

"Hiromi? Do you ever get the feeling that if you lost a talent, no one would waste any time on you?" the brunette suddenly asked.

That made the red-head blink. "No, not really. Why do you ask?"

"... I'm just feeling discouraged. Every time I try to do something that isn't related to a piano, people shove me back at the piano."

Hiromi stared at her in surprise. "I thought you _loved_ the piano. I mean, you definitely spend enough time with them." _'Heaven knows you're destined to be one of those stuffy musicians that people pay too much money to listen to.'_

Haru looked away, watching some younger kids cross the street. "I just don't know anymore. Gima-sensei never says 'thank you' for playing for her. She just yells at me for not coming fast enough. Every time I play in public, it's stuff other people pick out that I could play in my sleep. No one says thank you anymore."

' _Oh, life is just treating you_ _ **so hard,**_ _rich girl! Why don't you go cry in your rose-encrusted tower_ _until somebody knows how to say thank you?'_ "Well, thanks for walking home with me," Hiromi offered instead, fixing a smile on her face. "It's nice having a friend willing to wait for me." _'Even if I'd rather it was Yura or Aiko.'_ Her _real_ friends were starting to get a bit agitated about all the time she spent with the boring brunette.

Haru gave her a smile just on the verge of tears. "Thank you, Hiromi. I really needed that."

' _Yeah, good thing you tell me what you need to hear so I can keep you happy enough to help me achieve my dreams. Both of us win.'_

ooOoo

Christmas time. Naoko could remember loving Christmas time. She remembered the first ones she had shared with her husband and child, back when they were struggling just to put food in their mouths.

All it took was closing her eyes to see a toddler Haru, happily playing with an empty box from a nice shirt for her father and the tiny quilt she had gotten from her mother. Those items alone were all it took to provide her with _weeks_ of entertainment, until they went to visit her husband's parents in the nursing home when their daughter was four. Haru had managed to climb onto the lap of a random older person who had been playing the piano. Naoko couldn't even remember the man's name; all she could remember was his delight at Haru's eagerness and ability to learn.

But piano lessons had cost money, even informal ones from a neighbor in their old apartment building.

Naoko couldn't find it in her to flat out ask what Haru would prefer to have for the holiday. Only a complete jerk would go without personally talking to a loved one for months, and then pop out of the blue and ask what she wanted for Christmas. It didn't help that Haru had no trouble telling her parents _exactly_ what she wanted in her emails.

 _So, I was thinking maybe we could spend the day together this year? I know you both like to use Christmas to catch up on some badly needed sleep, but it's been too long since I've seen the two of you. But if you need your sleep that badly, I'll understand._

I'll understand.

Haru was the _queen_ of understanding if ever there was one. Neither Naoko nor Hasho had bothered telling her why they never left their rooms after the first disastrous Christmas in the new house. Their daughter had come up with an excuse for them when they had failed to do it themselves.

Haru deserved better than this. Every time Naoko answered the phone and treated herself to talking to her daughter when she had a spare amount of time on a trip, the same question would always come up. She shouldn't fear this question so much, especially since Haru never sounded angry when she asked it.

"So, when you come home, will you have time for me?"

Naoko had tried a few times to make an appointment for her child, but then something would pop up for work, and she'd desperately need the time to write an article or help out a colleague with a tricky new technique. There were only so many times she could take that 'whipped puppy' look that Haru had perfected years ago.

As cowardly as it was, Naoko had stopped calling home when she was away, and allowed her cell phone's answering machine to pick up Haru's messages so she could still hear her daughter's voice.

Besides, Haru was much less likely to ask the question if she left a message. But what the brunette didn't know, was that Naoko had been working on a special quilt for her every chance she got, although she was careful to hide it whenever she had to leave for another trip. It was a masterpiece of piano keys and the grey roses that Haru adored, but Naoko was having trouble finding a way to introduce color other than thorny green vines. Green vines would give it a messy appearance, and Haru was the most orderly lady a mother could ask for. If they had lived one or maybe two centuries ago, there would be no doubt about the kind of men that would be calling on her. Though... it was odd that Haru never mentioned boys in her messages, texts, or letters.

Maybe when the top was done, Naoko would ask Haru to quilt it with her. That way she would be guaranteed to spend some time with her child, and when they finished, they'd have a lovely item to cherish the time with.

It would be perfect, once she managed to finish the top. But until then, she could only pray that her daughter would be satisfied with a check or direct deposit for Christmases and birthdays. If nothing else, her child would want for nothing.

ooOoo

"So... when you come home-"

"Oh, what's that? I'm sorry, sweetie, but my assistant just noticed something wrong with the system. I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

"... Kay. Bye," his daughter whispered almost inaudibly before shutting off the connection.

His heart felt like it was getting stabbed from her speed, but Hasho knew that he deserved it.

Not that question. He couldn't take that question, not from his little girl. It had taken him longer than his wife to start pulling away from her, mostly due to his sleeping schedule.

But still, he felt like he had no choice. His employers in China were needing him more by the year, thanks to the strange goings-on over in the asteroid belt. His presence at headquarters was becoming so needed, he was considering buying a timeshare with a colleague instead of living in a hotel room.

He didn't dare. It would be the last nail in the coffin for his marriage, as well as any chance of seeing Haru again. How long has it been this time, two months? Three?

Making sure no one was looking, Hasho took out his wallet and opened it to the pictures within the plastic folders.

The first one was of him and Naoko on their wedding day. His heart broke at how happy they had been before he turned his gaze to the following pictures.

Every year, when Haru got a new school picture, she was considerate enough to leave a copy taped to both his door and his wife's. Hasho had kept every one, even the ones from before the rift became too great.

What a happy kid, his little girl once was. He tried not to see it, but with every passing year, the smile on his daughter's face would become just a little more faded, a little more forced.

She was beautiful, he'd strangle anyone that said otherwise. But that spark in her eyes just... wasn't as strong as it once was.

How much more would the next one be faded? He stiffened his jaw stubbornly as he put away his most prized possessions.

Tonight, he'd start making it up to her. Write more than three sentences in response to her nightly email.

He only got to four. **Dang** , but his hours were long.

ooOoo

She could watch him all day. Could there be any guy more perfect than him?

Hiromi stared happily at the boy of her dreams, memorizing every sweat drop that formed on those well- toned muscles as he dribbled the ball and managed to sink it into the net from halfway across the court.

The red head sighed dreamily. _'How come he hasn't ousted Machida as the captain yet? He has way more game than that poser.'_

It was a good thing that Haru didn't mind spending lunch hour alone, because Hiromi was willing to break their friendship over her right to watch Tsuge. Even if it was all she could do to keep from cheering on her future husband during these lunch games. Her hands turned harsh against her empty bento box, reminding herself that she could wait until the next game.

The group of boys finally decided to take a short break to actually eat their lunches. Even though there was a possibility that they would see her, she managed to move to the side of the bleachers, even though it cut off her line of vision.

"Egg rolls again, Machida?"

"Well, sure! Gotta have the maximum amount of protein, right?"

Tsuge grunted as he calmly ate his sushi rolls. Hiromi couldn't see him eating, but the smell of his mother's cooking was familiar enough.

"So, how was that date with Yura, Mitskumi? Didn't you take her to see that new vampire movie that came out?" Machida asked around a mouthful.

Mitskumi drained his water bottle before answering. "It went great, but it would have gotten even better if it weren't for that curfew her dad _insisted_ I pay attention to. Man, what is it with parents being killjoys?"

"I don't know, I think growing up kills your sense of fun. You know, Tsuge, you really should try finding a girl. You don't know the kind of fun you're missing out on," the captain teased, making a thrill of adrenaline shoot through Hiromi again.

This wasn't the first time Machida had fixated on her love's single status.

"I can wait until college," Tsuge replied with disinterest. "I don't see how any of you have time for girls, anyway."

"You make time for what's important, isn't that what Coach is always saying? Come on, Tsuge! Just for kicks, if it was a life or death decision that you take a girl to even the movies, who would it be?"

Hiromi all but glued herself to the wall, praying to the beat of her heart that he **finally** would say her name.

"How many cheesy movies have _you_ been watching?" The love of her life took in a deep breath anyway. " _But_ , if the only way I could get into the college of my dreams was to go on a date, casual or fancy..."

Hiromi's heart was pounding like a herd of horses.

"I'd have to say Haru."

Although Hiromi couldn't see it, her jaw wasn't the only one to drop in shock.

"Wait, _Haru_? Little Miss Perfect? Why _her_?" Sango asked with a disbelieving snort.

"Because I could tell her exactly why I was taking her, and she'd thank me for not lying about it. Besides, at least I'd be taking the one girl in this school I know for a fact wouldn't jump me if I let my guard down."

"I think you're missing the point of having a girl in your life."

"Well, excuse me for wanting someone with self-control," Tsuge apologized sarcastically before taking another bite.

Hiromi couldn't believe it. The best, strongest, and handsomest guy in the entire school... would pick the most boring girl the place had to offer? She was starting to resort to sour candies to keep herself awake around the pianist!

Fuming angrily, she managed to slip away and make the necessary run to the music room, popping a sour grape candy into her mouth before entering.

Haru looked up with surprise, sitting on the piano bench as usual as she played some boring song the red head didn't recognize. "Hey, Hiromi. Is something wrong?"

"We'll see. Haru," Hiromi commanded, sitting down next to her 'friend' to grab her by the shoulders. "I want you to make me a promise, right now!"

Those large puppy brown eyes widened at the unexpected gesture as a gasp escaped the brunette's throat. "W-What do you need, Hiromi?"

"I want you to promise never date Tsuge."

Haru stared at her before bumping the side of her head with one hand. "I must be hearing things. _Tsuge_?"

"Yeah, you know? The guy I'm going to marry?"

It was little, but the side of her mouth twitched before the brunette answered. "Hiromi," she stated calmly, much the way her mother would. "You're my best friend. My _only_ friend. Why would I risk losing you over a guy?"

" _I want the words, Haru_."

"All right. 'I hereby promise that I will never date Tsuge'. Happy?"

Hiromi breathed a deep sigh of relief as she let go of Haru's shoulders. _'Still, I better keep up the charade until Tsuge comes to his senses. Heck, if he wakes up before graduation, I can just stay around_ _ **him**_ _for a scholarship!'_

"But really, Hiromi; that's the _last_ thing you have to worry about," the brunette told her with a dismissive laugh. "I barely even know him."

' _Like you barely knew me when I reached out to you?'_

"Besides, I like..." Her eyes suddenly went huge as her lips clamped shut.

The redhead looked at her sharply. "You like... _who_?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Haru tried to giggle nervously, but there was no way she was getting away from that kind of unfinished sentence.

"You _like_ someone? Anyone I know?" _'I don't care who it is, I'll support any guy she wants if it'll keep her from Tsuge.'_

Haru wasn't looking at her, keeping herself busy with slipping off the bench and grabbing her empty bento box. "Forget it. It's just a silly crush."

"Silly crushes are sometimes just the beginning," Hiromi stated in a sing-song voice. "So do I know him? Is he a student or-" She cut herself off with a gasp. "A _teacher_?"

"What, no!" Haru insisted, rubbing one arm as she tried to inch her way to the door, but Hiromi beat her to it, blocking her friend's path with her body.

"Come on, just a name," she coaxed, exactly the way she did when she wanted her little brother to do something. "I won't tell."

Haru looked at her, but bit her lip nervously. "O-Okay." She took in a deep breath before answering. "I-I think... Machida is cool."

Hiromi blinked. "Machida?"

"Yeah, I know, a little stereotypical. Invisible girl gets a crush on a popular basketball captain," the girl tried to laugh it off, but even Hiromi could see that the laughter wasn't reaching her eyes. "But don't worry, I'll get over it. He has a girlfriend. Guys like him _always_ have a girlfriend."

"... I have to say, Haru, I wasn't expecting him. I always figured that you'd go for an older man that can afford to wear suits every day."

"Well, there _are_ few things more attractive than a well-dressed man," Haru admitted sheepishly. "Except for one that knows how to handle a sword; that's just plain _hot._ "

Hiromi's mouth fell open for the second time that day. She gaped at her college ticket, staring at her in complete and total shock.

"What? I can think people who know their way around a weapon are hot," Haru defended herself, looking away with a blush.

"... You... said... _hot_?"

Haru looked confused for a second, but then turned surprisingly angry. "What's wrong, Hiromi? I'm not allowed to be a teenager for two seconds?"

"I-I never said that!"

"So why did you freak out over my use of the word? Have I fallen short of your expectations because I occasionally know how to speak informally?"

"Now you're sounding like my grandmother," Hiromi complained.

"Yeah, well, I doubt your grandmother says 'hot'!" Haru snapped, turning angrier than Hiromi had ever seen. "Whether you, the principal, or my parents like it or not, I can't be a _lady_ every second of every day. Just because I don't talk about it doesn't mean it doesn't exist. If that were true, _I_ wouldn't exist."

' _Not true. I've been poking fun at your prissiness since third grade.'_

"Besides, real ladies don't trip up stairs."

Hiromi had to admit it, if only to herself as she bit back a giggle.

She kind of liked this slightly snarky side of Haru.

"Oh dear, look at the time," the brunette suddenly fussed, forcing Hiromi aside enough to open the door while looking at the clock. "The bell will ring any minute, so we better get to class."

' _Drat. Normal Haru's back.'_

ooOoo

"... Haru once told me that Principal Yami is a huge classical fan and wants her to get the best scholarship available. Huh, just try making him pay that much attention to lacrosse players," she muttered while making a disdainful sniff. "Everyone knows that athletes make more money than musicians."

Man, but it felt good to be with her real friends for once, and just let her feelings out. Her charity project would just have to wait this time.

"Speaking of which, I'm surprised your mouth hasn't fallen out from all the sour candies you eat around her. Or is it to help keep you awake?" Aiko asked slyly.

Hiromi had to grin in defeat. "Guilty, but I doubt she knows that's why I love 'em. Seriously; she's like a grandma trapped in a teenage body!"

"Sure would explain why she's boring. Does she show you pictures of her cats, too?" Yura giggled helplessly as a waiter passed by them. But since he only had enough food for one, they paid him no mind.

"She doesn't have cats, but she _did_ feed me milk and cookies the one time I let her talk me into going to her house." Hiromi started rubbing her arms from the memory of the thorns when out of nowhere-

"Ah, there you are! Couldn't find you at first. Here's your order, miss."

Miss? What, no. It was just her imagination playing tricks on her. Haru wouldn't come to a mall on her own-

"Could you do a small favor for me, before you go?" a soft angelic voice asked, making the three friends look at each other with complete shock and horror.

Hiromi vividly remembered her 'brother in the hospital' excuse.

"That's what I'm here for."

Haru stood up, looking surprisingly nicer than she normally did as she handed the man a bigger tip than he really deserved for just bringing a meal and then getting to do something else with it.

"Is something wrong?" the waiter asked worriedly, although the brunette had stopped looking at him as she adjusted her purse and two modest shopping bags.

"Yes, but it's nothing you can help with. Have a nice day, sir."

Seriously. Who would bother calling a waiter 'sir'?

Hiromi wanted to look away before Haru locked eyes with her, but found herself powerless when the pianist turned her gaze onto the lacrosse player she had once called 'her best friend, her only friend.'

Despite her inner thoughts, Hiromi knew it was true. Haru had been overjoyed all those months ago when the lacrosse player had reached out to her, even though the two hadn't done anything all that exciting in the months they spent together. But now the red head couldn't look away, knowing that look of betrayal said what Haru didn't bother saying.

 _I_ _ **trusted**_ _you._

Before long, Haru looked away from her, gracefully marching out of the restaurant and turning towards the mall's front. Every inch the lady's exit.

"There goes your college ticket," Yura snarked, possibly trying to lighten the mood.

"Shut up." _'_ _ **Now**_ _what am I going to do?'_

ooOoo

"... And then press 'done'," Tsuge informed Haru over the phone to the sound of her pen writing the information on paper, since she couldn't alter the phone's settings during a call. "Just for the record, I'm adding this to my list of reasons to hate her."

"Your private list, you mean," Haru corrected miserably, still sounding like she was on the verge of tears. "No one knows we talk to each other, remember?"

He looked away from the phone uncomfortably. Ever since he had made the mistake of telling Machida that Haru was the pick of the school (which she was), he'd been enduring all sorts of teasing from his teammates.

His heart froze. What if Haru had heard about what he said? She wasn't _interested_ in him, was she? She was nicer than any other girl he knew, but... there was just no attraction. It wouldn't feel right to date a girl unless he was attracted.

Haru didn't deserve to be led on. He was the only boy she really spoke to, but he didn't want her to start crushing on him for that alone. Even if it was a better foundation than Hiromi's obsession for him. He really couldn't wait until _that_ brat grew up and left him alone.

"Tsuge? Is that really what everyone calls me?" Haru asked in a tiny voice. "Little Miss Perfect?"

It was for the best. No leading her on.

"Don't worry, Haru. You'll meet someone that knows better."

Out of nowhere, his gut suddenly felt like it was getting punched. He winced, but didn't make his discomfort known to the girl. "Have a good day, Haru."

"... Thanks."

Just after he ended the call, he remembered that in her tearful explanation of what had happened, she mentioned it was her birthday. Again, that invisible punch to the gut.

Should he have wished her a happy birthday? It wouldn't have killed him.

' _But then she might have started thinking I like her. No, it'd be cruel to get her hopes up like that.'_

All he could do was hope her parents would think to call her. Yeah, he knew that Haru could be mistaken for an orphan for all the attention they give her, but surely they made time for birthday calls.

Right?


	3. All My Life

A/N; I knew I had forgotten to mention something in my last author note! If anyone is interested in checking it out, Boohead84 on Deviantart has been doing a crossover fanfic using Ties that Bind for part of the plot. I've really been enjoying the different perspective.

 **Chapter Three: All My Life**

 _All my life,_

 _I wonder how it feels_

 _To pass a day_

 _Not above them,_

 _But part of them._

' _Out There', Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame_

ooOoo

Stupid alarm clock. Stupid piano practice.

Stupid _life._

Haru's eyes flew open as her mouth gasped hungrily for air. Her entire body did its signature morning spasm, and whether she liked it or not, she was up.

"I've got to stop being a night owl," she muttered under her breath, rolling enough to shut off her alarm and force herself to get up.

Same routine as always. Dress in school clothes, check in the mirror next to her door for flaws she could fix. Don't forget the school bag, or the bento box waiting in the fridge. Run to school, cursing the alarm clock for refusing to wake her up on time.

Knowing it's only the latest in a long dynasty of alarm clocks to fail her. Holy cow, did she ever sleep like the dead!

ooOoo

" _Well_?" Gima-sensei snarled as Haru breathlessly stumbled into the choir room.

But by now, the newly sixteen year old girl couldn't find it in her to bother. She wordlessly marched to the electric piano and sat herself on the seat while turning on the device.

"Ugh, so much time wasted," she grumbled before turning away and squinting badly to see her students.

Her newest pair of glasses were still in the mail, although she doubted they would do much good. The fight she was having with her insurance company was just plain turning ridiculous! Minako didn't know what kind of cheap plastic they were using for her glasses, but they never seemed to last more than a school day anymore.

Shatter-resistant, indeed!

ooOoo

Yami-sensei stared at her in shock. "Haru, how on earth would you have time for that? You barely even have time for your family."

' _Too bad they have even less time for me.'_ "I think it might be a nice change of pace," she said instead while trying to fix a smile on her face. "Life... well, it's becoming too predictable. Volunteer work at a hospital would spice things up."

"Haru... you're a sweet kid, but don't put any more on your plate. Besides, what would happen if I need you to play for another school play or board function?"

"Those are evening activities, so they wouldn't interfere with anything."

"Except your time with choir practice."

Haru fought back a shudder. "Y-Yeah, about that-"

"Don't forget, those kids have been sounding a lot better since you've taken over for Hatashi-san."

"Which is flattering, but-"

"They really would have been in a lot of trouble if not for my brilliant idea."

"A music player would do just as well," Haru offered, nervously fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. "They don't need me."

Yami-sensei looked at her sharply, slowly turning his gaze into a glare. "Music players don't get sent to detention for being late to school every day."

"Isn't there another way I can make it up? I could scrub the gym floors," she offered hopefully.

The principal's jaw nearly fell off. " _You_? Scrub floors? Over my dead body!"

' _Then whatever you do, don't come near my house on Tuesdays.'_

"Haru, you are a **lady**. **Ladies** don't scrub floors, or wash windows, or whatever other chore you're thinking of. _You_ are to smile, look pretty, and play the piano. You can do all three quite nicely. Keep it up, and you're going to be worshiped by millions in maybe ten years."

Her lower lip trembled against her will. "... That's all you see?"

That made him blink. "What else would I see?"

Admittedly, it didn't hurt as much as when she found out that Hiromi was using her. But it still hurt.

She turned her face away, grabbed her school bag, and stood up to go back to the rest of her lunch. "I don't have a housekeeper, Yami-sensei. I am no stranger to chores."

He made a sound of surprise, but Haru was already marching out the door.

' _Drat, I didn't get him to agree about choir. Grr, like he was ever going to.'_

Although a call later that day determined that the principal wasn't above trying to make her 'mother' get a housekeeper. Haru wouldn't have minded the company, if it didn't have to be hired.

Some days, she cursed her father for instilling the idea that friends were only worthwhile if they didn't need bribery.

ooOoo

' _Are you done in there, yet? The movie's going to start soon!'_

"Not until I press 'play', it won't," Haru calmly countered while keeping an eye on the popcorn. She didn't want to burn it again.

" _Come_ _ **on**_ _, Chicky! Ugh, what is it with you and eating that junk?"_

"Oh, give me a break! I can have a few vices!" she snapped, rescuing the popcorn before putting it in a bowl. "Okay, let's get the movie rolling! I know it's one of your favorites!" Without further ado, she carried the popcorn into the living room and sat down next to one of the few constants in her life.

" _About time_ , _Chicky! You sure we can't fast forward to meeting Fezzik?"_ Muta asked inside her head as she made herself comfortable on the couch, snuggling him while keeping the popcorn close by.

"Pretty sure. You'll just have to indulge the romantic in me." She reached for the remote and turned on what _had_ to be one of the finest movies of all time.

Even if she thought the female lead was nothing but a spoiled brat, watching the male lead had always been worth the time.

"Wouldn't it be nice if someone like Westley existed?" she asked softly as he slowly and gently made the female lead and audience fall in love with him.

' _For all you know, maybe he does. But you're not going to meet him if you hide out in this house.'_

Haru glared at her beloved cat, who now seemed to be smirking at her. "How does taking a night off from being the principal's puppet constitute hiding? Besides, you don't know what people are like out there!"

" _Considering how many times you storm into your room and cuddle me to death after school? I can make a fair guess."_

"Speaking of which, I think I need to stuff you again," Haru admitted, giving him a critical eye and popping a few kernels into her mouth.

" _Aw, do you have to? My neck's always sore for a week after you do surgery on me!"_

"You can see the indent from my arms. You look like you just got out of a corset."

" _Psht, you could put any corset to shame, Chicky! If you had given me ribs, I'd constantly need new ones!"_

"... Do you mind?" she asked nervously. Even if Muta's voice was only a figment of her imagination, she couldn't bear to lose it, too.

" _Now knock that off! See what I mean? Whatever it is that people are doing to you out there, it's bad for your self-esteem. I have to say something outrageous to get a smile out of you anymore! Maybe you should switch schools."_

Haru choked on her mouthful of popcorn. Coughing hard to get the melted butter out of her windpipe, she looked at Muta with surprise. "Are you _serious_?"

" _Yes! Chicky, that principal of yours is taking advantage of you, and you know it. You're too softhearted to_ _ **really**_ _stand up to him."_

Haru looked away from him guiltily. The problem with having Muta as a voice in her head was that he knew all her secret thoughts.

" _Come on. Making a transfer wouldn't be that hard. Maybe your Westley is waiting for you in another school,'_ he offered helpfully. _'You could have a fresh start with kids that haven't stereotyped you to death yet."_

"... It wouldn't be a complete fresh start," Haru said miserably. "More than one principal's taken notice of me since Yami-sensei started having me provide the music for those board meetings. I don't know which schools they preside over; I could end up with one even more controlling."

" _That would take a lot of skill. But still, think about it, Chicky. You deserve some happiness, too. Maybe with someone that can hug you back."_

Haru sighed in longing, wrapping her arms around herself to squeeze as hard as she could. "I'm not even sure I remember what being hugged feels like. Doing this isn't very satisfactory."

" _... I would if I could, Chicky."_

She gave him a melting smile. "I know you would. Say, what do you think of sand instead of stuffing this time? It'll be longer until you need repair again, and make you a more realistic weight."

" _What is that, you say? You want me to be heavy enough to break your legs?"_

"I was thinking maybe half sand, half Styrofoam pebbles. You know, the stuff people put in bean bag chairs?"

Muta thought about it before answering. " _I guess you can always replace the stuffing if it doesn't work."_

"It should. You are _far_ too light for a cat of your girth," she teased with a loving smile while running a hand over his chocolate-stained ear.

" _Just watch the movie, Chicky. That's what we're here for, isn't it?"_

"Unless you want me to serenade you again," she replied, turning her gaze back to Buttercup, now dressed like a princess and looking barely tolerant of being on display like a piece of art instead of a person.

' _Okay. I can understand_ _ **that**_ _frustration.'_

ooOoo

' _There goes any hopes of having fun that night.'_ "Well, I can wear a costume, right?" Haru pleaded.

"Of course you may. Just as long as it's appropriate. After all, Nashima-san is going to be there," Principal Yami gloated happily. "You don't want him thinking you're anything less than a lady, do you?"

' _I doubt he thinks of me at all, you obsessed jerk.'_ "I'm sure I can find something appropriate. Speaking of which, what do you think of adding Night on Bald Mountain to the list you gave me for practice?"

"Not from you."

"Fire Bird Suite?"

"Too passionate. You're not giving a concert, Haru; you're there to provide the school board Halloween party with atmosphere."

' _Translation; I'm part of the decorations. As usual.'_ "So no Scythian Suite?"

"Not from you. Go for sad or slightly spooky tunes like Funeral March or Hungarian Rhapsody. You know, the ones I picked out for you. Now don't forget,-"

"You're counting on me," Haru sighed tiredly, wishing the man would just forget her existence.

Maybe Muta was right. A transfer was starting to sound heavenly.

"You know, an angel costume would look great on you. Maybe a little gold jewelry?"

Okay, that did it. Picking out her music was depressing enough.

"I assure you I can find a suitable costume on my own, thank you."

ooOoo

"What _are_ you wearing?" the principal asked in horror, wondering if he should make her go back and change. He had to remove his Zorro mask to make sure he wasn't just imagining things.

"A toga. Don't worry, I'm wearing clothes underneath," she assured him while slipping into his car. "I'm going as Euterpe, muse of music."

' _Well, if anyone asks, they'll know she's well-read.'_ "I thought for sure you'd go as a Victorian lady or maybe a princess."

Haru looked away from him, looking strangely uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" he asked, not wanting her to look that uncertain in front of Nashima-san. More big time names came from his college than any other in Japan.

"... If I ever dressed up like that, you'd never let me wear anything else."

"Oh, don't be silly! I wouldn't do that," he assured her as he drove back down the hill her house rested on.

ooOoo

Snow was falling as he made his car take the familiar trek to the strange house his prodigy called home.

Another party. Another chance.

Another _denial_.

Seriously, why hadn't Nashima-san made an offer by now? Haru had 'future celebrity' written in gold all over her, so why wasn't he doing anything more than acknowledging her existence?

"Thank you for the ride, Yami-sensei," Haru said in that feather-soft voice of hers as he pulled to a stop outside the thorns. She opened the door, allowing a wave of cold air to hit him in the face.

"You're _sure_ you can get in without a scratch?" he asked yet again. It certainly wouldn't do for her to bear marks like the ones he had, the one time he tried to insist on coming into her home.

"I've never had a single scratch. Happy New Year," she wished him, softly closing the car door.

"Yeah, you too," he mumbled, fuming as he drove home. _'Time for the usual 'you pay more attention to that pianist than your own family' rant from the wife.'_

Haru made her way past the vines, her hands brushing against them in a caressing manner until reaching her door. One minute to find her key, and she was taking off her coat in the hallway.

Not feeling like going to sleep quite yet, she instead made for the living room to sit on her favorite couch.

A large fake tree was snuggled into the usual corner of the room so that it could be framed by the large windows. But unlike every other year, those hard metal branches were completely bare of any decoration whatsoever.

Unless you counted the two envelopes from her parents that were there on Christmas morning.

Haru closed her eyes painfully. They were already gone, he to China and her to a special quilt convention in Australia. If not for the money, they would have seemed like second-rate imaginary friends, for all the impact they had on her life.

"So much for making them personally ask why there weren't decorations this year. Or gifts for them."

The slim brunette usually made an effort to give something her parents would at least appreciate, but... did it even matter anymore? They barely even answered her emails with anything more than 'good job, keep up the good work, have a good day. Tell the other one if there's trouble'.

What was she doing wrong? What had she _done_ wrong? The few times she had tried to ask them, both her mother and father would eagerly tell her that it wasn't her fault, but...

Her usual approach wasn't working, and she was running out of time before she was 'officially' old enough to move out and live on her own, probably in a college somewhere. There was no choice, she _had_ to try Nashima-san's advice.

But what could her fire be?

ooOoo

6\. Drawing

Okay, she already knew that it was a bit of a long shot. Even her stick figures were less than credible. But at least she knew the problem wasn't her overly critical art teacher.

19\. Bracelet Making

The only part of that she really got the hang of was the closure knot, which was more than a little depressing since it was nothing more than a tiny hangman's noose.

23\. Knitting

 _Why_ didn't she decide to make a potholder instead of a scarf? She'd have been done weeks ago if it were just a little square of garter stitch.

Then again... it was very therapeutic. All she was doing was making the same stitch over and over, but unlike life, she could actually see the progress. The soft yarn she had picked was the same color as her beloved grey roses, and she was working hard so that she could wear it next winter, since all the snow had melted away before she reached the halfway point.

Too bad she didn't dare work on it on lunch breaks at school. The last thing she needed was for anyone to catch her and have another reason to super-glue her to a lady pedestal.

Her eyes glazed over a bit, thinking about the repetitive but soothing motion of making knit stitch after knit stitch. Subconsciously, she could feel her back and upper arm muscles slowly relax.

But as fun as it was, she needed to start trying other things. Maybe cross-stitch? Dang, but it'd be nice if she had someone to brainstorm ideas with!

"Who's first?" her overly gruff coach barked as one girl finished checking the equipment, bringing the brunette back to the present.

Gymnastics week. She had been able to dodge the coach's eye so far, but she knew it was only a matter of time until he called on her to embarrass herself again. Honestly, Haru had no idea how anybody could think that she was perfect after sharing a P.E. class with her.

"Hmm, who hasn't gone yet..." the coach mused, making Haru refuse to so much as move a hair.

' _Not me, not me, not me!'_

"Haru hasn't!" Hiromi called out with a smirk.

"Indeed, she hasn't. Well?" the older man sneered at the appropriate girl.

She felt sick to her stomach, but didn't dare say no. Her ears detected certain giggles from the girls on the far end of the bench she had been sitting on, making her wish that this class wasn't required. A gulp tried to form as she rose and walked to the coach, but it refused to go down her throat.

"Now, when you _aren't_ lost in dreamy music land, I'm certain you've seen the routine from our last class?"

Haru looked at the equipment with dread. "Yes," she said in a tiny whisper. _'None of his business what I was daydreaming about, anyway. I like more than just music!'_

"Then get to it. Five more students after you." He shooed her toward the low beam, taking a few steps back with a knowing smirk.

It was well-known that he hated anyone that didn't have a certain amount of athletic ability. Haru wasn't even the worst student he had, she could hold her own for track. But for anything other than running, she was nothing but a pest in the coach's eyes.

Dang it, did he really have to make her do this in front of Machida?!

Haru stepped onto the low beam, doing everything in her power to just stay steady. _'Seriously, real ladies have more grace than this!'_ She nearly tripped while jumping off the low beam, but managed to stay upright at the last second.

Hiromi in particular made a groan of disappointment.

"Come on! Faster!" the coach snapped angrily, making her flinch but comply.

The brunette approached another beam that was taller, but not the tallest. She managed to climb on, although her legs were unsteady as she rose to her full height and held her hands out for balance.

This didn't feel right. She needed to get off immediately.

Haru looked up at the coach, eyes wide with horror. "Mizuno-sensei-"

"Just get on with it!" he roared, making her visibly flinch back as the other students snickered at her.

"But there's something-" she tried to insist, but he refused to listen.

"Just show us your best move-"

The entire beam collapsed under her feet. Haru fell to the ground with a surprised scream, cut short by a deafening snap.

Which only made room for a blood-curdling scream of pain. When she fell, her right arm had landed on the beam at just the wrong angle for her body to come down on top of it.

For just a second, the only sound that could be heard in the whole gym was her terrible scream. As soon as that second was over, every single window present exploded violently.

All the students were screaming now, keeping their own arms over their heads as they ran out of the gym.

Haru's scream had now changed to a painful cry, though her eyes were wide with shock as she slowly realized what had just happened.

Every single person was gone. The coach, Machida, even the kids that were happy to leave her be had... _left_ her be.

Still a sobbing mess, Haru looked around at the shattered windows. Despite the noisy explosion, no clichéd minions burst through the new openings. No gunmen, not even a snickering prankster. Glass surrounded her like fallen stars, and yet not a single shard had fallen on her. Maybe she couldn't feel any glass because of her broken arm?

But if anyone had been there to attack the students... she'd have been the first to go. Unable to run, unable to hide, and unable to defend herself; the perfect target. If she weren't already crying, that would have been enough to make her start.

The logical part of her mind forced her to assess the situation despite her immense pain. She needed to get up, go to the nurse's office, and at least get her arm in a sling before going to the hospital.

Panting between her pained sobs, she tried to sit up, but her arm screamed every time she so much as flinched.

It was no good. Whether she liked it or not, she needed someone else to help.

" _H-help_?" she cried pathetically, but she didn't see how anyone could answer her. Sure, she could hear other students screaming as they swiftly grew fainter, but _someone_ should have come to investigate her cry of pain. Even if it was only so the school would know which parents to apologize to if she had been kidnapped or killed.

Ha! As if her parents would do more than hire a replacement housekeeper!

Footsteps suddenly reentered the gym, making her tiredly look up.

Tsuge was running to her, his arms full of towel and a polished stick with a badly splintered end. Within seconds, he was kneeling beside her and knotting the two gym towels together, giving her a look that screamed that he didn't want to do this. "I apologize in advance for the number of times I'm going to make you cry."

Believe it or not, that was able to make her smile through her tears. "I-I... forgive you in advance. Agh!" she screamed as he used an Ace bandage to support her arm against what she could now tell was the broken handle of a broom.

He had broken a broom for her? Or at least tracked down one that he knew was already broken? Either way, it was really sweet of him to come back for her.

His rough hands tried to be gentle as they wrapped the large part of one towel around her arm and tie the loose ends around her neck for a sling. "Okay, that should hold for now. Ready to stand up?"

Tears were still streaming down her face, but she nodded shakily.

"I'm not being fresh," he defended in advance as he knelt over her, slipping one arm under her legs and the other around her back. He picked her up until he was standing straight, and then gently set her on her feet.

Her limbs felt weak, but she was mostly steady.

"So, to the nurse's office?" he asked, now looking at the damaged windows.

"That's the logical thing to do. Thanks for coming back for me," she added with a grateful smile, still crying from the pain.

But that surprisingly made him flinch and take a few steps back from her. "Yeah, well. Don't mention it. You can... take it from here?"

That made her blink in shock. _'Why was he suddenly afraid of me?'_ "Yeah." _'Why would he come back with supplies if he didn't care?'_

Not wanting to think about it anymore, she turned on her heel and started marching out of the gym as quickly as she could manage. She thought about saying goodbye, but she just plain didn't feel like it anymore. Tears were still streaming down her cheeks, but she could blame her arm for that.

... Tsuge hadn't been helping her out over the years out of _duty_ , had he?

But if she had turned around, she would have seen the extremely guilty expression on her classmate's face.

' _Please tell me I didn't make it worse. I'm so sorry, Haru.'_

ooOoo

"As you can see, the break is complete," her doctor said while pointing out her x-rays. "But luckily you're young and healthy, so in five months you'll be as fit as a fiddle."

Haru looked down at her new mint green cast, still hardening into what felt like a piece of armor. _'Dang, but I could have used armor earlier.'_ She stared at how snugly the base of her fingers were held together. It wasn't uncomfortable but it did present a problem. "Writing's going to be fun," she muttered under her breath as she looked through the surprisingly thick pamphlet of do's and don'ts concerning her cast with her good arm. The pain was still present, but much less so thanks to the expensive medicine the doctor had given her.

"Not unless you can write with your left hand," he warned her, tapping the x-ray. "I will write a note for you to give your teachers about staying out of Physical Education class, especially since that's where you received the injury. Are you _certain_ you didn't see anyone set off the bombs?"

Despite what she had tried to tell the school nurse or principal, they didn't seem to grasp the fact that she had gotten hurt before the windows shattered. The doctor had listened, but couldn't hide his worry over the two events happening so closely to each other.

"Not a soul. Um, so, if I can't write, then the piano is-"

"Absolutely out of the question. I will be seeing more of you, and the last thing your arm or shoulder needs is that kind of strain. If _anyone_ tries to force you into it, tell them to talk to me. I'll straighten them out for you," he added with a wink that was nothing short of fatherly.

That should have been the final blow for what was without a doubt a terrible day. It would have made sense for her to be crushed at not being able to do something that had been as much a part of her life as breathing.

Instead, she felt... _free_.


	4. Missing

**Chapter Four: Missing**

 _Maybe someday you'll look up_

 _And barely conscious,_

 _You'll say to no one_

 _Isn't something missing?_

' _Missing', Evanescence_

xxXxx

"Doctor's orders," Haru repeated stubbornly. "If you don't like it, go talk to him."

Her principal made several more outraged sounds, making Haru glad that she was having this discussion over the phone. He had wanted to go to the hospital to support 'his pianist', but had to stay behind and talk to the police over the gym incident.

Not the one over her, of course. The shattered glass was _far_ more important than a mere teenager being forced to use faulty gym equipment until the inevitable happened.

"I'm sorry. Would you mind telling the choir teacher that she'll have to make due with a music player for the rest of the semester?"

He only shut off his phone at that.

Haru giggled wickedly as she put her cell phone down. Who'd have thought that having her arm broken would be such a blessing? Now that she had enough medication to last her until her prescription came in at her usual grocery store, things were definitely looking up.

Her cast was sensitive to water, so she was more or less excused from her water-based chores like dishes and mopping. That would cut her workload back to just vacuuming, since a lot of the dusting really did require two hands. Between that and no more piano practice, Haru found herself with more time on her hands than she knew what to do with.

She looked down at her phone, knowing what she wanted to do first. But even as she pressed the first name in her meager contact list, her stomach clenched at what she already knew would happen if she called the number.

After all, they hadn't answered when she called from the emergency waiting room.

" _Hi, this is Naoko!"_ her mother chirruped in a happy tone that Haru was having trouble remembering ever being directed at her. " _I'm afraid business has me at the moment, but leave a message for me! And if this is Haru, would you mind talking to your father? This is an important conference."_

Haru forced herself to ignore the pain in her heart as the cell phone made its familiar beep. "Hey, Mom! I just thought I'd give you an update on my arm. The doctor says that it's going to be in a cast until a month into summer break, so I'm afraid that the housework is going to have to fall behind until then. Believe it or not, the principal's taking the 'no piano' rule a lot harder than I am. There was enough money in my savings to cover-"

She was swiftly interrupted by a beep, signaling the end of her message. A growl almost made its way out of her throat as she tried again with her father's number, only to get a repeat of what had happened with her mother's number.

Of course, she wasn't as optimistic about reaching him because of his sleeping schedule, but this late in the evening was his morning. It should have been easy to reach him.

Biting back a sob, Haru called the fourth and second to last number on her contact list. The last and only number she didn't call was Tsuge's. Quite frankly, she didn't feel like talking to him at all.

"Hello, Pizza Shrine!" an overly chirp voice answered.

"Hello, I'd like to place a delivery order. A medium, no, a large meat lovers with stuffed crust..."

This was sad. Only five numbers on her contact list, and the ones who bothered to pick up before the answering machine did were as follows; a principal that was only interested in exploiting her, a secretly smart basketball star that didn't want people to know she had his number, and a favorite pizza joint.

Haru finished her order and started up the stairs to get the money for her pizza. "What's been up with Tsuge, anyway?"

Yes, he came back for her and stabilized her arm enough for a hospital visit, but what was with his sudden fear? He knew she wouldn't tell...

... Was letting people know he spent time around her really so bad? It wasn't like he had tried to come onto her-

Haru had to laugh at the idea until her arm ached worse. "Yeah, Tsuge force himself on any girl. That'll happen right after Japan sinks into the Pacific." _'Plus I doubt he's worried about me coming onto him. He's got Hiromi for that.'_

But still. He'd been distancing himself from her for roughly a year. He didn't taste-test her baking anymore, and whenever she tried to talk to him when he was repairing her computer or helping with something she couldn't handle on her own, he insisted that he needed to concentrate on the task at hand.

"It _has_ been out of duty. And here I thought he could have been a good friend."

ooOoo

No one knew. Well, that wasn't quite true. For a second, there was worry that Hiromi was going to rat her out when she saw her loosen a certain bolt on purpose. The lacrosse player had once been Haru's friend, after all. Hiromi had not only covered for her, but had even asked for the exact girl the prank was intended for. Then again, could her friend have thought that it was for someone else? There were a few other people besides the pianist that hadn't done the routine yet.

Not that she had expected it to end like _that_ ; she just wanted Haru to be injured enough to be knocked off her precious high horse. Hiromi had been talking about possibly bribing Haru's crush into taking her to the Sakura Festival so they could pelt her with water balloons, although Hiromi and Aiko had still been arguing whether or not they should actually be filled with water instead of something more disgusting. But that idea was a shade too tame for her own taste.

Did anyone stay behind to help Little Miss Perfect? No, every single person was accounted for as they ran to the locker rooms and locked the door until the coach said himself said it was safe to come out.

If she were lucky, whoever had broken into the school would take Haru as hostage and people would be too worried to ask how the beam had broken after almost no effort from the pianist. Then Haru would get a taste of what it was like to be helpless and maybe come back after a few weeks of agony to keep her pretensions under control for life.

No such luck. Haru was on her way to the hospital by the time the coach let them out, but at least people were asking more questions about the shattered glass than the tampered beam.

Haru had it coming to her.

Yura quietly seethed as she thought about the brunette. Petite, pretty, simply modest, a talented musician, elegant, soft spoken...

Everything Yura's mother wanted out of _her_! The dark-haired teenager snuck a glare at her mirror, which showed every single problem her mother couldn't make her hide.

Yura was pretty much the complete opposite of Haru in appearance. Tall, bulky, plain, having to make do with whatever clothes her height would allow; just like her father. While she did possess her father's athletic prowess, she didn't possess an ounce of Haru's musical ability, even in her voice. Heck, _especially_ in her voice.

She had been going to school with Haru since second grade, and had made the mistake of answering her mother's question about who was the little girl reading a book instead of roughhousing.

Ever since then, her mother would not stop talking about her! Oh, what a pretty child! How soft spoken! Didn't she play divinely at that last talent show? Guess who her mother ran into at the grocery store? Haru didn't just grocery shop; she cooks and cleans too! _Her_ mother had all the time she wanted to focus on her career, because _her_ little girl stayed away from trouble in all forms.

Yura snarled as she threw her stuffed dog across the room. "I hope she's hurt enough for people to see she's not so _perfect_ after all!"

ooOoo

"You're later than usual," her teacher pointed out as the students began laughing at her normal approach into the classroom the first day school began again after the bombs.

"Getting dressed with a broken arm isn't exactly a speedy process," she informed him as she sank into her seat by the window. Her face was as red as a sunset, knowing the other students weren't just laughing at her tardiness this time.

Her hair, usually caught up in a neat pony tail for school, was hanging loose with only one side looking like it had been touched by a brush. Her vest wasn't buttoned properly, missing the mark by one button, and the red ribbon that was supposed to be in a bow tie around the collar of her white shirt (which she was secretly hoping no one would notice was partially unbuttoned under her vest) was simply hanging loose like an untied scarf.

About the only thing that looked perfect was the only thing Haru wished wasn't there; a professional sling holding her mint-cast arm in a perfect cradle.

"I will speak to you about this later. For now, open your book to page one hundred and forty-four," he said while turning back to the board.

Ugh, this was going to be torture. Her left hand had decided that it simply wasn't shaped to hold a pencil, and the paper decided that it simply wasn't going to stay still for the left hand. She managed to hold it steady by the lower end when she put her arm on the paper, but when she tried to lean over for a better look at her book, all she got was a shot of pain through her right side.

This wasn't working. She put down her pencil and focused as hard as she could on memorizing the teacher's words, only picking up the pencil to write down numbers and dates while hoping to remember everything else. Too bad even _she_ was having difficulty reading the rough marks.

' _If my shoes had needed to be tied as well, I would have just called in sick today. I'm already wishing I had.'_

ooOoo

"I _can't_ keep up," Haru protested as her teacher finished tying her bow tie. _'Please leave my vest alone, please leave my vest alone!'_ "Look, I'm doing everything I can-"

"You are an _hour_ late, Haru," he growled at her, feeling his temper finally bubble to the surface. "I've had to keep my mouth shut over half an hour thanks to your extra credit with the choir, but now you can't do the one thing that can make me overlook your problem. Why don't your parents make sure you get up on time?"

Haru flinched and looked down in misery, trying to fight back tears.

That made him feel a little guilty. Haru wasn't a bad kid; she just had a tardy habit that wasn't going to be overlooked forever. He looked down at her arm in a sling, remembering when he had worn one just like it.

Note taking really had been a pain, and that had been before technology.

"If you get yourself a tablet, you'll be able to take better notes," he sighed, not having it in him to scold her any worse. "You're still getting detention over being late, but a tablet will help you keep up with the class."

"... Okay," Haru said softly, still not looking him in the eye. "I'll try to be better prepared tomorrow."

"Aim for on time," he informed her, trying again to keep his temper under control.

"My alarm clocks don't wake me up on time. I sleep like the dead."

"You know; you really should have gotten that checked when you got the cast."

Haru flinched, but nodded. "I'll have to mention it on my next visit. Thank you."

ooOoo

New tablet for school use only? Check.

Shorter haircut so that she wouldn't look _completely_ terrible? Check.

New found depression? Check.

Haru looked at the meager contents of her cart, knowing that they were already more than she'd be able to carry with one arm, plus she still had to carry her school bag. _'Sure would be nice if my parents had done more than just wire me enough money to reimburse the doctor bill. I never thought I'd be unable to do even something as basic as this.'_

As if it wasn't already hard enough to keep enough food in the house between all her other duties, since her method mostly consisted of getting only as much as she could carry every day after school. She had never been as strong as she wanted, although she was getting better after turning Muta into a giant sandbag.

But it wasn't strong enough.

"Are you finding everything all right, dear?" a middle-aged employee asked, snapping the teenager back to reality.

"That's not the problem. This is," Haru answered while showing off her arm in a sling. "I was trying to figure out how to carry this much home without hurting myself."

"Oh my, whatever did you do?" she fussed worriedly.

"I obeyed my P.E. teacher instead of my instincts. I assure you it will _never_ happen again."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "I hope he loses his job. But I do know something that will help you out."

Haru looked up in surprise.

"Three months ago, our store joined the online scene that's become so popular lately. They have the cards with the online address at the registers. If you have an internet connection, you could do all the shopping you want at home and have your groceries delivered right to your door."

The slim brunette's eyes widened in surprise. "... That would be perfect! Thank you!" Before she could gain control of herself, she threw her good arm around the woman for a deep squeeze.

But just as suddenly, she realized that she was hugging a near stranger.

"Oh, um, sorry about that," Haru apologized, feeling her face turn red as she released her. "Thanks again!" She swiftly turned her cart in the opposite direction and sped away before she got yet another scolding. She was getting kind of sick of them.

The woman watched her leave, feeling a warm smile cross her stunned face. "That girl hugs like a champion." _'Too bad I just made it extremely unlikely to ever see her again.'_

ooOoo

"Why didn't I start doing this when I first saw those little cards?" Haru asked herself as she added toilet paper and paper towels to her virtual cart. "Carrying everything in from just beyond the thorns will be a breeze, even with my arm!" Even the hassle of using her left arm for the mouse and keyboard was nothing compared to the trouble she had coping in school.

" _Because you enjoyed the limited human contact you got from going to the store. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you intentionally got behind anyone with a baby just for the chance to be useful,"_ Muta called from his place on her bed.

"If I answer that, I'll condemn myself," Haru sighed as she went through her mental checklist.

" _You just did, Chicky. Don't worry, those parents will get along fine without you for a few months."_

Haru felt an invisible punch to her gut. "Yeah. Everyone can."

" _But they'll be happy to have you back, once your arm's nice and healed,"_ Muta was swift to add with a nervous laugh.

"... I'm not so sure. I know it's petty of me, but... I just can't get over how quickly everyone was willing to leave me behind when we thought there were gunmen. _Plus_ the other kids in my school were laughing at how I looked this morning."

" _Well, your hair_ _ **does**_ _do an amazing origami impression when you don't chop it off like a boy."_

"You should see Daisuke's hair. He looks like a red porcupine." _'I have enough frozen dinners and bento box supplies to last me for a while. Baby wipes for the bathroom, disinfectant wipes for windows and tables... yes, I think I remembered everything, and I can fix whatever I forget later. How about some new movies?'_

" _But that does seem kind of cold for everyone to just up and drop you like a wet salmon. Didn't anyone try to help you out with your arm today?"_

"One teacher fixed my bow and told me to get a tablet for notes. That was it." Now at the movie selection, she started slowly scrolling and waiting for something to catch her eye. "He still gave me detention for being late, though."

" _Really? It looked like you came home about the same time as always."_

"Yeah, lucky me. When it's not choir, it's detention. _'A movie about Mexican dolls? Why not?'_ "But now that I know that detention's nothing more than time I can spend on homework, I'm wishing I had just let myself take it instead of choir. You wouldn't _believe_ some of the evil looks I got from Gima-sensei and choir students when they passed me in the hall after detention and practice."

" _Considering how long she's been using you as a verbal scratching post, I am certain I can bear her displeasure with dignity,"_ he managed to say in a straight tone that set her off in a fit of giggles.

"Muta, you're horrible!" As if she had a right to say that. _She_ was the one secretly getting a kick out of the teacher's inability to keep her glasses in one piece.

" _Says the girl that made me this way,"_ he countered with a grin that was more felt than seen.

Haru snuck a very fond look at him before facing her computer again. "I have zero regrets over making you a sarcastic but lovable marshmallow. If there's any way I could improve on you, you'd be flesh instead of cloth."

" _That way I can eat you out of house and home!"_

"For the chance to hear you purr? Seems like a fair trade. Ugh, hardly anything looks good in the movie department."

" _Don't you already have a nice collection downstairs?"_

"I was hoping some new ones would distract me from my arm. The medicine is wonderful, but it doesn't make the pain go completely."

" _You know, I don't mind hanging out in here until the cast comes off. The new weight you gave me is probably a bit much for you with only one arm."_

"What, and turn down time with my favorite movie bud..." Her voice suddenly faded away, forgetting the almost finished sentence.

Haru was stunned speechless. She blinked once to make certain that she wasn't just imagining it, but no, the movie was still there. Almost of its own accord, her left hand clicked the mouse over the DVD cover to enlarge it and get a summary.

Nope. It really was what she thought it was.

An impossibly skinny skeleton was smiling happily on the cover, as if it was happy to see her after... how many years has it been? She had been a child, but getting close to teenager hood. Maybe five years, then?

" _I will not permit my daughter to be corrupted by this filth!"_ her mother's memory shrieked, making her shudder in horror.

How was it fair that her most vivid memories of her mother were of being yelled at? She didn't even give the movie a chance!

Haru wasn't afraid to admit that she had been wary of the movie at first, but then after she heard some kids talk about how wonderful the music was, she felt like she had no choice but to rent it.

 **Rent** it. Her mother hadn't let her say so. Despite the fact that she wasn't able to keep the wonderful movie, she had still had to pay for it after her mother got rid of it. Haru hadn't been able to go to that rental place since. Every time she had, her mind would replay her mother's fury.

" _I never want to see this, or anything like it, in my house again. Understand?"_

She wanted it back. The injured brunette couldn't remember every detail of what had once been her favorite movie, but she remembered the happiness she felt, acting the music as well as singing along.

 _Singing_. Every time she tried, someone would tell her to be quiet and stick to the piano. Her old piano teacher had been overly happy to order her not to use her voice; the piano was her voice.

Except no one would listen! All the principal or Gima-sensei could hear were either songs _they_ picked out for her, and all the other students could hear was, as Hiromi had once called her personally, 'a cure for insomnia'.

Her heart broke at the thought. No one wanted to listen to what _she_ really wanted to play. No one bothered to stick around long enough to hear what she wanted to say, let alone sing.

She liked singing. Or, at least she did when she was younger or trying to help the choir. What was so bad about trying to help the choir with more than the piano? She had been able to do both just fine before Gima-sensei had ordered her to stop.

" _You are not like other kids. You are a lady. Act like it."_

That was the last straw. Her mother hadn't been around for ages, never even picked up her phone anymore, yelled at her the few times she saw her, and thought that all the support Haru needed came in the form of increased numbers in her bank account.

In exchange for all that, Haru had to be a lady 24/7? Not even her own definition of the word; she only had to 'smile, look pretty, and play piano'. She stopped truly smiling a long time ago, she could no longer play, and there was no way to really look pretty with this cast in the way.

Her hand added the movie to her cart before finalizing her purchase. "Oh, Muta?" she asked sweetly.

" _Yes, Chicky?"_ he asked with nothing short of a smirk in his tone.

"How do you feel about me inviting an old friend back?"

" _That depends. Is this Halloween?"_

" _This is Halloween,_ " she sang with a grin. Her tone was too high.

" _ **This is Halloween**_ _,"_ he sang with her in her mind. His was too low, but they sang as one anyway.

" _ **Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween!**_ "

xxXxx

The Mexican doll movie was referencing The Book of Life, which was recommended to me by InYuJi. Thank you, thank you, thank you! It's slightly corny, but so delicious!

Random thought; 'Halloween' looks weird written, doesn't it?


	5. I Remember

A/N; I've got another reader! Fierykitten on Youtube recently posted the first chapter of Ties that Bind, and it is adorable! She even sings the beginning lyrics! Please feel free to check her out. I'd put in the email address, but the website keeps deleting parts of it, and her username should be enough for anyone to find her.

 **Chapter Five: I Remember**

 _I remember every moment,_

 _How it was to just be me._

 _And to my surprise,_

 _I look through your eyes_

 _And I remember me._

 _'Once More I Can See', Wildhorn's Wonderland Musical_

xxXxx

Haru wasn't able to watch Nightmare Before Christmas that night. It had taken her until early morning just to put away all the purchases and make a note on her computer about what she had forgotten to buy, as well as things to get from other web sites.

But because of that, she wound up being late for school again, and spent the time trying to ignore the giggles from the other students. She looked a little better from the day before, but not by much. Having her hair trimmed down to the point where she barely needed a comb helped, despite missing the longer look.

She had tried leaving both her shirt and vest buttoned so that she could just wrestle them on, but about half of the buttons would only work loose from the holes in protest. The vest looked better than her shirt, at least. But there was nothing she could do about her bow tie, still hanging around her neck like a scarf.

' _I can't believe I thought that having a broken arm was going to make anything easier,'_ she couldn't help but think to herself as her left hand tapped desperately on the tablet, trying to keep up.

It was a little easier, but she barely had time to put in more than dates, subjects, little details that would help her remember what direction the lesson had gone.

By the time lunch hour came, that hand was exhausted, but her stomach was growling like a lion. Her hand came down on her bento box, feeling a bit humiliated how hard the task was.

Maybe ordering a large pizza instead of the usual medium wasn't such a good idea. Sure, it made sure she had enough to eat until getting the groceries from her online order, but having pizza for every meal was getting a shade boring, not to mention kind of stale.

But this was the last of the pizza. She had several frozen dinners to choose from when she got home.

' _But there's no love poured into that food. What did Dad's cooking taste like? Did Mom ever take_ _ **real**_ _time to cook anything instead of rushing through it? I remember eating a lot of sandwiches before the move, but neither of them really fought me when I began making meals.'_ She nibbled on her cold pizza, wishing that she could ask to eat in the music room.

But since the windows shattered, the school was under lock down. Every student had to stay in their classroom, no excuses.

At least when she still had a working right arm, the principal would sometimes call her into his office to discuss... the songs **he** picked out for her. Then come up with any excuse to turn down her suggestions.

He knew she was a good girl. Why did it take getting her arm broken for him to start giving her some elbow room? Not even elbow room; he wouldn't even look at her in the hallways anymore.

' _I shouldn't be shocked. He always thought the only worthwhile thing about me was my music. That_ _ **he**_ _picked out for me.'_

"Didn't you have that for lunch yesterday?" Hiromi sneered, turning enough in her seat to talk to her.

' _No, I ate your brother.'_ But Haru kept silent, nibbling on her pizza.

"Hey. Earth to Little Miss Perfect. I'm talking to you." She insultingly waved a hand right in front of Haru's face, making her strain against her sling on instinct.

She settled for knocking the hand away with her left wrist, since she was still holding the pizza. "My name is Haru. How is your day, Hiromi?" she asked, wondering why she was bothering to be polite. _'Why is she suddenly acknowledging my existence?'_

"Better than ever." She suddenly gave a long luxurious body stretch, showing off that she could completely move both of her arms in any way she wished.

' _Ah, so that's why she's talking to me. Did I really used to call her my friend?'_ She wanted to ask whether Yura or Aiko were waiting for her, but decided to turn back to her pizza. Even cold, it was better company than Hiromi.

"Did you hear my team's been undefeated this year? All my hard work is finally paying off."

The brunette swallowed her mouthful before answering. "Congratulations." _'Now go away.'_

"So, how is _your_ hard work paying off?" she asked with a smirk.

"I'm taking a break." _'So why don't you?'_

" _Wow_ , that must be nice to put down your duties for the rest of the semester. I've noticed how popular it makes you with my choir friends."

' _Because I_ _ **totally**_ _broke my arm on purpose.'_ "I'm going to listen to music now," Haru stated, reaching into her desk for her music player.

"Oh, how droll. What's the selection today? Beethoven? Bach?"

"Stravinsky, Mussorgsky, and Rossini." _'Because they have a prayer of drowning you out.'_

"Who the heck are those?" she asked with a sniff.

"They're called 'geniuses'," Haru answered, putting in both ear plugs with difficulty before making her music player go to her 'Loud' play list.

Ah, that was so much better. Despite herself, she always thought of the Bugs Bunny cartoon when she heard The Barber of Seville Overture. Such imagery was made better _only_ by replacing Elmer Fudd with Hiromi in her mind. Her eyes closed as her head unconsciously began swaying the way other kids rocked out to modern music. If her good hand wasn't full of slowly disappearing pizza, it would have started tapping to the beat. She wanted to start humming, but managed to make herself remember that she was in a classroom.

Her mental image of Hiromi was getting a fruit bowl arranged on top of her head when something suddenly knocked her remaining pizza right out of her hand. Her eyes opened angrily, only to widen in horror. "Put that down, Hiromi!" she demanded while painfully ripping out her ear buds.

The girl in question was glaring at her while doing something with _her_ tablet.

"Give it back!" Haru ordered, reaching over as her arm screamed in agony, but Hiromi was able to stretch away from her enough to keep messing with it.

"Hiromi! Give Haru back her tablet this instant!" their teacher snapped, standing up in order to march over to the girls.

Everyone else in the room immediately hushed to watch and listen.

"Gosh, can't a girl have a little fun?" Hiromi whined while reluctantly handing the device over.

Haru looked at the screen with horror. "You just deleted my notes!"

"Oh, clumsy me. My finger must have slipped."

"Oh, did it?" the teacher said in an eerily calm tone, helping himself to Hiromi's notebook.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Hiromi demanded as he looked over her papers.

"Well, I _was_ going to give Haru your notes, but I don't think three pages of 'Hiromi heart Tsuge' is going to do her any good."

For once, the other students laughed at someone else, but that didn't stop a blush from crawling over Haru's cheeks. _'Why did Hiromi do something so stupid?'_

Her ex-friend looked like she wanted to curl up and die, so she _did_ have a trace of shame in her body.

" _This_ is why you're falling behind, Hiromi. Keep this up, and you'll lose your position with the lacrosse team." He then addressed the rest of the classroom. "If there is someone in this class with more on their mind than acting like a child, Haru is going to need a copy of the notes for what we've covered today. Anyone else that messes with her tablet or her in general answers to me. If you press this button every so often, it'll save your notes and make it easier to get them back if something else happens," he told her in a half whisper while pointing at a symbol she hadn't figured out yet.

"Thank you, sensei," Haru said in a soft tone, managing a smile for him as she retrieved her pizza remains from the floor. But now she could only throw it away, wishing Hiromi had waited to be a brat until she finished it.

ooOoo

After spending gym on the bleachers watching the other kids play basketball, Haru had found notes in her desk. They perfectly detailed the exact things she needed to know, including a page's worth of helpful advice on how to handle her tablet and create different folders instead of leaving all her information in one easily deleted file.

Haru didn't recognize the handwriting, but she didn't exactly get a denying text when she sent a grateful one to Tsuge.

"I wish I knew what to do with him," the girl sighed as she rescued the popcorn from burning and used one of her many new pairs of scissors to open the bag.

" _I really wish I had some advice to give, Chicky,"_ Muta answered from the other room. _"On one hand, he's being a lot nicer to you than anyone else your age."_

Haru didn't bother with a bowl, now that she couldn't wash dishes. She simply came into the living room and sat herself next to her stuffed cat. "But on the other hand, he only does it when no one's watching. What if Juno-sensei wasn't paying attention or was letting Hiromi mess with me over revenge for all my tardy days? Would Tsuge have stood up for me in front of his _public_ friends?"

" _... I honestly don't know."_

Haru let out a frustrated growl as she picked up the remote and pushed 'play'. "At least I don't have school tomorrow. I need a break from all this teenage drama."

" _Aren't_ _ **you**_ _a teenager?"_

"Yes, but one that doesn't need drama. Now hush," she ordered, her eyes locked on the screen as a familiar narrator began the tale.

Almost without her consent, her mouth opened to sing along after the screen dove into the tree pumpkin's mouth.

" _Boys and girls of every age_

" _Wouldn't you like to see_

" _Something strange?_

" _Come with us_

" _And you will see_

" _This, our town of_

" _Halloween!"_

A wave of nostalgia swept over her as the lyrics just flowed to the front of her mind. She had briefly considered turning on the subtitles so she could keep singing along, but every word that came out of her mouth was perfectly in sync with the movie. At first she used her normal voice, but it didn't take much to adjust her vocal chords to sound exactly like the characters.

It was one of the benefits to watching movies pretty much alone for years on end. It gave her endless opportunities to practice her mimicry skills.

A thrilled chill crept up her spine as Jack broke free from his scarecrow impression to light himself on fire, dance on top of the fake horse, and then do a fancy flip into a fountain that really wasn't safe for such a move.

' _Drat my sensible side!'_

For once, she didn't even do a running commentary with Muta. All she did was watch Jack fight off advances, sneak away from an awards ceremony, and toss a coin at some street musicians.

" _Nice work, Bone Daddy,"_ the one holding a saxophone congratulated him.

" _Yeah, I guess so. Just like last year."_

" **And the year before that. And the year before that** ," Haru recited, feeling a different kind of shudder.

She knew that depressed tone. She knew that suppressed frustration.

The brunette tried to shake off the deja vu and enjoy the movie, but now her senses were on high alert.

There was Sally, nursing her arm stub before hiding so she could watch Jack when he unwittingly joined her in the cemetery.

" _You'd think the guy would_ _sense a girl watching him,"_ Muta pointed out with a snort.

"He has a lot on his mind," Haru defended, feeling her heart pound harder at what had been one of her favorite songs as a child.

Still looking deep in thought, Jack opened his mouth while leaning over one arm. He couldn't hear Haru's voice joining and copying him in a heartbeat.

" _There are few who deny_

" _At what I do?_

" _I am the best!_

" _For my talents are_

" _Renowned, far and wide_

" _When it comes to_

" _Surprises in the moonlit night_

" _I excel without ever_

" _Even trying..._ "

Haru stopped singing, feeling her eyes turn huge with shock. Jack was still going strong, almost looking happy at how accomplished he was... before admitting that he just wasn't happy anymore.

"I'm doing this wrong," the teenager whispered harshly, grabbing the remote to pause the movie. Leaving both the untouched popcorn and Muta behind, she all but ran into the kitchen and rifled through the drawer of randomly found knick-knacks.

One of her mother's pair of reading glasses were still in there, as well as a notepad from her father. It was easy enough to find a pen in all the clutter, and then tuck all three of the items into the top of her sling.

Although it was slow and awkward with one hand, Haru managed to drag one of the dining chairs into the living room and set it up at one end of the couch. She was able to wrestle Muta's weight onto the chair, fix the glasses over his button eyes, and tuck the notepad and pen into one fat paw.

He now faintly resembled a psychiatrist.

Setting the popcorn on a small table to keep it from spilling it everywhere, Haru arranged herself as if on a psychiatrist's couch instead of a regular one, comfortably settling her broken arm before using the remote to reverse to the beginning of the song.

As the beginning notes began to fill the air, Haru set down the remote, and waited for her cue. _This_ time, the only voice she wanted to use was her own.

" _There are few who deny_

" _At what I do?_

" _I am the best!_

" _For my talents are_

" _Renowned, far and wide._ "

It was here that Haru made the necessary changes.

" _When it comes to_

" _Sonatas about moonlit nights,_

" _I excel without_

" _Ever even trying._

" _With the slightest bit of effort_

" _Of my modest charm_

" _I have made grown men_

" _Give out a cheer!_

" _With some waves of my hand_

" _And a well-placed bow_

" _I can sweep anybody_

" _Off their feet!_ " _'And they freely admit it.'_ Her lip began to tremble, but the words kept coming out.

" _Yet, year after year,_

" _It's the same old thing_

" _And nobody cares about_ _ **me**_

" _It seems._ "

The brunette drew herself up as defiantly as her position would allow.

" _I am_ _ **Haru**_ _!_

" _Not Miss Perfect!_

" _Besides, people treat me_

" _Like I'm such a defect._ "

She deflated a bit at that, but kept singing.

" _Oh, somewhere deep inside_

" _Of my heart,_

" _An emptiness wants_

" _To tear me apart._ "

It was about here that Haru gave up on rhyming.

" _I have tried for years to fill the void, but every time I reach out to someone, all they seem to do is push me away or demand more out of me. Why can't anyone just want to be around me? I don't understand what I could be doing wrong if other kids my age have given me the nickname of 'Little Miss Perfect'!_ "

Haru then snorted indelicately. " _I don't know why that title makes me want to cry instead of laugh._ _It's... just... how could anyone think I'm_ _ **perfect**_ _? They know I trip up stairs on a regular basis, I can't be on time for school to save my life, and the only one willing to pretend to publicly care about me in the past few years thinks that I'm a cure for insomnia. Just think; those are the flaws that are obvious!_ "

" _You want more flaws? I sometimes eat popcorn for dinner. I have a severe inferiority complex_ _from people telling me I'm better than anyone else my age, but then abandon me like I don't mean a thing. I talk to a stuffed cat I made as a kid to keep from going insane with loneliness. I can't convince anyone to spend sincere quality time with me, even my parents. ..._ _ **Especially**_ _my parents,_ " Haru tried not to cry.

 **No**. She was finally going to let it all out, when she knew no one was around to judge her real situation.

" _It wasn't always this way. I remember the three of us being very happy when I was little. I remember Dad would carry me on his shoulders when he and Mom would take me to the park._ "

Her mind immediately brought the sweet memory back at the reminder." _I remember cuddling between them after a good night story and kiss._ " Their bodies had been so warm, cradling her between them. She had never felt so safe as when both of their arms were around her.

" _I remember_ _they used to be my best friends. I used to be able to walk up to either of them, and they'd drop everything to... do anything with me. Hold me, talk to me, just... be together. Every time they looked at me, they'd smile and I would feel so_ _ **loved**_ _. Those were the happiest days of my life._

" _After both of them got the jobs they wanted, everything changed. They stopped dropping everything to be with me. They stopped talking to each other unless it was to yell, and the only time they would talk to me is to tell me to talk to the other one, because they're busy._ _ **Talk to your mother,**_ _talk to your father._ _ **Talk to your mother,**_ _talk to your father,_ " Haru argued with both of their voices to help illustrate her point. " _ **Not now, go practice your Chopin.**_ "

Huh. Who knew she could imitate two voices at once?

" _They've tried to say it wasn't my fault, but it was. The reason they were fighting was because one of them should stay with me while the other one worked to pay the bills. Mom loved her quilts, Dad loved the stars. They loved those things so much, they wanted the other one to stay with me. Sometimes late at night when I'm trying to fall asleep, I think I can still hear them yelling._ "

Her left hand rose to wipe away her tears. " _The reason I'm so responsible and practical is because I lost my temper. I got sick and tired of running between them as they both tried to make me depend on the other, so I started depending on myself. When other kids were playing and learning how to make friends, I was learning to cook so that I wouldn't have to live off sandwiches or half-made slop because Mom wanted to hurry back to her quilts. I'm good with math because I'm the one that makes sure the bills are paid on time, plus music is made of math. When I get sick, I'm my own nurse, even when I'm so dizzy I can hardly stand. If anyone would ever bother to ask, they'd know I'm good at cleaning because I got sick of Mom leaving the dishes until 'one more block'. I'd be good at home repair if Dad had taught me, but the older I got, the harder it was to catch him and say that something needs worked on._

" _Mom only taught me how to clean to give herself more quilting time, but I was trying to open her up for time with me. I try to be patient, I try to wait my turn like a big girl, but every time I ask when she'll have time for me, she has an excuse. Even the small handful of times when she says '_ _Yes, as soon as I get home, we'll do something fun_ _, ', something happens with work that forces her to cancel being with me. Before she started avoiding my calls completely, I'd sometimes wonder if she was pre-arranging it with a friend for something to come up._"

By now, Jack's Lament was over, but Haru kept singing along to the soundtrack, and when there was no music, she sang to a melody that fitted the movie's essence.

" _Dad's no better. Before he started avoiding my calls too, he'd say '_ _ **Sorry, it looks like I have an emergency that needs my immediate attention**_ _' if I so much as try to ask him for quality time. It's now been three years since I've seen my mother, two and a half since I've seen my father. Two years since my mother's talked to me, eighteen months for my father_ _outside of voice messages. I'm starting to worry that next time I see them, I won't have a clue who they are._ _ **If**_ _I ever see them again._ "

She spread her good arm out to the living room she was lying in. " _Look at this place. When Hiromi's mom invited me to her surprise birthday party last year, there were pictures on every wall. Pictures of family trips, of family firsts, and simple formal pictures of Hiromi, her parents, and her little brother all looking their best. If there's a single family photo in this house, I'll eat Muta._ "

" _Hey!"_

" _Don't worry, you're safe,_ " she assured him with a weak smile. " _What I'm trying to say is that I'm hurt. I get sick and tired of saying over and over 'I understand' when the only thing I really understand is that I'm not a priority for either of them. Fabric scraps and space rocks are more important to them than I am._ "

It hurt to admit it out loud, but at least no one was around to hear her.

"... _Principal Yami's better at acting like a parent to me, but not by much. All he does is use me until I bleed and then drop me like a rock as soon as he finds out I can't play anymore. Did the gym teacher even get in trouble over the faulty equipment?..._ "

"... _and Hiromi! How dare she act like the injured party_ _when she admits behind my back that she never cared about being my friend. All I was to her was a college ticket that she needed sour candies to stay awake around. What kind of sick, twisted person bullies a girl with only one working arm? Unfortunately, I used to call her my best friend, my only friend right to her face. I never felt the need to hide that she meant something to me..._ "

"... _even Tsuge acts like it's a shameful thing to be around me! With a stupid nickname like Little Miss Perfect, am I really something to be ashamed of? I know he doesn't want people to think we are dating-_ "

Haru went ahead and broke out in a cynical laugh over that. But when she was done, she noticed that the movie was now on the menu.

She had sung her way through both the movie and the ending credits. But she wasn't done saying her piece. Taking the break for three glasses of water, since she wasn't used to talking so much, she settled herself back on the couch before fast forwarding to This is Halloween to begin the movie again.

" _Hiromi didn't need to bother making me promise never to date Tsuge..._ "

"... _Just because I have good manners, am more grown up than even most_ _ **adults**_ _I know, and can play piano doesn't mean I'm perfect..._ "

"... _I guess my predicament is partially my fault. If I hadn't been so willing to take up the parental slack, Mom and Dad would have been forced to come to an agreement years ago, even if it only ended in divorce. Maybe if I had relaxed around Hiromi a bit more instead of tried so hard to be on my best behavior, she'd have seen that I was worth more than she gave me credit for and forgot about the benefits. I should have let my inner snark out more._ " Haru then burst out giggling again. " _If nothing else, it was pretty hilarious to watch her face fall off when I said guys that know how to handle a sword are hot. Which they are, I'm never taking that back. It's a wonder that I never crushed on anyone on the fencing team..._ "

"... _I used to be flattered when people called me a lady. Because whenever I heard the word, I'd picture a woman of quality. I'd see someone that was hardworking, loving, and intelligent. That's how I want people to see me._ " Her eyes closed as tears fled down her face. " _But that's not how everyone else sees the word. They think all it takes to be a lady is to smile, look pretty, and play the piano. It is the most shallow definition of a beautiful word that I've ever heard! How am I supposed to feel pretty when the only time people call me that is when they're trying to convince me I'm not good for much else? What's the point of being a lady if a glass doll can do it just as well? Or a music box? Or even worse; one of those really old fashioned music boxes that have a ballerina twirl on top when you make the music play? It's beautiful for a time, but then as soon as the one listening gets bored, they stick the music box in a glass case somewhere and forget about it until they want more music._

" _News flash! I don't appreciate being treated like a music box! I am a living, breathing, feeling human being! Why should I be happy about being reduced to a background to provide atmosphere?! Why should I work myself to the bone to please people that won't give me the time of day? Why is it perfectly acceptable for anyone and their dog to demand my very best, but the few times_ _ **I**_ _need help, the only one willing to answer is a jock that keeps me guessing on whether or not we're really secret friends or a near stranger that only helps me out because it's their_ _ **duty**_ _. What if I don't want to be a_ _ **duty**_ _or obligation?!_

" _I could have hired someone to clean the house and help me get ready in the morning, but what if I wanted one of my parents to take the job? Besides, having a near stranger help me get dressed is slightly on the creepy side, and dang it if my dad didn't shove the idea down my throat that if people have to be bribed into being around you, they aren't worth keeping._ "

Haru turned her face against a pillow of the couch, fighting back the horrible memory. " _I called him on it back then, and I'm calling him on it now. What the heck, I'll call my entire planet on it! For the past eight years, I have bent over backwards trying to make people like me! I am courteous, I hold the door for strangers and acquaintances alike, I don't like to raise a fuss, and when someone asks me to do them a favor, I do it! I've given, and given, and given until I don't have anything left to give, and for what? To be left behind for whoever shattered the glass like road kill, only helped out of_ _ **duty**_ _, and only wired money when I really wanted sympathy if not company. People can see that I need help even to do basic things anymore, and there isn't a single person that cares enough about_ _ **me**_ _to volunteer instead of wait for me to give them a reason. Aren't I a good enough reason?!_ " she screamed as loud as her lungs would allow.

" _Why can't people jump a puddle for me after making me swim an ocean for them?! They all think I'm going to be a big celebrity one day, so why make me miserable now?! Why condemn me over things they know I can't control?! What makes me so unworthy of a single,_ _ **real**_ _friend that isn't ashamed to be seen with me?! How is it fair that selfish, manipulative jerks have no trouble making friends, but someone who goes out of her way for anyone that asks is simply not worth the trouble to anyone, especially her own parents?!_

" _Do they all really think that now I can't play, that I'm worthless? News flash! The principal and choir teacher have been_ _ **so**_ _controlling and cruel, I was happy when I got told I couldn't play anymore!_ _ **Happy**_ _! Why? Because I thought it would finally be a chance for people to see that there's more to me than the piano. But no. They've decided all I am is a piano attachment that can be ignored if there's no piano around or I'm not being late to class again._

" _You know? I don't remember how I got into the piano. About all I can remember is that I was excited by something new and interesting. I wanted to learn everything I could, so I could play beautiful music and make people smile. Except... no one's smiling. Every time I play in public, someone else picks out my music. They're not even really interested in hearing_ _ **me**_ _, I'm meant to provide the melody for others or to be part of a decoration. Even for the talent shows, the principal picks out my music for me. It's been shoved down my throat time and again that the piano is meant to be my voice, but what good is trying to use a voice if the only time people will let me speak is when it's from_ _ **their**_ _script instead of_ _ **my**_ _heart? It's no wonder the other students find my music a bore. The only time I can play what I want is when there's no one but Muta and the roses to hear me._ "

Haru closed her eyes to better picture the living room in warmer months, when she would indulge herself by opening every window so that the thorns could be treated to a concert. They never applauded, but the roses always seemed more beautiful and healthy after a recital just for them.

" _What hurts the worst is that no one_ _ **asked**_ _me if I wanted the life of a famous musician!_ "

Haru's eyes snapped open as she processed her own implications. She stared at the plain white ceiling as the movie played out for a few minutes. All seemed lost in that world as well, for although it looked like Jack had been killed, he had only been injured enough to realize his mistake.

Finding out that despite his best intentions, he had been wrong.

As the Pumpkin King realized his true purpose, the brunette finally spoke the deepest desire of her heart, slowly sitting up from the couch.

" _My answer? I_ _ **don't**_ _. I_ _ **don't**_ _want to be on a stage, I_ _ **don't**_ _want to be known by millions as a piano attachment, and I most certainly_ _ **don't**_ _want to become every bit of the lonely workaholic that my parents have become! I don't even_ _ **like**_ _the piano anymore!_

" _I want to be a part of peoples' lives. I want to be more than a passing face. I want to use my skills to make others genuinely happy instead of entertained. I want to find someone willing to do the same for me, so I'll never be alone again! Someone that can say 'I know what it's like to be told '_ _ **you're a prodigy**_ _' and then treated like nothing but a disappointment over something they know you can't control.'_

" _You know? I finally understand! The problem_ _ **is**_ _me and my eagerness to please! I spend so much time trying to please everyone I meet, the one person I forget about is me._ _ **That's**_ _why I'm never happy, why I'm always alone. People are selfish, so I don't make sense to them. But perhaps it's time I took a page from their book and try out a new path._ "

She laughed hysterically while rising from the couch. With slow paces steps, she approached the piano that had consumed so much of her life.

" _I still don't know what path I'll choose or where it will lead. But I have had it! My mind is made up! Others find me boring? Fine! Then I'll save my efforts for someone worthwhile. He's out there, I_ _ **feel**_ _it. If I ever touch a piano again,_ " she stated while firmly closing the lid over the keys.

" _It will be for_ _ **me**_ _or for_ _ **him**_ _, because he'll be the one person to know I'm not a piano, or a music box, or a glass doll. I am a person to love, and so is he._ "

Haru didn't know how her enlightenment turned into a love call, but didn't see a reason to take any of it back.

Maybe her subconscious was trying to tell her that it would be a boyfriend that would see her. Maybe even a _soul mate_! Her heart was beating wildly in her chest, making her raise a hand to it in wonder.

Was this it? Was singing her fire, or was it finally realizing what she had devoted almost half of her life to ignoring? In any case, her body felt much looser than before, and her head and heart were as light as a feather.

The movie was still playing, but Haru shut it off. "I'll watch you for real tomorrow night, Jack," she promised the DVD cover with a wide grin. "Thanks for helping me work through my issues."

" _Hey, what about me?"_ Muta whined as the pen fell to the floor.

"Of course you too," Haru laughed, striding over to give him a bear hug.

It was strange. Nothing about her circumstances had changed. She was still alone, surrounded by people that were fascinated by anything that wasn't her. She didn't have a single true ally with a beating heart.

But at the same time, she felt more alive than she had since before leaving childhood. Whether or not singing was truly her fire or if it was just speaking her mind, she wasn't going to stress over the talent show.

Doctor's orders, after all.

Noticing the fallen pen, she grabbed it before setting the pad down in a way that she could write the date and make two tally marks before ripping off the first piece of paper. On the off-chance her mother came back and found the movie again.

Once she had the marks slipped into the DVD cover, she turned to Muta to give him a positively evil grin. "You know what, my friend?"

" _What?"_

"I think it's time for some changes."


	6. Something's Up

**Chapter Six: Something's Up**

 _Something's up with Jack_

 _Something's up with Jack_

 _Don't know if we're ever_

 _Going to get him back._

' _Jack's Obsession', Nightmare Before Christmas_

xxXxx

Hasho was exhausted as the sun rose in his hotel room window. He tiredly set his suitcase aside and made a beeline for his laptop, safely tucked under the messily made bed. "Time for my favorite part of the day."

He had the device on and running through his emails in no time, his tired eyes scanning for his daughter's name.

The middle-aged man blinked tiredly in confusion. It wasn't there? He scanned again, more slowly this time, but Haru's name didn't appear anywhere. He always sent her emails to a special folder after reading them, so his mind couldn't be fooled by an older letter.

"Since when does Haru forget to write me?" he asked worriedly while checking the time.

Not that it did any good. His angel seemed to write just before going to bed, so he never had to worry about when he would get to hear from her.

Still... Haru hasn't missed a day in over three years. He opened to a new email in order to write his child.

 _Hey, Sweetheart. Are you all right? It freaked me out a bit when I didn't see an email from you this morning._

He struggled to think of something else to say. He was so tired, but he felt like he had to say more than that. He didn't possess his daughter's ability to talk about anything and everything. Hasho's job required him to keep quiet about work thanks to new developments in the asteroid belt, and there really wasn't much to his life other than his work.

A guilty lump formed in his stomach. There really wasn't anything other than work and Haru's emails to his life anymore. Everything other than that was devoted to making sure he ate and at least occasionally emailed his wife.

An average of once every two to three months, mostly to see where she was. He had given up on trying to make her stay home with their daughter.

Their daughter... Haru had enough money in her savings to pay off a _doctor bill_. Didn't she ever spend her Christmas or birthday money? Her regular allowance? Was she saving up for, a new piano?

' _You already have a top quality one. It came with the house after the previous owner heard our angel play on it,'_ a voice in his mind whispered treacherously.

Haru never talked about friends anymore. He remembered something about a girl named Hiromi, but she disappeared from the emails last year and was never mentioned again.

 _It's okay if you pay someone to help out with the chores you can't do anymore._

Hasho was already lost. This was his little girl, the result of his own flesh and blood, and he couldn't manage more than four sentences to her?!

 _Don't forget to email me tonight. Love you._

There, **six** sentences!

' _Some love,'_ that troublesome voice griped as he sent the email.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Hasho growled, wishing that he had someone real to confide in.

' _You know full well that your girl has a broken arm and tried to call you twice after it happened. Why aren't you going to her? Or at least calling her?'_

His stomach now felt like it was getting punched. "... The circle in the Asteroid Belt is nearly perfect now. If aliens caused it, the bosses want me to be able to track their movements in case something happens."

' _What if it's just a fluke? Are you sure you want to turn down your_ **injured** _daughter for a possible fluke?'_

"Haru understands," Hasho insisted desperately. "Once this is over-"

' _Haven't you been saying that for three years? Haru turns seventeen this week!_ _ **Seventeen**_ _!'_

Hasho gaped in horror. He blinked slowly, seeing a sweet little girl holding her arms up to him with an expectant smile.

The image was soon replaced with the last time he saw Haru. He had been hurrying out the door in order to catch a plane to China again. He didn't pause long enough to give her a goodbye hug when he passed by her to the door, but he could still see that 'whipped puppy' expression that she had perfected.

Had she held her arms out for a hug that day? He tried desperately to remember, but couldn't. He had enough trouble avoiding her terrible expression.

She had been fourteen. He got out his pictures of her to study the latest one, only four months old.

Haru didn't bother with even a forced smile. Her eyes... how long have they looked that empty?

"She... is having a harder time because of her arm," he reasoned with himself while putting the photos away for now. "It's harder to type with one arm, plus she has a lot less duties to report. She's probably just going to start writing me and Naoko every other day to save her energy. Tomorrow morning, there will be an email to greet me, as always. I have no need to panic."

Why did saying that have to make him feel like a slime bag?

ooOoo

"Here we go again," Juno-sensei groaned as he let himself into his classroom. _'Why must Monday come so soon?_ ' He strode to his desk at the front and began unloading his books and paperwork.

Most days he didn't mind his job, but lately it's been nothing but a stupid teen drama. Not that he faulted Haru; despite her tardiness habit, she was one of his best students, both in grades and temperament.

It wasn't her fault that the other students and even the _principal_ seemed to think that she filled some specialized niche and needed to be reminded of the fact every time she stepped into the school.

Maybe he should have Hiromi switch desks with someone else? The girl seemed to have it out for Haru, though he really couldn't see why. He turned in order to write some notes on the board.

The door opened behind him, only one set of footsteps entering the room much earlier than even his early bird students.

Juno-sensei turned to greet the intruder, but his mouth hung open instead of saying anything. He blinked to make sure it wasn't his imagination.

"Good morning, Juno-sensei," Haru said with a strangely tight smile, making her way through the back of the room to get to her seat by one of the windows. Unlike the past few school days, Haru looked just as good as before wearing the sling. Even her bow tie was neatly tied, although all it took was a second look to see that it was a clip-on. Not generally encouraged, but clearly the best she could manage.

"You know, I really should have adjusted my sleeping schedule years ago. Walking instead of running to school was very therapeutic. Don't you agree?" she asked in a strangely detached tone as she got her books and tablet ready for the lesson. "It's going to be a rare treat, going directly home after school instead of staying for choir or detention."

Something was _wrong_. Haru had always been quiet and polite, but now her politeness seemed to be cold and detached. Her large brown eyes, usually nervous and eager to please, were now untroubled, uncaring.

"Are you all right, Haru?" he asked worriedly. _'What could have happened over the weekend?'_

"I am as well as can be expected, considering my circumstances. Thank you for asking," she responded politely while retrieving some papers. "Thank you for giving me more time on the homework. I hope you find it satisfactory."

Something was _definitely_ wrong.

ooOoo

This was just so _unfair_!

Here was Haru, all gift wrapped for some well-deserved payback for the humiliation she had endured last week, and the teacher was on her side! Granted, it had really thrown her off to see that her ex-friend had beaten her to the classroom, but that hadn't changed her mind about revenge.

Still. Her own rage couldn't cover that there was something... different about Haru today other than her being early for once. There was always a signature squeak of the chair when the pianist would raise her hand to answer a question, and Hiromi had more or less accepted it as the after sound of whenever Juno-sensei asked the students something about what they were learning.

But today? The squeak only came when no one else had an answer, and the way she spoke seemed... almost robotic, like asking the internet a question. Nothing at all like her usual eager-to-please enthusiasm.

Something had happened, Hiromi was sure of it. She grit her teeth in frustration. She didn't mind not knowing what was in the textbooks, but when it came to gossip, there was no curbing her curiosity.

' _Dang it, if only we were still friends-'_

Hiromi snapped her head up a bit and shook it a little violently. _'What am I thinking? Being her friend was boring!'_

Yet there was no denying it. When they were friends, it would take little to no effort to convince the brunette to tell her anything. If they were still friends, there would be a good chance that she'd already know what had caused the change.

Hiromi tried hard to guess what Haru's problem was, but couldn't for the life of her. If it was over her arm, she'd have started acting like this from the first time she wore her cast to school. Ditto if it was over not being able to play music.

As hard as she tried to think of something else, she knew for herself that there was nothing else to Haru's life. School and piano were literally it.

Now that her mind was filled with such confusing thoughts, her hazel eyes immediately sought out Tsuge's. But as usual, he was oblivious to her presence, writing notes and glancing at Juno-sensei like there was nothing else worth his attention.

No, he glanced at her! _Finally_! Her heart started an acrobatic routine in her chest even as her mind said something was wrong.

There was concern in his dark brown eyes, which refused to lock with her own.

' _I'm right here,'_ she longed to say... until realizing the concerned look wasn't directed at her.

The student directly behind her was what Tsuge was looking at.

Hiromi fought desperately to keep control of herself. _'Haru again?! Why does everything seem to come back to her?!'_ Against her will, her mind replayed Tsuge's words from last year.

He considered Haru to be the pick of the school. He didn't have a single problem with her old-fashioned lady like ways. As if that wasn't bad enough, now he was _worried_ about her! Enough to break his usual concentration!

Enough to do something about it? No, Haru had made her a promise! She promised-

' _She promised_ _ **her friend**_ _that she wouldn't date Tsuge,'_ a pesky thought reminded her. _'He'll remind her of that if he goes after her.'_

A terrible chill gripped her heart at the thought, making her want to turn around and bash Haru's face into the desk until she needed a fact cast, too!

But no. The teacher was on her side, and it wouldn't help her position with Tsuge. She needed to do something a bit more subtle. She chewed on the end of her pencil, thinking about the best way to show a guy that a girl was off limits.

Almost against her will, her eyes trailed to the guy sitting front of her love. The black-haired teenager was struggling not to fall asleep during History.

' _That's right. I was going to use him in a prank for Haru before Yura topped my plans.'_ Not that the prank mattered now. The important thing was to make sure that Tsuge lost interest in the pianist as soon as possible.

Because she knew for a fact that her sweet, beloved Tsuge would **never** go after his best friend's girl.

ooOoo

" _Gasp! Do my eyes deceive me? Yoshioka Haru managed to actually get away when school's over?"_

"Not only that, but she freaked out a lot of people today," Haru said while giving a cynical laugh and wrestling her way out of her school clothes for something more comfortable. "I think the new plan's worth it just for the freak outs."

" _So, which part of the plan freaked them out? Being on time, or not giving a care?"_

"Definitely both. Still, I wish I didn't need to be **this** responsible. Hiding out in here will only last so long if authorities come after me because I stopped going to school and they realize my parents are never around."

" _Hmm. That would definitely put a kink in the plan. Oh, by the way, you got some emails while you were out."_

Haru paused in her struggle with her school shirt in order to check.

An email from both of her parents, which included a question mark in the subject line. How lovely.

"But not lovely enough." With a few clicks, she sent them to their separate files. "If they have something to say, they can say it to my face."

" _A-men! It's about time you grew a backbone over them, Chicky!"_

The brunette sighed tiredly as she finished pulling on a sleeveless pajama shirt that matched the color of her cast. "I wish I didn't have to, though. Mom's not going to be back from her quilting cruise for another month, and I've given up on keeping track when Dad bothers visiting home, since he just hides out in the basement anyway."

" _Yet he never has a problem with you doing his laundry."_

Haru threw her school skirt at her laundry basket with a snarl. "No! No, I'm not going to worry about this anymore! I'm going to do my homework, eat something, and take my sleeping pill so that I have no choice but to be on time for school tomorrow."

" _Are you sure those pills are healthy, Chicky?"_

"They're doing their job, aren't they? It's not like I'm using them for anything other than altering my sleep schedule by a good five hours. We'll have a movie when I wake up, I promise."

" _How about that other movie you got? The one with the Mexican dolls?"_

"Sure."

ooOoo

Haru didn't know that The Book of Life had musical numbers in it. Some of them she just plain found obnoxious, but for the ones she liked, she couldn't resist the urge to rewind the song in order to sing along, now that she knew the words.

" _I love you too much_

" _To live without_

" _You loving me back_

" _I love you too much_

" _Heaven's my witness_

" _And this is a fact._ "

" _Still thinking about your Westley, kiddo?"_ Muta asked from his place inside the brunette's good arm.

Haru waited to answer until the end of the song. "Maria had better be more than a Princess Buttercup copy, all attitude and no action!"

" _Answer the question, Chicky."_

"... I can't think about someone I haven't met yet. Besides, I already know I won't meet him until a month into summer break, at least."

" _Speaking of which, you should probably start thinking about what school you want to transfer to after break."_

"I'd rather worry about my birthday first. It's in three-"

" _ **Two**_ _."_

"Right, two days," Haru agreed, remembering that although it looked like night outside, it was technically very early in the morning. Sneaking a peak outside a window, she could see the sky outside was starting to tease a lighter shade of purple and pink from the rising sun.

"I think I'll just go ahead and order a cake this time."

" _What about your standpoint on too much sugar? A cupcake's always satisfied you before."_

"It's not like I'll eat it all in one sitting! Besides... it'll be nice to blow out more than just the one candle. Remind me to buy candles when I order the cake online." _'But it'd still be nice to have someone to share the cake with.'_

ooOoo

Okay, he could do this. He was _incredibly_ close to earning enough for the bike of his dreams. This charity project was going to be a cake walk.

But dang it, did it _have_ to be Haru?

Machida drew in a breath before opening the door to his classroom.

Huh. Haru was early again. It was odd, but it sure made things easier on him. Maybe if he got lucky, no one would notice what he was about to do.

He walked over and helped himself to Hiromi's seat right in front of her. "Hey, Haru," he greeted her with a charming smile.

The brunette didn't even flinch. Her eyes were locked on her tablet as she prepared for class, and her ears were full of music.

' _Wow. I'm genuinely shocked that she touches modern technology.'_ He waved a hand in front of her eyes for a reality check.

Haru blinked, looking up with disinterest that melted into confusion. With a bit of difficulty, she wrestled both of the ear buds out with one hand. "Did you need something, Machida?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." _'I'm not asking you for it, though.'_ "I was just thinking, you must be having a rough time with that arm."

Haru gave him a very flat cold stare, startling him out of his usual confidence. "My my. Aren't _you_ insightful."

He stared at her a bit before remembering his mission. "W-what I'm trying to say is, you'd probably appreciate having a little fun to take your mind off your injury. Since the Sakura Festival's been canceled, did you want to catch a movie after school?"

Haru blinked once slowly before resting her head on one fist. She stared at him, but not in a way that Machida was used to. He was okay with adoration, or at least respect, but those were the farthest things from the girl's eyes.

"I know you don't like me."

Machida snapped out of the power of her gaze. "What?"

"If I mattered even a little bit to you, you would have helped me when the glass shattered." She turned back to her tablet with a dismissive air. "If you had asked me out before then, I'd have said yes in a heartbeat. But since you bothered to ask after leaving me for the wolves, the answer is no."

"Hey, no one hurt you!" he defended angrily.

"Then I must be imagining the broken arm. Ask someone else."

"Don't you think you're being a little unfair?" he asked in exasperation.

Haru raised her eyes to glare at him with nothing short of _venom_. " _Go away before I call Juno-sensei_ ," she snarled at him like a wild animal. "I'm spending my time with someone who's never abandoned me."

Machida gaped at her in total shock. **Haru** had a date? Little Miss Perfect had a date, and didn't use it as an excuse to turn him down?

"Shouldn't you be heading to your own seat, Machida," the teacher asked sternly.

"What is his name?" the schoolboy hissed under his breath.

"Muta," Haru answered, not looking up at him. "He doesn't go to this school. Now go away."

"Unless you want to get detention and miss out on basketball practice," Juno-sensei added with a glare.

Fuming, Machida had no choice but to return to his seat and wait for school to start.

He usually had trouble focusing on anything that wasn't related to either a basketball or at least mechanics, but now he couldn't even focus on those!

He had been teasing Tsuge over a possible crush on Haru since last year, and it wasn't hard to see why Hiromi would want her ex-friend's attention on anyone other than the guy she made no effort to hide adoration for.

During gym practice, Machida managed to snag Hiromi for a dance partner. Her own eyes were longing toward Tsuge, but he was already paired up with Kirimi.

Haru was sitting up in the bleachers, still doing something or other with her tablet on a propped up leg. All the broken windows had paper taped over them to keep birds and such from flying into the gym.

"I thought you said Haru had a crush on me," he whispered once the borrowed dance teacher gave her orders and started the music.

Hiromi looked up at him with surprise. "She does, or at least she did last year. Didn't you ask her?"

"She already has a date, so I have to-"

"She _what_?!" Hiromi screeched loud enough to get everyone's attention.

Except Haru. She was still busy with her tablet.

"Don't you have enough time for gossip _after_ school?" the dance instructor asked sternly, giving the pair a glare until they and everyone else started dancing again.

Or attempting to, at least. Machida had never been the best dancer.

"Know anything about a guy named Muta?" he asked once the attention was off of them.

"No. But... Haru _dating_?"

ooOoo

"Haru's _what?_ " Tsuge yelped in complete shock, missing the ball as his teammate passed it to him.

It was just before practice, so they were taking the time for a quick game before the other teammates and coach joined them.

"She's got a date in two days. On top of that, it's with someone she wouldn't think twice about turning me down for! Unless she was lying. But why would she lie about having a date when she could have a real one?"

"Maybe she's avoiding you," Daisuke offered while retrieving the ball. "She's been avoiding everyone for the past two days. Who'd have thought that Little Miss Perfect could be such an ice queen?"

"Did she mention a name?" Tsuge asked, not hiding the panic in his eyes.

"Muta. Sounds like _you_ should have made a move before now," Machida sneered, trying to drive the knife somewhere else.

Tsuge gaped, blinking with nothing short of shock. "... Did you just say that Haru turned you down for a date with Muta?"

"Yes. Do you know him? What's he like; is he an athlete or a brain?" Machida asked, not used to having a rival. "A musician like her?"

Tsuge didn't answer him, though. He was too busy keeping a hand to his mouth to stop himself from laughing.

It didn't work.

"Holy cow, you _do_ know him! Spill, what's Haru's guy like?" Daisuke asked with unbridled curiosity, but Tsuge only laughed harder than before.

"Tell me what you know!" Machida demanded, but Tsuge was nearly rolling on the floor before he got his breath back.

"You came in after _Muta_ in Haru's eyes? Wow. Just... _wow_."

Machida glared at him. It was a lot easier to take humor when he was giving it, but getting it? From _Tsuge_ , the dateless wonder? "I'm going to steal her from him," he vowed between his teeth.

"Ma-Machida," Tsuge wheezed, grabbing him by one shoulder. "You'll... you'll have to... **really** step up... your game!" The teammate wasn't able to say that simple line without bursting with mirth.

"We'll see who laughs last!" Machida retorted, turning on his heel and leaving before hearing the reply.

"My guess? Haru's going to laugh about this the rest of her life." _'Thank heaven she turned Machida down. He's not even close to her type.'_

ooOoo

 _Haru? Honey, it's been three days since you've sent an email. Are you doing okay?_

 _I know your arm hurts, sweetie, but I'm starting to worry. I know you probably don't have much to talk about, now that you can't play or do everything you're used to doing, but would you mind sending even a text? It's getting hard to concentrate on anything when you cut me off like this._

 _Love,_

 _Mom_


	7. Waiting

**Chapter Seven: Waiting**

 _The sweetest sounds_

 _I'll ever hear_

 _Are still inside my head._

 _The kindest words_

 _I'll ever know_

 _Are waiting to be said._

 _The most entrancing_

 _Sight of all_

 _Is yet for me to see._

 _The Sweetest Sounds, Rodgers' and Hammerstein's 'Cinderella'_

xxXxx

 _Machida thinks he can steal you from Muta._

Haru wanted to laugh at the ridiculous text. She wanted to send back something just as humorous, or even call that number so that they could have a good laugh together. She missed having someone that would laugh with her.

Breathing deeply through her nose, she forced herself to put her cell phone back in her pocket and return to awkwardly sweeping the living room floor with her good arm. "Stick to the plan, Haru," she reminded herself, although her heart felt like it was shriveling away. "Tsuge is either hired help or a real friend. He's the one to decide which. _Dang_ , but my left arm's going to be muscular by the time my right one heals."

ooOoo

Principal Yami groaned in exasperation. "Juno-san, you're taking this far more seriously than needed."

"You're not taking it seriously enough! Come on, Yami! I thought you _cared_ about Haru! You certainly talk about her more than you ever talked about your son when he was a student here!"

' _Why must everyone bring up that disappointment?'_ "I _do_ care about her," he explained patiently. "However, there is nothing I can do until her arm heals."

"You could try talking to her and find out why she's turning cold."

"She's pouting over not being able to practice her craft."

"I think it's something bigger than that."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, that's why you should talk to her! I'm just her teacher, you might as well be family!"

"... True," he admitted in defeat, tapping a pen against one of his notes.

"If that doesn't convince you, maybe this will. She's been turning down a date with the basketball captain in favor of some boy I've never heard of."

"Boy?" Yami demanded harshly, snapping to attention.

Juno smiled grimly while nodding. "Boy. Do you know anything about a Muta?"

"Muta... no, it's not ringing a bell. But since when does she date?" he fumed, more out of his prodigy keeping a secret from him than anything else.

"From the way she drops hints, she's known him for a while. I thought for sure she'd have mentioned him to you, at least."

Yami slowly shook his head, feeling a cold chill in his heart. "How could she have had time for a boy before breaking her arm?" he wondered aloud.

"I don't know, but even without Muta, I'm worried sick. When another girl in my class said one thing too many, Haru told her to stuff it before I could come to her defense. She's turning _rude_!"

The principal blinked in complete shock. "... Are we talking about the same Haru?"

"My point exactly."

ooOoo

The familiar brunette opened the microwave just as the phone in the kitchen began ringing. Closing her eyes tiredly, she shuffled her tired feet closer to check the caller I.D.

"Oh, great," she muttered under breath, forcing herself to pick up the phone. "Yoshioka residence, Haru speaking."

"Oh, um, hello," her principal tried to say cheerfully, but she clearly wasn't the one he wanted to talk to. "I wasn't thinking that you would be home. You're usually at choir practice about now. Is your mother around?"

"No. She's on a quilting cruise until the end of the month."

He was silent for a while. Haru had never given him her newly perfected coldly polite tone before.

"What about your father?"

"Doing top-secret star stuff in China. Can I take a message?" she asked, though she couldn't reach for the notepad or the tiny pencil next to the phone.

"... Well, couldn't you give me their cell phone numbers?"

"What could possibly be important enough that you need to talk to them right now?" _'It's not like you can talk me into playing before summer break, and you think that's the only worthwhile thing about me.'_

"... What's gotten _into_ you, Haru?"

"Before or after breaking my arm?" she asked flatly. "Before or after you dropped me like a hot potato when I couldn't play for you anymore?"

He was silent for a whole minute, which gave the brunette both satisfaction and worry. She inwardly reminded herself not to push him too far. There was still two months until she could slip herself out of his grasp for good, and she wasn't interested in him making her life miserable out of spite.

"But since you bothered to call, was there anything you would like to say to _me_?" _'If only he knew he was talking to me when he was talking to 'Mom' or 'Dad'.'_

"... I've been hearing things about a guy named Muta."

Her lips trembled, trying desperately not to laugh. "He's a great guy that always has time for me. Unlike anyone I can name from school." _'Because I made a promise to Tsuge years ago not to let people know he's secretly helping me out.'_ "If you've heard anything to the contrary, I can personally vouch that they're lies." _'Including the rumor that Muta and I have a date. Grr, why does Machida have to jump to conclusions like that?'_ Even if she was now grateful that he had saved his 'affection' for after she realized he wasn't worth her time. "Did you need anything else?"

"... Have your parents met him?"

"Quite some time ago, definitely more than four years. They've known he's around."

"So why didn't you tell _me_ you had a boyfriend?"

' _Seriously? With you controlling everything about my social life, you want to control that too?'_ "I don't seem to remember you asking about my love life." _'Even if I had anything to report.'_

"Well, you never said anything when I talked about relationships before."

' _Because I was too busy feeling sorry for myself.'_ "Is this really all you wanted to talk about? You're making my dinner go cold."

She could almost hear him mentally schedule an appointment with a student counselor for her the next day. "I suppose that will have to do for now. But I will need to speak to your parents eventually."

"The next time I see them, I'll tell them that," she promised, knowing that the insult was going completely over his head.

ooOoo

"... or two? Tsuge?"

The high school boy snapped out of his dark thoughts. "Sorry, Sakura. One's fine."

His tiny little sister looked up at him with her large black eyes, even as she filled his tiny plastic teacup with imaginary tea and plunked in a small white Lego for a sugar cube. "Are you okay? You've been weird for about a while."

He took a tiny sip, remembering to keep his pinkie out like she preferred. "... Just getting worried. You know Haru, the girl I keep helping out?"

"How can I? I've never met her." She took a plastic cookie from a tiny plate and pretended to nibble on it.

"Fair enough. Anyway, she's been out of it since breaking her arm last week. At first she was only a little different, but now she's a _lot_ different." He looked down in shame. "It might even be my fault."

The tiny girl gasped in horror. "No way! You're the best big brother ever!"

"That's not what I'm worried about, Sakura." He let out a frustrated sigh. "I... just don't know how to help her without hurting her. I like her, but I don't want her to start thinking that I want to be her boyfriend."

"How come?"

"I'm not attracted to her. She's a sweet girl, I'd love it if you grew up to be like her, but... no attraction whatsoever."

"Why not just say so?" Sakura asked while 'refilling' her own teacup.

"Because then I'd have to explain why I don't find her attractive, and... I think I've hurt her enough."

"Why not say you'd rather be friends?"

"Because kids these days think that calling the opposite gender 'friend' is code for 'I really don't want anything to do with you'."

Sakura scrunched up her adorable nose in confusion. "But I thought you and Daddy said that Haru's not like anybody else."

Tsuge was struck dumb, pausing while pretending to nibble on a plastic cookie. His little sister kept looking at him, patiently waiting for him to have his say.

Just like Haru would. Unlike his public friends, the soft-spoken girl had never minded whenever he talked to her about more than what she cared about. In fact, after he started pulling away, she had tried repeatedly to make him say more than he had to.

She was a better listener than anyone other than his baby sister, that was for sure. Haru would have heard him out until he was finished, right?

He guiltily thought about what he had told his teammates last year. His reason for saying that he'd go on a date with Haru still rang true, especially after Hiromi ripped her heart out for her birthday. She would _absolutely_ prefer him to flat out say that a date out of nowhere was for the fringe benefits, but let's have innocent fun in the meantime.

Or at least the old Haru would have. This newer, chillier Haru was one he didn't know how to handle.

Okay, so people would have assumed they were dating no matter what. Would that have really been all bad compared to Haru turning cold? It would irritate Hiromi to the point of madness, which _had_ to be worth the effort!

"What if I'm too late and she doesn't want me for a friend anymore?" he asked Sakura desperately.

"Isn't that better than not knowing? But don't worry," she told him with a smile while 'refilling' his tea cup. "Even if she doesn't want you, both of you have other friends to be with, right?"

That hit him squarely in the gut. He didn't dare tell her the truth; that he knew for a fact that he was the only friend Haru had with a beating heart. Or at least he _would_ be if he'd stop giving her mixed messages until she stopped answering his rare texts.

The new Haru _had_ to be lonely, if she started talking about Muta convincingly enough to fool Machida. He was pretty sure she wouldn't _actually_ take Muta on a date, the other boy had just jumped to conclusions. Unless Haru was growing delusional enough to actually do it?

That settled it. He's been letting her down long enough.

"Thanks, Sakura. That was just the kick in the pants I needed."

"But I didn't kick you!"

"Never mind. Pass the cookies." _'I've been missing Haru's fish cookies something awful. I'll tell her so first thing at school tomorrow, whether anyone hears me or not. She'd appreciate that.'_

ooOoo

12:00 am. It was official. Haru's seventeenth birthday. His precious angel was nearly all grown up.

And still ignoring him for the fifth day in a row.

Hasho deserved it. With reluctance, he tore his eyes off the clock to make sure the computer calculations were correct before looking into the giant telescope to check if anything had changed.

The circle in the asteroid belt was complete, and despite all laws of probability, it was holding together as solidly as a ring in space.

A _wedding_ ring. His thumb unconsciously began rubbing against the bit of gold on his finger. Despite the fact that he was all but divorced, it never left his hand. His heart pounded painfully, wishing that things hadn't turned so cold between him and his wife. Even if they didn't have Haru to fight over, the marriage still would have failed. With her off doing quilts and him spending so much time in China, they barely even shared a home.

Despite all the words thrown at each other, 'divorce' had never been one of them. Had it been for Haru, or because separating at this point would be redundant?

He closed his eyes, trying not to let his grief show on the job. More than anything, all he wanted was to take both his wife and daughter into his arms the way he had years before. He wanted to be able to walk into his own house and be greeted with hugs and kisses instead of silence and emptiness.

When he **bothered** to come home.

' _No wonder Haru's turned away from me. I hope she's at least keeping touch with her mother.'_

That ever-annoying voice in his head had to add its thoughts. _'You'd know for sure if you would ask Naoko. I'm pretty sure she'd take an interruption for Haru's sake if not her husband's.'_

' _But how would Naoko feel about me only calling about Haru?'_

' _Ugh, how long are you going to dodge the bullet like this? Until your daughter's out of the house and still won't talk to-'_

The Asteroid circle suddenly exploded, snapping him to attention with horror. "We've got something!" he yelled at his assistants, both of which had been talking over a random coffee break.

They also snapped to attention and were at their stations in a heartbeat, doing what they could to track the damage.

"Most of the rocks have scattered apart, but there's one piece that's heading straight for Earth!" his first assistant reported with a bit of worry.

His second assistant was able to get a more detailed look from his station. "The asteroid doesn't seem to be very big, but it's coming in faster than a comet! I can barely keep a telescope on it!"

Even as Hasho reached for the phone to tell his superiors, the strangely seed-shaped piece of rock shot out of sight as it entered Earth's atmosphere.

Who _knew_ where it was going to land? If they got lucky, it'd just land in an ocean and be nothing of consequence.

ooOoo

Haru's eyes snapped open as she gasped awake, but not because the alarm was going off. A loud booming sound echoed from outside, but clearly from a pretty big distance away. She shuddered while kicking off the blankets, being careful as she stepped out of bed and walked to the window.

Not that she knew what she was expecting to see. She looked as hard as she could, but didn't manage to see a single thing out of place.

Her home was the only one on a small hill, accenting the old-fashioned feel of it by the protective circle of thorns far below her. The next closest house to hers had been abandoned since before her parents had bought the place. Haru had enjoyed having playmates in their old apartment, but there was no one close enough to really call a neighbor.

Her heart was speeding out of control, making her hold a hand to her it in worry. Had the sound even been real, or just her imagination?

"Okay. That sound must have been a dream. The first I've had in years." Turning back to her bed, she groaned at the time on her alarm clock. "Oh please, _midnight_? Even by my sleeping standards, that's early!" Hoping she could still catch four more hours of sleep, the teenager slipped back into her bed, made sure her injured arm was in a comfortable position, and did her best to forget the strange sound.

It was probably nothing to worry about.

ooOoo

The alarm felt like it was going off far too soon, but Haru forced herself not to touch the snooze button. Moving her alarm clock far enough from her bed to not reach the button certainly helped.

Feeling terribly tired, the brunette still forced herself to get up in a way that wouldn't upset her broken arm.

Not that it really helped. She thought she was sleeping comfortably, but both of her shoulders were feeling a bit sorer every day.

"I need to buy more pillows. Ugh, why can't three be enough?" she lamented as she turned on the light and started hunting for her towel and large trash bag.

Once both were found, she trudged to the bathroom and started the painfully long process of taking a simple shower. Being careful to use a long Velcro strap to hold the trash bag over her cast, she awkwardly washed her hair the best she could with one hand, and her weaker one, at that.

"I miss the days when showers only took ten minutes," she mumbled miserably, remembering all too well that her arm had only been broken a week. She still had practically five months to wear the cast.

After her shower began the long, torturous problem of getting dressed. Breathing deeply from her nostrils to keep calm, she took the necessary time to slowly button first her shirt, then her vest. Every other part of her outfit was a breeze, except maybe her socks. Thank heaven she didn't have tie-on shoes for school.

Once her bow was clipped on, she was ready for anything the outside world had to throw at her. But there were still three hours until school started.

' _It really should hit me, how quiet this place is at such a time,'_ she couldn't help but think as she carefully made her way down the stairs in order to have an easy breakfast and prepare her lunch. _'If it weren't always this quiet, I'm certain it would hit me.'_

" _Sleep well, Chicky?"_ Muta called from his place on the couch.

"Well enough, but I need to buy more pillows. Heck, maybe I should get enough to just sleep in a nest of them," Haru answered with a laugh as she opened the fridge.

The first thing she saw was a pretty cake, bought from the day before. Strawberry flavored, and decorated with actual strawberries and sprinkles around saying Happy Birthday to her.

It was a lot smaller than the cake at Hiromi's party, but then again, she was going to be the only one eating it.

Fighting back a sigh, she grabbed the apple juice from the fridge and switched to the freezer for a frozen breakfast.

The slim brunette's handling of the fork was sloppy, but it was all she could manage. Meh, at least she was smart enough to focus on buying easy finger food for her bento box. It wasn't as satisfying as making something, but it's not like she could just break out a pan and cook up some fish, or maybe some egg rolls.

Haru took her sweet time preparing her lunch, but the brunette still had a ton of time left before her long, leisurely walk to school.

"Looks like we have enough time for a morning movie. Does anything sound good, Muta?"

" _Nope, you pick one. It's your birthday, remember?"_

"I doubt you're going to let me forget," she giggled, heading to her DVD collection to start perusing.

ooOoo

Poor Erik. Really, just... poor Erik. Haru had to shut off the movie before singing along with the ending song.

Unlike the other fans of this movie, she couldn't forget the little fact that he was a psychotic stalker that got a lot of people killed. But speaking as a fellow misunderstood loner, she couldn't help but think that Erik was cheated. He had been given nothing but heartache and misery his whole life, he _finally_ met someone that brought out the best in him... and proved it by letting her go. As shown by the return of the ring on her gravestone, his feelings for her hadn't faded after, what? Forty years? Fifty?

Haru couldn't help but feel wistfully jealous at that level of devotion. "He would have been with Christine at any time. All she had to do was ask."

" _It's not like Raoul was a bad guy,"_ Muta pointed out as she walked into the kitchen to put her bento box in her school bag.

"No, but he could have found someone new a lot easier than Erik. He was a viscount, and Erik was... who knows what he was after leaving the Opera House?"

" _Don't ask me. I've never left_ _ **this**_ _house."_

"In the book, he died shortly after letting her go. He loved her so much, it literally killed him." Haru sighed while looking at the clock. "I guess it's time for school. I'll see you afterward."

" _You bet. Don't let anyone get to you,"_ Muta told her as she tiredly placed the handhold of her school bag in her mouth in order to open the door.

Not really paying attention, she walked through the doorway while making to close the door after her... but gently bounced back into the house. She looked up in confusion, only to let her bag fall from her mouth in complete and total shock.

Her thorns and roses! They had completely grown over the doorway, almost like a protective screen, except she could tell that the trail she usually took was completely overgrown, like no one had passed this way in years.

"What on earth?" she gasped, taking a second look at the large windows framing the room.

Why hadn't she seen it before? The vines had completely covered the glass, barely letting any light through. It only took a turn and two steps to confirm that the kitchen windows and door were under similar conditions.

"This is impossible," Haru whispered, but there was no help for it. When _she_ couldn't find a way around her thorns, there was no leaving. With nothing left to do, Haru closed the front door and hesitantly made her way back to the kitchen.

Punching in the number for the school, Haru thought about what she could say. Sure, she hadn't been sick yet this year, but what if she needed a sick day later? There was an accident? No, they'd insist on doctor notes for what happened.

" _Why not tell the truth? It's not like you could get away with a lie_ _ **this**_ _big,"_ Muta called out, still hanging out on the couch.

Haru smiled at him again as a secretary picked up on the other side.

" _Hello, this is Hirashi High admissions office,"_ chirruped a familiar voice.

"Hello, Maki-san. It's Yoshioka Haru. Are you sitting down?" the brunette asked, knowing that all heck was going to break loose. "I've got an excuse that you more than likely haven't heard yet."

"From _you_ , Haru? What could _you_ have to offer?" the secretary laughed.

"Okay, here it goes. There's a huge rosebush surrounding my house, it's been there for years. Dad's never been able to tame it, but I can get around it no problem."

"So what's the problem?"

"It grew over every door and window of my house overnight, to the point where I can't leave."

"... I thought better of you, Haru. That is one of the flimsiest excuses I have ever heard."

"Would you mind giving me your cell phone number so I can text pictures of the doorway and such? I really have no problem with letting you see."

"Can't you just clip them back?"

"With one arm?" Haru countered tightly. _'Never mind that I kept getting rid of clippers when Dad bothered to buy them.'_

The secretary didn't believe her, naturally, but still gave her cell number so Haru could provide the necessary proof.

Haru fought back her giggles as she first took pictures of the doors and windows of the living room, the kitchen, the storage room behind the stairs, and then on a whim grabbed Muta to go up to her room for an overview.

But before she took that picture, she stared at her bay window in shock. "That wasn't there this morning," she whispered in wonder, putting down her phone in order to unlock the swinging windows.

It was amazing. The roses had never gotten this high before, but now they had reached above her window, covering enough ground to hold as steady as a rock when she experimentally pushed against the thorns.

They still didn't cut her, but they heavily covered the opening until only some light was allowed within. If she had stuck to her original sleeping schedule, she'd have known something was different as soon as she had woken up.

Then the sound she had heard at midnight _had_ been a dream. Even by her thorns' standards, a few hours was just not enough time for this much growth. Haru took a photo of her window. She had been sending every photo as she took it, but as she was trying to send that one, a call interrupted her.

"Hello?"

"You've made your point, Haru. So, do you need me to send someone to come cut you out?"

"I'll call someone, but even if a place was open yet, I still wouldn't be on time for school."

"That's never stopped you before."

"I'm looking between the thorns of my second-story window," Haru reported, just making out how much her rose bush had grown outward as well as over the house. "I'd be late for after-school activities if I still had them."

"The second story, too?"

"Yep. Man, I wish I could get a view from outside," she said wistfully. "It must be gorgeous."

"You have a strange version of the word. But I'll let your teachers know you won't be in today," she promised before shutting off the connection.

Haru set down the phone with nothing short of a happy grin. "Is this your birthday gift for me?" she cooed while brushing her hand over her beloved thorns and roses. "Not having to deal with all those hypocritical jerks?"

The vines didn't answer her, but they were pleasantly cool to the touch.

"Well, thank you very much. But I wish I had noticed it _before_ I got into my school clothes," she confided before going to her closet. "Let's see. Something comfortable-"

" _But nice!"_ Muta called from the bed. _"It's your birthday, and you only ever dress up when the principal makes you. Come on, do yourself a favor."_

While going through the hanging clothes, Haru's eye was caught by a silvery grey that had caught her heart last year. She hadn't even been able to wear it out of the house because the principal had made her change for being 'too bland'.

As if he didn't prefer her that way.

"How about this one, Muta?" she asked, holding the dress up by the hanger for his inspection.

" _Ding ding, we have a winner! Your principal has bad taste anyway."_


	8. Now They Know

**Chapter Eight: Now They Know**

 _Don't let them in, don't let them see._

 _Be the good girl you always have to be._

 _Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know._

 _Well, now they know!_

 _-Idina Menzel, 'Let it Go'_

 _(May this song never fade!)_

xxXxx

 _'_ _Here we go again,'_ Hiromi tried not to groan, but forced herself to open the door to the classroom. What was inside was enough to make her give a grim smile. _'_ _It's about time she gave out.'_

Juno-sensei looked over from writing notes on the chalk board, and actually seemed disappointed to see her.

Feeling better already, she strode into the room and took her place by the window. "Looks like Haru didn't get here early today."

"She called in."

That made her look up from getting her things ready. "How come?"

"None of your business, Hiromi."

"Is she sick?"

"Why are you pretending to care? You've been... well, _trying_ to antagonize her since the accident."

 _'_ _That was gift-wrapped for her.'_ Not that she was about to rat out her _real_ friend. But still, news? Gossip? Dang it, she wanted to know!

"Not that I believe what the secretary told me, but Haru's too responsible to intentionally miss school."

Wait, a _creative_ excuse? Out of Haru? "What did she say?"

Juno-sensei gave an exasperated growl. "If you paid this much attention to my lessons, you would probably be my top student. Another word out of you, and you'll get to enjoy detention instead of lacrosse practice."

Despite herself, her lips clamped shut furiously. Juicy gossip about Haru, and she couldn't even hear it?

But what would constitute a creative excuse out of her that the school would allow? She silently puzzled over this as the other students slowly trickled into the room.

"Is Haru sick today?"

Her head immediately snapped upward at her crush's voice, but he wasn't talking to her.

"She called in," Juno-sensei informed him, his tone more polite than kind as if he was expecting trouble out of the basketball star.

Hiromi started breathing heavily through her tightly gritted teeth. _'_ _Why does he look so_ _ **disappointed**_ _at Miss Perfect not being here?!'_

"In that case, I volunteer in advance to take her homework to her after school," he said after sadly thinking things over.

The teacher looked at him with surprise. "I didn't know you cared about Haru."

"I cared enough to give her a copy of my notes when she needed them," he countered, not bothering to keep his voice low. "I should have done it her first day with the cast."

Hiromi was now hyperventilating with rage.

"... I see. I'll have her homework ready by the end of the day. It won't take much for her other teachers to forward assignments to me."

"Thank you, Juno-sensei," Tsuge answered with a smile, now sitting at his desk behind a flabbergasted Machida.

"Not you too!"

"Not me too, what?" Tsuge questioned in a calm challenge while getting out his school supplies.

"Don't tell me you've **finally** decided to go after her after I did!"

"I'm not going to tell you a thing. What's going to happen between me and Haru is our business, not yours."

"Oh? What about her precious **Muta**?"

Tsuge struggled to keep his face straight through a near uncontrollable smile. "I have zero plans in taking over Muta's place in her life, and I strongly urge you to do the same."

"So you've _met_ Muta?" Hiromi demanded.

"You now have detention!" Juno-sensei snapped at her, making the girl flinch back in her seat.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I've met Muta plenty of times. If you had been Haru's true friend, she would have been more than happy to introduce you," Tsuge answered in a sweet tone that felt like a twisting knife in her gut.

Hiromi could barely see straight, she was so livid! Tsuge genuinely cared about her now! To the point where he didn't care who heard! She had seen for herself that there was nothing truly special about Haru, so why did everyone make such a fuss over her?

That did it! First her mother when she was growing up, then her brother after they met at _Hiromi's_ birthday party, and now her future husband?

Haru was going to get it now. She didn't know how or when, but she was going to get it!

As first hour slowly commenced, Hiromi was busy taking notes unlike ever before, but they didn't have a thing to do with class. Her pen furiously scribbled to find a proper method of punishment for an undeserving Miss Perfect.

... _Find out who Muta is and steal him from her, arrange another 'accident' with I-Know-Who, set fire to her precious rose bush-_

" _Better wait a minute._ "

Everyone looked up in surprise, including Juno-sensei as he paused in his writing on the chalkboard.

" _You better hold the phone._ "

Hiromi looked at the window with shock as a jazzy tune played.

" _You better mind your manners._ "

Despite all logic, a sultry man's voice was emanating from the glass like a giant speaker!

" _Better change your tone._ "

Hiromi leaned towards the window, but couldn't find any sound equipment.

" _Don't you threaten me, son._ "

"Little Shop of Horrors?" the lacrosse player asked while standing up.

" _You got a lot of gall_

" _We're gonna do things my way,_ " the voice continued as she looked further down to the school ground.

Her mouth fell open in complete shock at what she saw.

" _Or we won't do things at a-ll!_ "

A giant cat, dressed like an old-fashioned gentleman, was working with a glass ball that had several minuscule threads like spider silk, each one connected to a window of the school, which explained why the song was slightly echoing from the other windows.

She was quickly distracted as the floor of their classroom burst apart to reveal-

" _Thorns_!" Hiromi screeched in horror, trying to jump out of the way as the other students tried the same, but she was now pinned against the window by a flood of painful vines that forced her back into her seat.

Quicker than what should have been possible, the vines grabbed every single person by the ankle, anchoring them to their current positions.

Juno-sensei tripped to the floor with a startled yelp as the song continued as if nothing had happened.

" _You don't know what you're messing with,_

" _You got no idea_

" _You don't know what you're looking at_

" _When you're looking here._ "

Now that the screaming students were unable to run, the vines began wrapping themselves around and up their legs, the number of thorns varying from student to student as arms became pinned to torsos.

If Hiromi's vines hadn't practically been made of the sharp pins, she'd have noticed that Tsuge's vines were happy to stop at his knees. He was staring at the sight, being pretty much the only one not screaming in complete fear.

"These are **Haru's** thorns!" he gasped, making Hiromi look at him in shock, but in too much pain to question anything right now.

" _You don't know what you're up against._

" _No, no way, no how._

" _You don't know what you're messing with,_

" _But I'm gonna tell you now!_ "

The window closest to the front of the classroom shattered inward, revealing the giant half cat to everyone.

He gracefully stepped onto the windowsill from the large vine that had carried him up, and then made a small jump into the room, keeping one bare hand on the glowing ball that had the strands coming out of it, and a gloved hand on his top hat to keep it on his head.

Nearly everyone screamed at the sight of the tabby, but he only looked irritated at the sound. Performing a strange flick of the wrist, the vines wrapped around every available mouth for a makeshift gag.

" _Get this straight!_

" _I'm just a mean green mother from outer space_

" _And I'm bad!_ "

The strange being noticed that the teacher had fallen, but since he was behind the desk, Hiromi couldn't see his expression.

But the cat's was somewhere between irritation and indulgence. Twirling a finger around, the teacher was raised into a strange swing-like seat made of thorn less vines. But he had a gag like everyone else.

 _'_ _Why does_ _ **he**_ _get thorn less vines?'_ Hiromi thought furiously, fighting against a sharp gag as the song kept blaring from the windows like giant speakers.

" _You don't know what you're dealing with._

" _No, you never did._

" _You don't know what you're looking at,_

" _And that's just too bad, kid!_ "

Wait a minute. That's not how the song goes! Come to think of it, the voice wasn't quite right, like it was an interpretation... hey, the original voice was in the background! The voice that was singing without holding anything back was also cleaning up the language and grammar, but she doubted that the voice was from the strange cat.

His lips weren't moving, but he took off his other glove with his teeth in order to hold the orb with both of his bare hands, like he was waiting for something critical.

" _You know I don't come from no Black Lagoon_

" _I'm from past the stars and beyond the moon._

" _You can keep the Thing,_

" _Keep the It._

" _Keep the Creature, they don't mean_ BEEP!"

" ** _Haru_**?" Tsuge asked with shock, pausing in his attempts to pull the vines off his legs.

The cat creature grinned and nodded, making the orb flash grey and send a matching pulse through all the minuscule strands in less than a heartbeat.

As a result, the mirrors flashed grey before turning into flat-screen TVs.

 _"_ _You stop laughing!" Haru snapped, looking at the slightly ugly stuffed cat wrapped in her good arm as 'Mean Green Mother from Outer Space' kept playing on her own flat screen._

Hiromi recognized the place as Haru's living room, though confused as to why Haru was wearing pajamas in what was obviously broad daylight.

 _"_ _So? Just because I_ _ **finally**_ _grew a backbone doesn't mean I'm going to pick up swearing," the brunette defended herself while giving the obviously handmade toy a glare._ _But then she sighed and hugged him a little closer._

 _"_ _I can't believe you said that, Muta."_

" **Muta?** " Hiromi tried to scream in outrage, but couldn't for the thorn-covered gag between her teeth.

Machida was making a similar ruckus, but Tsuge was cackling with delight.

"That's right! You were competing against her **toy** , and losing horribly! Wait, hold that expression," he begged, pulling out his cell phone to take a quick picture.

The tall feline gave a polite cough into one hand, reprimanding her crush with a stern look not unlike a teacher's.

"... Fine," Tsuge pouted, putting the cell phone back in his pocket.

Hey, wait a minute! He was barely being restrained at all! No gag or anything more than thorn less vines around his lower legs. Why was _he_ getting preferential treatment?! Why wasn't he calling the police?!

Wait a minute. **Why** would he know the name of Haru's stuffed cat? Why did he act like... oh no!

The grey-clad tabby squeezed the orb again, making the scene change as everyone else in the room and possibly the school did nothing but watch.

 _The two unbroken windows now showed different views of what was obviously the same event. One was looking at Haru's back from her kitchen, and the other was looking at her front from the living room._ _Hiromi was now on the couch, looking around with wonder._

It didn't take much to see that it was the same day Hiromi first reached out to the pianist, nearly two years ago.

 _"_ _... So, would you like cookies? I made a fresh batch yesterday!" a slightly younger Haru asked hopefully as Hiromi stared around the living room in wonder._

 _"Sure. So, is this place usually so quiet?"_

 _Haru just barely managed to keep her smile from slipping. "My parents work a lot, so it's just me."_

 _"No siblings? Just you in this big pretty house?"_

 _"Most of the time. I'll get some milk too!"_

The mirror from the kitchen got a very clear view of how Haru's fixed smile slipped off her face, revealing in a heartbeat just how much being alone pained her.

 _'_ _Wait, she_ _ **didn't**_ _like being in the house?'_ Hiromi thought, even as her old self let her own mask slip enough to give her new friend a glare made of daggers.

The scene kept changing, showcasing little instances of Hiromi's mask of friendliness slipping off as soon as Haru was distracted, driving the point home by letting everyone see Haru in the restaurant, the day she found out how Hiromi really felt.

 _The slim brunette was devastated, holding her hands to her ears and pressing desperately to block out what Hiromi, Yura, and Aiko were saying behind her back._ _ **Literally**_ _._

 _"_ _I am not perfect!" she mouthed to her reflection, holding back tears of agony._

The strange feline made the images stop for a moment, walking between the desks until reaching Hiromi. Despite her thorny cocoon, the redhead tried to flinch back from him, only getting more scratches from her efforts.

With a gaze colder than ice, he grabbed the top of her head through the vines and forced her attention back to the window.

 _The scene changed to one of the gym windows, far above the students before homing in on Yura, who was tightening the fateful beam. But after a long, thoughtful glare at Haru, who was standing slightly apart from the other girls with a soft dreamy expression, she started loosening a certain bolt as Hiromi came over to help._

The current Hiromi struggled against her bonds desperately. "Mmha!" she tried to scream. _'_ _Not in front of Tsuge!'_

 _Hiromi's eyes sparked as she realized_ _ **exactly**_ _what Yura was up to._ _Her lips mouthed Haru's name to avoid attention, making Yura nervously nod._

 _'_ _No! No one was supposed to know!'_

 _Instead of correcting the bolt or telling the coach about it, Hiromi coolly acted like nothing was wrong, and was quick to mention the pianist when the gym teacher asked who hadn't done the routine yet. Her expression was nothing less than satisfied as Haru eventually worked her way to the faulty beam, and the teacher overrode her worried protests._

That was the second time Haru's scream filled the room, this time echoing throughout the entire school.

If Hiromi could have turned her head enough without getting scratched or her hair ripped out by the feline, she would have noticed that Yura was even more wrapped in thorny vines than she was, resembling a green mummy save for her terrified eyes.

Juno-sensei was beyond livid as he fought back against his restraints, but he was nothing compared to-

" **Hiromi**!" Tsuge roared in blood lust, standing up from his seat in order to fight the vines to get closer. "You sick monster! How about I break _your_ arm and see how _you_ like it!"

That hit her like a physical blow. She wasn't even able to think.

The first time he actively wanted to get close to her, and it was only to hurt her?

The cat creature released her head in order to do shake his finger in a 'no no' gesture before making the vines pick up Tsuge by his legs, one vine helpfully bracing his chest so that he was comfortable until back in his seat.

"Okay, Kitty-Boy! That's it! Either you let me break off a piece or five of Hiromi, or tell us why you care so much about Haru!"

The tabby answered, but not in a tongue that anyone had ever heard before. But he was waving his free hand in a 'be patient' gesture before squeezing the orb again.

 _The scene changed again, now showing Haru wearing the sling and wearing some loose but warm clothes. She was kneeling in front of a table chair, adjusting something on it at a frantic pace before lying across the coach like a bed._

 _Muta was now dressed and positioned like a psychiatrist, making it clear that she was about to bear her soul._

 _Through song?_

Hiromi didn't recognize the music or the voice when the past Haru pointed her remote at the TV and turn the movie on.

 _"_ _There are few who deny_

 _"_ _At what I do?_

 _"_ _I am the best!..."_

Haru spared nothing. In a soft angelic soprano, she proceeded to put to shame every singer in the school as she sang exactly what was on her mind.

As she sang, Hiromi's mind filled with memories that definitely weren't hers.

 _Walks in the park melted into sitting alone in a bedroom or in front of a piano for hours. Hugs and kisses turned into slammed doors._ _Even the talks and phone calls turned into voice messages and emails that literally read;_

 _Good job, keep up the good work, have a good day. Talk to the other one if there's problems._

Wait, was this why her parents weren't pressing charges against the school?

 _"_ _ **Talk to your mother,**_ _talk to your father._ _ **Talk to your mother,**_ _talk to your father._ _ **Not now, go practice your Chopin ,**_" _Haru spat with frustration, effortlessly imitating both of her parents, even at the same time._ _She looked surprised that she could do the last part, but didn't let that stop her rant._

 _"_ _... It's now been three years since I've seen my mother, two and a half since I've seen my father. Two years since my mother's talked to me, eighteen months for my father_ _outside of voice messages. I'm starting to worry that next time I see them, I won't have a clue who they are._ _ **If**_ _I ever see them again..."_

 _'_ _ **She**_ _was jealous of_ _ **me**_ _?'_ Hiromi realized with shock as Haru sang glowingly of just the annoying family photos she was forced to be in. She hadn't thought a thing about the lack of photos when she had visited the brunette's home. All she had seen was the house of her dreams, if not for those stupid thorns!

 _"_ _... I get sick and tired of saying over and over 'I understand' when the only thing I really understand is that I'm not a priority..._

 _"_ _... How dare everyone laugh at me after leaving me for dead that day?_ _What kind of sick, twisted monsters laugh at an injured girl when they can plainly see that she needs help..._

 _"_... _Principal Yami's better at acting like a parent to me, but not by much. All he does is use me until I bleed and then drop me like a rock... he's been_ _ **too**_ _easy to fool._ _If my parents were as close to me as I let him think, they would have told him to hit the road by now and let me be a teenager while I still can._ _Whether he likes it or not, I can't be his puppet all the time..._ "

 _"_ _... after all, Hiromi had a better shot than most people at seeing that there was more to me than a piano. Tsuge warned me from the beginning not to give her an ounce of trust, but I thought that he was biased because she's been harassing him since the day she first laid eyes on him._ _Looking back, that should have been a sign that I needed to tell her to hit the road._ _It would have been easier to turn Hiromi away if he had offered to spend time with me, but even Tsuge acts like it's a shameful thing to be around me!_ _With a stupid nickname like Little Miss Perfect, am I really something to be ashamed of?_ _I know he doesn't want people to think we are dating-_ "

 _Haru went ahead and broke out in a cynical laugh over that for a few minutes before realizing that her movie was over._

The tawny feline made a small time jump to after Haru was in a slightly different position and turning on her movie again.

Tsuge leaned forward as much as the vines would allow him, unashamedly giving the past Haru his full attention.

 _"_ _Hiromi didn't need to bother making me promise never to date Tsuge, but it was just smart not to let her know that we knew each other outside of school. When his father introduced us four years ago for tech support and help around the house, I fully expected to get a crush on him._ _But it never happened."_

Tsuge breathed out in relief, but kept listening.

 _"_ _Maybe something's wrong with me, but..." She took in a deep breath for courage._ _"_ _When I was younger, I once asked my dad for a cat or a dog, since both he and Mom were too busy to keep me company._ _Dad has allergies, so he said no to every pet except the ones I can't hug._ _When that didn't work, I asked for a baby brother or sister."_

 _Haru closed her eyes in pain._ _"_ _I don't know why I thought he'd say yes to that, but I still think I'd have made an awesome sister._ _Because neither of my parents could be bothered to compromise, I made Muta so I wouldn't be alone._ _Even back then, the other kids my age thought I was too weird to bother with._ _Muta's wonderful and probably saved my sanity when he started coming out as a sarcastic voice in my head, but sometimes I just need someone in my life with a beating heart._ _Tsuge was so kind and patient with me that after a while, I started thinking of him as the brother I never got."_

"We _agreed_ over that?" Tsuge asked out loud with horror, but the overgrown feline gave him a 'keep quiet' gesture.

 _"_ _Despite the fact that I'm three months older than him, I can't help but see him as the big brother I can always run to, because he's the only one to answer when I need help instead of the other way around. Like when I broke my arm?_ _The only reason he left with everyone else was to find the things to stabilize my arm for a hospital visit._ _He's one of the most brilliant people I've ever met, and I'd be thrilled if he accepted me as another sister."_

 _"_ _Except... I don't know what to do with him anymore. I don't know why, but he's been distancing himself from me ever since I found out the truth about Hiromi's 'brother in the hospital' excuse. On my birthday, no less!_ _But ever since then, he won't tolerate me treating him like family._ _He won't talk to me the way he used to._ _He won't taste my baking anymore._ _Even when I thanked him for coming back after everyone else left me for dead, he stepped away from me like he was afraid._ _ **Afraid**_ _!_ _I am the last person he should be afraid of!_ _If he wants someone to be afraid of, I'll tell him to look at Hiromi._ _Seriously._ _That brat is a rabid fan girl that needs to get slapped to reality."_

"I volunteer!" Tsuge shouted, raising his hand eagerly like a child wanting to 'get rid of' the last piece of pie.

The tall tabby gave him another glare, although a smirk was showing through. He motioned again to the windows, where Haru was finishing up a moment of silent contemplation.

 _"_ _Maybe that was his way of telling me he has enough sisters. Maybe the only thing I can really do about him is let him go._ _I can't do this anymore._ _I am so tired of reaching out to someone that keeps me guessing on whether or not we're really secret friends._ _We shouldn't even_ _ **be**_ _secret friends!_ _Regardless of what other people will think, if we know the truth, why should what self-righteous morons matter?_ _Ugh, I'm getting so tired of reaching out to people and getting pushed away as soon as they can't get something out of me."_

"Okay, enough, **enough**!" Tsuge yelled, trying desperately to free his legs. "I get your point! I was already going to apologize, you don't need to twist the knife anymore!"

The cat creature crossed his arms at him, asking a serious question that had Haru's name in it as the glass went temporarily blank.

"Look, just let me go and I'll apologize to Haru! Haru! You know that word, right?"

Holding up the orb, the tall feline made one last image appear in the glass.

The view from the window in Haru's front door, looking inward to her taking off her coat, possibly a few months ago since there were snowflakes in her hair and clothes.

Speaking slowly, the cat pointed at Tsuge, made a sweeping motion with his free arm before pointing at himself and then at the image of Haru's window.

Tsuge looked between him and the image, his eyes widening. "You want me to introduce you to Haru?" He gestured to himself before making a similar sweeping motion between the feline and Haru's image in the glass.

The intruder nodded eagerly, although he tried to contain himself.

"... She _would_ take meeting someone like you easier through me," he muttered under his breath, looking around the room while thinking it over.

Hiromi stared in disbelief. Seriously? _This_ supernatural being wanted Haru? Well, he was sharply dressed like she'd predicted over a year ago, and there was a sword strapped to his side with a large grey satchel hanging off his other side.

Could he have overheard what Haru said about fencers? _'I bet he did!'_

"... Alright, Fuzz Face, I'm only going to say this once. If you're planning _anything_ to hurt Haru in any way, shape or form, you're going to need more than your plant or glass magic to protect you from my wrath. Got it?" Tsuge demanded in a dead serious tone.

The cat creature looked irritated, but Hiromi couldn't tell over what. He settled for putting one hand over his heart and giving what sounded like a pledge that he meant with everything he had. Haru's name was in the pledge.

"I guess I can't ask for more than that," Tsuge sighed, nodding his assent.

Smiling with relief, all it took was a snap of the furry fingers to make the vines fall from the boy's legs like they never had the strength to cling to them.

Tsuge stood up, stomping his feet to return the circulation. "This isn't over Hiromi," he snarled at the wrapped up red head. "Next time I see you... well, I'll plan it out first. See if Haru has any ideas for your punishment, and Yura's!" he growled, making sure that the thorny mummy impersonator in the back wouldn't think that she'd be forgotten.

The cat creature gave a polite cough as he cut the glass strands with a black claw and slipped the orb into his grey satchel before pulling a pair of white gloves on.

"Right, let's get out of here," the bulky student said while making for the door.

"Tsuge," he called, the second understandable word for him to utter.

The black-haired teenager turned around, a bit surprised to see the intruder gesturing out the window he had broken. "You're _kidding_."

The green-eyed feline repeated the gesture, hopping onto the windowsill before stepping onto the same thick vine that had carried him up. Keeping his balance didn't look like even _half_ of the problem it should have been.

"Drat, you weren't." Although it was the last thing he wanted to do, Tsuge stepped onto the windowsill, self-consciously accepting the cat's help to join him on the thick vine.

"I hope this isn't how we're getting there!" was the last thing anyone in the room heard the boy yelp before the glass shards flew up from their fallen places and jumped back into the window frame.

Within seconds, the glass looked brand new, and the two escapees were being lowered to the ground, but the vines weren't falling from their possessive embraces.

 _'_ _Wait, come back! How are we going to get out of these stupid thorns?!'_ Hiromi tried to demand, although she had a sinking feeling that it was going to be a few hours.

She was right.


	9. Tears to Roses

A/N; After a family reunion revolving about my little brother's wedding, my beloved big sister came up with the brilliant idea to promote each other on this website. We really should have been doing this from the beginning, but if any of my readers enjoy Sailor Moon fan fiction, please check out Ellourrah. And even if you don't enjoy Sailor Moon, at least read her Drunken Mamoru story. If you like it, Soul Bound is even better!

 **Chapter Nine: Tears to Roses**

 _Despite the lies that you're makin',_

 _Your love is mine for the takin'._

 _My love is just waitin'_

 _To turn your tears to roses._

 _\- Skillet, '_ _Whispers in the Dark'_

xxXxx

' _Please don't let this be something I regret later,'_ Tsuge inwardly lamented as he and the tall cat hopped off the vine and onto the grass of the inner courtyard. "We'd better hurry. I have no idea how we'll get through the streets-"

The orange tabby held up one hand as he rooted through his satchel hurriedly, producing a pair of simple silver bracelets. He handed one of them to the schoolboy before slipping the first one onto his left wrist.

He immediately disappeared!

"Holy cow!" Tsuge yelped, jumping away and dropping the bracelet.

It stopped in midair before hitting the ground, and the cat's voice came out of nowhere to scold him as the bit of silver was pressed into his right hand by an unseen one.

"S-sorry," he apologized, slipping the bracelet on the left wrist.

A cold chill immediately flooded through his body, making him yelp again as his body turned half-translucent. A gloved hand, also half-visible, came up to cover his mouth, making the boy look up.

At least he could somewhat see the giant cat again, even if it was only for him to press two fingers to his own lips in a 'keep quiet' gesture before a hand wave towards the vine-covered gates in front of the school.

Although he didn't care for how cold the bracelet was making him, Tsuge nodded and started jogging past the gate and the sleeping policemen. _'At least he didn't kill them. I'd definitely turn tail about this if he was a killer.'_

The cat was jogging at his side in a heartbeat, looking both excited and terrified about meeting Haru.

Haru... how long had he been watching her? The thorns looked like they had already been around for quite some time when his father first brought him on a plumbing job to the brunette's place after one too many 'accidentally' plugged toilets.

That made his heart feel like the cat had punched him. He should have stood up so much sooner than he had. If he had just had the nerve to call her a friend or sister like she so desperately wanted and he had already felt, he could have been there for her for the past four years.

Well, he already had, but not as much as she needed. He shouldn't have made her be secret friends. This guy shouldn't have been as kind as he had been.

' _Except he needs me to bring him to her. I guess it didn't take much for him to figure out that Haru would freak out at some random giant cat showing up at her door without a warning. I was the best bet for a good first impression.'_

Speaking of warning, the cat suddenly grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into an alley, keeping one hand at his mouth as a large number of joggers filled the sidewalk.

' _I guess the invisibility bracelet explains how he got close enough to the school to execute his plan. I wonder where this guy came from? How and why does he care so much about Haru?'_

What was he planning to do with her after their first meeting? He stiffened his jaw stubbornly, knowing that he owed it to Haru to be sure that this guy cared about her as much as he was trying to say with his actions.

Once the joggers were gone, the street was suddenly filled with blaring police cars, all racing towards the school. Not wanting to be caught, he grabbed the gloved hand that was over his mouth and plunged into the now empty sidewalk, running even faster.

The cat matched his speed in less than a heartbeat, a small smirk on his lips.

' _Oh, he can go faster, can he?'_ Taking the challenge, Tsuge put in his top speed, weaving between the other pedestrians and taking the initiative to cross one road to go under an overpass.

Haru ran this trail every morning before her change. She had to have legs of steel by now! Tsuge had no trouble remembering that running was one of the few things she never had trouble doing for gym.

One more sidewalk after this, trees and small bushes taking the place of buildings and honking cars. His feline companion was still going strong, even managing to stay two steps ahead of the basketball player with a playful smirk.

Tsuge had to bite his tongue to keep from making a sarcastic remark, since the last thing the two needed was to be caught.

It was only when they were on the familiar road to Haru's house on the hill that the grey-clad cat held up his hand to silently call for a rest.

Tsuge gratefully leaned against a tree, gasping horribly from the exercise. "I-I can... guarantee we... won't need these... now," he managed to rasp, pulling off the bracelet to offer it in the direction he knew his companion was in. "No... one comes down... this road except... Haru or... for her."

He pulled off his own bracelet before accepting the extra, tucking both into his satchel as his mint green eyes locked on the house within sight.

It had been completely taken over by the thorns until it looked like a literal green house, but unlike the vines at the school, these were dotted with small grey roses, and the protective circle around the property had tripled in both space and size.

"No wonder she couldn't make it to school today," he laughed lightly, pulling out his cell phone again for a quick picture.

Unlike last time, the large feline didn't try to stop him. It was all he could do, just to stare at the house with a happy smile, as if he couldn't believe he was finally this _close_ to the brunette he obviously had feelings for.

Tsuge couldn't put his finger on it, but... he got the impression that his companion had been looking forward to this day for far too long. But he still slipped his cell phone back into a pocket and giving the cat a playful punch on the shoulder. "Come on. You don't want to keep Haru waiting, do you?"

He snapped out of his private thoughts, giving the high school student a soft smile before leading the way into the thorny abyss. But just before they reached it, Haru's voice rang out as true as a bell.

The cat's ears immediately perked upward at the beautiful song.

" _My dearest friend,_

" _If you don't mind,_

" _I'd like to join you_

" _By your side._ "

Unable to contain his excitement at the sound of her voice, the cat dove into the thorns at breakneck speed. Just as Tsuge hoped, the vines obediently opened before the feline until they resembled a small tunnel, quickly making a path right to Haru's front door.

Tsuge had to run as fast as he was able in order to keep from being locked outside the bushes, since the tunnel began collapsing back to its former position after its master had gone far enough ahead.

" _Where we can gaze_

" _Into the stars_

" _And stick together,_

" _Now and forever._ "

The cat had beaten him to the front door, just now noticing that Tsuge was behind him. He impatiently waited the precious seconds needed for the school boy to catch up and lean against the door frame to keep from collapsing.

' _Prince Phillip has_ _ **nothing**_ _on this guy! I'm starting to feel like the comic relief sidekick!'_

The vines had closed up behind them, but left a small opening in front of the door for the two to stand in.

" _For it is plain_

" _As anyone can see._

" _We're simply_

" _Meant to be,_ " Haru sang out, completely oblivious to the adoring cat literally just outside her door.

Since the tawny feline was looking between him and the door impatiently, Tsuge took it as a cue to knock.

' _Huh. I've been coming here for years, and this is the first time I've knocked on this door.'_ "Haru? It's me, Tsuge! ... I need to tell you something!" he called out, not sure of what else to tell her.

The sweet fading music from within immediately shut off.

" _Tsuge_? What on earth- grr! Sorry, give me a minute!" she called out, making the cat nervously take a handkerchief to his clothes to be rid of the minor traces of dust and pollen.

"Relax, Haru isn't shallow," the black-haired youth assured him in a softer voice, although he was rubbing one arm nervously. _'But I have no idea how she's going to react to a supernatural stalker popping up out of the blue like this.'_

"Could this day get _any_ weirder?" she muttered loud enough to be heard through the door as she opened it.

Tsuge had to admit, he was expecting her to be in more casual clothes since she had to know she wasn't going anywhere special.

The grey dress she was in was very simple, but modest and tasteful; the kind of dress he could easily picture her wearing for a special occasion. A small grey rose was tucked into her shortened hair, but instead of poking her, the thorns acted like a comb to hold the flower in place. If not for the blue sling holding her broken arm in a cradle, she would have looked perfect for a formal or casual date.

The giant feline's mouth dropped open in complete appreciation. He didn't say a word, but his eyes were glowing with adoration as he stared at nothing but her.

But at least Tsuge couldn't see anything creepy with his attention.

Haru looked at her schoolmate, completely bewildered as she snuck a peak past his shoulder. "How on earth did you get past my thorns, Tsuge? _I_ couldn't get out of them this morning!"

"I- uh, um... it's kind of a really weird story," he laughed nervously, his eyes darting from the cat to his friend. "But first things first. Haru, I am _extremely_ sorry about pushing you away this past year. It was cruel and selfish of me to make you be a secret friend when I knew full well that I was your only real friend. I'm sorry for not giving you an alternative when I said to stay away from Hiromi. You deserve better than what I've been giving you. If it's any consolation, I was letting people know before things got crazy at school today that I've cared about you for a while. I miss the old you, and it shouldn't have taken this long for me to wake up and realize that you needed my genuine friendship. No more hiding, no more 'secret friend' baloney. I hope you can find it in you to forgive me."

Haru's eyes went even wider than normal, staring at him like she couldn't believe her ears. "... You mean it?" she whispered in a little girl voice that managed to make him feel even more guilty.

"I mean it." Then he suddenly remembered the date, which had been engraved into his guilty conscience since last year. "Happy birthday."

That made her start crying as she latched onto him with her good arm and bury her face in his school shirt. Being careful of the broken arm, all the boy could do was a one-armed hug as well, giving the cat a nervous look.

But he didn't mind at all. If anything, there was a smile of satisfaction on his furry lips, since Haru's actions and lyrics didn't leave room for misinterpretation.

After a few minutes, Haru regained control of herself, standing straight in order to wipe her remaining tears away with one hand. The cat creature offered her his handkerchief with a sympathetic smile.

"I-I don't know what's with today," she admitted, ignoring the handkerchief. "First my thorns trap me in here so I don't have to go to school on my birthday, the principal called not even five minutes ago-"

"He did?" Tsuge choked worriedly.

Haru gave him a peculiar look. "Yeah, he found out that I've been lying to him, but he wouldn't specify which lie he meant or how he found out. All he wanted to do was yell at me, so I left the phone on the counter so he could rant all he wanted." The slim brunette then looked over her shoulder and towards the opening of her kitchen. "I wonder if he's done yet," she mused with an evil giggle.

By now the cat was looking worried. He took off his hat and held it over his heart in salute while saying something much warmer than his previous tones.

But Haru didn't so much as give him a glance.

"Um, did anyone try to call you on your cell?" her friend prodded further while sweating from nerves, looking between the pianist and cat as he waited for the other shoe to drop.

"I left it upstairs hours ago. Is something wrong?"

' _That's it! I can't take the suspense!'_ "Haru, do you see anythi-I mean, _anyone_ else around?"

The girl blinked in surprise, but craned her head around and even tried to look over the thorns, but somehow managed to look past the feline like he was nothing more than a fly.

He desperately waved a gloved hand in front of her face while begging her to acknowledge him, but she gave her answer in the middle of his plea.

"Am I supposed to? You know, you didn't mention how you got past the thorns," she suddenly remembered, giving him a strange expression. "It was like a barricade against the door when I tried to leave, why is there suddenly this opening?"

"... You can't see him! Why can't you see him?" Tsuge demanded in shock while pointing at the tabby.

Haru's eyes followed the finger, but still looked completely past the mark. "Who is 'him'? Is this a prank?" she asked suspiciously.

The look on the dapper cat's face was devastated. If a cat had ever had a 'whipped puppy' look, it was this one.

Tsuge couldn't take it. The timid girl would _never_ intentionally be so cruel. "This is no prank," he told her seriously, grabbing her good hand while grabbing one of the feline's.

"What are you doing?" Haru asked as the cat also gave him a look of surprise around his sadness.

"I'm introducing you to the guy that gave you your roses," Tsuge stated, pressing their hands together in a comfortable clasp.

Both of them immediately looked down at the contact, equally shocked by the unexpected touch. Haru's mouth fell open in complete astonishment as the tall tabby regained his composure to squeeze her hand between both of his own.

Tsuge couldn't understand the exact words falling desperately from his mouth, but they had the feeling of 'I'm right here, **please** see me!'

The brunette started hyperventilating, her large brown eyes turning even larger with shock. "W-What's going on?" she whispered harshly.

"He hasn't told me his name yet, but he's a giant cat. I think he's the one behind the shattered glass just after your arm broke. Speaking of which-no deal with that later," he ordered himself harshly. "Anyway, during History, this guy used a glass ball with spider strands as well as the same thorns as yours to take over the school and hold everyone hostage long enough to show your musical therapy session with Muta in the windows." Tsuge wanted to add more details, but Haru was already swaying slightly where she stood, as if she was only one step away from fainting.

The cat was also looking at her worriedly, making him raise one hand to gently touch her face.

Haru flinched back on instinct, but then hesitantly placed her face against his hand again. He rubbed his thumb over her cheek, subtly erasing the remaining tear tracks as he kept speaking to her; pouring out his heart to her the same as if she could hear him. Her eyes were desperately looking everywhere, trying to see him.

But obviously failing.

"Can we come in? I don't want to be out here when the police find out that I brought him to you."

"... Okay," Haru whispered almost silently, gripping the one hand in her possession to gently tug and walk backward into the doorway.

Smiling with relief, the feline followed her without question, tightening his own grip on her. Tsuge was the last to enter, so he closed the door behind them.

Once Haru stopped tugging, though, the orange tabby took the lead. Still holding onto her hand like it was a priceless treasure, he led her through the living room and grabbed a pillow from the couch after giving an affectionate rub to Muta's ears.

"Holy fish cookies," she breathed, staring at only the pillow tucked under his arm as he led her into the kitchen. "What is he doing?"

"I don't have the foggiest idea," her friend answered honestly, watching the cat place the pillow on the table and pull out a chair with a hopeful expression. "But he'd like you to sit down."

Not sure of what else to do, the girl sat obediently with her injured right arm being closest to the table.

Although he clearly didn't want to, the feline forced himself to let go of her hand long enough to pull off the satchel and set it on the table.

"Holy flip!" Haru yelped, jumping out of her seat. "Where did that bag come from?!"

"He was wearing it. Why can you see his stuff only when it's not on him?" Tsuge asked in bewilderment as he helped Haru back onto the chair.

Once she was secure, the cat looked from her to his luggage with delight. He then removed his top hat and placed it next to his satchel.

"Oh, boy," she moaned, her eyes now locked on the top hat. "Anything else going to pop up out of nowhere?"

He finished with pulling off his jacket and draping over the back of an unused chair before laying his sword and scabbard on the table.

"I had to ask. I wonder if he knows how to use that thing," she mused, staring at the sword with undisguised interest, which made the feline smirk in a knowing manner.

"Please don't take off anything else," Tsuge begged, but the cat creature was already peeling off his gloves and setting them on the table before searching through his satchel.

Haru's eyes were wide and spooked as they stared at the bag.

"So, does this look like something out of a ghost story to you?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Yep. I'm waiting to wake up any moment now."

He blinked at that. "Let me check." He pinched himself harshly, but didn't wake up in his bed. "Nope, definitely real. Don't ask me to pinch you right in front of him. We both got a good look about his temper over people hurting you."

She blinked at that. "No one's hurt me. My self-esteem, why not, but not me physically."

Well, now was as good a time as any. "Not true. Before your feline friend here showed you using Muta as a shrink, he gave a close-up of the beam before you got on it. Yura loosened a bolt on purpose. Hiromi covered for her and asked for you after seeing what she was up to."

Haru's jaw dropped as a wrapped set of tools was placed on the table, soon followed by what looked like an ointment jar.

"... _Yura_? _**Yura**_ **?!** What on earth could I have done... was it for someone else?!"

"Nope. Hiromi confirmed it was for you before asking for you. This cat wrapped the both of them up in his thorniest vines and made a point of showing everyone that even when the two of you were friends, Hiromi... never really considered you worth her time."

Haru looked down, shaking her head in complete bewilderment. "I already knew Hiromi was angry that I wouldn't be her college ticket, but what could Yura have had against me? Unless... oh, _please_ no," she moaned, burying her face in her good hand. "Don't let it be over _her_!"

The cat looked up with alarm, withdrawing a small drawstring bag before closing the satchel.

"What? Haru, what was the problem?" Tsuge asked, wondering if he'd have to include the bigger girl in Hiromi's punishment plan.

"... Before I broke my arm, I'd sometimes run into her mother at the grocery store or at the library. She has a bad habit of gushing over how much of a 'perfect lady' she thinks I am, and how _proud_ my parents must be to have me. Her word choice made me feel like an object she wanted to buy, so I switched grocery stores to avoid her." The brunette looked up from her hand to look at her friend gravely. "I don't need to mention how different Yura is from me."

"... You don't. That _monster!_ Hey, Fuzz Face, thanks for turning Yura into a thorn- covered mummy when you trashed our school!"

The tall feline seemed to understand that Tsuge was talking to him, because his answer seemed professionally polite as he arranged his supplies closer to Haru and unbuttoned his sleeves in order to roll them up to his elbows and place the pillow close to her injured arm.

"He did, huh? Hey, what are you doing?" she yelped as he reached for the closure in the sling, fiddling with it a bit to make it fall off her neck.

"Just trust him, Haru. If you could see the way this guy looks at you, you'd know for a fact that he would sooner die than give you a paper cut."

She gave her friend a nervous look as the cat lovingly set her broken arm on the pillow. "How is he looking at me?" she asked in a tiny voice.

Tsuge considered his answer carefully, watching the tall tabby unwrap his tools, choosing a tiny knife and pliers before he began chipping a line into the cast that happened to match his eyes perfectly. The line was on the side instead of along the top, but he didn't seem to mind having to work from the strange angle.

Haru watched the tools seemingly work by themselves, not exactly happy about having them so close to her skin. "Um, I kinda need to keep this on for a little less than five months. Not that I'm thrilled about it, but maybe you need to respect my doctor's orders." She tried to blindly bat his hands away, but he merely set the knife down in order to catch her hand and press a kiss against her fingers.

That action literally struck her dumb.

He took the time to lovingly brush her hand against his furry cheek before setting it on her lap, speaking warmly to her as he picked up the knife and resumed his work.

"... I guess that's better than any way _I_ could have said it," Tsuge said with a nervous smile. _'He needed to be the one to tell her, anyway.'_ "Just relax, Haru. He looks like he knows what he's doing."

"... _Crush_?" was all she managed to work out.

"Pretty badly, but at least he isn't treating you the way Hiromi-" he cut himself off with a growl. "Thanks for covering Hiromi with your thorns, too! But I'm still going to hurt her next time I see her!"

He began answering, but was cut off by Haru as he reached a third of the way through the cast.

"How come he hasn't told you his name yet? You can't exactly keep calling him Fuzz Face. … You said earlier that he's a giant cat?" she suddenly remembered, looking a bit timid over the fact.

"The only words I can understand out of him are my name and yours. The rest of his language is Greek, and I don't mean real Greek. Where ever he came from, it involved more than a plane ticket."

Haru softened at that, possibly thinking about her parents. "But if he can't speak our language, how did he know to show my therapy session with Muta?"

That made Tsuge blink in surprise. "Good point. He wasn't shy about showing anyone what you thought of me or... _her_. I literally had to beg him to stop when you were singing about me before he managed to pantomime that he wanted me to introduce you two. ... For the record, I don't mind another sister. I kinda already thought of you as one," he offered with a guilt-ridden smile.

Haru returned the gesture warmly before she sank into deep thought, keeping perfectly still as the feline at her fingertips managed to extend the line in the cast to two-thirds.

After a while, she looked in the direction she knew that he had to be in. "If you can hear me, raise my uninjured hand," she ordered, making him look up at her with confusion.

He could tell that she was talking to him, but nothing else.

" _If you can hear me,_ " she sang softly, making his ears perk upwards again. " _Raise my uninjured hand._ "

The tall feline wasted no time reaching over and grabbing her by the wrist, raising it as high as he could without hurting her or moving her broken arm.

"We've made contact!" she cheered as her friend stared in shock.

' _How did she figure that out so fast?'_

" _Please tell Tsuge your name._ "

The orange tabby immediately looked at the schoolboy. "Baron," he stated clearly.

"Baron?" Tsuge asked, not expecting a word he recognized.

"Baron," both she and the cat answered, although Haru was more asking than Baron's confirmation.

"He's being pretty clear about it. Well, at least it's better than calling him Fuzz Face," the schoolboy admitted.

"Just about anything's better than calling him that." Then Haru thought for a moment as he reluctantly released her wrist. " _I think I'm going to start singing everything I say so he doesn't feel left out of the conversation._ "

His large mint eyes melted with love, making him claim back her hand in order to kiss it again.

Haru blushed at the action as Tsuge fought back a laugh.

"I don't think I need to say you're digging yourself deeper into his affections."

" _No, you don't need to. He- I mean,_ _ **Baron's**_ _being pretty clear._ "

He nodded with a smile of complete adoration, stealing another kiss to her fingertips before returning to his work on chipping a line into the cast.

"But how are we going to ask him where he came from or why he's head over heels for you? Wait, I didn't mean it like that!" Tsuge suddenly backtracked in a panic.

" _If anyone but you had said that, it would hurt. But I think we should wait to try asking him questions until he finishes up with whatever he's planning with my arm._ "

Baron nodded as he reached the final inch of the cast with his tiny tools, saying something that made it clear that he'd appreciate keeping his attention on his task.

"He agrees." Tsuge stepped closer to watch as the feline finally cut the last bit of the hard plaster and bandage from the line.

Setting his tools to the side, Baron carefully eased his bare fingers into the new space and carefully tore the cast open with the ease of opening a curtain.

Now the bottom part of the cast was the only thing holding Haru's arm in the favored position.

He spoke very warmly to Haru, brushing her face with one hand before gently probing her arm with his fingertips. The girl in question flinched repeatedly, but didn't dare move.

Satisfied with what he found, Baron opened the small jar first, using his fingers to cover the top portion of the broken arm with a thick green paste. He finished with sprinkling a yellow dust lightly over the paste, setting both items back into his bag before cleaning his fingers with a handkerchief. He then placed both hands about two inches over a specific part of her arm. His eyes closed as his furry brow furrowed with concentration.

Tsuge gasped as the yellow dust began glowing, sinking into the paste before both substances disappeared into Haru's skin.

She gave a small yelp of pain, ripping her arm away from him to hold it away from him in a protective gesture. "What was that?" she demanded, forgetting at first to sing. " _Baron, what on earth did you..._ "

The brunette trailed off, her eyes turning even bigger with shock. Her attention strayed to her arm, staring at it like she had no idea it had ever existed. With wonder, she moved her arm around, flicking her wrist and spreading her fingers as far as possible before making a fist.

"Amazing," Tsuge whispered, wishing that he had been able to access the cat's magic when he broke his leg at ten years old.

Baron was smiling with satisfaction, saying something that sounded very warm as he rolled his sleeves down and buttoned them at the wrist.

"... _You fixed my arm_! _I can move!_ " Haru exclaimed happily, jumping out of her seat to blindly feel around for him.

Baron held out his hand for hers to find, though he wasn't expecting Haru to forcefully pull him close for a tight enough hug to unintentionally crack the cat's back. She was squeezing him so hard that Tsuge actually got a little worried about if the feline could breathe.

Not that such an inconvenience was going to keep him from hugging her back, a smile of pure _pleasure_ on his lips as he finally got to hold her close.

Even if nothing else was enough to assure Tsuge of Baron's true feelings for the only sincere friend he had ever had, the way the feline was holding her would have been more than enough to give him away.

" _You just saved me five months of frustration and pain! Thank you, thank you, thank you,_ " Haru told him, happily rubbing her face against his chest while continuing to squeeze him the way she likely squeezed Muta.

' _Which would explain why the toy looks like it escaped from a corset half the times I see it,'_ Tsuge couldn't help thinking with a small laugh.

Neither of them heard the sound, but Haru gave a small sigh of contentment as her hold relaxed slightly. Baron had both one hand and his face over her short hair, inhaling the scent of it like he could hardly believe such good fortune. If that wasn't enough to show his happiness, his purr definitely would have done the trick.

All in all? It wasn't shabby for a first impression.

xxXxx

The song Haru was singing at Baron's approach was Sally's Song Reprise. Not sure if that's the official name, but if it isn't, it should be.


	10. Trust Me

**Chapter Ten: Trust Me**

 _So don't run_

 _Don't hide_

 _It will be all right_

 _You'll see_

 _Trust me_

 _I'll be there_

 _Watching over you._

 _-Phil Collins,_ ' _Look Through My Eyes'_

xxXxx

Haru kept her eyes closed, soaking in the invisible cat's warmth just as much as his embrace as she clung to him. Other than the admittedly awkward hug she had given Tsuge earlier, since neither of them had wanted to hurt her bad arm, the slim brunette literally couldn't remember the last time she had been held like this.

Or just plain held _at all_. Despite how aggressive she had been about hugging Baron out of gratitude, he wasn't pulling away or nervously patting her shoulder to try and cut the contact short.

If anything, he was enjoying this just as much as she was.

"He's purring, isn't he?" she asked through a smile, not bothering to open her eyes.

"How can you tell?" Tsuge asked with surprise.

"His body's vibrating pretty hard." She gave him one more squeeze before letting go of him, but only at arm length. She kept a grip on his shoulders, using her hands as a measuring tool. " _So, Baron's about a head taller than me_?"

"You got it," her friend confirmed as the cat in question cupped her cheek in order to nod her head.

' _Dang it, his hand's warm!'_ " _Did anyone else have problems seeing you, Baron_?"

His hand twitched, like he wasn't sure how to answer.

But Tsuge did. "He has these metal bracelets that can turn him or me invisible. That's how he got off of the school grounds and how we got here without any followers. For now, anyway. Our whole class knows that I was bringing him to you."

Haru looked down, feeling frustrated. " _This doesn't make any sense,_ " she growled in an angrier tone than she usually let Tsuge hear. " _Why would I be the only one that can't see you? I mean, you came here to see me, right?_ "

He nodded her head without hesitation, pulling her close for another hug.

The brunette didn't have it in her to fight him.

"That's why I was confused earlier. Maybe it was something like a price, like the Little Mermaid," Tsuge offered, suddenly brightening at the thought. "You know, she's allowed to be with her prince, but can't talk to him."

" _Except I can't see_ _ **or**_ _hear him. But I'll ask; is my blindness and deafness to you part of some price you had to pay to come here?_ "

Baron stopped hugging in order to shake her head.

"I think he knows the reason, but he doesn't look too happy about it," the school boy reported, looking a bit nervous as he rubbed his arm. "Boy, am I glad I'm not the one responsible for it."

Haru looked at the table, taking special note of the top hat. " _Do the rest of his clothes match the hat?_ " she asked while retrieving it.

"Yep. Grey top hat and tails. If he weren't a cat, you could mistake him for high society. What are you doing?"

Haru had to feel upwards with one hand while trying to put his hat back on. The broad hand at her waist released her to set it properly.

As soon as her fingers left the stiff cloth, the top hat vanished without a trace.

"Drat it!" she fumed. " _There's got to be something to help me at least know where he is!_ "

Tsuge gave her a helpless look. "I don't know, Haru. I know my way around technology and a basketball, but this is magic, or at least close enough to it. I've never been one to think about loopholes in magic."

For some reason, that made her mind click. She stared at Baron's other belongings on the table, gaining a wide smile in the process. " _Maybe_ _ **you**_ _don't know much about loopholes, Tsuge. But I've spent more time exploring them than is strictly legal. Wait right here, Baron; I've got an idea._ " She pulled herself out of his grasp to run out of the kitchen and to the stairway.

"You just improved his mood!" her human friend called after her, making the school girl grin just before tripping on one of the top steps again.

"Ow," she muttered in a bored tone, getting up in order to finish running to her room. _'Sure hope they didn't hear that.'_

ooOoo

Tsuge watched a smile of amused adoration overtake Baron's face when Haru made a sound of discomfort after tripping up the stairs again.

"To her credit, tripping up the stairs _is_ a lot safer than tripping the other way," he muttered to himself.

Baron answered him, his tone nothing less than worshipful as he stared in the direction she had disappeared in.

"You know, fixing her arm was a really good ice-breaker. I didn't think I'd say this, but... you might just have a chance. But nothing indecent!" he ordered.

Baron looked at him, the adoration slipping off until all that was present was amusement.

"When I decided to apologize to her, I didn't think it'd happen like _this_." Suddenly, the black-haired teenager noticed the phone lying on the counter. He picked it up, feeling a bit worried that the principal had heard everything.

Nope. Nothing but a dial tone.

"Phew, that could have ended badly," he laughed, setting the phone back in its cradle. But the action made him pull out his own cell phone.

Baron asked a question that seemed to be a bit stern.

"Relax, I'm just calling my mom before the crazies do." He tapped on her name with his thumb and held the device to his ear, just now realizing that he didn't quite know what to say.

His mother picked up on the third ring. "Tsuge, honey, are you sick?"

"No, I'm fine, but... some things came up at school, so I won't be coming home afterward."

"Oh? What kind of things?"

' _Go on, tell her the truth.'_ "I met a guy at school that's apparently been crushing on Haru for a while. He looks scary but is just about perfect for her, so I'm acting like something between chaperone and wing man for a while."

"Oh my. Are you sure he's not going to... you know... _try_ anything?"

"That's why I'm sticking around. My gut says he won't, but I owe it to Haru to make sure she's safe with him."

A soft sigh was heard. "You sure know how to make a mother proud, Tsuge. Take the time you need, but let me know if it gets too long."

"It might, I'll contact you when I can. Oh, and if anyone bothers to ask you about the guy I'm helping out, tell them he's harmless and wouldn't leave a scratch on me or Haru if his life depended on it. I wouldn't have let him this close to Haru if I had doubts."

"... O-kay?"

"Thanks, Mom. I love you."

"I love you too, Sweetheart. See you soon." The exact same goodbye she always gave.

' _When was the last time someone said that to Haru?'_ Tsuge couldn't help but wonder as he shut off the connection. " **Why** didn't I step up before now?" he lamented, unintentionally peaking Baron's interest. "I knew she was lonely! I knew she needed a friend! I can actually relax around her! Why didn't I just swallow my pride, tell everyone at school to back off, and let her be more than a secret friend?"

The orange tabby didn't answer, but he seemed to understand the human boy's distress. Yet his face held no sympathy.

"Yeah, I know. I did this to myself, but I also did it to Haru." He looked back at the stairway, wondering what was keeping her. "I hope introducing you to her will erase at least some of the damage."

Baron suddenly twitched, as if remembering something. He marched over to the fridge, gently pushing Tsuge aside in order to open it. Without hesitation, his bare hands slipped in and grabbed a plastic-covered cake with Haru's name on it.

Her birthday cake.

He set it carefully on the table, cleared his things off onto the chair, and started studying the pastry like it was a puzzle he couldn't answer.

"How did you know that was in there? Oh, never mind. You open it like this," he added after figuring out that the cat didn't know how to pop the plastic off. "I'm betting Haru usually makes her own cake." _'Was she really going to eat this by herself? How many times_ _ **has**_ _she eaten a cake by herself?'_

Baron said something that sounded like gratitude before helping himself to one of the cupboards, pulling out a small packet of green birthday candles. With care, he placed seventeen of them artistically around the decorations and the writing.

"You forgot the matches," Tsuge pointed out, opening and searching through a drawer of knick-knacks until finding a lighter.

ooOoo

"You may as well put that back," Baron informed the lad, motioning for him to be rid of the fire device as he set his top hat next to his satchel once more. "I assure you that while my Summer powers are not the strongest, I _can_ handle the candles."

Tsuge looked confused, but shrugged it off while saying something that did not seem concerned. His hand dropped the fire device back into the drawer before closing it.

This truly was wonderful. Despite the rather disappointing setback Thiris' curse had imposed on Haru's senses, Baron was standing in her world; a welcome guest in her home.

' _Guest, indeed! I knew full well that storming her school in such a destructive manner would result in outlawry. One step outside this sanctuary, and who knows what will happen to me?'_

Considering what he had seen from Haru's box plays whenever her kind would encounter a new species, he was certain he did not want to find out.

' _They deserved to know the truth, both about Haru and the ones who hurt her without a thought. Anything less than what I did would have been ignored or overlooked in favor of my appearance.'_

As Haru's life had already demonstrated for him. If he had not seen for himself how sheltered she chose to be from her world, he would wonder how she managed to keep her pure heart.

His ears perked upward eagerly at the sound of Haru's feet coming down the stairs. He looked over in time to see Haru turning around the bend with the piece of fabric she had been making before _those girls_ harmed her.

As much as those two deserved death, or at least more permanent maiming, he did not need any more reasons for authorities to come looking for him.

Tsuge asked her a question as Haru marched up to the table and started feeling out for the feline she couldn't see.

Baron placed his hand against hers in a helpful gesture, giving it a gentle squeeze.

" _Before I broke my arm, I was trying to find something I was good at other than the piano,_ " Haru explained, using the hand with the fabric to gently prod until reaching his neck. " _This was supposed to be a scarf for me, but from the sound of things, it_ _ **will not**_ _look bad on Baron._ "

Oh dear, if she only knew what this meant on his world. Giving a suitor a mark of her favor, let alone one she had made with her own hands, was a very good sign that the lady in question was not opposed to a courtship. Before leaving home, he had been forced to dodge more than one mark of favor. _'But how could giving an admirer a handmade gift mean anything else on this world?'_

He forced himself to remain calm as she wrapped the grey cloth around his neck, letting the ends modestly cross below his bow tie.

Then she pinned the leaf brooch she had bargained for over a year ago to keep it in place. He had understood why she could never bear to wear it after finally realizing the truth about Hiromi, but was put out that he never got to see it on her.

Taking a deep breath, Haru took her hands off him completely. She looked at the scarf, a slow grin overtaking her face. " _I thought so! Why would something from_ _ **here**_ _disappear?_ "

Tsuge asked something worriedly, but Baron was too busy pulling her into another embrace.

"I know you cannot hear me, but I truly admire your-"

" _You think so, Tsuge? Okay, we should ask more questions before I get any more attached to this_ _ **fellow**_ _._ "

"... Cleverness," he sighed, still wondering why some of her words had unintentional emphasis. While the habit did irritate him, how was he supposed to be angry when she could not tell if she was interrupting him?

Still, she was growing attached to him already? His heart beat hopefully in his chest.

"But there is one order of business I would prefer to take care of first." He forced himself to release her and hold one hand over her birthday bread, which was smelled much sweeter than any bread from his own world. He always wondered what was so special about glazed bread, but perhaps this world's odd tradition of lighting candles on birthday bread would finally be explained.

He concentrated on one finger, forcing his Summer powers to center on the tip until a small flame was dancing at the edge.

Haru gasped and jumped away as Tsuge made a yell, startling him.

"So you can see this?" he asked, waving the finger flame a bit to watch her eyes follow it in stunned silence. "How odd." But since the small fire was making the two nervous, he made quick work of the candles.

Tsuge finally managed to say something, perhaps understanding aloud why the fire device was unnecessary.

"Come now, Haru," Baron coaxed gently, closing his fist to put out the flame. "I know you were looking forward to blowing out more than one candle this year." _'If not for Hiromi's birthday celebration and Haru's box plays, I would think that the one candle was normal.'_

Her eyes, still huge with trepidation, were locked on the scarf on his neck as he walked around the love of his life and gently nudged her toward the strange bread. But she got the idea, stepping closer to the flames while looking at them nervously.

She stared at the candles a long moment before giving him and Tsuge a nervous smile. " _This is a bit strange for me._ _ **I have**_ _been making the same wish for so long, now that I finally have it,_ _ **I am**_ _having trouble thinking of something to wish for._ "

"Wish for?" Baron asked in confusion. "On the candles?"

Tsuge asked something as well, making Haru look down in embarrassment.

" _I always wished that next year, I_ _ **will not**_ _be celebrating alone._ "

Baron's hands tightened into fists. No wonder she had always looked so miserable before blowing out the candle on the tiny bread for all these years. Oh, if her parents dare to come around here after finding out about him, he would show no mercy.

They did not _deserve_ mercy for neglecting her since childhood and making her feel like she was anything less than a true lady.

" _Well, one time I wished_ _ **Father**_ _would let me have a real cat since he and_ _ **Mother**_ _are hardly ever home._ " She looked at the grey scarf with a smile. " _This_ _ **is not**_ _what I had in mind, but if Baron's as_ _ **wonderful**_ _as_ _ **he is**_ _trying to make himself look..._ " She trailed off, the bare hide of her face turning that delightful shade of dark pink that meant she was embarrassed.

"Yes?" he asked eagerly, leaning forward to make sure he would not miss a word.

Tsuge said something that seemed to be the equivalent of 'he would appreciate a finished sentence'.

' _Which I most definitely would!'_

Haru looked to the side with a guilty expression. "... _I think I better withhold on that until Baron manages to say more about himself._ "

The ginger pouted, but could not blame her for this either. Despite how much the love of his life craved companionship, one of the few good things her father had done for her was ensure that she would settle for nothing less than _true_ companions. He wished he had taken the time to allow Tsuge to chastise Hiromi for making her so disbelieving when someone true wanted to enter Haru's life.

But then again, he had known from the beginning that wooing the pure-hearted maiden would not be an easy task. He knew that _before_ realizing how literal the curse was that she wouldn't know about him until...

He would worry about that later.

"I swear I will tell you all I can, Haru. But your candles are running low," he informed her, stepping close enough to take a gentle hold on her chin and guide her gaze to the birthday bread.

She laughed a little nervously, but seemed to make up her mind as he let go of her. Taking a deeper breath than she did for one candle, she blew out her candles, smiling a bit as the last flame disappeared.

Tsuge started clapping, which made Baron nervously follow suit.

" _We had better wait until the wax cools off before cutting it up._ _ **Bread**_ _tastes better without wax flavoring._ "

"Most breads do," the feline agreed in a heartbeat as Tsuge asked a hopeful question.

" _ **Certainly**_ _, check the_ _ **freezing box**_ _,_ " Haru answered with a warm smile, though her eyes were straying to the scarf again.

"I wish it could mean something to say that my eyes are up here," Baron told her, opening the appropriate drawer for cutlery and a cupboard for plates. By the time he turned around with the eating utensils, Haru was looking at his scarf a bit more sadly than before. "Is everything all right?"

" _You have been watching me for a long time,_ _ **have you not**_ _, Baron?_ "

"For a little less than eight of your years, yes," he confirmed, setting the items on the table in order to nod her head. "For the record, your parents were fools to-"

" _How long_?" she pressed, reaching up to wrap her fingers around his wrist.

Heavens above, her touch was gentle when not locking him in an embrace! He looked at Tsuge, using one hand to flash eight fingers at him since he had no intention of breaking off physical contact with his lady. The lad had no trouble forwarding the number, although his eyes were large with shock as he handled a small box of what he always assumed to be frozen cream.

" _Eight years?_ _ **Eight years**_ _?_ "

Baron nodded her head for confirmation _._

" _Why_ _ **did I not**_ _notice you watching me?! Why_ _ **can I not**_ _see you right now?_ "

"Because a curse is keeping you from both," he answered sadly, gaining a firmer hold on her face in order to draw her close for a chaste kiss on the forehead.

It truly was one of the two proper places for a cat to kiss his lady until she gave permission for further affection, the other being her hand. He had gotten off lucky that she had hugged him so early into their acquaintance, because he did not imagine that he would have been able to keep his arms to himself for long.

Haru's face turned that wonderful shade of dark pink again as Tsuge informed her of something, although he couldn't say what.

Forgetting to 'sing' for a bit, Haru mumbled something incoherent as she let go of him and flicked the bits of wax off the sweetened bread while removing the candles. Within mere seconds she had sliced the circular bread into three equal pieces and onto plates as Tsuge used that odd spoon to leave a scoop of the frozen cream next to each slice.

Each of them chose a seat at the table with Haru in between the males.

" _It feels wonderful to be able to eat with this arm again._ _ **Thank you**_ _, Baron._ "

"It was my pleasure, I assure you," Baron informed her, somewhat hesitantly using the eating utensil to bring a bit of the bread to his mouth.

Too sweet!

He barely managed to keep from gagging, swallowing the bit before he could lose his dignity around the mate of his dreams. He scraped off a bit of the frozen cream, but was met with the same problem. The 'treat' that was held in such regard on this world had far too much... he wanted to say honey or a sweet plant used on his own world, but somehow knew it was something else. It was simply too much to handle.

The red berries on top and in the middle of the bread weren't so bad, though. Once the soft glazing was carefully scraped off where they had been against the bread.

It was about the second to last berry that he noticed that the other two were watching him, although Haru's gaze was on his utensil.

" _If you don't like the_ _ **bread**_ _or ice cream, I have more_ _ **berries**_ _in my_ _ **cooling box**_ _,_ " she offered helpfully.

"If it would not offend you," he sighed gratefully, standing up before she could try to retrieve them herself.

Her friend put a hand to her shoulder to keep her in her seat while asking something.

" _Tsuge would like to know if he can have your piece,_ " she translated.

"With my blessing," Baron responded in a heartbeat, passing the boy the plate before searching her cooling box. Tsuge was speaking as he helped himself to the extra serving.

Ahh, the berries already looked better than the bread. At least he didn't have to scrape-

" _Be nice, Tsuge! His taste buds are more than likely different from ours_. _Even_ _ **I**_ _have to admit that this is a little sweet._ "

" **Only** a little?" Baron asked, sitting down and prying the clear container open until he could start eating the berries one by one. "I think the glazing alone numbed the tip of my tongue!"

Tsuge was laughing between chews, but at least he had the manners to swallow before informing Haru of something; possibly his reaction.

Haru flinched guiltily while giving his scarf a smile. " _Sorry about that, Baron. Maybe_ _ **you will**_ _be able to stomach my regular cooking._ "

He brightened at the thought. _'She wants to cook for me? This_ _ **is**_ _coming along nicely!'_

" _That is, if_ _ **you are**_ _planning on staying here that long,_ " she quickly added with nervous giggle.

"If you have no objections, Haru," he stated warmly, reaching across the table to nod her head. "I fully intend on staying with you until the day I die."

She couldn't hear him, but her face turned warm against his hand as her face turned pink again.

' _Not one of her own kind can make her face turn that lovely color this easily,'_ he couldn't help thinking, his heart in his gaze as he looked at nothing but her. Wishing that he could let his eyes tell her what he had known his lips could not.

Tsuge started squirming uncomfortably now that he did not have the sweetened bread to distract him. He informed Haru of something, more than likely about Baron.

At least, he was hoping so. Both the heat and the color were intensifying as she almost hurriedly raised her hand to press his down.

" _No more stalling, Baron. We want answers. Where are you from? Why and how did you start watching me? What are you planning now that_ _ **you are**_ _here?_ "

Baron sighed. "I was hoping you would wait longer, but I suppose now is as good a time as any." He stood up before finishing the berries, taking Haru's hand in his to help her stand up.

She seemed confused, but didn't fight him as he led her from the kitchen to the parlor, gesturing with his head for Tsuge to follow them.

The lad did so, grumbling something under his breath that made Haru fight back a giggle while trying to glare at him over one shoulder.

" _You sure you_ _ **do not**_ _want to leave before the police attempt to storm the thorn bush? We could be facing a siege before long._ "

Tsuge took a long breath before answering in an extremely serious manner. His eyes were apologetic but firm.

The words made Haru's eyes melt, and her lips curved into a smile as she said something without 'singing' it.

"If you would?" Baron reminded her, tapping a finger over her lips. _'They are softer than I imagined... I never did put my gloves back on.'_

" _Sorry, Baron. Tsuge says_ _ **he is**_ _not afraid of a siege and that he thinks we need a_ _ **chaperone**_ _._ "

"I have already given my word that I will not dishonor Haru," Baron insisted, wishing that the lad could understand him as he gently assisted the female onto her couch right next to Muta, who leaned slightly into her lap after she sat down. "Even without the promise, I would rather claw out my own organs than do a thing to make Haru afraid or distrustful of me. I love her too much to hurt her."

Tsuge held up his hands in defense, sitting on the opposite side as Haru with enough room between them for Baron if he so wished.

' _I wish, but I will act on that wish later,'_ he told himself firmly, running back into the kitchen for the Orb.

He knew he shouldn't have taken the treasure with him, but wanted to be prepared for whatever challenges this world had to offer. He certainly hadn't _planned_ on storming her school, but after finding it before her home, he knew his best chance to find her was to enlist Tsuge's assistance.

That, and the lad would not have taken kindly to a quieter kidnapping upon arrival at the overly large building. He would have sooner died than help Baron reach Haru if he hadn't shown just how much the lady meant to him.

Walking back into the living room, he gave a squeeze with his bare hand to activate the Orb's magic. Tiny threads began growing out of it like seedlings, although it took his own magic to encourage each one to select a window or mirror in the room. Once the Orb flashed grey to signal the needed connection, he looked at the Keeper of his heart, who was watching everything with the amazement of a small child.

"Let us see just how clever you are, Haru."

xxXxx

A/N; As a polite heads up, the bold parts of Baron's perception of Haru's speech indicate where the translation is having a bit of difficulty, like abbreviations or items that don't exist in his own culture like music, cake, and technology.


	11. To See You

**Chapter Eleven: To See You**

 _What would I give_

 _To live where you are?_

 _What would I pay_

 _To stay here beside you?_

 _What would I do_

 _To see you smiling at me?_

' _Part of Your World Reprise', Disney's The Little Mermaid_

xxXxx

Haru gaped in wonder as every glass surface in the room flashed grey before creating a larger scene between them.

He was showing a large grey castle, beautifully covered in green vines and silver roses in a much more controlled version of her own house.

"Oh, wow... _is that your home, Baron?_ "

Both the glass sphere and the seemingly floating scarf came closer until she could feel a warm hand nod her head, but he didn't stop there. He angled the view a bit more downward to show a scattering of stone houses at the base of the castle, and going between them...

Tsuge wasn't kidding. There really were giant half-cats dressed like humans from maybe a century or two ago, going about their lives as if there was nothing special to be seen. About the only odd thing she could find was that there appeared to be less cats than the stone houses seemed to indicate.

" _I know this is a rude assumption, but was there a plague recently? It feels like there should be more people._ "

"Ooh, I think you hit it on the nail," Tsuge grimaced as Baron... shook her head? "No? But he looks pretty bummed out over-"

The scene changed to _war_. A corner of the right window hinted that the view was coming from inside a tent, but nothing could hide the terrible scene.

It was three armies against one, or so she assumed from the different uniforms. There was no censorship on the slaughter, part of which was caused by violent bursts of magic.

Baron pushed the image away as Haru began to gag, keeping a hand at her mouth as Tsuge started looking a little green.

"Excuse..." he moaned, running into the bathroom to throw up.

Haru forced herself to take long deep breaths through the nose, her eyes wide and horrified as her hands trembled. "I- _I'm so sorry, Baron. That's even worse than a plague._ "

He nodded her head in sad agreement, shifting Muta closer to Tsuge's seat and sitting next to her in order to steal another hug. The glass ball was still in one hand as she returned the embrace.

But after a minute, while she could hear Tsuge gargling from the bathroom, another thought occurred to her. " _I know this is going to sound a little crazy, but it almost looked like a war between seasons._ "

Baron wasted no time in nodding her head.

" _Wait, seriously? Do you switch locations when the months change?_ "

He shook her head before grabbing her hand. He gently slammed it down, keeping it in one place as firmly as a rock.

" _Months don't change in your world? No,_ _ **seasons**_ _don't change_?"

He enthusiastically nodded her head, making her eyes widen in surprise.

" _So, are you in charge of one of them?_ "

Another nod.

" _My guess is either spring-"_

He interrupted her with another nod.

"... _So not summer._ " She thought carefully as Tsuge returned to the room with a nauseated expression.

"Did I miss anything?" he moaned, sitting on the far end of the coach.

" _Baron's managed to say that seasons don't change where he's from, and that he's the Leader of Spring._ "

He gave her an incredulous look over the 'floating' scarf. "How on earth did you learn _that_?"

" _By paying attention. This is another guess, Baron, but were your people fighting against Winter soldiers?_ "

He nodded her head again.

" _What was the war over?_ "

There was a moment of silence before the windows filled with grey mist.

"He doesn't look a hundred percent sure that he can show us," Tsuge reported, still wincing as he held a hand to his stomach. " _Really_ shouldn't have had that extra slice of cake."

"Let's never speak of that again," she ordered, keeping an eye on the mist as it filtered small glimpses of her over the years, but not what the war could have been over.

Eventually Baron gave up, the couch cushion regaining its normal shape as he stood up, placed the glass ball on the piano, and started rifling through her movie collection. The windows immediately cleared once he was no longer in contact with the ball.

" _Baron, this is serious_ ," Haru tried not to growl at him. " _I don't mind watching a movie with you, but can't that wait until later?_ "

One DVD case in particular was eased out from the others, the front of it pointedly being displayed to the teenagers.

"Sleeping Beauty? Come on; that would be a chick flick if it weren't for the dragon scene," Tsuge complained, but then immediately shut his mouth with wide eyes.

"Something wrong?" his brunette friend asked.

"... Scary glare. He wants your attention."

"So what else is new? _Sorry, Baron,_ " she apologized when his soft finger tapped her lips again. She reached up to take Sleeping Beauty from where it seemed to be floating, but he held it away from her, taking a few steps back and doing something to make the DVD shake slightly.

"I think he's trying to say that he's Sleeping Beauty. He keeps pointing between Aurora and himself."

Haru gave a brief confused look before making an assumption. " _You have something in common with Princess Aurora?_ "

Baron enthusiastically nodded her head.

That made her think. Without the dialogue, what would the story look like? But weren't they talking about something else completely before the movie?

Her eyes widened. " _The war wasn't over you, was it?_ "

Baron regretfully nodded her head.

" _Are you under a curse?_ "

Another nod, the urgency making it clear that she was getting close.

She tapped her fingers on the armchair, feeling a sense of dread. " _But if the war was over a curse on you, doesn't that have to mean that the one in charge of Winter was-_ "

He didn't wait for her to finish before nodding her head almost harshly.

"Holy cow, Haru; how are you drawing these conclusions?!" Tsuge demanded. "I give you one vague hint, and you're nailing his back story!"

" _The Sleeping Beauty part helped out a lot, okay?_ " she snapped at him, though now worried about Baron. " _So, if you're under a curse bad enough to start a war... are you going to die soon?_ " she asked timidly, hoping that she was off the mark.

He slowly nodded her head.

" _Isn't there something I can do to help?_ " she asked, standing up while keeping a grip on his wrist. " _I mean, you came here to see me, right?_ "

He nodded her head without hesitation.

" _Is there a way for me to save you?_ "

A shake of the head, but it soon melted into him wrapping his arms around her for a gentle squeeze. She could feel one of his arms fling the movie at the couch so that he could more fully embrace her.

Haru wrapped her arms around him, _needing_ every warm hug he gave her. " _... So I'm your dying wish?_ "

He placed his chin on top of her head, using that to make her nod since his hands were otherwise occupied.

"... Why me?" she asked after a minute, remembering too late to sing. " _Why am I important enough to you to leave your world for your last days?_ "

He held onto her for another moment before walking backwards to the piano, still keeping her in his arms. Despite his obvious reluctance, he managed to pry one hand off her in order to pick up the glass ball, making it glow grey once more.

The surrounding glass filled with grey mist before clearing.

 _It showed her making faces at a fussy baby in the frozen section, much to the frazzled mother's relief. From the looks of it, she was around eleven at the time._

 _It showed what looked like her own reflection wiping the other side of the glass, except each window and mirror had their own version of her doing it, no two ages alike._

' _He's been watching me through mirrors?'_

 _It showed her pouring her heart out on the piano during the summer, the angle of some of the views saying that the windows were wide open in one of her concerts for her roses._

 **His** roses. He had been watching over her for _eight years_ , protecting her the best he could despite the obvious distance.

 _Then it switched to her therapy session using Muta._

Oh boy. He had heard _**everything**_!

"... _I used to be flattered when people called me a lady. Because whenever I heard the word, I'd picture a woman of quality. I'd see someone that was hardworking, loving, and intelligent. That's how I want people to see me."_

Baron released her in order to raise her hand to his furry lips with his free hand, stopping the 'recording' for now. She could feel them move as he talked, speaking something that she couldn't help but interpret as 'that's **exactly** how I see you.'

The floating glass ball flashed grey before continuing.

" _... I want to be a part of peoples' lives. I want to be more than a passing face. I want to use my skills to make others genuinely happy instead of entertained. I want to find someone willing to do the same for me, so I'll never be alone again! Someone that can say 'I know what it's like to be told '_ _ **you're a prodigy**_ _' and then treated like nothing but a disappointment over something they know you can't control."_

He started speaking to her again, his lips feeling something between frustrated and understanding.

"... I'm pretty sure he's trying to say he's been there," Tsuge called out uncomfortably. "Maybe over the curse?"

Haru couldn't find it in her to ask. Baron's actions had removed her ability to speak **or** sing.

"... _Others find me boring? Fine! Then I'll save my efforts for someone worthwhile. He's out there, I_ _ **feel**_ _it. If I ever touch a piano again," her past self swore while firmly closing the lid over the piano keys. "It will be for_ _ **me**_ _or for_ _ **him**_ _, because he'll be the one person to know I'm not a piano, or a music box, or a glass doll. I am a person to love, and so is he._ "

Haru could barely breathe. Despite her efforts to think of something to say, her mind was completely blank, although her heart was beginning a hopeful beat.

Baron set the glass ball back on the piano, using both of his hands to press hers against his heart, which was pounding hard enough to make her think that it wanted to be in her palm instead of his chest.

 _This is yours. You were talking about_ _ **me**_ _._

Haru started swaying slightly, hardly daring to believe it. The one who could see her... had been with her all along? Watched her long enough to know her better than her own kind? Her own Westley?

Heck, this guy outdid Westley by a mile! He traveled farther, took on more people to reach her, and healed her arm for a birthday present. Of course, the little girl in her was willing to stack him higher than Westley for the magic alone.

Haru still couldn't say anything, but a sob escaped her throat as she tore her hands from his heart to give him an even harsher embrace than when he fixed her arm. His arms wrapped around her just as quickly, warm and as steady as a rock as she cried into his shirt, burying her face against the cloth unashamedly.

One of his large broad hands started rubbing her back as he nuzzled her hair happily, finding complete satisfaction in just holding her.

ooOoo

Tsuge squirmed uncomfortably from his place on the couch. As touching as the scene was, he couldn't help but feel that it should be a more private moment. His vocal chords tried to say he needed a drink of water, but the need for silence overrode the urge. Giving up, he simply moved into the kitchen, trying to be as quiet as possible while getting himself the glass of water.

' _Poor Haru. This is probably the first time anyone's told her they loved her in years.'_ Just as he tried to sip his water, the phone rang out a deafening tune.

Tsuge hurriedly answered it before checking the Caller I.D. "Look, whoever's trying to reach Haru, now's not a good time-" he tried to whisper, but the man on the other end cut him off with a military abruptness.

"This is the police. Is Yoshioka-san intact?"

Tsuge felt what was left of his stomach drop in dread. "She's in much better shape than she's been in a while."

"Is the cat creature in there?"

"Yep. I have my eye on both of them right now," he answered honestly, leaning over slightly to see them still hugging. "Haru's not really in a mood to talk though-"

"Do you think you can lure it out of the house?"

Tsuge gave an offended snort. " _Baron_ is a 'he', and no, I couldn't lure him out of the house if my life depended on it." He spared another glance at the cat, noticing that Haru's tear-stricken face was now pointed in his direction. "I don't think you could drag him out of this house with a tank."

"Unless I'm the one driving it," Haru managed to giggle, giving Baron a tighter squeeze while wiping her face clean with one hand. "The police?" she asked as Baron used a handkerchief to wipe the remaining tears away.

"The police. You want to try talking to them?"

"I thought you said she wasn't in a mood to talk," the officer growled in a dangerous manner.

"She's not, but she looks like she will if she has to."

"She has to. Get her on the phone, _now_."

Sighing in exasperation, Tsuge held out the phone.

Haru gave an identical sound, but didn't really lessen her grip on Baron as they nearly walked as one back into the kitchen, only stumbling a handful of times because the girl couldn't see her companion's feet. Although it was clearly not what she wanted to do, the brunette took the phone but kept her free arm around the feline's chest as he held her against it.

"Yoshioka residence, Haru speaking. ... _Excuse me_? No, go get your own cat! Yes, but... _how_ much property damage?" She gave an impressed whistle before looking up at his scarf. " _You really know how to wreck a building, Baron! They're considering closing the school for good!_ "

Tsuge flinched and took a step back. Although he was certain that Baron wasn't planning on doing anything to him, his feline face could make an _incredibly_ evil grin. But Haru was more interested in his purr, or so Tsuge assumed since a soft smile overtook her own face and she snuggled deeper into the cat's arms.

"No, Baron only understands what I say when I'm singing. Don't look at me, I don't get it either. The answer is still no, Baron's not going anywhere." She squeezed his arms a little tighter against her, making him squeeze her gently and rub one cheek against her hair while purring softly.

"Yes, that's him in the background, if you want to call it that. I'm in his arms right now. Well, that would require me to _want_ to get away from him. Look, he's not going to do any more damage, and he's not interested in leaving my house. Can't you just think of him being here as house arrest?"

Tsuge didn't know what the officer answered with, but it immediately made him glad that Haru had forgiven him. Her glare was just as scary as Baron's!

' _Holy cow, these two are soul mates!'_

"Yeah, well, Baron's a lot more trustworthy than 'most inmates', and if all you're going to do is insult him, I'm hanging up! Go ahead for all I care! They won't bat an eyelash!" She tried to slam the phone into its cradle, but Baron was holding her still. "Dang it! Tsuge, would you mind?"

"My pleasure," he answered, slamming the phone on her behalf hard enough to crack the side a little. "Oops, I overdid it," he laughed nervously.

"No, that was perfect," Haru growled, turning around in order to hug the feline back. "Stupid, perverted, close-minded **jerk**!"

Baron seemed worried at her outburst, so he forced himself to take one arm off her in order to repeatedly tap her lips.

" _You don't want to know,_ " Haru answered in a savage snarl, squeezing him the way she probably squeezed Muta

Baron's face turned stern as his finger kept tapping her lips.

" _I said no._ "

He didn't stop tapping.

"I don't think he's giving up, Haru," Tsuge offered timidly. "Was it really that bad?"

" _I_ _ **refuse**_ _to demean Baron by telling him what that sorry excuse for a policeman implied! I don't need to ask to know the answer's no!_ "

Baron's lips curled into a snarl, making him tap more insistently. Haru scowled and finally tried to get out of his arms, but he wasn't having it. The orange tabby held onto her just tight enough to prevent an escape, using one hand to keep her from stopping him from tapping her lips.

" _No, Baron_ ," she snapped, trying to turn her head to keep him from tapping her lips.

Feeling a bit childish, especially since the ginger was holding her arms fast, Tsuge reached over and started tapping her lips when Baron couldn't get to them.

"Not you too!" Haru yelled, making her captor unsuccessfully fight back a laugh. " _You know what,_ _ **fine,**_ _you overgrown children! The officer... implied that house arrest with a cute teenage girl was something most convicts would kill for, and Baron's planning to take advantage of me since no one would be able to-_ "

The kitchen windows shattered as Baron immediately lost his good mood, making the two humans jump in surprise.

"Agh, don't do that!" Tsuge yelped, slamming one fist against his heart to encourage it to start working again. "The first time you did that shaved ten years off my life!"

" _I didn't want to tell you, remember that!_ " Haru added, her eyes wide with panic even though she couldn't jump as much as Tsuge could.

The feline still had her very much wrapped up in his arms.

Baron heaved with rage, trying some odd breathing exercise in an effort to calm himself down. He still wasn't completely calm when he took Haru by the chin and shook her head in sharp but gentle movements as he spoke to her. His tone was not one to be questioned.

Haru gave a melting smile as she tried to look above the scarf, reaching up with her own hands to clumsily cup his face.

That action immediately cut off his stern speech.

" _Baron, I feel safe in your arms. I know I should be terrified of you for being a giant, stalking, invisible cat that can do magic, but... I'm not anymore. I'm not sure how much I like you yet, but whatever happens from here, I'm choosing to trust you._ "

His large green eyes melted with thankful adoration. He couldn't help but press one hand to the back of her neck to keep her from escaping a chaste kiss to the forehead.

" _Like when you do that? How am I supposed to get the impression you're a creep when you do something that respectful?_ " she asked in fake exasperation.

Baron gave her a loving smirk as he shook her head one more time.

No translation was needed.

ooOoo

Hasho paced around his hotel room, knowing that he needed to get some sleep. All the information his team had to offer was already turned in to his superiors, who were working on finding out where that one piece of asteroid had landed. If there were anything else his team could help with, he would need to be at his best.

But he couldn't think about rest. He couldn't even think about the odd space rock. As he kept pacing around the bed, his eyes never strayed from his cell phone, lying in the direct center of the bed.

"She's probably in school right now, she won't be able to answer her phone."

' _So leave her a message and call back after school.'_

"Why not just call after school? I could sleep until then," he tried to reason with himself.

' _Right, because you're sleeping_ _ **so**_ _well since she's started ignoring you. Just pick up that stupid phone and wish your daughter a happy birthday before it gets any worse! Do it!_ _ **Pick up the phone**_ _!'_

"But what am I supposed to _say_ to her? When she asks why I haven't really been saying anything-"

' _She can't ask that if you just send her a message when you know she can't answer. Come on. The emails aren't getting you anywhere. Isn't Haru worth a little getting yelled at?'_

No, not from his girl! That was bad enough from his wife.

' _Now that the circle is destroyed, you know for a fact that you can't do much else to help. Just tell your bosses that you're taking some overdue vacation time and tell Haru that's your plan. Don't you think she's been patient enough with you?'_

Taking in a deep breath, Hasho picked up the phone and tapped on a name he hadn't touched in over a year. His stomach clenched worse with every ring until the machine picked him up.

"On the off-chance that someone is trying to reach me," a cold detached voice hissed into his ear _._ "You can say it to my face, because I **won't** call back."

Hasho's mouth dropped open in complete shock. _'Did I get the right number?'_ He quickly hung up and made sure that he was tapping the right name.

On the second listening, the middle-aged brunette recognized his daughter's voice underneath the chilly delivery.

" _Hi, this is Haru!"_ a familiar voice nearly sang from his memory. _"I'm super sorry about not picking up, it's probably because of school or because the principal is borrowing me again. But if you leave your name and number, I'll be more than happy to call back,"_ the old recording persisted, just barely covering how much she would love to talk to someone, no matter who they were or what they wanted from her.

The realization hit Hasho like a bag of wet cement.

"She's given up on us," he whispered in horror. _'Why didn't I see this coming?'_

For once, not even his inner voice had any snark to offer.

"No, I can't lose my little girl! I'm not losing you!" he yelled into the phone, but the dead tone made it clear that it wasn't recording.

Hasho called the number again, even though it meant listening to his angel sound like an ice queen one more time. "It's okay if you don't call back, because I'm coming home _right now_. We are overdue for a nice long talk _with_ your mother. I'll see you within twenty-four hours. I still love you, Haru."

The message cut him off before he could add 'happy birthday', but at least he was able to say that he did love her.

He tapped the name next to hers as he one-handedly started throwing clothes into his suitcase.

It only rang three times before the other side picked up. "Have you heard from her?" Naoko asked in a heartbeat, her voice as strained as his own nerves.

"Worse. I haven't. I tried to call her for a happy birthday for once, and her voice message was so... she's given up on us. You haven't heard from her since last week either, have you?"

"No. I was hoping she was talking to you, at least. Dang it, why didn't I just call her after the accident?" she lamented.

"Probably the same reason I didn't. The 'time' question. I'm going to ask for time off right now, how soon can you get off the boat?"

"Not for another week. Did her message really sound that bad?"

"Try calling her after we hang up. It's bad. ... Do you want me to call when I get to her?" he asked a little timidly. "I know you have classes to teach-"

"Interrupt me. _Please_. I haven't been able to focus on anything for days. This just isn't like her to shut us out!"

"... I know I shouldn't say this, but... it's a miracle that it took her this long to give up on us. She's a lot more forgiving than I would have been."

"... Or me," Naoko admitted, close to tears. "I'll cancel the tour after the cruise. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"That's all I can ask. ... I still love you," he offered, even though he couldn't shake the feeling that it was far too late.

For one terrible minute, her silence seemed to confirm his fear. But when his wife started crying, he realized that he finally said the one thing he should have said years ago.

"I... I still love you, too. I'm so sorry!"

Hasho cradled the phone between his hands, wishing he could do the same to Naoko. "So am I. Now let's show Haru."


	12. No One Else

**Chapter Twelve: No One Else**

 _I can't believe_

 _You found me_

 _When no one else was looking._

 _How did you know_

 _Just where I would be?_

 _-Kelly Clarkson, 'You Found Me'_

xxXxx

Baron couldn't stop hugging Haru, leaving dignity behind as his purr returned with a vengeance.

' _She trusts me! She is not turning me away! This is the best day of my life!'_ "Thank you so much, Haru. I could not tell you what this means to me, even _if_ you could hear or understand me."

The woman of his dreams sighed happily, holding onto him just as much as he was holding onto her.

' _She finds contentment in my arms. Haru will one day return my love.'_ "But I will be satisfied with your friendship until then," he assured her, allowing himself the luxury of running his bare fingers through her soft head fur.

Shuffling uncomfortably where he stood, Tsuge said something that made Haru look over at him with a soft glare.

" _You **could not** have waited a little longer to be rational?_ "

Her almost brother shook his head, giving a head gesture to the communication device while saying something dead serious.

" _I guess you have a point._ _ **There is**_ _a pond in the backyard_ , _so we_ _ **do not**_ _have to worry about water if they shut down the water lines. But we might be in trouble if authorities cut off the power. Most of the food I have are frozen meals thanks to my no-longer-broken-arm._ " She gave the feline another fond squeeze with a happy smile.

"I was prepared for such a scenario," Baron assured her, feeling a little giddy as he reluctantly let go of her in order to search his satchel again.

But before he found the small cloth package, a loud sound from outside echoed the scream suddenly coming from his veins. "Oh no, not again!" he snapped, running out of the kitchen and toward the large windows of the parlor, waving the green vines aside the same as a curtain.

Just as he thought. At the very edge of his thorny barrier, there were several uniformed males handling large devices that Haru's father had tried to use to control his vines. His very veins _screamed_ every time one was taken down, making him seethe furiously.

He placed both of his hands on the cold, lifeless glass, for once focusing beyond them as he sent out the unspoken command.

 _Fight back!_

The greenery began twitching, stretching out before wrapping themselves around arms to keep them from using the overly noisy devices.

The males started screaming as the surrounding soldiers pulled out their small... Baron was never quite sure what to call them, but knew that it was inadvisable to be on the wrong side of them.

They began shooting his vines, making him encourage more to trip them, but it wasn't as impressive as he would have liked. This soil was not the same as on his own world, and his magic was never quite as impressive on this world. At this rate, they will figure out that an army of device wielders will be able to reach them-

" _Oh great, they have chain saws,_ " Haru fretted, placing her hands on the glass next to him. " _I guess you can do more now that_ _ **you are**_ _physically here, but I_ _ **do not**_ _think that will keep them away for very long._ "

"Unless you lend me your magic," he finished his thought, taking his hands off the glass in order to grab her by the shoulders.

Tsuge started yelling, but Baron paid him no mind as he gently guided Haru to her large tool and encouraged her to sit at its bench.

" _Wait, he_ _ **could**_ _? Baron, why don't you do now what you did to the school? My house's radius is a lot smaller than that building's._ "

"That was when I had your assistance, albeit from memory," he informed her, tapping one of the white teeth before tapping her lips. "I assure you it will be more impressive if you specifically use both your hand and your voice magic for me." He then picked up the Orb, making a new strand appear and carefully wrapping it around her neck so that he could magnify her voice as much as possible. She seemed nervous, but managed to keep her hands from touching the strand.

Tsuge let him finish speaking before doing the same to Haru.

"... _Really?_ _ **My**_ _music?_ " she asked in complete surprise, jumping a bit when her voice reverberated through the glass at a louder volume.

The ones outside paused in their struggles to look at the house in worry.

"Indeed. I would appreciate your immediate cooperation," Baron insisted, tapping a white tooth and her lips before positioning himself at the window again.

The love of his life seemed unsure of herself, biting her lip before placing her hands over the teeth.

"Haru. Forget what everyone outside these walls tells you. I want _you_ to tell _them_ precisely what is on your mind." _'I wish she could hear me say that. I wish she could hear me in_ _ **general**_ _!'_ "Any time would be wonderful, my heart."

Haru stared at the teeth of her tool, her fingers tracing the black ones before the white ones that were slightly lower.

The males outside had shaken off their surprise in order to unwrap themselves from his work.

"Haru, _please_ ," Baron begged as Tsuge also pleaded with her, keeping his worried eyes on the edge of the barrier.

"... _Baron wants me to use my voice as well as my piano. I don't know that many **spells** with words, and I'm having trouble thinking of something that will work._ "

Her voice echoed outward, but unlike last time, it made the males outside struggle harder. Perhaps they had been warned of last time he used her magic?

Baron wrapped his arms around her from behind, giving her a gentle squeeze. "My dearest," he whispered, hearing his own voice echo outward from being so close to her Orb strand. "You are one of the cleverest individuals I have ever had the honor to know of. I want you to see for yourself what your magic is capable of. Please try for me." He began tapping the piano's odd teeth in a random pattern to help prod her mind.

Haru stared at the teeth as they seemingly played themselves, but after a dreadfully long minute, her eyes widened with insight. Her hands hurriedly picked out a spell he was not certain that he recognized, and it seemed a bit too peaceful for what he needed.

"It is still better than nothing," he sighed, turning his attention back to the windows. Just as he reached out with his power, the spell's hold increased tenfold as it became angrier, nearly explosive.

' _That is more like it!'_

His vines did likewise, throwing the cutters and soldiers far from the border. Even as new thorns began growing to replace what had been cut down, Haru took in a breath for courage.

" _ **I am**_ _tired of being what you want me to be_

" _Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface_

" _ **Do not**_ _know what_ _ **you are**_ _expecting of me_

" _Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes..._ " Haru held onto the last word a bit longer than the others as Baron's mind flickered with memories that he knew were not his own.

 _Her mother turning away after showing her a newly completed Muta. Holding out a book to her father in a somewhat desperate plea for attention, only for him to wave her away, his gaze solely on fixing the telescope on his lap._

Baron could feel his blood boiling at such memories. His lady did nothing to deserve such treatment!

" _Every step that I take is another mistake to you..._ " Her voice came close to breaking before increasing the volume. She was now screaming out what she had kept inside for far too long.

" _ **I have**_ _become so numb, I_ _ **cannot**_ _feel you there!_

" _Become so tired, so much more aware,_

" _By becoming less, all I want to do_

" _Is be more like me, and be less like you!_ "

Baron made sure to pour her rage and frustration into his own magic, making the vines all come alive that he hadn't been able to do with just a memory of her voice. Once he had wrested all of the... _chain saws_ from the cutters, he began expanding the borders in order to chase everyone away.

They had no business here.

Without warning, the mental images of Haru's parents were replaced by the pushy Elder that had been too blatantly exploiting her.

" _ **Cannot**_ _you see that_ _ **you are**_ _smothering me?_ " the sweet young lady demanded, her eyes now streaming tears of fury.

" _Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control_

" _ **Because**_ _everything that you thought I would be_

" _Has fallen apart, right in front of you!_ "

Baron could hear the Elder's voice yelling at her again, but thanks to the language barrier, he could not know what the male was specifically yelling about.

" _Every step that I take is another mistake to you!_

" _And every second I waste is more than_ _ **I can take**_ _!_ "

 **No more.** His lady would not let him bully her anymore! Baron began throwing the transporters onto their backs with his vines, intentionally breaking the glass and wrapping the metal into grasps tight enough to permanently ruin their shapes.

After the wielders of the transporters were safely down the road, of course.

" _ **I have**_ _become so numb, I_ _ **cannot**_ _feel you there!_

" _Become so tired, so much more aware,_

" _By becoming less, all I want to do_

" _Is be more like me, and be less like_ **you!** "

As she should! Haru deserved so much better than to become like her parents or the keeper of her school!

" _And, I know, I may end up failing too,_ " she fought to keep from crying as she spoke her mind to all that were present.

" _But I know you were just like me_

" _With someone disappointed in you!_ "

"There is more truth in that than I want to think about!" Baron yelled as he finally allowed her rage sink into his own blood. But using it to his advantage, he made the vines a good ten paces from the house begin climbing, higher and higher as Haru's magic gave them new found strength.

" _ **I have**_ _become so numb, I_ _ **cannot**_ _feel you there!_

" _Become so tired, so much more aware._

" _By becoming less, all I want to do_

" _Is be more like me, and be less like you!_ "

When Baron was satisfied with the height, he began encouraging the tips of the vines to reach inward, wrapping together over the top of the house until it faintly resembled one of the cages his father had used in the war.

But unlike those cages, this one was to keep others out.

" _ **I have**_ _become so numb, I_ _ **cannot**_ _feel you there!_

" _Tired of being what you want me to be..._

" _I've become so numb, I_ _ **cannot**_ _feel you there!_

" _Tired of being what you want me to be..._ " Haru returned to the somewhat softer tone that had made the beginning of her spell, perfectly rounding it out as her fingers tiredly picked out the last syllables needed. The glorious sounds faded, leaving nothing outside but a sweet, peaceful silence.

"... That was... _invigorating_!" Baron panted, allowing the remains of her anger to leave his body. "But... I fear that will not be the last time we will need to inform outsiders that we will not be entertaining any more guests for the foreseeable future."

Haru was panting as well, staring at her shaking hands in complete shock before they came up to massage her throat. As they did so, she unwound the Orb's strand from around her lovely neck.

' _Come now, do not be so easily distracted!'_ "Your throat would be sore after this much use. Perhaps you would like me to make you some tea?" Baron asked hopefully, forgetting that she could not hear him. "I am told that my tea can cure almost any ailment."

"Haru?" Tsuge asked almost timidly, finally moving from his place behind the couch to touch her shoulder and ask something.

"... _Baron?_ "

"Yes, my dearest?" he answered eagerly, laying his hand on top of her left one.

"... _Have I always been able to do this?_ _I mean-_ "

"The answer is yes," he confirmed, placing the Orb on her instrument to nod her head. "You would have known the power you wield for years if those around you had offered encouragement instead of belittlement."

"... _Is this why you like me?_ "

His jaw dropped in shock. "D-Don't be ridiculous! I loved you _before_ you allowed me to hear you," the tabby insisted while shaking her head. "If you could only see the way I look at you, you would understand! It has not even been fifteen of your minutes since I told you why I loved you, let alone my minutes!"

Tsuge added a bit more when he was done, nervously glancing at the tall feline as he tried to comfort his friend.

Haru exclaimed something that felt relieved as she stood up from her bench and turned around in order to hug him. " _ **I would**_ _feel terrible if I was forcing you to love me._ "

That pricked his conscience as he wrapped his arms around her once more. It was surprisingly close to the true curse, or at least the first part of it.

Tsuge noticed his expression, his own turning worried as he opened his mouth.

" **Do not dare** ," Baron growled at him, shaking his head while glaring at the young male. "Haru deserves to have no doubts over my feelings for her."

Just as the last time, Tsuge was immediately cowed by his gaze.

Haru looked over at him, not removing her arms from the feline. " _Is something wrong?_ "

Giving the cat another fearful glance, he said something in a rather sheepish manner.

" _Oh,_ _ **I am**_ _sorry, Tsuge_ ," she apologized in a heartbeat, releasing Baron in order to grab her friend's shoulder. " _If it makes you feel any better, it_ _ **scared**_ _me out too._ _ **Who would**_ _have thought that my music could help cause such chaos?_ "

"Baron," he stated flatly, making the Keeper of Spring lose his glare _._

"It can do more than that actually. If Haru had not rediscovered her voice, it would have taken me much longer to store enough power to come to your world."

Tsuge noted his reaction, reporting the little he could tell to Haru, who only looked confused.

"But now that the unwanted guests have departed, perhaps now would be the best time to show you my solution for the problem of continued sustenance."

That is, as long as their bodies could stomach his world's food better than his could stomach theirs. Not wasting any time, he headed for the coat closet and opened it in order to dig behind the hanging clothes.

Tsuge asked a confused question as he and Haru came over to investigate.

" _Considering the fact that_ _ **I have**_ _only one thing in there that_ _ **does not**_ _belong in a closet-_ " Haru tried to answer.

"I found it!" Baron announced, handling the large unusually shaped case with care.

" _Need I say more? Why were you looking for my **tool**_ _?_ "

The feline took a moment to laugh at the expression on Tsuge's face. After everything else the lad had seen this day, and an unexpected magic tool was enough to strike him speechless!

Haru snapped at him, forgetting to sing as she crossed her arms and glaring at him. Her friend held up his hands in defense, saying something that seemed panicked.

" _Well, I watched a_ _ **play**_ _where the lead male was overstepping his boundaries with one, and it looked like fun! I got that for when my arm healed... I hope_ _ **you are**_ _not getting sick of hearing me say thank you, Baron._ "

"Considering the fact that you usually accompany your gratitude with a warm embrace, I am more than certain I can cope with the repetition," Baron assured her, placing the case next to the closet in order to accept another hug.

" _She is but a child, Baron! Of another species, no less, farther away than you will ever be able to reach! You have always known that your Host will never know of you! Please, for the sake of our people, do not watch her again. Choose a bride of our own kind, and forget about her. You do not know so much as her_ _ **name**_ _! How can you love someone without knowing their name?"_

"Because I know her heart," Baron answered his father's memory, _loving_ the feel of her in his arms. Her scent was unlike anything he was familiar with, but it was nonetheless pleasant as he nuzzled her soft head fur again. "And she is of age now."

A year past it, by his people's time. Not that he could marry her, but he was willing to make the best of his time with her.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Tsuge squirming uncomfortably again, looking like he really did not want to be watching them embrace like this.

"You will cope. **You** are the one who insisted on being a chaperone."

ooOoo

"On the off-chance that someone is trying to reach me, you can say it to my face, because I **won't** call back."

Naoko's blood ran cold as she listened to the recording for the fourth time that day, but didn't let it stop her from making another message.

"Haru, honey? I understand that you're upset with your father and myself, but we get what you're trying to say. I really am sorry about never calling or answering, sweetheart, don't push us away like this. _Please_ just call back-"

The phone beeped to signal the end of the message, but that didn't mean Naoko was done apologizing.

She bit back a growl of frustration, but there was nothing else to be done. Not until she could get off the cruise ship and take the fastest taxi back home.

 _Home_. It had been three months since she's been there. Three years since she had been brave enough to face Haru's 'whipped puppy' expression when Naoko tried to explain why she had to cancel on her.

Again.

Even though it was just going to hurt her, Naoko opened the file in her laptop that she sent Haru's voice messages to whenever her message box was filled. Curling up in a tiny ball on the bed of her personal room, she pressed play, starting at the file from New Years.

" _Hi, Mom! Happy New Year! Just calling to report that all went well for the party I played for last night. Yami-sensei made sure I was home at 12:30 on the dot, but I don't think he's too happy right now. The dean he wants me to impress is-"_

" _Hi Mom! … I don't really have a good reason for calling. I was just hoping that you'd pick up this time."_

Naoko felt a horrible wrench of guilt.

" _But could you call me when you have a minute? I..."_

The message ended before she could think of a way to end the sentence.

" _Happy birthday, Mom! I hope you like this!"_ Instead of singing 'Happy Birthday', she played a rather beautiful version on her piano, making sure to keep it soft so that it wouldn't hurt her ears. The same as she did every year. Anyone could have a kid sing the song, but _her_ daughter played it!

Naoko finally started crying. No matter how long she had gone without talking to her, Haru was always the considerate one of the family. She should have known that her precious child was starting to break when she didn't bother decorating the Christmas tree or leave any presents underneath it.

The red-haired woman knew Christmases weren't meant for hiding in her studio or bedroom. She knew that, while it was traditional to sneak down with gifts in the middle of the night, there should have been something more imaginative than a check with an apologetic Christmas card, even if her husband had already done so, careful to make his time such that he couldn't accidentally bump into his wife.

 _Wishing I could be there with you_.

How had she had the **gall** to give that card?! All she had to do to be with her little angel was walk out of her studio, head to her daughter's room or the piano, and...

Hold her? Talk to her? Apologize for never being around?

 _'That's what has held me back for all this time. Knowing that she deserves an explanation and all I have to offer is... quilts. Fights and quilts and... being too stubborn to be a real mom.'_

But her husband still loved her. She glanced at her modest wedding ring through her tears, rubbing her thumb against the minuscule diamond.

No more. She'd just have to go back to writing columns and designing quilts from home. Perhaps, just to show Haru that she meant business, she could ask Hasho to take her studio door off its hinges so that their daughter wouldn't feel locked out anymore. She would like that.

 _'_ _ **Love**_ _,'_ her mind corrected, but Naoko didn't have it in her to argue.

Someone began pounding violently on her door. "Naoko! You've got to come out, there's an emergency!"

The woman growled, not forgetting how many times she had turned her daughter away for an emergency that her colleague couldn't handle. "Why don't _you_ take care of it this time?!" she snapped, finally giving the proper response to her fellow teacher. "The next three hours are mine, if it's not inconveniencing you!"

"It's not about any of the lectures! An alien landed in Tokyo last night and took a high school hostage!"

Not feeling up to it, Naoko forced herself to stop her daughter's messages in order to answer the door. "That one's a bit more creative than you usually go for, but don't you think it's a little over the top?"

"No, it's true, I swear!" Makoto panicked, grabbing her by the arm to drag her to the common area, which happened to have a large flat-screen.

The room was packed, but for some reason, people stepped aside so that she could grow close enough to see and hear the news report.

"... and here we have footage taken from a student's cell phone of the alien in question," the news reporter informed as the screen flashed with a low-quality video.

Naoko squinted, a bit surprised that the alien was barely more than a man-shaped cat standing in front of a concrete building. Were they sure it wasn't just a guy in a costume?

But as a loud voice boomed out a song she had never heard before, vines erupted all around him, making people scream as he focused on nothing but the-

"Wait a minute!" Naoko yelped, coming forward to grip the flat-screen with terror in her eyes. "I know those thorns!"

"Wait, you _do_?" a random woman asked, but the quilter couldn't bother answering her. Against her will, her large brown eyes were locked on the scene unfolding before her.

After a bit of destruction, the half-cat stepped onto a particularly thick vine and use it to raise himself to a window three over from the one recording him.

"According to the brave student that took this footage, the target of his visit was one Yoshioka Haru-"

"WHAT!?" Naoko screamed in horror.

"-settled for one Nashito Tsuge when he could not locate Yoshioka-san in the building. Would you please explain what you saw?" the reporter asked a clearly shaken teenager covered in scratches and holding a blanket over her shoulders like she had been caught in a blizzard.

But judging from the ambulances in the background, the girl wasn't the worst off of the students.

"Okay, so it was like this," the girl said a little shrilly. "We all thought that Haru was Little Miss Perfect. You know, the quiet lady-like piano player that most parents would kill to call their own?"

"But I didn't have to," Naoko muttered under her breath.

"But the first thing this cat did is make sure we know she's anything but! He somehow turned all the windows into TVs so he could literally show us what was really going on when no one is paying attention to Haru. Apparently she's been pretending to be _both_ of her parents for years because they love their careers more than her."

"NOT TRUE!" the quilter screamed, shaking the flat-screen like she wanted to rip it off the wall. "I love Haru more than anything!"

"So what are you doing _here_?" another woman asked.

Naoko couldn't control herself. For the first time since high school, she made a fist and punched the speaker as hard as she could.

But she wasn't the athlete she once was. All she managed was to give the other person a broken nose.

As two other passengers took her away, possibly to the hospital wing, Naoko turned her attention back to the screen.

"A ton of stuff came out about her that we had no idea of. Like how Hiromi and Yura were the ones responsible for her broken arm, the fact that she and Tsuge were sort of secret friends- that was why the cat took Tsuge," the girl told the camera earnestly. "He probably needed directions to Haru's place since she wasn't at school, but I don't want to think about what he's going to do to her when he gets there, if he isn't there already. The cat can't speak our language, but it was pretty obvious that he has the **major** hots for Haru."

"So he's with her right now?" Naoko asked desperately, not wanting to think about her poor little girl, already injured and not much of a fighter. All alone with a giant alien cat that wanted... she didn't want to think about what he wanted to do to her precious child! _'Why didn't I skip this cruise and stay with her?! Just this once?!'_

"According to reports, the cat alien has indeed reached the Yoshioka residence, where our very own Tashimi Yuka is waiting to give her report. Yuka?" the reporter asked as the scene changed to outside Naoko's home.

"Thank you Mia. As you can see, the vegetation that overtook the school has completely enveloped the Yoshioka house until the residence itself is barely visible through the nest of thorns," the new reporter informed while using one hand to show off the strangely cage-like thorn ball in the middle of a much bigger barrier than Naoko had braved before going on her cruise. "Estimates have shown that the rose bush is a good hundred yards in any direction. The police have confirmed that Yoshioka Haru is inside as well as the alien and Nashito Tsuge. The officers on duty have not said whether or not they have heard anything from the house since arriving, but all is still and quiet for now. Unless someone finds a way to break through, I'm afraid all we can do is pray for Haru."

" _That does it_!" Naoko hissed, turning and running out of the common room and back to her own. She dialed her husband, praying that he was in a place to answer.

Or maybe it would be better if he wasn't. Airplanes did not appreciate phone calls between passengers, and it was more important that he was on his way than able to talk to her.

But her husband still picked up. "Did you see the news?" he asked, although there was heavy interference from what sounded like the inside of a helicopter.

"I did. I don't care if I have to take one of the lifeboats, I'm heading home _now_." _'This alien is going to get introduced to a baseball bat!'_

"Don't bother, honey. Just get your things together, we're heading to the ship to pick you up."

That made her stop just outside her door. "Who's 'we'?"

Meanwhile, the reporter on the television turned to the thorn covered house with surprise. "We are now picking up some sound from just outside the house, although we don't have a visual. The sound appears to be a... _guitar_?"

A cop in the background flinched in dread. "I'm going to have to ask you to step back."

xxXxx

The song Haru played was 'Numb' by Linkin Park. There were some extra lyrics of 'caught in the undertow' and such that I took out because they're going on while the main singer is still singing, and I'm not making Haru able to sing two different things at the same time. Having her be able to do two voices at the same time is enough of a stretch, thank you!

And to anyone that wants to complain that I didn't get the lyrics right, Baron's language doesn't have abbreviations, and singing can only do so much to break down the language barrier. So deal with it.


	13. Too Bad

**Chapter Thirteen: Too Bad**

 _Why can't you see me through his eyes?_

 _It's too bad you're making me decide!_

 _-Orianthi, 'According to You'_

xxXxx

Learning how to play the guitar was a bit harder than Haru had originally anticipated. Not because of the music, that part was almost ridiculously easy after years of mastering legendary composers' work.

The problem was that she was keeping one eye on the open music book that Tsuge was holding for her, and the other eye on what Baron was up to.

After retrieving a small packet from his satchel, her invisible friend had all but dragged her and her instrument outside, but it didn't take much to see that he wanted her help in growing some of his own vegetation. It seemed a little strange that he could make the rosebush grow without seeds, but whatever he was planning to nurture needed a little more help.

After he finished planting six seeds in her backyard in two straight lines that led to the pond with the giant rosebush growing out of the center of it, he stepped back in order to start swaying, if the scarf was of any indication.

Haru brushed her pick against the guitar strings, playing at one of the exercises at the front of the book as the surface of the water shook and shimmered before... were those water snakes?

No, the six bits of water were more like the strands from Baron's glass ball as they each rose from the pond and circled around where Baron had planted a seed. The scarf pinned around his neck seemed to circle around on itself, occasionally changing positions to make certain that each of the seeds were getting the proper nourishment.

 _'Seriously, Baron. Is there anything you_ _ **can't**_ _do?'_ she couldn't help thinking.

After he was satisfied that there was enough water, the scarf turned in her direction.

"He's tapping his lips, so I'm pretty sure he wants you to start singing again," Tsuge reported, although he had been staring at the water ropes as openly as she had been.

" _I can't think of anything to say, and I think the lyrics in the book will only confuse him. Who on earth is Frere Jaques, anyway?_ "

Tsuge opened his mouth, but let it hang open for a minute. "You know, I have no idea. Maybe you could try Twinkle Twinkle Little Star?"

ooOoo

 _A nine-year old Haru was sitting on the piano bench as usual, feeling a bit of pride as she finally finished Beethoven's Sonata Pathetique in one go. She had only finished unpacking that morning, and was celebrating the only way she could without her parents._

" _Mommy, did you hear that? Did you like it?" she called out cheerfully, but the only answer she could hear was the very faint humming of a sewing machine._

 _Her little heart sank. 'But... Mommy promised she would listen this time.' She stared at the keys in front of her, remembering what her old piano teacher had said. His own granddaughter was the same age as her, and yet could barely do Twinkle Twinkle Little Star._

 _On a whim, she started tapping out the simple melody. "Twinkle twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are," she sang softly, wishing that there was a star out right now for a wish. "Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are."_

" _Haru, why are you playing something that simple?" her mother demanded down the stairs. "Go back to the other stuff, sweetie!"_

 _Stick to what you're good at._

ooOoo

"Haru?" Tsuge panicked, suddenly shaking her by the shoulders. "Are you okay?"

The brunette blinked, feeling her heart pound painfully as she registered Baron's warm hand on her face and forehead.

"Y-yeah, not a problem," she promised, pushing Tsuge gently away before giving a squeeze to one of Baron's hands. " _Sorry, got lost in thought for a moment."_

Tsuge gave her a glare while crossing his arms, her music book still in one hand. "Yeah, neither of us are believing that. Was it something I said? Twinkle-"

"No!" Haru ordered, pressing a hand to his mouth. " _Not that song. Please. I'll think of something else._ "

Tsuge gave her a confused look while taking a glance at over her shoulder. "What's so bad about that one? I mean, it's as standard as you can get, right?" he asked after peeling her hand off his face.

" _Unless you have parents that only want to hear Beethoven or Chopin out of you,_ " Haru spat, adjusting her hold on the guitar before looking for her pick.

It had fallen, but looked like it was raising by itself as Baron picked it up for her. Her hand tried to grasp it, but her fingers found his before the pick.

Baron opened his hand against hers, giving her a gentle squeeze as he gave her the small bit of plastic.

Haru couldn't help but smile at the seemingly small gesture, just like she couldn't help the small blush crossing her cheeks. _'Why is it so easy for him to calm me down?'_

"Ugh, you two are going to give me diabetes before this is over," Tsuge muttered under his breath. His cell phone began ringing out a robotic version of the Star Wars theme song. He pulled the device out, flinching a bit as he checked the Caller I.D. "It looks like the crazies reached Mom."

"Good luck," Haru wished him while taking back her music book.

"I'll need it," he answered, looking a little sick as he let himself back into the house for needed privacy.

Haru felt Baron's finger tap her lips again. " _Tsuge's parents are calling him. It's probably over helping you reach me._ " Feeling a rather strong need, Haru adjusted the strap so that the guitar was against her back before taking a deep hug from her unseen suitor.

 _'This is something I love about him already. No matter how much he gets to hold me, he acts like he never wants to let go.'_

Baron was being careful of her instrument, but gripping her just tight enough to make sure she knew how he felt about her.

It was another five minutes before he reluctantly pried himself off her, adjusting the guitar to her front while tapping her lips again. The scarf then paced five steps to be closer to the alien seeds.

" _I still can't think of anything to say,_ " Haru told him as she set the music book against a vine for now. She ran her pick over the strings in a random pattern, trying to inspire another song to flow out. " _I can't tell if you can make your plants grow without my help, or if my song is just an enormous help to you._ "

The scarf made it clear that he was still, as if he didn't know how to answer her.

" _I'm sorry, Baron. I'll try to ask clearer questions about that later. I'm very excited to see what you want to grow,_ " she told him with a smile, even though all she could do was smile at his scarf.

The gift turned away from her, and began swaying slightly as Baron probably moved in order to use his magic.

Small green foliage began rising from the six designated places, but the progress slowed as Haru didn't sing anything else for a minute.

" _I'm sorry. It's just... very odd to speak like this and know that someone's listening. That someone's_ _ **been**_ _listening. You didn't hear a lot out of me before my arm broke._ "

Since he was standing too far away to nod her head, Baron instead made the twigs and such that were growing bow to her in confirmation.

" _Just out of curiosity, are you the reason Gima-sensei's glasses kept breaking_?" she asked, the name making the shrewish woman's face filter through her mind.

The resulting greenery bowed to her again, making her wonder if Baron was smirking.

She couldn't keep herself from giggling, though she kept strumming the strings. " _You... I really want to scold you! I want to be the better person, but... you wouldn't have done it if she had been kinder to me._ "

Another yes, but she knew it was coming. It wasn't even worth phrasing as a question.

"... _I should scold you over the school, too,_ " Haru admitted shamefully. " _The people inside were the ones that made me miserable, not the building. Did you do anything worse than scratches and bruised egos?_ "

A brief shake meant no, but now the new foliage was revealing itself to be four trees and two bushes, no two exactly alike.

" _It's too bad you didn't just come here. If you had, we both know I could have hidden you indefinitely._ "

The next nod seemed regretful.

" _If you had been able to find me first, would you have skipped terrorizing my school?_ "

Another nod, but the scarf was shaking like he was forcing himself to focus on the task instead of stealing another hug from her.

" _Thank you for that. You know, you_ _ **could**_ _have just waited for me to show up for school instead of making sure I couldn't leave home-_ " Haru cut herself off, pondering what would have happened if he had chosen that course. " _No, that would have freaked me out, especially with you being invisible to me. Getting Tsuge's help was the smarter way._ " _'Not that quietly abducting him would have gone any better.'_

Baron nodded the impressive foliage again as small blossoms began to grow on each of his trees and bushes.

Haru looked over her shoulder to the kitchen window, watching Tsuge pace while speaking frantically into the phone. " _Thank you for repairing the glass after breaking it. But you know what?_ " She intentionally left a pause for him to answer 'what?', even though she wouldn't hear it. " _I'm a little jealous that Tsuge's parents are worried enough to call. I wouldn't be shocked if my parents were more worried about cutting through your vines than if you're-_ "

Every single vine she could see suddenly had their thorns grow four inches longer.

" _Or I can just not talk about them,_ " the brunette suddenly backed down, deciding she didn't want to know how far his temper would go concerning the two. " _You seem like you would like to say plenty about them yourself._ "

The thorns grew another inch in pure fury. Staring at the sharp tips, Haru stopped playing long enough to press a finger against one.

Just as always, she had nothing to fear. The thorn bent at her touch, but didn't even come close to pricking her.

Even when he was furious, Haru had nothing to fear from him. Her vision started swimming from tears that wanted to escape her control, but she rubbed one wrist against her eyes to counteract them.

" _Baron_?" she asked, leaving another space for him to answer 'yes' or 'what' as she resumed playing in a tune strangely similar to the Apology Song from The Book of Life. " _I know I've said thank you for fixing my arm, but you have given me much more than that._ "

The blossoms on his trees and bushes closed in on themselves to start forming fruit.

" _Thank you for sending the thorns to protect me. I know you've saved my life more than once just by that._ "

The branches of the tree closest to her bent down in agreement.

" _Thank you for scaring off my principal from entering my home. I wouldn't have been able to keep him in the dark if he were able to come in here. I know it's after the fact, but considering what happened to Hiromi the only time I convinced her to come here, you knew from the beginning that she wasn't a real friend._ "

The thorns managed to squeeze out another half-inch as the branches nodded again.

" _I know I should be_ _ **furious**_ _with you for shattering the glass after my arm broke, but really, all you did was show me without a doubt just how little I mean to everyone besides Tsuge. If you hadn't, I might have gone on a date with Machida, and I don't want to know why he suddenly decided I existed._ "

Nope. There was literally no more growth to give to the thorns, but she could almost swear that they were trying anyway as Baron made his agreement clear.

" _Yes, it hurts that they were so quick to leave me to die when I was already injured. But at least I know they won't care about you coming anywhere near me,_ " she tried to joke, but a smile wasn't quite appearing. " _Not that I have anything to fear from you._ " Haru could feel her heart melting from saying that out loud again.

" _Thank you for that, too. Thank you for not being someone I need to fear. Yes, I know that stalkers are usually unhinged and dangerous, but the only time you even come close is when someone is hurting me or when someone thinks that_ _ **you're**_ _going to hurt me. If that was on your mind, you sure as heck would have either left Tsuge outside the barrier or gotten rid of him as soon as he showed you where I live._ "

Another nod, but the movements of the scarf were making it clear that he was having trouble focusing on his task and not on stealing another hug out of her.

" _I'm making this more difficult for you, aren't I? I can finish my thoughts later if you would-_ "

The premature fruit was almost shaken off the delicate branches as he firmly told her no.

 _Please continue_ seemed to be his unspoken request.

" _You see that_?" she demanded with a warm smile. " _You_ _ **like**_ _hearing what I have to say. You don't try to silence me or attach me to the piano. Well, to be fair, you seem to like my music more than my own kind do, but at least you don't tell me what to play! You do better than hear me, you... you_ _ **listen**_ _to me. You don't mind encouraging me to play something as unladylike as the guitar, and you don't make me wait or beg for your attention. … You don't give a care how many people know you think I'm worth worlds, never mind wrecking a building full of close-minded morons that only see me when_ _ **they**_ _want something._ "

The fruit looked just about ripe now, but she was more interested in the way they shook sideways.

" _... How is this possible?_ " Haru couldn't help asking as her fingers kept up the soft thoughtful tune. " _I can't see you, I can't hear you. I can't even sense your eyes on me. The only time you can understand me is when I'm singing. So how come it's so easy to understand you, Baron?_ "

He didn't have an answer for that, or at least one he could communicate, but his will power finally gave out. As Baron's scarf marched toward her, Haru hurriedly pulled the guitar strap off her shoulder and set the instrument against the thorn wall to keep it out of what she knew was coming.

Baron didn't wait for her to finish turning around before he tackled her with another hug. A happy sigh escaped her control as she first hugged his arms, and then managed to turn enough to fully return his embrace.

Haru closed her eyes to help her forget about the sight problem, and to focus more attention on his scent. It was a bit like her- _their_ \- roses, but there were some other scents clinging to him that she couldn't name. Still, it was very pleasant to hold and get to be held by him.

He squeezed her gently, rubbing his face against her hair as his entire body vibrated like a lawnmower. She couldn't help but giggle at the unheard purr, rubbing her own face against his chest.

His heart sped up from the gesture, pounding against her cheek like a drum as he held her just a little tighter.

" _Now this is just silly. I love your purr, and I can't even hear it._ " She snuggled a little deeper into his arms. " _Are you trying to get me addicted to you?_ "

Since he wasn't exactly interested in taking his hands off her, he used his chin to nod her head again.

" _Well, congratulations. It's working. The most I have to fear from you is getting cuddled to death._ " She squeezed him just a little tighter for emphasis. _'I can't remember the last time someone wanted this much of me.'_

Although she couldn't see it, the school girl could feel him press another chaste kiss to her hair as his purr increased enough to make her body vibrate as well.

ooOoo

Tsuge pulled the cell phone out of the crack in the kitchen door he had pressed it against. " _Does that convince you, Mom_?" he whispered, softly closing the door so that the two could enjoy their private moment. " _Baron is head over heels for her, and she's not exactly turning down his attentions. He's not going to hurt her, I promise._ "

"Tsuge, that's _her_ side of it. How do we know he's not lying until she lets her guard down?"

" _ **Believe me**_ _, her guard's down already. Look, I'll hang up, take a picture of them, and send it to you. Then you'll see._ "

"Tsuge, wait-"

But he didn't. " _I'm sorry, Mom,_ " he whispered, switching to camera mode and opening the kitchen door as quietly as possible.

The two still didn't hear him, lost only in the sensation of being in each other's arms. They were facing away from him, though.

Swallowing the hard lump in his throat, he slipped through and lightly tiptoed around them in order to catch their faces, which showed that neither of them had open eyes; more than content to simply be in each other's company. He held up his phone, waiting for the phone to focus as he centered on both the embrace and their expressions.

After seeing the way the two were holding onto each other, his mother would have no choice but to see the truth.

As soon as the camera was focused, he snapped a pic, making a brief light flash. Baron opened one eye to look at him with annoyance.

" _Sorry_ ," Tsuge mouthed, making a swift retreat back into the house. With one finger, he swiftly forwarded the photo to his mother. _'That should do the trick!'_

The kitchen phone rang again as he closed the door, making him groan in anticipation. But he still answered it, since he didn't want the sound to disturb his friends. "Yoshioka residence, Tsuge speaking."

" _How dare you,_ " a low voice growled into his ear, making his neck hairs stand on end. " _Get out of my house, away from my daughter, and take that..._ _ **cat**_ _with you_!"

Tsuge's lips curled into a snarl before answering. "Right, because you _obviously_ prefer Haru to be lonely and depressed for her birthday!"

"Don't be ridiculous, we're on our way right now. I swear, boy; if you're not out of my house by the time I and my wife get there-"

"You'll do _what_?!" Tsuge yelled into the phone. "Fight your way through the bush to get in here?! Fat chance! If Haru meant anything to you, you'd already be here! You'd have **been** here before I was, and I've been her friend for **years**! Baron came from another world, took the time to dish out some payback on her behalf, needed directions from me, and he _still_ got to her before you did! What's your excuse?!"

There would have been dead silence on the other end if it weren't for the loud sounds in the background that had to be from a helicopter.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Just for the record, if your child had been _me,_ I'd have given up on you years before Haru did. Now why don't you do the right thing for your daughter, just once, and let her enjoy being with a friend and a gentleman- _cat_ \- that worships the stairs she trips up! She's been waiting long enough not to celebrate her birthday alone, and _you do_ _ **not**_ want to get between these two! Baron will skin you alive with his thorns if you try to take her from him, so back off!" Not feeling up to saying anything else to her 'father', he slammed the phone back into the cradle, which made the crack widen in agony.

"And just for good measure," he added, unplugging the phone's wires. "There! All better!"

"Tsuge, were you just telling off my parents?" Haru called from outside, making him flinch in guilt.

Had he been a little hasty? Did Haru still want to hear from them? "Yes. I unplugged the phone, too." He braced himself for an angry outburst, just in case.

" _... Baron? Am I a horrible person for not being angry with Tsuge? He just called out my parents on their treatment of me and implied that you would take violent offense if they try to separate us._ "

The feline answered her warmly, but Tsuge had to open the door again to see his actual response. He was using his chin to somewhat awkwardly shake her head as he ran one hand over her hair with so much love.

His large green eyes flicked to Tsuge as he closed the kitchen door behind him. He raised a hand as if to tip his hat, but soon remembered that it was still sitting in the house. So he settled for reluctantly pushing Haru enough away to give him a respectful bow.

"He's bowing to me, so I obviously didn't mislead them," Tsuge reported, still feeling a bit horrible. "I broke your phone's cradle some more."

"Oh no, how _ever_ will I get a replacement?" Haru replied in the most bland yet sarcastic tone she could manage.

Her friend sat himself on the steps in front of the kitchen door. "You do realize the trouble we'll be in, when Baron's time comes?" he tried to ask gently. "Jail time and ruined college chances will probably be the _least_ of our worries."

Haru looked at the intimidatingly long thorns behind her, pressing her hand against them in a gentle caress. " _I know. But whatever we have to lose, Baron's risked much more to be here. He's not sorry, and I doubt I'll be either._ "

The feline's somewhat confusion melted back into an adoring smile.

"Is there a Huggers' Anonymous? Because if so, Baron needs to join," Tsuge sighed as the tabby wrapped his arms around the brunette like he was a giant magnet to her kind words.

" _Bite your tongue! This is something I don't want him to stop doing!_ " Haru lightly scolded him as she wrapped her arms around Baron's torso to squeeze him back.

He began purring again, rubbing his face against her hair as he lingeringly took in the scent of it.

"This is what I get for taking chaperone duty," Tsuge sighed before looking at the new additions to the back yard. He slowly walked up to the closest tree in order to get a better look at a light purple fruit that was hanging like a pine cone. "I sure hope this tastes better than it looks." He reached up in order to pluck one.

Baron's voice rang out a sharp warning, making the school boy jump in surprise.

"What? Isn't it ripe yet?"

" _Isn't it ripe yet?_ " Haru repeated as she made herself take her head off Baron's chest to look at her friend.

The tall feline answered while gently shaking her head with one hand. He pressed a kiss against her forehead before using one hand to warn Tsuge away from the tree.

"All right, I can take a hint," he sighed while pointedly stepping closer to the two.

Baron was already fetching the guitar from its resting place on the thorn barrier and slid the strap over Haru's head and shoulder.

" _Do you think one more song will cover it?_ "

He nodded her head before taking a position in front of the newly sprouted foliage.

Haru nibbled her lower lip in thought before an evil grin overtook her face. " _Oh, Tsuge,_ " she called a little too sweetly.

The taller brunette felt a small panic crawl up his spine as she made ready with her instrument.

" _The last song was for Baron. This one's yours._ " Making sure the cord was still connected to her guitar, she began an enthusiastic riff that was near and dear to Tsuge's heart.

The stupid grin on his own face was anything but evil as he pulled out his cell phone to record it. "Please, again from the beginning!" he begged, holding the phone close to the guitar.

" _Not a problem_ ," she promised before vocalizing to the song.

Which _may_ have been part of the Star Wars saga.

Tsuge could hear Baron chuckling at his enthusiasm, but couldn't make himself give a care.

ooOoo

The reporter was straining to hear more than scattered words of gratitude and anger. But unfortunately for her, the thorn bush was just large enough to make anything less than a shout legible.

ooOoo

Hasho felt sick as he put away his cell phone. "It's no use. That boy shut off the land line, and Haru still won't pick up her cell."

General Nakayama growled in frustration before speaking to the helicopter's pilot. "How soon until we get to the cruise ship?"

"Another ten minutes, then we meet up with the jet."

The general grit his teeth, but managed to keep his temper as he turned to the distraught father. "Yoshioka-san, I want you to tell me about your daughter's voice."

Hasho tiredly blinked his eyes. "What about it?"

"Have you ever noticed anything... _peculiar_ about when she sings?"

"Haru doesn't sing. She's a pianist."

"You never noticed anything odd, except for what you've mentioned about the rose bush?"

"That's correct."

"... Pianist, huh? Tell me, after your old fights with the rose bush, did Haru ever play?"

Hasho smiled at the memory. "Of course. She plays every day after school. When I'm awake for it, I leave the door open enough to hear her."

The general rubbed his chin in careful thought. "How long ago did the bush appear again?"

"... Five? Yes, about five years ago. I _swear_ that bush has a mind of its own! I once even salted the ground to keep it from growing again, and it was still back like I never touched it the next morning!" Then his expression darkened. "As sad as it sounds, an alien cat controlling the bush makes perfect sense in hindsight. If not for the growth factor, then for the fact that the bush never left a single scratch on Haru."

General Nakayama's head immediately shot up. "Would you repeat that?"

"As sad as it sounds-"

"No! The part about Haru."

"Oh. The thorns have never left a single scratch on her. I freaked out the first time Haru stuck her hand directly into the bush, but she was perfectly fine. She joked that the roses must like her." He covered his face with shame. " _Why_ didn't I make us move when I couldn't get rid of them?"

"But if the vines don't bother her, there's a chance she could get out on her own!"

"With _him_ controlling the bush? Not likely."

The general silently counted to ten. "Yoshioka-san, I want you to think _hard_. While you were speaking to the boy and trying to contact your daughter again, I received a second report of an attack with your own rosebush. The alien's ability to manipulate the thorns was on a much smaller scale before Haru assisted him with a song."

"She's _helping_ him?"

"It would appear so. His power seems to grow whenever she sings, and I now suspect that her piano abilities also give him strength. So tell me; can you think of another relative that had a gift for music?"

Hasho's mind immediately clicked, suddenly remembering the woman he had named his daughter for. His mouth fell open in absolute shock as that worn face flooded to the front of his mind for the first time in _years_. He hadn't been as close with her as he wanted to be, but she had been one to leave a mark on anyone who met her.

Just like Haru.

"You know of someone. Who?" General Nakayama demanded.

"... It's just a silly story my grandmother used to tell me every April Fool's Day until the one she died. Dad said she told him the exact same joke while he was growing up, but... she was always a little disappointed that my father and I were boys with no musical talent." _'Maybe that's why I pushed Haru to music after that first time.'_ "I never told my wife or daughter about it. To be honest, I've been sick and tired of the joke since _I_ was in high school."

"What was the joke?" The question was full of trepidation, like he was afraid of the answer.

Hasho winced, knowing that nothing but disaster was going to follow his answer. But still, if it would help them find a way to rescue Haru...

"Grandma used to tell me she was born a mermaid."


	14. I've Been Afraid

**Chapter Fourteen: I've Been Afraid**

 _Too long I've been afraid of_

 _Losing love I guess I lost._

 _Well, if that's love,_

 _It comes at much too high a cost!_

 _'Defying Gravity', Wicked_

 _(also recommended listening! Idina Menzel RULES!)_

xxXxx

" _You're going to get a stomach ache, Tsuge_."

"It'll be worth it," he moaned after swallowing another mouthful of alien fruit. "You stop laughing, Baron!"

" _Tsuge wants you to stop laughing at him, but I'm still kind of giggling,_ " Haru reported, letting herself enjoy the warmth of Baron's arms around her. She could have sat on the grass, but her suitor wasn't one to pass up a chance to have her on his lap.

Even if his body was shaking slightly with his mirth as he fed her another clove of what looked like giant purple garlic.

Thankfully, it tasted a lot better than it looked. She finished swallowing before speaking again. " _I feel kind of disloyal for saying this, but I like your world's fruit better than anything this world has to offer._ "

The shaking sensation immediately switched to a vibration, making it more than clear that he was purring again as he gave her a gentle squeeze.

That simple action sent another rush of warmth through her, making a goofy smile overtake her face. For the first time in her memory, Haru allowed herself to do something she had fantasized about more than once.

She snuggled deeply into her unseen companion's arms, and sighed happily as he returned the favor in full; purring all the way.

 _'Best. Birthday. Ever!'_

ooOoo

Naoko could barely recognize her home as the military car slowly approached the tangled thorns, but the only reason they had to take it slow was because of all the people the police had to barricade far enough for the car to get through.

The sun was setting, but there were still plenty of lights from police cars and news crews trying to get a good shot of the house or jungle of thorns.

Naoko could feel her insides twist into disgusting knots as she and her husband stepped out of the car, immediately becoming subject to what felt like a dance club's worth of flashing lights from cameras. _'To think I enjoyed this sort of thing two weeks ago.'_

Of course, that was when it was over her quilts instead of her parenting style.

"Yoshioka-san! What do you have to say for your daughter's decision to shelter a hostile alien?!" one reporter called out, somehow managing to be heard above the angry protesters.

"What do you have to say about all the destruction the alien caused trying to find her at Hirashi High?" another one demanded, holding out her microphone to get a clear answer.

"What do you think about the possibility of grandkittens?"

" **Over my dead body**!" Hasho roared like a lion, jumping at the reporter foolish enough to ask such a question, but two military officers were able to restrain him before an incident occurred.

Another one, that is.

"Honey, we need to focus on Haru," she gently reminded him, running her hand over one arm the way she had before everything went sour.

He gave her a desperate look before glaring at the terrified young man hiding behind a disgusted-looking protester.

"What about _my_ daughter?" she demanded, waving her 'Go back to your own planet!' sign. "Do you have _any_ idea how much therapy she'll-"

"One problem at a time," Naoko snapped at her, grabbing her husband's wrist and dragging him to the edge of the rosebush, where General Nakayama was waiting with a megaphone.

Thanking him with a look, Naoko grabbed the metal cone and pointed it at her own home. "HARU? WE KNOW YOU CAN HEAR US FROM THIS FAR! JUST TELL THAT OVERGROWN FURBALL TO LET US IN SO THAT WE CAN TALK THIS OVER!"

"AND THAT IF HE KNOWS WHAT'S GOOD FOR HIM, HE BETTER NOT BE LAYING A CLAW ON YOU!" her husband added, stealing the megaphone long enough to add his piece. "I SWEAR, GIANT CAT OR NOT, I WILL GUT HIM MYSELF IF HE'S BEEN MESSING WITH YOU!"

One of the covered windows from the living room darkened, as if a body had passed between it and the main source of light.

"AHA, I SAW THAT! WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! NOW SOMEONE HAD EITHER BETTER LET US IN OR COME OUT HERE IN TEN, NINE-"

"I don't think that's going to do anything," Naoko tried to tell him gently.

"-EIGHT, SEVEN, SIX, FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO-"

" _Testing, testing, one two three,_ " came the reply in a sweet soprano, making Naoko involuntarily shiver.

 _'I haven't heard her sing since I took away that horrible movie.'_

The sound quality that echoed from the house made the megaphone sound like a scratchy piece of junk. But they didn't have anything in their house that could produce _this_ much volume!

" _I am equally certain that you can hear me just fine, so you had better listen up. The reason I'm singing this is because it's the only way Baron understands me, and I want him to stop me if I start misleading anyone on his intentions in this world._ "

Every microphone and camera was now pointed eagerly toward the house, although they couldn't see a single thing.

Hasho and Naoko held each other's hands in worry.

" _This is Yoshioka Haru speaking, letting the world know that I am not only fine, but I'm better than I've been in_ _ **years**_ _! Baron has been nothing less than a gentlecat to me since Tsuge introduced us, and the only way he'd consider 'laying a claw on me' would be if I married him first, and I doubt any priest or judge from this world is going to be cooperative enough for the fact to matter! His way of saying hello was fixing my arm. Here, I'll show you._ "

The vines cleared enough for one female silhouette to be seen through a curtain, proudly raising her arms and rotating both of her wrists and elbows.

" _Is healing a broken arm the sort of thing you can see a monster doing? Because I can't. I will freely admit that I am not completely happy about the destruction he caused my school, but he's been watching me for eight years. He knows better than anyone outside the barrier what's been happening with not just the other students, but also with the principal. I_ _ **want**_ _to muster enough enthusiasm to scold him for trashing the place and scaring the living daylights out of people that were bent on using me, abusing me, or super gluing me to a 'perfect lady' pedestal I never wanted before just ignoring me. But even if I do yell at him over it, I don't think he's going to say sorry any time soon._ "

A shadowy hand came from the window's side to nod her head gently.

" _He says I have it completely on the money._ " With that, the female silhouette grabbed the hand that had been gripping her face and led it away from the window.

" _Sorry to the awesome marksmen that are probably out there, but I don't want you using my protector for target practice._ "

An unprofessional groan was heard from inside a black van that the Yoshioka parents had been too distracted to notice before.

" _Would you like to know what we've been doing all day?_ "

The protesters shouted out angrily, but Haru took that as a yes.

" _Oh, it's only been the best birthday party I ever had. We've been talking, showing off for each other... eating... Tsuge, have we really been doing just that all day?_ "

"Well, there's watching you two try to invent a triple G rating. Seriously, watching these two flirt with each other is safer than letting my baby sister watch Disney! Baron has a ridiculously large Prince Charming Complex!" a second voice had no trouble saying, although his voice felt slightly more distant than the girl's.

" _We're not_ _ **that**_ _bad!_ "

"You're in his lap right now, Haru. I'm shocked he isn't purring agai- oh, _there_ we go," the schoolboy's voice cut itself off as a warm purr echoed from the building.

Hasho nearly started frothing at the mouth, making him storm into the ten-inch long thorns like a bull.

"Honey, no!" Naoko tried to protest, but he didn't get in very deep.

Surprisingly, the thorns bounced him back to outside the barrier with very much the feeling of a child spitting out something that wasn't as tasty as anticipated. Hasho landed flat on his back, gasping to regain his breath. Naoko was by his side in a heartbeat to help him sit up.

" _Baron, are you doing this just to irritate my parents? Y-y-you're_ _ **horrible**_ _!_ " she giggled after apparently getting an affirmative.

The red-haired woman looked up in shock. "That's not my perfect lady."

" _How about we wrap this up before anyone gets seriously hurt?_ "

"Ooh, you're cutting in on his fun, Haru."

" _Baron will understand, and he'd rather cuddle with me anyway. Okay, to all the people wondering what happens from here? Unfortunately for me, this is only a visit. Baron's managed to say that he's going to be gone in roughly two months._ "

"TWO MONTHS?!" her father bellowed, standing up in a fury.

" _Tsuge and I have agreed that Baron's company is worth whatever punishment is waiting for us when his visit ends. He is not planning any attacks, save for those that others instigate first. His plan for the entire visit is to stay right here with me, because there's literally nowhere else in the universe he'd rather be._ "

The amused purr turned much lower and warmer, making Naoko almost _see_ a shadowy cat tighten his grip on her little girl.

Haru gave a happy sigh before finishing her statement. " _So my parents finally got here, huh? I've got something to say to you._ "

Both Naoko and Hasho leaned forward worriedly.

" _I begged and pleaded for your attention for years. Pretending to be perfect wasn't enough, letting the piano take over my life and turn me into a lonely workaholic like the two of you wasn't enough, not even breaking my arm was enough to make you so much as pick up a phone. I am less than impressed that it took a giant cat with magical abilities and getting dragged here by the military to make you remember I'm not just the housekeeper._ "

"WE **NEVER** SAW YOU AS THE HOUSEKEEPER!" Naoko screamed at the top of her lungs, trying desperately to pull the thorns away as her husband did the same.

"JUST LET US IN AND WE'LL DO BETTER! I _PROMISE_!" he howled, but the thorns shrugged them off like they were flies.

" _ **If**_ _you want me to believe that you want me,_ " her daughter stressed a little coldly. " _You can fight it out with the authorities in two months, and don't you_ _ **dare**_ _whine about having to wait that long. Because until then, my time belongs to Baron. He makes me_ _ **feel**_ _like a lady instead of just ordering me to be one. Anything you want to add, Tsuge?_ "

"I'm good."

" _What about you, Baron?_ "

The new voice that flowed from the house didn't sound a thing like someone with a Prince Charming Complex. It sounded more like a judge passing sentence over nothing less than the worst of treason. Naoko could feel her blood turn to ice at such a cold, threatening tone as the alien snarled at them, letting them know exactly what he thought of her and her husband.

… For someone that was speaking an unrecognizable tongue, the alien was having no trouble communicating his disdain.

"... **Wow**. Boy am _I_ glad I'm not on his bad list," Tsuge commented nervously once the cat was done.

" _I am not shocked that it took him this long. In short, go away and back off. It's a G-rated sitcom in here, you can't do anything before Baron leaves in two months, and he_ _ **will**_ _take violent offense if you try to interfere with the time he can spend with me. They can't see you nodding my head, Baron. Goodnight, everybody!_ "

ooOoo

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY GOODNIGHT!" her father howled as Haru unwrapped the glass strand from around her neck and Baron set down his ball.

" _You're_ _ **sure**_ _I'm not a horrible person for kind of enjoying their discomfort?_ " she asked, ignoring all the frantic screams coming from outside.

Baron nodded her head before kissing her hair again. That only made her heart melt as she gave him another squeeze around the neck.

"I repeat. You two are just _too_ adorable," Tsuge managed to say around a yawn. "Ah...yah! It's been a good, if weird, day. Maybe we should think about sleeping arrangements?"

Haru yawned as well, feeling Baron's body stretch as if he was yawning too. " _Well, I know for a fact that both of my parents' beds have fresh sheets, so I could put one guy in each room._ "

Tsuge gave a cringe at the idea, sneaking a look at Baron. "A house this big, and you don't have a guest room?"

Baron gave a small flinch, reluctantly setting Haru on the couch they were sitting on before standing up.

" _You're kidding, right? This is the first time in eight years that someone other than family... well, that guests have wanted to stay this long,_ " Haru said a little self-consciously, watching the grey scarf seemingly float down the hall to the linen closet. _'How would he know what's in... right, the wolf picture I hung across from the closet.'_

"... Baron can take your dad's room, but I think I'll be more comfortable in this chair." Tsuge accented the statement with pulling the lever to raise his feet. "Plus I'll be able to hear a sneak attack if they try it. I'm a light sleeper."

"Sounds like a plan. _Tsuge's all right with sleeping out here, if you're interested in my father's room,_ " the brunette offered as the scarf came back, carrying two shelves' worth of sheets, quilts, and spare pillows in his arms.

"He's shaking his head, so I guess he's sleeping out here, too. Doesn't it freak you out? That he knows his way around your house, I mean?" her friend asked, getting up in order to get the chair ready for slumber.

Haru shrugged as she and Baron took opposite sides to securely tuck a sheet over the couch cushions. " _It did at first, but I'm just happy that he's not abusing his knowledge of me or this house._ "

"How would he do that?"

" _There's more than likely ways he could if he wanted to, but my G-rated mind isn't interested in knowing. It's another way of saying child-friendly_ ," Haru explained when Baron tapped her lips a bit slower than normal.

"He gave you a confused look, but is now shrugging it off," Tsuge reported, fluffing a pillow before unfolding a thick quilt. "I bet he thinks we're crazy."

" _Um, Tsuge? Baron's been watching me talk to a stuffed toy for years. I'm pretty sure he's gotten the idea that I'm a little unbalanced by now._ "

The invisible feline left off unfolding another quilt to wrap her up in an especially tight hug. He repeatedly ran a hand over her hair as his warm breath caressed one ear.

Tsuge flinched. "He looks angry, and is using the same tone from talking to your parents. It doesn't take a genius to see who _he_ thinks is 'unbalanced'."

Haru couldn't think of a thing to say to that, so she settled for hugging Baron as tightly as he was holding her. _'Dang it, why couldn't I have known about you sooner?'_

After a long moment of cuddling, Baron released her just enough to sweep her off her feet. She barely even had the time for a small yelp before he was sitting on the couch and draping the partially unfolded quilt over the two of them.

" _Wait, are you seriously asking me to..._ " As she was struggling to think of a proper way to put it, Baron had already smoothed out the quilt, wrapping his arms around her from the outside of it before giving another gentle squeeze.

"Wow. I knew he had separation anxiety over you, but I didn't think he was going to carry it _this_ far," Tsuge commented, making sure his chair was as comfortable as possible before walking over to the kitchen to shut off the light.

Haru briefly considered putting her foot down before remembering how much time he had left. A mere two months was so little time after watching her for years. " _I guess this is your way of saying you're not wasting a single second more than you have to?_ "

One hand came up to nod her head as he nuzzled her cheek lovingly.

"... _All right, I won't put my foot down,_ " she relented, wiggling her arms free of the quilt to wrap them around his neck.

"Yeah, I knew you weren't going to win that one," Tsuge told her while shutting off the lights in the living room. "But I'm still impressed that you're going to give your parents a chance when all the craziness is over."

" _For all I know, I'm facing jail time until I'm thirty. If they still want me by then, yes, I'll let them apologize._ " Haru snuggled Baron a little harder as Tsuge made himself comfortable on the recliner. " _Goodnight, Tsuge._ "

"Goodnight, Haru. Goodnight, Baron." Another yawn, and he was a goner.

 _'Wait, really?!'_ she thought furiously. ' _It takes me fifteen minutes to an hour to get to sleep_ _ **with**_ _a pill, the jerk!'_

Baron's body shook slightly with a chuckle.

" _I can be jealous that he can do that,_ " she managed to whisper, squeezing him around the neck again. She rested her head on his shoulder, close to his neck as he arranged their bodies a bit more comfortably for sleep.

He used his cheek to nuzzle her hair lovingly, sneaking an extra hug out of her.

How could he do this? Make her feel like she was worth worlds with little more than a simple touch? She held onto him a little tighter, as if doing so could prevent his eventual death.

 _'It's just not fair. Why should he have to die? Why can't I see him? Why... just_ _ **why**_ _?'_ " _Baron?_ " she asked timidly, feeling him look down at her. " _I'm pretty sure you're going to say yes, but... is... is it all right if I..._ "

He nodded her head to assure her.

"... _Can I use my hands to see your face? I promise I'll be careful._ "

He didn't answer for a second, but he did loosen his hold on her enough to gently grab her wrists. He placed her hands on his furry cheeks, stealing a kiss on both of her palms first.

Her heart sped up from the loving contact, but still closed her eyes to keep her senses focused.

Baron's fur was soft, but she already knew that from the little touches she had allowed herself throughout the day. Her fingers gently explored further, making his entire body start vibrating with what had to be a loud purr from the sweet attention.

Haru bit her lower lip to keep from giggling, since Tsuge had said that he's a light sleeper. But she kept running her hands over his face and head, using her own imagination to guess what he looked like.

But despite herself, all she could feel was a standard cat's head, though on a larger scale than she ever thought she'd come in contact with. His long whiskers tickled her palms, but not enough to make her giggle. On a whim, and with a mischievous smirk, her hands snuck upward to start rubbing his large velvety ears.

The vibrations immediately doubled, making him squeeze her the way she squeezed Muta. She tried to hold back her laughter, but failed this time.

Tsuge cut himself off in mid-snore. "Really? Can't you two wait until morning?" he slurred in irritation.

" _Sorry,_ " Haru apologized, still wearing a silly grin on her face as she wrapped her arms around Baron's neck again. " _I just got carried away._ "

"So what else is new? Go to sl...zzzz."

 _'Jerk!'_ she thought furiously.

Baron kissed her hair and started rubbing one hand over her quilt-covered back to help her relax.

Haru smiled, rubbing her cheek over his heart, feeling it pound like a gentle drum. It wasn't quite a lullaby, but it was still soothing enough to help her drift to sleep.

ooOoo

"Well. That could have gone better," General Nakayama growled, watching the two vainly try to penetrate the thorns with nothing but cuts to prove it. "Captain, escort the reporters and protesters from the premises."

"At once, General." The middle-aged man immediately began barking orders, much to the onlookers' displeasure.

Nakayama returned his gaze to the now darkened house, considering his options. Whether or not the girl was in there willingly, she obviously couldn't leave without the cat's permission. She was a prisoner in her own home whether she admitted it or not.

 _'The best way to lure him out would be to lure_ _ **her**_ _out. But she's smart enough to know we will shoot the feline on sight. Perhaps an aerial rescue with a gas bomb? But that could easily hurt the children, and there will be too much backlash for that.'_

"Yoshioka-sans," he said while approaching Haru's parents.

They were now heaving angrily, taking a small break before making another attempt.

"Are there any other ways into the house?"

"Unfortunately no. We'd have been using it if there was a way around the thorns."

"I don't suppose that either of you know how the food supply is in there?" he asked tiredly.

Her father was the first to speak. "Haru's not the strongest girl. She keeps just enough food on hand to last for a week or so-"

"Not anymore," his wife gently interjected. "After Haru didn't speak to us for the first few days, I checked her bank account for activity to make sure she was fine. She started grocery-shopping online to make up for her arm, and the amount of money each time says that she's thoroughly stocked up to last through a stake out."

Her father looked devastated at the news. "The pool in the back will keep them from getting dehydrated if the water line is shut down. Maybe cut the power?"

The military officer had to shake his head, although he wanted to do it. "No. We need a way to keep communications open in case your daughter's wrong about the alien's intentions. As little as I want to admit it... There's nothing else to be done for now. Would you like my driver to take you to a hotel until the morning?"

"No. I'm not leaving without my baby," Mr. Yoshioka stated firmly, sitting just outside the barrier.

"Neither am I." The red-haired woman sat right next to her husband, gripping his hand like it was the last solid thing on earth. "We've walked away from our daughter enough for several lifetimes. This is all our fault."

"It's your fault that an alien fell in love with your daughter?"

"No. It's our fault that she's choosing an alien over us."

It was about then that the general remembered the third, almost silent party within the house. He quickly opened his phone to touch a contact he had sent out with a specific mission.

"Yes, General?"

"Are Nashito-san's parents secure?"

ooOoo

Mrs. Hashima crossed her arms, staring at her daughter in the police station just after watching the broadcast. She didn't say a word, still absorbing everything that had come to light about her pride and joy.

Hiromi shifted uncomfortably from the attention, trying instead to focus on the stinging left from her thorny imprisonment. "What?!" she finally snapped.

"I believe that's _my_ question," the older woman answered coldly. "Are you going to explain yourself or not?"

Hiromi glared at her. "I don't have to explain a thing."

"Like lying to me about why you and Haru aren't friends anymore? Lying to _her_? Using her? You never asked me for ticket money when you went to the movies with her."

"She wanted to pay for me!" Hiromi protested.

"How hard did you fight her?" Her mother then gave a frustrated sigh. " _Why_? What did Haru ever do to you? What was worth her broken arm?"

Hiromi's glare returned with a vengeance. "Oh, gee, let me think about it," she answered in the most sarcastic tone possible. "Maybe it started with you constantly using Haru to explain why I needed to be more ladylike whenever I was trying to have fun as a kid. _Maybe_ it continued after finding out about her gorgeous house, ridiculous amount of allowance, winning over my own brother within seconds of meeting him, every adult that comes into contact gushing over her, knowing that _she_ never had to worry about how she was going to get to college or finding work afterward, and overhearing the love of my life say that **she** was the pick of the school! Haru this, Haru that, Haru Haru Haru! No matter what I do or how hard I try, all anyone wants to talk about is Haru!"

Mrs. Hashima was stunned. "... I didn't think I compared you two _that_ much."

"It wasn't just you! _Everyone_ does it!"

"Compares you to Haru?" the older woman asked, trying to keep her rage under control.

"No, just talk about her in general! Don't you adults have anything better to talk about than a boring waif of a pianist?!"

"All right. What made you think becoming a bully would solve anything?"

Hiromi looked up with shock. "I'm not a bully!"

"You are just as responsible as _Yura_ for the broken arm. Would a _good_ person have kept their mouth shut?"

Hiromi looked away angrily.

"Would _Haru_ have let that happen to you?!"

"You're doing it again!"

"Answer the question!" Mrs. Hashima screamed at her, finally making the teenager shrink back in fear. She stood to her full height, towering over the girl in the chair. "If Haru had seen what you had, even after not being friends, _would she have let what happened to her happen to you_?! _Or anyone else?!_ "

"... No," Hiromi reluctantly whispered, unable to look her furious mother in the eye.

" _This is why I compared you two!_ _ **Forget**_ _about the piano and propriety! I wanted to encourage you to be as kind and selfless as Haru is! Do you think you're_ _ **ever**_ _going to be able to escape this now that her story and the alien's being globally seen? I'd rather you were hiding out in Haru's thorn fortress as a friend than in a police station as a_ _ **bully**_ _! Didn't I tell you what happens to people that delight in inflicting pain?!_ "

"Yes, but-"

" _But nothing! I've never been so ashamed in my_ _ **life**_ _!_ As soon as possible, I'm going to transfer you to the strictest, most militant school I can find!"

"Madam?" a young woman suddenly interjected, marching up to her and giving a soldier's salute, despite being in street clothes. "If I may, I already know the school you want."

The mother gave the stranger a sharp glare. _'Do I_ _ **look**_ _like I was asking for parental advice?'_ "If you don't mind, I'm not in the mood right now."

"Then please keep this for when you are," the black-haired woman insisted, writing something on a small notepad before offering it. "I didn't graduate from there, but all my friends that did are now respectable people willing to die for each other. My friends made a better person out of me. The school that helped shape them can do wonders for your daughter."

" _M-military school_?" Hiromi asked in horror, ultimately making up her mother's infuriated mind.

"Thank you, I will have to look into it when my temper cools off. So, what are _you_ doing here?" she asked while pocketing the note.

"Providing support for my family," she responded, giving a warm nod at a couple who were looking at Hiromi with nothing but _loathing_. Even the little girl in the woman's lap was glaring at the teenager hatefully from across the crowded room.

"My little brother is helping an alien woo his no-longer-secret best friend. I was a lot more worried before they made a public statement, but it seems my favorite nerd knows what he's doing after all."

Hiromi's mouth fell open in complete shock. _'… Tsuge has sisters?'_

"What, didn't you know that Tsuge's a nerd? I guess you didn't stalk him as much as he suspected," the young woman sneered with a slightly more wicked grin than one expected from a military officer. "That's as basic as knowing about Haru's piano skills."

"... _ **Nerd**_?!"


	15. Okay

**Chapter Fifteen: Okay**

 _Show me your face,_

 _Clean as the morning._

 _I know things were bad,_

 _But now they're okay._

-Suddenly Seymour, 'Little Shop of Horrors'

xxXxx

 _'No. Want more sleep...'_

Drat it, Tsuge's mind woke up as soon as daylight hit his face. He stretched and cracked his back while letting out a long yawn. "Wow, what a crazy dream. Giant cat endlessly flirting with Haru while trapped in her house, super yummy alien fruit, thorn-encrusted Hiromi, heh! She sure deserved... it..." he trailed off, noticing that he wasn't in his little bedroom, heavily littered with computer odds and ends.

He was in Haru's living room. He swiftly looked to his right to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Nope. Haru was still snuggled deep into a giant feline's arms like she never wanted to escape his embrace. He was purring softly as he slept, holding onto the girl like he would sooner die than let go.

Tsuge smiled softly at how happy they looked, even in slumber. Despite himself, he always got a little annoyed when kids at school would say 'they look cute together', or ' don't they look good together?' That had been one of Hiromi's arguments for trying to get together with him, that 'they'd make a cute couple.'

The very idea made him sick to his stomach. If he ever got into a relationship with someone, he wanted it to be because he met someone that made him happy, and who he wanted to make happy.

That was what Baron and Haru had. They respected each other, and were happy to bend to make the other one happy.

 _'On top of that, they aren't a cute couple. They're an_ _ **adorable**_ _, if odd couple.'_ He bit back a laugh, slowly getting out of the recliner slowly to avoid waking them. _'I think I'll try to make breakfast without ruining it this time. If nothing else, Haru will appreciate the...'_ "Haru?" he asked out loud, feeling his blood freeze in horror.

It wasn't his imagination! She wasn't breathing!

"Haru, no! Wake up!" he screamed, jumping at the two in order to start shaking her shoulders.

Baron's eyes snapped open as he automatically grabbed Tsuge's wrists, but couldn't do much more with Haru on his lap between them.

Haru's eyes also snapped open with a gasp. "I'm awake, where's the fire!" she panicked, almost struggling to her feet before dizzily falling back in Baron's lap.

The feline in turn let go of Tsuge with a warning glare, wrapping his arms around the girl where they belonged.

"Tsuge? _Baron? You weren't a dream, right?_ " Haru asked with a hoarse voice, feeling blindly until she could wrap her arms around her not-quite-boyfriend's neck.

He used his chin to shake her head before nuzzling her.

"Oh, phew! _I don't know what I would have done if I had to wake up from meeting you!_ "

Baron's eyes melted happily, but Tsuge was still staring at her in horror.

"You weren't breathing. I thought you were dead."

Haru looked at him curiously. " _What do you mean? Other than an incredibly comfy cat, I slept the way I usually do._ "

Tsuge briefly locked eyes with Baron, who nodded grimly. "Wait, you knew?! Why aren't you running tests on her or curing that as well?! If you can handle a broken arm, breathing patterns should be no sweat for you!"

"Calm down! _Baron, do you know what's wrong with my sleeping pattern?_ "

With a haunted expression, he nodded her head.

" _Is it anything we need to worry about?_ "

Still fighting off a shudder, he shook her head.

" _Oh, good!_ " Haru breathed in relief, giving Baron another hug before releasing him and standing up. " _Yesterday was fun, but I'd like to get some housework done today. After a shower,_ " she decided, noticing that she was still in the silver dress. " _Do you shower, Baron?_ "

He stood up in order to shake her head, and gently pushed her towards the stairs.

" _All right. Tsuge, you take the bathroom down here and I take the one upstairs?_ " she asked, still almost croaking.

"... You're not worried?" her friend asked in disbelief.

" _About what?_ "

"Not breathing while you're asleep, what do you think I mean?!"

" _If Baron's not worried about it, neither am I. Did you want to raid my dad's closet for fresh clothes?_ "

Tsuge made some more outraged sounds, not missing the slightly guilty look on Baron's face.

" _Things will be fine, I promise. See you in a bit,_ " she said cheerfully while making her way up the stairs, only to trip on one of the top steps.

That was only able to get a small smile out of Baron that time, since he was obviously preoccupied with more than he was willing to let Haru know about.

As soon as he heard her bedroom door close, Tsuge marched up to the cat and took a big fistful of his vest and button up shirt. " _What kind of game are you playing?_ " he hissed at the taller male, who reluctantly turned his gaze to the boy. "What's wrong with Haru, and why won't you fix it?"

Baron gave him a somewhat annoyed look, tapping one ear while saying something that had a reminding tone to it.

"I don't care if you can't understand my exact words, you know I'm upset about Haru's breathing problems. You give me one good reason not to march up there and tell her you're not as calm about her health as you want her to think!" He accented the warning with pointing up the stairs and taking a deliberate step to it.

Baron held out his hands, saying something that had a pleading tone to it. Thinking fast, he nearly ran to the closest window to touch it with his bare fingers.

It immediately fogged over to show an image of Haru, not even a minute ago.

" _Things will be fine, I promise. Things will be fine, I promise. Things will be fine, I promise,_ " Haru promised three times, Baron repeating the same four seconds while giving her best friend a desperate look.

His next words were still unrecognizable, but seemed to have the feeling of 'over my dead body will anything happen to Haru.'

Tsuge took in a deep breath before wagging a finger at him. "Don't make me regret this, Baron. I already renounced a clean record and college to get you to her."

The large feline patted his shoulder, trying to sound as comforting as possible before pushing him toward the basement door.

For her father's clothes before a shower.

"Ugh, fine. But I'm not going to make any quick assumptions about you," Tsuge warned before finally heading down to the basement.

With the humans out of the way, Baron turned around and marched back into the kitchen.

ooOoo

Haru breathed in a deep satisfied take of the steamy air as she wrapped a light grey bathrobe around herself. "I can't remember last time a shower felt _that_ good."

But that was mostly due to her taking the activity for granted before breaking her arm.

 _'Note to self; glomp Baron again,'_ she thought while somewhat bashfully opening the bathroom door a crack.

The scarf was nowhere in sight, and she could hear the downstairs shower being used while someone moved around in the kitchen.

Not taking chances, Haru quickly made the trek back to her room with the silver dress tucked into her right arm.

As soon as she was within her little sanctuary, she set the dress in her laundry basket and started rooting through her closet excitedly.

Yesterday she had worn the simple but lovely dress for herself, but today, she wanted to look nice for Baron.

But the more she looked, the more dismayed she became. Not from a lack of nice dresses, she had plenty... and they were all concert black for recitals and talent shows. There were separate skirts and blouses in different colors, but they weren't really nice enough to impress a boyfriend.

"Boyfriend," she whispered, trying the word out aloud. It seemed too good to be true. Never mind the fact that he was an invisible alien or inter dimensional cat... though it really wasn't fair that she was the only one that couldn't see him.

"I bet if he had a choice, it'd be invisible to everyone _but_ me," she concluded, still trying to find something nice before she remembered.

She wanted to catch up on the housework. Sure, it had only been almost two weeks since her last cleaning day, but was still a week too long for her standards. It'd be ridiculous to wear something nice when she had to get it dirty again.

"Why am I even worried about this?" Haru grumbled under her breath, grabbing a t-shirt and pair of jeans. "Baron's been watching me for **eight years** , and he knows I've been switching directly into pajamas after school since breaking my arm. _'Has he been watch-'_ "No, not going there!" she ordered herself while changing and fighting back a blush. "I said I was going to trust him, and I mean it. Baron's earned a bit of trust."

It was about then that she noticed her phone was still plugged in from yesterday. She reached over and pulled out the plug to keep from breaking the device.

The screen immediately lit up, informing her of... _over a_ _ **hundred**_ _missed calls_? And her inbox was full! There were only ever three people on her texting list, but there were now innumerable numbers her phone didn't recognize!

Haru considered sending at least a text to her parents. Maybe something along the lines of 'why didn't you see something like this coming?'

Seriously. Without either of them to monitor her, they _had_ to have known that a boy was going to show up eventually, and she wouldn't be as lonely for them with one around. Never mind that she had given up on them before Baron came out of nowhere and turned her life around.

The brunette forced herself to put down the cell phone and leave her room. "If I can wait eight years, they can handle two months."

ooOoo

"Come now, it has to be perfect this time," the tall feline whispered to himself as he let his current blend boil merrily away in a pot. He wished desperately that Haru owned a teapot since serving tea in such a manner was not quite the impression he wanted to give her.

 _'Still, at least she will appreciate the effort. Appreciation comes so easily for her,'_ he concluded fondly as he cut more fruit and arranged it in a pleasing manner on a glass tray that he hadn't known she owned until he started rooting through her cupboards.

In what was far too long in his opinion, he could hear a pair of gentle feet descend the staircase. He immediately turned around to smile at the woman of his dreams as she entered the kitchen.

She was dressed more casually today, but he didn't mind. Haru always looked radiant, as far as he was concerned.

" _What are you making, Baron_?" she asked while stealing a hug from him. Her voice still sounded a bit hoarse from all the singing she had done on his behalf yesterday.

He took a long moment to hug her back before answering. "My own personal blend of tea. I can never guarantee the taste, I'm afraid."

" _It looks too thin to be syrup._ " Haru sniffed the fragrant fumes coming from the pot. " _ **I am**_ _guessing tea?_ "

"Right you are, my love," he sighed, nodding her chin with a bare hand. Come to think of it, he hadn't put his gloves back on since tending to her arm the day before. Usually he felt undressed without them, but if he put them on now, he wouldn't be able to feel Haru's soft hide or silky head fur as well.

Her culture allowed him to get away with what his world considered an impropriety for a Keeper.

 _'Listen to yourself! Are you going to try stealing a kiss while you are at it, since this world prefers males to take the lead?!'_ His heart pounded at the beautiful yet scandalous thought. He took in a deep breath before answering his own thoughts. "Only if my lady tells me she would appreciate such a gesture."

Haru rubbed her face against his heart a little more before releasing him. " _It looks like Tsuge needs a little more time. Do you need help with anything?_ "

"I can only imagine one thing, my dearest," he answered her, sweeping the girl off her feet to make her emit a cute sound of surprise. Before she had a chance to get the wrong idea, he carried her back to a chair at the table and set her down in it. "I want you to relax and enjoy someone pampering you for once. Besides, I am nearly done making breakfast."

Haru pouted like she could hear him. " _ **You are certain**_ _?_ "

"Quite so," he assured while nodding her head. He gave her another chaste kiss to the head fur before returning to the fruit and tea.

"... _**I will**_ _cooperate this time, but_ _ **I will**_ _be getting you back, Baron._ "

"I am reasonably prepared for such, and am looking forward to finally getting to taste your cooking," he assured her, making quick work of the second fruit platter.

The tea looked about ready, too. Since it was the best he could do, he used a strainer to catch the boiled herbs as he poured the tea into a glass pitcher and grabbed some of her favorite cups.

As soon as Baron finished setting the table, Tsuge stumbled into the kitchen while scratching the back of his neck. He eyed the fruit platters eagerly while slipping into the last available seat and said something with a sulking attitude.

" _Sorry, I called tomorrow's cooking. You can have the day after that, though,_ " Haru answered with a teasing smile, although she still sounded horrible.

"It seems like a fair schedule," Baron agreed as he poured tea for everyone. "No need to stand on propriety, we will need our strength for the housework." He accented the statement with taking a piece of huna from one of the fruit platters.

Haru was the first one to take a sip of his tea, making her face immediately take on a look of surprise. " _Tsuge, try the tea! This is wonderful!_ "

Baron almost felt his face split in half from a happy grin. It was the best praise he could have asked for, _and_ the drink itself would help restore her lovely voice.

ooOoo

"Okay, so let's look over the information one more time," General Nakayama insisted, standing in front of a white board in a large boring room filled with his underlings. "He's a cat alien with enough plant magic to turn Poison Ivy green with envy, she's a self-raised high school student that may or may not have mermaid blood. Alone, neither of them are much of a threat, but together, they can turn an ordinary house into a nearly impenetrable fortress. Despite the fact that she apparently can't understand the alien, the girl's already attached enough not to help us apprehend him.

"Now, her parents have stated that there used to be a small tunnel in the thorns to the front door, but no other way to enter. The tunnel's gone, so I'm thinking that the aerial rescue will prove most effective, but only if our top operative manages to break his previous time record," he stated while looking at a young man in the front row.

"They seem to spend a majority of their time in the living room, so that cuts down the time I'd need before the team can come in and extract the kids," the operative reported confidently. But he took a deep breath before voicing a concern. "But none of the information is adding up. She says he's been watching her for eight years, but what drew his attention to her? How come he can only understand her when she sings?"

"That last part could be explained by mermaid heritage," the guy next to him reminded.

"Even if that wasn't a worn out April's Fool joke, she'd only be one-eighth mermaid. That's pretty diluted for the kind of boost the alien gets from her music, don't you think?"

"Unless mermaids have more power than we give them credit for," his friend countered.

General Nakayama's eyebrows shot up. "Or if something had happened to enhance her musical ability." He puzzled silently over this for a few minutes, thinking hard before addressing the suddenly silent room.

"Let's take a second look at the facts _between_ the two. The alien's been watching her for eight years, and managed to send the thorns to protect her. The ring in the asteroid belt began forming roughly six years ago, so he's been planning on a visit for at least that long. I'll believe Yoshioka-san that she's probably the only thing on the planet that he was willing to make the trip for, but then that leads us to her. From what's been gleaned from her parents-"

One of the agents gave a disgusted snort.

"Fair enough. But according to them, their daughter almost never sings. She's focused on her piano skills, and yet it's her voice that can make things happen. Not only is it odd that she's neglected such a gift for so long, but it is also odd that it's the only way the alien can understand her. Wait, Tadashi! I want you to contact your cousin and see if she can understand Yoshioka-san's song."

"Yes, sir!"

"If it turns out other human languages can understand her, she'll _have_ to be part mermaid. But still, I doubt that this visit is only a visit. Considering how long he's been planning and working on meeting her, I highly doubt that all he has in mind is a two-month cuddling session, no matter what he's told her. If anything, he's just trying to win her over until she agrees to... well, take the obvious step. The last thing this world needs is a half-alien hybrid, or for the cat to decide to take the girl with him when he goes back to where ever he came from."

"Which raises another question," one of his cadets offered nervously. "Why only two months? No offense, but if he's as crazy for her as he's been implying, why is this a visit even if he just wants to score with a cute girl, mermaid or not? On top of that, why is he even attracted to her when she looks nothing like him? Shouldn't some stray cat he had to have seen on the way to her be prettier to him?"

General Nakayama took in a steady breath. "That last one might still be explained by mermaid heritage. Unfortunately, these are questions that only the alien can provide answers to."

ooOoo

 _'This is the first time I've actually felt safe doing this,'_ Haru couldn't help thinking as she made quick work of the dust clinging to the modest chandelier in the living room.

Her reason for feeling safer than normal had to do with the invisible cat keeping a firm grip on the ladder, though it was kind of nice that she didn't have to ask him to do it. Then again, perhaps seeing her on a slightly rickety ladder for eight years with no assistance made him even more nervous than she was.

Once the dust was gone, she could feel Baron move to the side as she climbed down the ladder. Not that he was going to escape another hug when she reached out for a bit below what looked like a floating scarf.

" _Thanks, Baron. I usually hate having to get on this thing._ "

He held her just a little tighter as he pressed a kiss to her hair again, possibly saying something afterward.

Tsuge rolled his eyes as he collapsed the ladder to sweep in the last area he hadn't been able to touch. "The broom and dustpan's yours whenever you're done being cute."

" _That could be a while. Baron doesn't feel like letting go,_ " Haru giggled, rubbing her face against his broad chest happily as he vibrated with another purr.

"Right, and you're doing **so** much to dissuade him," Tsuge snorted, leaving the cleaning items by the stairs for her. "How much you want to bet he'll want to move when I start mopping the floor?"

Haru pouted, but gently pushed Baron away. " _We'll have time to cuddle after chores. We're already close to done._ "

She could feel him deflate a bit, but he stole another kiss to her hair before returning to cleaning windows.

 _'Isn't that odd?'_ she thought to herself as she picked up the broom and dustpan to start climbing the stairs. _'He's a ruler in his own world, probably with more servants than he knows what to do with, and he doesn't mind cleaning windows if it means taking a little work off me. I wonder if he did this sort of thing in his own world despite his-'_

Haru tripped on the top stair while her thoughts were preoccupied, making a small yelp escape her control. '... _status.'_ "What _is_ it with me and stairs, anyway?" she grumbled under her breath, getting back on her feet in order to walk to the end of the hall and start sweeping. "Do the people that design stairs make that top step a safety hazard for kicks?"

She had only gotten as far as her door frame when she noticed that there was a humming outside her house. Like a... _helicopter?_

Oh no!

Something exploded downstairs. The brunette jumped in surprise, but dropped the broom when smoke began billowing up the staircase. One hand lifted the front of her shirt to her mouth as her eyes watered from the smoke. She rushed to make sure the guys were all right.

Even before she saw anything, she could hear someone unfamiliar getting into what sounded like a wrestling match. But when she saw what was going on, it kind of made her want to laugh.

A guy in black and covered in little gadgets looked like he was trying to mime getting the snot beaten out of him. If not for the floating scarf looming a little too close to the stranger, she'd have considered clapping at the performance. Tsuge was out of the struggle, and passed out on the floor. She ran to his side, relieved that he was still breathing.

After Baron had gotten his fill of violence, he heaved the black-clad man to the front door, opened it, and threw the stranger outside like he was nothing but trash.

Haru came up behind the invisible cat in order to watch the vines latch onto the intruder and literally start dragging him away from the house, presumably to the edge of the thorn barrier. " _Baron? You're not hurt, are you?_ " she asked while gently grabbing him by the shoulder.

Her suitor immediately turned while slamming the door and placed a hand on her cheek to answer no. Then he wrapped arm around her to hurry to the other side of the room. Not wasting a second, he slipped her guitar strap over her shoulder and head and placed one of her hands over the strings.

Even though she thought it was a little sudden, Haru complied, stringing what was a peaceful melody until it hit her what the man had been trying to do, seeing a violently shaking wire rope outside the shattered glass and smoldering remaining vines.

He was trying to take Baron from her.

The sudden rage didn't take long to reach her fingers, making her rip into a violent song as Baron hurriedly wrapped the familiar glass thread around her neck.

" _What is_ _ **wrong**_ _with you people?!_ " she demanded at the top of her lungs, her volume increased thanks to Baron's glass ball. Not even the smoke still in the room was enough to break her concentration.

The thorns exploded toward the sky at her song, climbing in a manner that would have made a snarling monster proud as the rope hurriedly floated out of reach as the helicopter's humming did the same.

" _Didn't you pay attention to a single word from last night?! Didn't we make it clear that any and every one outside this house needs to back off and go away?! There's no rescue to make! I haven't seen a whole lot of Baron's temper, but believe me when I say it will not end well for you if you try to separate us again!_ "

The windows turned dark from how many vines were rushing upward to _chase away the helicopter._

 _How amazing. Despite all logic, her mind's eye could see the large military vehicle make a swift retreat into the sky before making for the road leading up to her house._

" _ **How dare you interfere with affairs that are none of your concern?!**_ " she demanded, using a voice she had never used before. Her mind only felt a bit of shock as another mind seemed to take control of her lips.

" _ **I have already given my word that neither Haru nor Tsuge will come to any harm as long as there is a breath in my body! I have been working and looking forward to meeting my lady for what feels like eternity, and you have no right to take her from me! She has been correct in informing all of you that I will not tolerate anyone from this world to cut short the little time I am able to bask in her presence!**_ _"_

Hey, wait a minute. The other mind was Baron's! Haru closed her eyes in order to let him have better control. Who knew when he was going to get another chance to say his piece _and_ be understood?

 _Their connected minds could see the ones inside the helicopter filter out and rush to the soldier that had stormed the house, now that he was deposited outside the thorns._

" _ **Quite frankly, Haru is much safer with me than with anyone outside my barrier, no matter the lies you tell yourself, and that includes her sorry excuse for**_ **parents.** "

 _Haru could see that her parents were standing worriedly outside the thick barrier. 'Oh boy, he's going to let them have it.'_

" _ **I will have you know that I have friends on my own world that cannot have children, but would have made adoring parents. Whenever I mention a mere**_ _fraction_ _ **of your behavior toward my lady, it sends them into a jealous rage. Haru deserves better than the little you could be bothered to give her until the world was watching, and if you do not believe that, I will be more than happy to**_ **personally** _ **convince you. I do not enjoy the prospect of letting Haru see the kind of damage I can do if pressed. But believe you me when I say that the next person foolish enough to attempt separating us will not leave this place alive. Haru has already informed you that my visit will not last forever, so do yourselves a favor and learn to exercise some restraint! I have waited my entire life for Haru, a mere two months of your time is**_ _nothing_ _ **by comparison!**_ "

 _'His entire life?'_ she couldn't help thinking with shock as her fingers chose a softer, more intimate melody without her consent.

" _ **Yes, Haru,**_ " he assured her through her own mouth, probably putting the glass ball aside since her- his?- _their_ borrowed voice stopped echoing outward.

She kept her eyes closed in order to make sure he had the best control over her words. It wasn't long until his warm hands cupped her face gently as she kept playing.

" _ **I may have only known about you specifically for the past eight years, but I have been looking forward to knowing you since I was a small lad. Just in case this is the only time you will be able to hear me, I want you to know that I love your cleverness, your kind heart, but I think I love your determination the most. We both know your heart would have grown cold years ago if not for your willpower. Thank you for giving me a chance to win your love, and for allowing me to hold you.**_ " His hands brushed over her heated cheeks, gently caressing her face before sneaking another kiss to her hair. His warm hands trailed down to her neck to gently remove the glass strand. " _ **But most of all, I'm grateful for the trust you have placed in me, one whom you have never seen. I promise that you will never have a reason to regret it, my...**_ _love._ "

Haru could feel the endearment coming. She instinctively tried to break the connection in a panic, but Baron had tightened his grip, making sure he was able to get his feelings out while he had the chance.

The girl couldn't make herself play after that. Tears escaped her shut eyes as she closed the little distance between them, squeezing him like it was the first time.

He wrapped his arms around her just as quickly, still not bored with her affection as he held her like a priceless treasure. It really was heaven for him, just being able to hold her. She rubbed her face against his chest, both to be rid of her tears and to fully enjoy his scent as the fumes from the smoke bomb finished filtering out of the house.

Haru wasn't sure how long they stood there holding each other when Tsuge began moaning and rolling a bit.

"Ow... what happened?" her friend groaned as he slowly sat up.

The short-haired girl took in a long breath before answering. " _The military didn't want to wait two months to separate us. Baron and I informed them they will wait or else. We can finish cleaning tomorrow, I really don't feel like letting go of him right now._ " She hugged Baron a little tighter for emphasis, making his purr come back in full force.

" _Ugh_ , I swear you two are going to give me diabetes before this is over." He stumbled to his feet, noting the broken window and open door worriedly. "So, how did you two persuade the military to back off?"

Haru gave him a brief summary, not moving from her place in Baron's arms as one hand removed the guitar to set it on the side of the piano.

"Wait, your voice can read minds, too? Are you related to a siren?" her friend asked suspiciously.

Haru gave him a flat look. " _Really? You bothered to ask that?_ "

Baron shifted his hold on her a bit before tapping her lips.

" _Not now. Tsuge, be reasonable._ "

"Hello, earth to Haru!" Tsuge countered, waving a hand over her face. "You're sort of dating a cat alien with plant and healing magic, and we're willingly disobeying and hiding out from authorities to keep them from getting at your boyfriend. On top of that, he's **invisible** to you, and can only understand you when you're singing, so how about _you_ try being reasonable that there's something different about your voice?!"

Baron shifted her weight to put himself between the two protectively.

"Hey now, don't look at me like that-" the boy said while taking a nervous step back.

Haru clumsily grabbed the feline by the shoulder when he tried to release her for possibly drastic measures. " _Calm down, Baron. Tsuge was just offering a theory on why you can understand me and our minds could link for a bit. Come to think of it, try singing something, Tsuge._ "

His small black eyes turned wide in fear. "Over my dead body."

" _It's the best way to figure out if my voice is unique or-_ "

Baron nodded her head before she could continue.

"There you go. Ask if he can understand other people singing and spare your ears," Tsuge encouraged in a panic.

" _Fine, you wimp. Baron, can you understand anyone else's song from this world?_ "

He shook her head, which made her blink in surprise.

" _Oh boy. Baron, I've been imagining certain things when playing my piano for years. Could you see that the same as when our minds linked?_ "

He nodded her head almost desperately, though he had one arm wrapped around her like he'd rather die than let go.

"So that wasn't just us?" Tsuge asked with surprise, making Haru look over at him. He flinched from the curious attention and started rubbing one arm from nerves. "... I know I didn't listen to you as much as I should have before all this, but one of the reasons everyone found your music boring was because we'd all drift off and daydream whenever you played. You know that kind of faster song that sounds like a knight coming to the rescue? We could see the knight actually charging at the dragon. It really freaked out the basketball team the one time we realized we all had the exact same daydream when you were playing."

"Sonata Pathetique," she whispered, since that was what usually had the knight.

"If you say so. You know, I bet you could have done some really cool music stuff by now if everyone and their dog had stopped shoving classical down your throat and telling you not to talk," he tried to say with a nervous laugh.

Haru had to let go of Baron in order to sit on the couch with her head between her hands. "I don't believe it. I really don't."

She didn't look up, but could feel someone sit next to her on the couch and start rubbing her back and shoulders worriedly.

"No kidding. You're not exactly the first person I'd think of being at least part mermaid," her friend tried to say in a cheerful manner.

The girl could only shake her head as she fought back tears.

Baron wasn't having it, though. He dragged her onto his lap, gave a good long squeeze to assure her, and began tapping her lips to insist on an explanation.

"... _Tsuge thinks the reason my music is different is because I'm part mermaid_."

He tapped on her lips again.

Tsuge gave a half-surprised sound as he sat in his favorite chair. "I guess he's never heard of them. He looks pretty confused."

Haru pressed her faced against the feline's shoulder while squeezing him around the neck. " _According to myths, mermaids are sea creatures with extremely beautiful voices. The most popular stories about them usually involve luring sailors to their deaths or bringing bad luck if they're not given whatever they're demanding for a ship's safe passage. There have been occasional stories about them falling in love with humans and taking on a human form to be with them, but... Tsuge, it could still be a coincidence._ "

"You think so? All right. What's _your_ theory about how your voice or musical ability is far beyond anything I've heard of anyone doing outside of myths or fairy tales? I mean, subtly projecting your thoughts to anyone that hears you play? Accidentally linking your mind to Baron's, _plus_ him gaining a huge amount of magical strength when you sing and play at the same time? What about how _easy_ it is for you to mimic anyone you please? I haven't heard you complain once about feeling like you're in a musical for singing every word out of your mouth for Baron's sake. It's not hard to see that he agrees with my theory."

Haru rubbed her head into Baron's neck almost angrily. " _If it weren't for Baron's blatantly obvious opinion, I'd protest that I'm not pretty eno-_ "

The aforementioned cat wasted no time in covering her mouth, his breath brushing over her face as Tsuge nervously tried to scoot the big recliner a little in the opposite direction. But he still waited a bit before saying anything.

"It's almost scary that I can tell when he's talking about your parents. He's probably saying something to the equivalent of ' real parents wouldn't let their daughters think like that', and blaming them for not saying anything if they did know."

Haru started shaking her head in tearful anger while taking Baron's hand off her mouth. " _They couldn't have known. They'd have stuck around to keep people from using me. ...All these years I've been struggling... and all I had to do to make my parents come home or make someone look at me was to lure them with my voice?_ "

"Except that's not your style," Tsuge reminded her gently. "Forcing people to be around you has never been and never will be your style. If you have mermaid heritage, I'm glad you missed out on that part, and the vanity. Baron agrees, I promise."

Haru looked up at him with angry, tearful eyes. " _So why does it hurt that it's the only way they'd have come without the news coverage?! Why did I have to spend so much of my life alone, just because I wanted_ _ **willing**_ _company_?! _Are mermaids dead boring when they're not causing trouble or trying to rope a guy?! Is that why people literally know nothing else about them?!_ "

Baron's hold on her increased even more, almost forcefully pressing her face against his shoulder to keep her from saying anything more.


	16. Time is Precious

A/N; To make up for the fact that I was late updating last week (I had an embarrassing episode involving me locking my keys into someone else's house after my cell phone was locked into my car. Late on a rainy night. With two cats to take care of. I completely forgot about updating until a friend reminded me. Thanks, Jenna!) and the fact that I am leaving on a family trip early tomorrow, here's an early chapter!

 **Chapter Sixteen: Time is Precious**

 _Time is precious and it's slipping away_

 _And I've been waiting for you all of my life._

 _-Christina Aguilera and Ricky Martin, 'Nobody Wants to be Lonely'_

xxXxx

"Well. I suppose this confirms her heritage. What are they up to now?" General Nakayama asked the one tapping the house.

"The alien is still comforting her, but the boy is moving her computer downstairs. As if the situation weren't odd enough, the girl can't see... _Baron_." He shook his head briefly in confusion. "You'd think that an alien would have a more alien name. But Tsuge tried to show her a picture he had taken with his cell phone to cheer her up, but she couldn't see the cat in it before the cell died. He's going to try a digital portrait to see if it works. That, and he keeps complaining about a sugar overdose from nothing to do but watch them be adorable."

The general rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "So his visit really is as innocent as Yoshioka-san insisted."

"So far. You could put cameras in that house and come out with a child-friendly sitcom, from the sound of things. Baron's a lot more interested in turning Haru into his personal teddy bear than anything else."

"... You will be relieved in a few more hours. Innocent sitcom or not, I want to be prepared in case things change." He then forced a wry smile. "Besides, it sounds like Yoshioka-san will have far more luck in gleaning answers from Baron than we would. I want constant surveillance."

ooOoo

"Feeling any better?" Tsuge asked as he brought the last bits of her computer down the staircase.

" _Not really,_ " Haru answered miserably, squeezing another hug out of the tall feline, who was more than happy to return the favor and nuzzle her hair warmly. " _But I've calmed down a bit. Baron, would you like me to move for your portrait?_ "

He squeezed a little harder and used his chin to shake her head.

"Why did you even bother asking? He'd duct tape you to his lap if he could get away with it," Tsuge asked while setting up a makeshift computer desk close to a power outlet. "Kind of funny that I don't need to ask for your password," he muttered his breath as he turned on her computer.

Haru didn't dare say why she bothered to ask such a question. After how Baron reacted when she made a comment about her looks, he knew he would explode at her reason.

 _'I can't shake the feeling that he's going to get bored of me before the two months are up. Other than bathroom or shower breaks, he hasn't really left my side since yesterday. We haven't really been doing anything exciting that he couldn't do on his own world, possibly with a girl of his own kind.'_ She snuggled a little deeper into his embrace before remembering something. " _I'll be right back,_ " the girl promised, though she still had a bit of trouble tearing herself from his comfortable arms. " _I don't have a paint program, so I'll need to quickly buy one._ "

"Oh, didn't think about that," Tsuge laughed, giving up the chair so that she could start typing. "Would you mind getting the Opaque Horse program?"

" _Coming right up,_ " Haru promised, watching Baron's scarf come closer in order to see what she was doing.

A big sign flashed across the screen as she tried to check out.

 _Nashito Ai wants to Skype with you! Click here to download Skype!_

Haru turned in order to give Tsuge a look. "Do you want to?"

He gaped at the screen before rubbing his neck nervously. "Your dad's adapter isn't right for my dead phone, and I already know yours won't work. I think I better talk to her."

She nodded, but completed her purchase before pressing the download button. " _Just one more thing, then back to cuddling,_ " the girl promised, squeezing Baron's shoulder before heading into the bathroom to start hunting.

Haru was a little too far away to clearly hear Ai, but she was able to hear Tsuge just fine.

"Yeah, sis, I'm okay. Baron's a lot nicer than anyone thinks. Psht, he's harmless if people would just back off and let him be adorable with Haru. … Well, she's not exactly discouraging him," he answered evasively as the brunette kept digging through drawers until finding what she wanted.

A hand mirror of her mother's that hadn't been used in years. Haru had to take a second to wash off the dirt and grime before nearly bumping into Baron in the doorway. " _Were you there the whole time?_ " she laughed, making a warm but invisible hand nod her head before stealing another hug.

"Haru? Ai would like to see you and Baron for three seconds," Tsuge called over his shoulder, making the girl reluctantly end the hug.

" _Silly me. I thought for sure your sister was calling to make sure we weren't performing strange experiments on you._ " She walked over and took a look.

His sister didn't look much like him, but the way she held her shoulders made her profession clear. Her black eyes were wide with disbelief, probably at the feline's appearance.

" _Hello, Ai. I promise Baron won't do anything to Tsuge,_ " Haru greeted her, feeling the feline in question nod her head again.

"... Would you just look at him? He would _rule_ anime cons!" the older woman managed to say.

" _He looks that awesome?_ " Haru asked miserably.

Surprisingly, Baron didn't have a yes or no answer to that.

"You can't tell?" Ai asked with surprise. "I sure hope you don't sing _everything_ you say."

Tsuge gave a 'be quiet' gesture before answering his friend. "He's definitely impressive. Now go sit so I can start on the portrait."

" _Happily. Cuddle time-_ Agh!" she yelped as Baron swept her into his arms and started marching to the opposite side of the room like he had just been **dying** for permission.

"Yeah, never come between Baron and cuddle time. Never mind the fact you two just take breaks from cuddle time," Tsuge laughed as Baron settled himself and Haru comfortably into the high back chair that Tsuge had slept in.

"Is that all that's going on in there? Cuddle time?" Ai asked curiously.

" _Hey, don't knock cuddle time!_ " Haru snapped, hugging Baron's neck possessively while rubbing her face against his heart. " _Baron's helping me catch up on eight years' worth!_ "

His purr resurfaced as he squeezed her again.

"Eight _years_?"

"Ai, I know you're not that sentimental, but lay off Haru. Baron's better than any medicine or therapy she could get, and I can't remember the last time I've seen her smile this much. She's singing so Baron can understand her." He began playing with both the mouse and the keyboard. "Was there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

Baron removed the hand mirror from Haru's grasp, since it had been digging into his cheek from her embrace.

" _Sorry, Baron. I was hoping you'd show me more of your world while we're sitting here._ "

He wasn't offended, sneaking his arm around her waist to give her the best view of the mirror as it clouded over. Haru placed her own hands on it, her right one over Baron's strong hand.

"All right. Hold that pose, you two," Tsuge warned as he began his work.

" _He says don't move._ "

The feline snuck another small hug out of her, but began letting the mirror do the talking.

The first thing he showed her was another shot of his castle, but then slightly changed his focus to explain how he could have a bird's eye view.

Haru's mouth dropped open in complete shock. " _Are you riding a_ _ **crow**_ _?!_ "

"Wait, what was that?" Tsuge asked in surprise.

He moved the mirror in a nodding motion before showing her a great many cats on the backs of giant crows, all flying in what looked like a battle formation.

"... _We have helicopters and airplanes on our world. Baron has giant crows on his._ "

"Hey, that's unfair!" Ai protested, making her brother blink and shake himself back to reality.

"I love you, sis, but there's enough distractions around here. I'll call tonight at eight."

"Wait, Tsuge-"

But he didn't.

"I love Ai, but let's face it. She's in the army. How do we know her superiors weren't tapping the call?"

" _How do we know they aren't tapping the_ _ **house**_ _?_ " Haru asked pointedly, though keeping her gaze on the mirror. Suddenly she stiffened and looked up at her friend to silently mouth a plea.

 _Don't talk about Baron's death._

He nodded grimly. "Good point. Not that it really matters if they are listening to us. We told them last night what we're up to."

" _If they are listening, maybe they'll back off and let me enjoy Baron while I have the chance._ " She started snuggling deeper until Tsuge coughed politely.

"Keep the pose, please."

" _Right,_ " she apologized, making herself stay still and just soak in the feline's warmth.

Baron started showing her other things in the mirror. Beautiful lakes, long mint green meadows framed by thick forests. The interior of his castle didn't look as lavish as movie castles did, but everything was clean, the people were happy, and it very much felt like a home.

" _Will you show me your parents_?" she asked hopefully.

He gave her a tiny squeeze with the arm around her waist before making the scene shift to a beautiful white female.

She was dressed every inch like a lady, but what caught Haru's heart was how the long sleeves of her dress were rolled up so that she could tend to a broken leg on someone who may have been a farmer, and then a massive cut on a weeping child's arm.

 _'Now that's a lady!'_ " _ **Somebody**_ _takes after his mother_ ," Haru couldn't help but tease, giving his wrist a playful squeeze.

He snuck another kiss to her hair before switching the view to a ginger feline in a grey suit, raising whole _walls_ of thorns with little to no effort, always sporting a look between concentration and annoyance.

Haru's eyebrows raised up in surprise. " _Or maybe it's a little of both. Can you do it like that on your own world?_ "

Baron didn't bother switching the scene, but she didn't see a hint of his arms or legs as more thorn walls raised up, although they were not as tall or as swift as his father's. The fact seemed to be the source of his father's irritation, since he began lecturing in a strange tongue.

" _Your father probably has more experience than you,_ " she swiftly defended him with a comforting smile, which inspired a slower nod with the mirror. " _I am guessing that it's harder for you here because our soil is different from yours?_ "

He nodded the mirror again.

Haru made an incredulous sound. " _I wonder what it would look like if you... Did you ever use my song to your advantage on your own world?_ "

The tall feline hesitated before showing her anything, as if he was ashamed of the answer. But he still showed her a study with her singing Jack's Lament in the background of a large looking glass. Whatever reason that was preventing her from seeing him was in force even in the flashback, because she could see a large ruby being pressed against the mirror, which just had her on the couch with Muta.

The red gem had a pulsating light that perfectly matched the tempo of the song.

Before Haru had a chance to ask what he was going to do with it, the scene changed to the inside of a strangely hollow bit of rock shaped like an almond. As the view slid inside, a multitude of pulsating jewels were seen embedded on the inside before he sealed it shut from the inside.

The slim brunette took a second before making a guess. " _Was it extra power to help you come here faster?_ "

Baron nodded the mirror before sneaking another hug out of her.

"Keep the pose, please," Tsuge reminded them again as he kept clicking away on her computer and mouse.

Haru sighed in longing. " _If I had known about you sooner, I'd have kept singing as a child, no matter how hard everyone told me to keep my mouth shut and stick to the piano. We could have had more time together._ "

Baron shamelessly broke the pose in order to squeeze her like a teddy bear.

"Oh, come on! I thought you _wanted_ Haru to know what you look like!" Tsuge snapped, but the girl was hugging the alien instead of passing on the message. "You know what? I'll just go get some fruit for lunch, and we'll try again afterward."

" _Thank you, Tsuge. He's calling for a lunch break so we can break the pose a little longer._ "

Baron's body began vibrating with another purr, but made no move to let go of her.

ooOoo

Hasho couldn't stop staring at the little of his house he could see through the vines, sitting by the edge of the thorns with one hand on his wife's. "You know... I never thought about Haru getting old enough for boys."

"Me neither," Naoko mumbled miserably, gripping his hand like it was the only thing left. "She never talked about them in her emails. She never mentioned Tsuge, that's for sure."

Hasho flinched as the boy's words repeated through his head. "She shouldn't have had to say anything. We should have... flipped a coin."

"Or I could have kept my old job and worked from home. Getting to travel wasn't as fun as I thought it would be."

He looked up to her, not bothering to ask.

"Pride," she answered anyway, looking away from him. "In the back of my mind, I was constantly worrying about Haru. I let myself believe her when she said she was fine, she could take care of herself, even though it was obvious she wanted... _needed_ someone to take care of her for a change."

Hasho broke off looking at her to look at the house, feeling guiltier than ever. "I hope that cat is doing _that_ for her, if nothing else." _'I have a nagging feeling she'll be too spoiled for us after he leaves.'_

ooOoo

It didn't take long for Tsuge to realize that it was less frustrating to have five portraits going at once, and just work on whichever pose the two were currently using.

 _'Speak of the devil,'_ he inwardly moaned as Baron increased his hold on Haru with a smile of pure bliss. He switched to the window with the tightest hug, fighting back a smile that it was the one that had the most work done on it.

Which made sense, considering it had been a week since the helicopter incident.

"Tell your boyfriend that if the two of you don't move, this one can be done today."

" _If you want me to see you before the day ends, we'd better not move,_ " Haru reported, snuggling a bit deeper into Baron's arms.

Still that ridiculously happy smile. Tsuge would have made sure to capture that smitten expression if he hadn't already done so. He carefully added some shading to the side of Haru's contented features, his eyes darting between the two and the computer. His eyes felt red and dry from staring at the screen for hours every day, but he didn't even consider stopping for a break.

This one was nearly finished. He took a deep breath, letting it out through his nostrils so as to not alert the lovebirds to his... thoughts.

After this picture was done, or maybe all of them with enough time, there wouldn't be a whole lot for him to do anymore. At first he had been a needed link in the communication chain between Haru and Baron since he could talk to her and see his reactions.

Except with each day that passed, Haru was having an easier time reading Baron's body language and hints. If not for the occasional look of discomfort the feline had when his friend said something that seemed innocent, Tsuge would have thought that their minds had permanently connected.

It didn't help that he was getting homesick. Sure, he'd taken to Skyping with his family for an hour every night, sometimes longer, but it didn't quite satisfy him the same as when his mother would hug him or hugging Sakura. It was a little hard to get into another plumbing argument with his father since it was obvious on both sides that the calls were being tapped.

He stopped playing with the mouse to silently study his masterpiece, although his thoughts were a few blocks away at his own home. What was Mom cooking tonight? Was Ai taking his 'tea dates' with Sakura? It took all of his will power not to burst out laughing at the thought.

 _'My rough and tough soldier older sister... sipping imaginary tea with my girly unicorn-loving little sister. I'll have to ask about that in the morning.'_ "If you two are willing to take a small break from cuddle time, I think I'm finally done with one of the portraits."

Haru sleepily opened her eyes and gave him a happy smile. " _Thank you for not getting..._ _ **too**_ _upset with us. Tsuge says he's done with one of the pictures._ "

Baron's slanted green eyes lit up at the news, but he still had to pry his arms off his dream girl.

Not that Haru really let go of him. Keeping his hand in hers, she nearly dragged him over to Tsuge's computer space in order to look over her friend's shoulder.

The schoolboy kept his own eyes on hers, since he wanted to make sure that she could see her suitor.

He wasn't disappointed.

Haru's eyes immediately locked on the computer screen as Baron wrapped his arms around her from behind. He squeezed her gently, although he had a nervous expression as he waited for her verdict.

The only thing that was inaccurate about the picture was that Haru was in a silver dress. It was a simple design from what the schoolboy could tell, and it was easier than switching out her clothes every day. Besides, this was likely to be their only pictures together, so might as well have her look her best.

After a while, the brunette gave a smile. " _You look almost exactly like your father, Baron. I should have just asked if you took after one of your parents._ "

"What? And deny me something to do while you two enjoy cuddle time?" Tsuge complained, although she squeezed one of his shoulders in comfort.

" _You did a beautiful job, Tsuge. … Does Baron usually look at me like that?_ "

Even as Tsuge opened his mouth to answer a flat 'yes', the tawny feline had his chin on her head in order to make them nod as one.

ooOoo

"My gratitude, Tsuge," Baron said, trying to let his emotions be as obvious as possible as Haru seemed to melt with happiness in his arms. It was difficult to be so open with his emotions, considering his upbringing, but definitely easier when he had his arms around his beloved.

The young lad got the message loud and clear. He nodded politely, but did not look as enthused as the Keeper had expected. He fiddled with the odd stone in his palm, making the tiny arrowhead dance across the window in a useless pattern.

" _Tsuge? Is something wrong?_ " Haru asked, stiffening just enough to keep from swooning against him.

The lad answered something in a depressed manner.

"What could be-" Baron tried to ask before Haru unintentionally interrupted him.

" _ **I am**_ _not_ _ **believing**_ _that, Tsuge. Try again._ "

Her friend flinched, but looked down in shame. He muttered something under his breath as if hoping that she wouldn't hear him.

"What is it?" Baron asked worriedly, since Haru was pulling out of his arms in order to hug the boy and say something that sounded incredibly guilty. "If you would, my love?" he reminded her while tapping her _soft_ lips.

" _Sorry, Baron. Tsuge is feeling home sick._ " She gave her friend a warm comforting hug around the shoulders.

The feline sharply bit back the irrational flare of jealousy. He had been receiving the bulk of her affection, after all.

" _You do realize that even if we manage to sneak you out of the house, the police would catch you and probably throw you in_ _ **a cell**_ _for helping me and Baron?_ " his love asked, making the boy nod in depression.

"Considering how desperate the attacks on the house were at first, they would also interrogate him for anything that could help remove me from your presence," Baron added, grateful that Tsuge at least was letting him say his piece.

His dark eyes were sad as he seemed to say something along the lines of 'Baron agrees'.

Haru took in a deep cleansing breath, wiggling out from between the two males in order to start pacing the room. " _I doubt the police will be interested in negotiation, since the only thing they want is to drag Baron off to... do things to him that I'd rather not think of._ " She sent an apologetic look his way, although she was looking at the scarf instead of him.

"I agree, my dear." He sent a scowl towards one of the covered windows, in the direction he knew authorities were still keeping watch on the house. "Your kind has a very limited idea of what I am up to in here, and rather erroneous at that."

Tsuge waited until he was done to add his own thoughts, trying to sound optimistic.

Haru rolled her eyes at her friend before speaking sarcastically. " _If our guess is correct and_ _ **they have**_ _tapped the house-_ "

 _'Whatever that means,'_ Baron inwardly sighed.

"- _then_ _ **they have**_ _probably figured out that Baron is a lot more interested in turning me into his personal_ _ **cuddle toy**_ _than anything else. But they_ _ **have not**_ _been trying to interfere with_ _ **contacting**_ _with your family. Maybe because_ _ **it is**_ _the only time they can see_ _ **what is**_ _going on in here?_ "

Baron twitched, remembering a certain spell he had read about. He had watched his father use it once, but he had set up a permanent block on it before... trying to undo his son's curse.

Tsuge had noted his reaction, quickly telling Haru of it.

" _Do you know something that can help, Baron?_ " she asked hopefully, coming forward to touch his shoulder.

It would mean a lot to her. Tsuge _had_ all but sacrificed his future to help him meet his lady. If the spell could buy back a part of his happiness, was it not owed to him?

"Please wait here," he asked her, easing the girl into the couch before running up the stairs on a hunt.

That one would do nicely. He eased the mirror at the end of the hall off its hook and carefully carried it downstairs.

" _What are you doing with that?_ " Haru asked as he gently set the square piece of glass on the table and knelt next to it.

"You will see soon enough," the tawny feline promised her before biting hard enough on his little finger to draw blood.

Even as Tsuge got up from his chair and explained to Haru what the cat was doing, Baron was using his blood to draw the traditional symbol for Spring in the lower right corner of the mirror before placing his bare hands on the glass.

" _As my eyes have watched thee, let this eye watch me._ "

The glass filled with his grey mist for but a moment before it cleared. As Baron took his hands off the mirror, he knew his spell had worked.

" _Wait, why is it showing the room from above instead of the ceiling?_ " Haru asked with surprise as the cat handed her the glass.

"This should help illustrate," he promised, pointedly going into the kitchen for a glass of water. He had needed one for a while, but had not been able to release Haru for it.

" _... A security_ _ **glass**_ _?_ _ **It is**_ _following him, right, Tsuge?_ "

The lad in question made affirming sounds as Baron quenched his thirst.

" _I guess this redefines the meaning of 'looking glass'. Is there anything you_ _ **cannot**_ _do, Baron?_ " Haru asked with more than a trace of awe.

"Quite a bit, unfortunately. But your expression warms my soul," the grey-clad cat informed her as he rejoined the two.

At least Tsuge seemed happy. He was excitedly moving around the room while talking, taking a break to grip Baron's shoulder in comradeship.

"... _But if we use this to bargain for reuniting you with your family, how will Baron be able to... do private_ _ **things**_ _that outsiders_ _ **do not**_ _need to see?_ " she asked with an embarrassed color on her cheeks.

Baron answered that by clenching the hand with the injured finger and whispering " _Privacy, please._ "

The glass immediately went dark. Not even reflections could be cast in that surface.

Tsuge pointed at the mirror, saying something that had a triumphant air.

" _ **I am**_ _still worried,_ " Haru continued to fret. " _All it would take to lose Baron is someone good with assessing distance and direction to look at this. How do we know that whoever ends up with this won't try to kill Baron, even if we get a promise of nonviolence? Word of honor just doesn't mean the same as it used to._ "

Baron held a hand to his head in disappointment, releasing the privacy spell in the process. "That explains more about this world than I honestly wanted to know," he groaned unhappily.

Tsuge was trying not to laugh as he said something to Haru, making her flinch with guilt.

" _Sorry, Baron._ _ **It is**_ _a truth I_ _ **do not**_ _like, either._ " Setting the mirror on the table, she stood up in order to claim another hug out of him. " _I just_ _ **do not**_ _want to lose you. Any faster than_ _ **I am**_ _already going to, that is._ "

"I know, my love. But it is the only way to truly show them I mean you no harm." He gave her a firm squeeze before tilting her head up to gaze into her beautiful brown eyes. "I owe this to Tsuge, and I want your world to see for themselves what true love is meant to be like."

"... _You want to take the chance?_ " Haru asked, looking physically sick at the thought of outsiders seeing them.

"Very much so," he affirmed while nodding her head and stealing another kiss to the forehead. He made eye contact with Tsuge while doing so.

The look of intense gratitude was all he needed. The boy cheerfully said something while marching back into the kitchen, reassembling the communication device in almost no time at all.

" _I doubt we have to worry about that. If the military are listening,_ _ **they will**_ _be calling us in mere seconds,_ " Haru countered, still not thrilled with the males' decision as she and Baron followed him, still in each others' arms.

In the middle of Tsuge retorting with a large amount of sarcasm, the device started ringing. Giving Haru a triumphant smirk, he answered it with what sound like a well-rehearsed greeting. He listened for a bit before offering the device to the girl with a pout.

Rolling her eyes with a wan smile, she set it next to her ear while cuddling deeper into Baron's arms. " _Haru speaking. I assume_ _ **you are**_ _willing to negotiate?_ " She listened for a long time. " _Obviously not. Short of inviting Tsuge's family to live here with Baron and myself, do you have another suggestion?_ "

Tsuge asked something in surprise as Baron choked on the idea. Not that he had anything against the lad's family, but he certainly wasn't going to weep if the remainder of his time was spent exclusively with Haru.

She held up a hand to silence Tsuge while listening intently. " _That would be reasonable, but how do I know one of your people_ _ **will not**_ _try to take Baron out if Tsuge delivers the mirror?_ "

The feline in question held her just a little tighter as an answer was delivered.

Whatever it was, it made his love seem dubious. " _In exchange, you will stop trying to cut in?_ " She bit back a harsh laugh. " _Baron will be long gone before that happens, so that clause is meaningless. Very well. Tsuge, how do you feel like walking out the door in five minutes to an escort to your family?_ " she asked while handing him the device.

Her friend smiled happily, placing the item in its cracked home before trying to hug her around the tabby's arms. He said something that sounded happy, although he was giving Baron an annoyed look.

"... Only because you are leaving," the Keeper reluctantly consented, prying his own arms off her.

The two near-siblings squeezed each other, speaking in their own language. Baron forced his hand not to tap Haru's lips, since he could let them have this moment.

If he was wrong- **no** , he wasn't! He couldn't be wrong about his plan. Everything would be just fine.

It had to be.

To get his mind off... the fateful day to come, he hurried into the kitchen and through the back door to collect fruit for Tsuge, tying one of each into a bread cloth from one of the drawers.

By the time he returned, Haru looked miserable as she fought back tears. Tsuge was trying to cheer her up, giving the feline a somewhat desperate look.

"This is for you," Baron informed him while handing over the fruit. ", and this is for me." He firmly grabbed Haru by the shoulders and drew her close for another embrace.

She turned around to hug him back in a heartbeat, clinging to him desperately.

 _'Does she sense the truth?'_ he thought worriedly.

Tsuge pointed a finger at him while saying something extremely firm.

" _ **We have**_ _been through this, Baron_ _ **will not**_ _hurt me or let anything happen to me,_ " Haru growled at her friend, though the sound took on a new beauty with her magic.

Baron nodded her head while giving Tsuge a tired look. "Considering the fact that you are leaving, one would think you had received the gist of it by now."

Tsuge looked at him, giving the feline a friendly punch on the shoulder before taking up the mirror in his free arm and saying something else.

"... _He is grateful that you came and_ _ **I am**_ _not alone anymore,_ " Haru translated, giving him another squeeze strong enough to pop his back again.

"That makes three of us," he assured her, nuzzling her head fur a bit before gently escorting her to the front door.

Taking in a deep breath to steady herself, Haru grabbed the doorknob and slowly turned it while saying something to Tsuge.

He stole a last hug around Baron's arms before squaring his shoulders and marching out of the house.

Baron obligingly made his thorns bend into a large enough tunnel that would form as the lad moved forward, but collapse once he had passed through. Haru tried to shut the door, but he held it open with one hand to keep the space around Tsuge a comfortable distance. He could control his thorns without seeing them, but always had an easier time with visual aid.

Thankfully, there were less people outside the barrier than his first night in this strange world, no more than soldiers and... oh, how he hated referring to _those two_ as Haru's parents!

The tall feline closed the door to spare himself the sight of them once Tsuge was outside his barrier. He had not attempted to ask what could have been more important than raising her, nor did he feel any curiosity for the topic.

As soon as the door was shut, Haru turned in his arms enough to cling desperately to his torso and cry again.

"Do not fret, my love," he assured her, not wasting a second to hold onto her and not let go. "You will see him again, unlike myself." He crushed the familiar regret that, unlike himself, she had no trouble seeing Tsuge with her own eyes.

But at least she knew what he looked like now.

"... _Tsuge asked me if there was anything I wanted him to say to my parents for me,_ " Haru managed to say after several minutes of holding each other.

Baron immediately stiffened at the mention of them. "I take it-"

"- _I_ _ **could not**_ _think of a thing,_ " she wept, burying her face against his now-soaked chest. " _I did everything I could think of to make them care, including cutting them out of my life._ _ **You are**_ _the only thing they were willing to remember me for._ _ **They are**_ _strangers. What could I possibly say to strangers?_ "

"Not a thing, my darling," he assured her, sweeping her off her feet for another cuddle session on the couch. "I am already in awe of your forgiveness for promising to allow them near you after my visit."

The brown-haired female automatically made herself comfortable on his lap as he sat down, wrapping her arms around his neck with a haunted expression. " _I wish they were more like your parents. Even if they were busy, at least they made time for you._ "

Baron could feel himself melting from the compliment as his purr came back with a vengeance. Every time he understood what Haru had to say, all it did was make him love her more.

He could only pray that, before their time was up, he could persuade her to feel the same.


	17. I Knew

**Chapter Seventeen: I Knew**

 _I knew that we belonged together_

 _Long before I knew your name._

 _And the only thing I longed for_

 _was a sign to prove you felt the same._

 _-Dreams Come True, 'Eternity', Swan Princess Soundtrack_

xxXxx

Tsuge was dragged into a military tent that had been erected outside the thorn barrier before being shoved into a chair.

It had been mere _hours_ since he had been reunited with his family.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say you're upset over Haru's breathing pattern while asleep," the schoolboy stated outright, wanting to get the interrogation over with.

"You said that Yoshioka-san was perfectly fine. You said there was nothing to panic over," the grey haired general stated in an accusing manner before pointing at the mirror with a camera pointed at it in the back of the van that the tent was erected against.

Haru was once more wrapped in a quilt and Baron's arms as they slept as one, although the only rising and falling of a chest came from the feline as he unconsciously nuzzled the girl's short brown hair.

Tsuge took in a deep breath. "I've already talked about it with Baron. He's promised me that no harm can come from it."

"Does Yoshioka-san know about her breathing?"

A growl escaped the young man's throat. "I _promise_ I raised a large fuss about it as soon as I noticed. Haru knows, but she isn't worried because Baron..." A lump suddenly formed in his throat, remembering the look the alien had when Haru placed faith in him.

"Because Baron...?" the general pushed firmly, his eyes unwavering from the boy.

Tsuge took in a long breath. "If her breathing was anything to worry about, Baron _would_ find a way to tell us. Just in case you've managed to miss it yet, he worships everything about Haru. He'd rather... die, then let anything happen to her," Tsuge sighed, thinking about what would happen in less than two months.

The disapproval became even more clear. "You are hesitating too much, boy. What's _really_ going on with that alien?"

Tsuge looked at the tent wall between him and Haru's house with a sad expression. "Haven't you ever seen a guy in love before?"

ooOoo

"You do realize he's scent-marking you, right?"

That made Haru blink in surprise as Baron lovingly rubbed his face against her hair. " _I'm not sure what that means, but I'm pretty sure he's just nuzzling me._ " To drive her point home, she started rubbing her head along his chin and neck.

His body began reverberating with another purr as he began snuggling her just a shade more aggressively.

General Nakayama made some strangled noises before finding his voice. "Why are you letting him do that to you?! He's a _cat alien_ , for crying out loud! Human boys not good enough for you?!"

" _Why not? I've never been good enough for them._ " She snuggled against Baron happily. " _If all you're going to do is scold me for spending my time with a gentle-cat, I'll consider today's call over._ " She wiggled one arm free from the feline's embrace to threateningly put her hand on the mouse.

"No, wait! Just one last question, and I'll hold off until tomorrow's call," he begged her, sharply composing himself. "Do you... _actually_ like him, or are you just enjoying someone giving you attention for once?"

Haru stared at him, surprised that a complete stranger could think of such a horrible question, let alone one that could hurt her. She could feel Baron's warm hand gently touch her cheek in worry, possibly asking if she was all right.

"... Just how cold-blooded do you think I am?" the teenage girl asked, trying hard not to cry. A few tears escaped her guard, thankfully making the general a bit more uncomfortable than he already was. "Yes, I... _Yes, I like Baron. Shame on you for thinking I'd use him! I'm not accepting a call tomorrow!_ " She clicked on the 'disconnect' button before throwing her arms around her cat's neck, trying hard not to cry.

Baron squeezed her harder than ever, kissing her hair and possibly whispering comfort as he picked her up and moved to a more comfortable place on the sofa. She was trembling as she clung to him, still fighting back tears as she buried her face against his shoulder.

The feline in return gently ran his hand over her back, and even though she couldn't hear him, she could feel his warm breath brush over one ear as he did his best to comfort her.

" _Bar... Baron?_ _ **You**_ _know I wouldn't let you be this affectionate unless I felt something for you, right?_ " she managed to ask, trying to focus her eyes above the scarf to where she knew his eyes had to be. " _You know I like you a lot, don't you?_ "

That warm hand was caressing her cheek as he nodded her head, kissing her hair again with a happy purr.

The brunette snuggled deeper still into his embrace, soaking in his warmth and joy.

But after a few moments of quiet comfort, Haru managed to let out a light laugh. " _You know what? I usually have more trouble telling someone what they mean to me. Or at least... I have trouble making someone stick around long enough to give me a chance. Have I thanked you yet for being different from everyone I've ever met?_ "

He rubbed his face against hers, the action making her nod her head with him.

Haru sighed happily at the loving touch, turning her face enough to press a kiss to his furry cheek. " _I guess it doesn't matter what anyone outside these walls think. I've got you, and you've got me. Thank you for being what everyone else should have been._ " She snuggled against his shoulder, feeling nothing less than content.

The girl felt one hand release her, but had no way of knowing that he was touching the place where she had kissed him; a stunned yet ecstatic smile on his lips.

ooOoo

General Nakayama had never been good with teenagers, so he felt like he could excuse himself from the guilt of making her cry.

Besides, it gave him the chance to see how the cat would react to a distraught Haru. But try as he might, there wasn't even a hint of anything questionable about Baron's conduct toward her.

Too bad he was an alien. No one would have minded his attention to the girl if he had been human.

ooOoo

"I still wish there was a more elegant way to present this to you," Baron apologized as he poured the still-steaming tea into separate cups for their evening meal.

From a sauce pot.

Haru had prepared one of her favorite meals for them, even if he had managed to make her avoid one or two spices that made him nauseous just by her opening the containers for them. Not that his love minded. She really was the most sweet-tempered creature he had ever seen.

" _ **You are**_ _making me wish I had a teapot,_ " she informed him as she served a small amount of the hot food on his plate. " _I think we should see if you like this before giving you more._ "

"As long as it isn't as sweet as your bread, I should handle it," he assured her as they sat down to a quiet meal. "I could handle your other meals just fine."

Haru sipped the tea with a dreamy expression. " _This stuff is doing wonders for my throat. I probably_ _ **would not**_ _be able to sing for this long without it._ "

Baron answered her by refilling her cup. It was worth it to hear her giggle and turn red in the face again.

Haru was just too adorable when she was embarrassed!

ooOoo

A soldier fresh on 'mirror duty' was absentmindedly tapping a pencil against his head out of sheer boredom. "Can these two _get_ any more cutesy?" he moaned.

ooOoo

It was good to finally have someone to play chess with other than her computer. Not that Baron could handle even a small table between them, so they settled for playing from the side of the board as they just kept cuddling.

" _You win again_ ," she was forced to admit as his white knight seemed to hover over the board and gently knock her king onto its side. " _Were you this hard to beat with your world's version?_ "

He nodded her head before sneaking another kiss to her cheek.

 _'Why am I still blushing over this?'_ She turned her body towards him in order to hug him better and kiss his cheek as well as breath in his subtle scent. It was a strange combination of his roses, tea, and something else that soothed her as well as a lullaby.

The young brunette snuggled a little deeper into his arms, feeling like the luckiest girl on the planet.

Planet... Oh crud!

" _Baron!_ " she yelped, nearly hopping off his lap like getting electrocuted. " _Who's taking care of your people while you're here with me?_ "

There was no way he would just abandon them.

He stood up and brushed a warm hand against her cheek before retrieving the hand mirror from the end soon as he was seated beside her again, the mirror filled with grey mist before showing her a single feline.

He was definitely a male, with short dark hair and mismatched eyes. He was pleading, protesting with everything he had... but losing to intervals of silence.

 _'I can't even hear his voice in a memory,'_ Haru tried not to complain in her mind. " _Can he handle the pressure?_ "

Baron nodded her chin before showing an older longhair that was unmistakably a close relative of the first cat he showed. The older cat was sitting at a large stone chair across an almost ridiculously big stone table, shouting about something she couldn't begin to guess at.

" _He's an heir of another season? Summer-_ " Haru began guessing before Baron cut her off with repeatedly nodding her head. " _He'll be good to your people?_ "

He nodded her head before wrapping his arms around her again.

" _Then again, I can't really imagine you asking anyone that would do less,_ " Haru admitted, making him nod her head by pressing his cheek to hers and nodding himself.

The mirror was set aside for a moment to increase the snuggle before the orange feline quickly retrieved it to show her something else.

Haru's jaw dropped at what he showed her. "You have a Muta?! _You had a Muta?!_ "

Not just a Muta, but a living one! He was big enough to march over to two half-grown cats in the middle of a fight and pick them up as easily as she picked up laundry in order to separate them.

Before Baron showed Muta getting into a fight with one of the giant crows that he had already shown. Huh, even the huge birds could talk on that strange world. Haru hadn't noticed that before, but there was only so many ways a bird could make bird sounds before they started sounding like speech.

" _He's pretty brave to pick a fight with a crow_ _ **that**_ _big,_ " she noted right before a cat woman came into view to break up the fight.

She had to be one of the most beautiful felines Haru had ever seen. Her obsidian fur was about medium length, and her voice was warm but firm as she pulled on Muta's hand to lead him away from the crow in a tone that didn't tolerate nonsense.

Muta pouted at first, but then got a devilish smirk as he suddenly pulled her close and planted a passionate kiss on her lips.

She melted like a snowflake under such a touch, making the crow roll his eyes before flying off to give the two some privacy.

Haru's heart suddenly gave a terrible tug as she looked at the two lovers. It wasn't jealousy, she was fairly certain, but... there was something in that beautiful picture that she couldn't tear her eyes away from.

" _... They look like they're about my parents' age,_ " she finally managed to say as Baron nodded her head and showed her more of the two.

It didn't matter if she was sewing with magic, or if he was baking with his own magic if the two were together. Out in public, or when Baron was obviously walking past a window and happened to spot them in a private moment. There was nothing that could hide the deep love and respect that Muta and what had to be his wife felt for each other.

The only thing out of place was that there wasn't even a hint of was a child. Did they want one?

… Would they have wanted _her_? Yura's mother hadn't been the only one to openly covet her over the years for being 'the perfect daughter'.

Haru didn't realize the tears were coming until they were spilling down her cheeks, hotter than Baron's tea.

It just wasn't fair.

Baron set the mirror down, likely to comfort her, but she immediately reached for it and blindly for his hand to make him grip it again.

" _No, please. I want to watch them a little longer._ "

Her feline suitor still took a minute to dry her eyes with his handkerchief and set her back on his lap before showing her more. He was being affectionate, yes, but... he hadn't set the mirror down like he was surprised at her reaction.

Muta was just talking to Baron at one point, although to her view he was having a one-sided conversation with a camera. At one point, his expression grew very pained, and filled with regret.

 _'What could someone like him regret? He's_ _ **perfect**_ _!'_

The idea was proven further when he seemed to give the camera a roguish smile bent on optimism before reaching out to clasp a shoulder.

" _Your Muta is better than mine. I wish I could have met him. Is he really this good of a person?_ " Haru asked wistfully as the scene switched to his wife just sitting by with a bored expression as the giant cat got into another almost wrestling match with the bird.

Another nod was all she needed, just before he fully wrapped his arms around the girl so she could cry on his shoulder.

He completely understood her unspoken wish.

ooOoo

"So who is Muta?" General Nakayama asked after a month of watching the two.

Naoko and Hasho looked at each other incredulously.

"I haven't the foggiest idea," the mother admitted with a shamed face. "We didn't even know about Tsuge."

"He would have been a cat if that helps. Your daughter became quite excited when she saw Baron's friend before she broke down crying."

Hasho shook his head helplessly. "It doesn't. I have allergies to anything with fur, so Haru's never had a cat. Until now, that is," he forced himself to admit.

The older man gave a growl of aggravation. "Why not let her have a pet?! With how little you two apparently had to do with her, your allergies wouldn't have suffered at all!"

"If you don't mind, we feel bad enough," Naoko muttered miserably, rubbing her side a little. The tent the two had erected just outside the barrier wasn't exactly the most comfortable place to sleep, but it was better than _completely_ braving the elements. "Is there another clue you can give us, just in case?"

The general gave them a very cold glare before handing them a still photo of a closed in shot of the mirror in Baron's grasp. Both parents leaned in close, more than shocked to recognize the ridiculously huge cat within the hand mirror of the photo.

"So you _do_ know him," General Nakayama breathed with relief. "I was starting to worry you didn't know your daughter at all. Who is he?"

Hasho gave a small laugh, choosing to speak first. "Right. I forgot about the toy she made from my ripped up blackout curtain."

"A toy? Does she still have it somewhere?"

"... I never thought to ask. It wouldn't shock me if she did. Haru _really_ wanted a pet growing up," he admitted while looking incredibly guilty. _'The only thing she wanted more was a baby brother or sister. Or at least one of us to put down what we're doing and focus on just her for once.'_

Naoko however didn't say a word. She couldn't stop staring at the huge feline as a familiar voice and sight filled her mind.

" _I wanted to show you Muta, Mommy!" An eleven-year-old Haru held up the poorly sewn cat toy for her approval while smiling almost desperately. "I can sew, just like you!"_

… She had waited up for her mother that night, far past her bedtime. All Naoko had to do was offer some encouragement, maybe said no to an assignment to show her daughter how to sew the cat doll up a bit better.

Or spent a day off with her since. As much as she missed being with her daughter, Haru was the one that never stopped trying.

" _But if I take over some of the cleaning, will you be with me after that quilt's done?"_

" _Happy birthday, Mom! I made a cake for you, can you and Dad eat it with me?"_

" _Mom, it's kind of late to be sewing. Could you please watch a movie with me? It's been a while since we've done anything."_

" _... Hi, Mom. Nothing's going on, I was just hoping to talk. Please call when you can."_

" _So, when you come home... will you have time for me?"_ Haru's voice echoed in her mind, starting at her from age twelve and leading up to the last time she had asked that horrible question.

Something in her _**snapped**_. Without saying a word, Naoko stood up and walked right out of the military tent she and her husband had been dragged to.

"Um, Madam? You can't go through there," she heard someone try to tell her while grabbing her arm, but she yanked it back without looking at the probable soldier.

Without a thought she charged into the thorn bush, not caring about the ten-inch thorns that soon scratched at her and her clothes.

"LET ME IN! LET ME IN RIGHT NOW YOU GIANT WALKING FURBALL! HARU? HARU?!" Naoko screamed as loud as she could, pushing against the barrier like her life depended on it. "Haru, _please_ answer me! I'm so sorry for pushing you away!"

The thorns suddenly heaved like they were alive, throwing her back outside the bush and into her husband's arms.

"Honey, that won't work, remember?" Hasho pointed out gently, but as soon as she was back on her feet, she tried again.

But unlike last time, the vines didn't budge an inch, as stiff as though they were made of stone. She beat against them like a madwoman, but only succeeded in shredding her fists and arms until her blood was dripping to the cold earth.

"Naoko, stop!" Hasho screamed, forcibly wrapping his arms around her and dragging her away. "We can't get in like that! The cat will be gone in a month, Haru said she'd let us talk to her then!"

"Not good enough!" she screamed, kicking and flailing in a vain hope to escape and try again. "She's been waiting long enough, I want to get into _my_ house and to talk to _my_ daughter NOW!"

"Here, until she calms down," the general offered, opening the back of one of the military vans.

"Oh, don't you dare! Don't you _dare_ put me in there!" she screeched as the general helped her husband drag her into the car.

At least her husband stayed with her when those cold doors slammed shut. Not that it stopped her from trying to escape, even while hearing the officer locking them into the vehicle.

"Honey... Honey, I want in there too, but we can't. That cat's defenses are too good. General Nakayama's insisted that Baron's treating her like a princess. Apparently he's not even _looking_ at her like she's anything less. Haru may not be with us, but at least she's safe."

"Hasho, let go of me or else! Wait, a van? Did they leave in the keys?" she asked eagerly while straining to see the front. "If we ram the thorns hard enough-"

"No, the keys aren't in there!" the general called from outside with a bit of annoyance. "We already tried burrowing through, but the two used their magic again. Trust me, it's _not_ a combination you want to see."

"Haru won't hurt us! She's never hurt us, she's the... she's the only one of us who won't," Naoko broke down, her rage turning into tears. "We... hurt _her..._ over and over. She _still_ just wanted us to come home! We should have... _should have been in there when Baron came_."

Hasho never let go of her, but he did switch his arms a bit to change the hold into a hug. "Yes. We should have," he agreed, but not in a comforting manner. "Whatever we would have done when he showed up, Haru... would have appreciated _some_ effort from us."

Naoko only wept harder, knowing it was the truth. She wrapped her arms around her husband to cry into his shoulder.

"I want my baby... I just want my baby..."

ooOoo

Baron gave one final push to encourage the couch to rest against the side of the stairs. Once that was out of the way, he gave the room a quick look over.

Every bit of furniture had been pushed against the closest wall in order to create the largest open area possible.

He had spent the morning time Haru changed clothes and washed herself moving everything and setting aside fruit in a bowl in case she was hungry. There was literally only one thing left to do, but the Keeper of Spring was wondering whether or not to do it.

Wearily, he approached one of the black boxes he had seen Haru operate more times than he cared to count. It didn't take long for him to find the small bit of metal in her collection he wanted, since the front of it had a picture of a rose-encrusted castle.

"Not that it can hold a candle to mine," he muttered to himself as he carefully opened the case and stared at the black box with apprehension.

So that was how it worked. Baron had never noticed all the little symbols before, since he had always been more interested in watching Haru than paying attention to something he couldn't see when she was operating it.

He knelt down to examine it, praying that he had the right idea of how to use it. He pressed one of the symbols, but nothing happened.

Nope.

Not that one either.

What about that one-

A loud obnoxious sound filled the room, making him back away and drop the case in his hand.

"I apologize! I should not trifle with magic I do not understand! Silence, I beg of you!"

It was still going, high-pitched and painful as he desperately tried to figure out what he had done wrong.

Hoping that Haru would forgive him, he reached behind the black box and gave a hard tug on the cord like he had once seen in one of her box plays.

The sound stopped as soon as the black rope popped out of the wall.

Baron breathed in a deep sigh, _loving_ the sound of complete silence until a door upstairs opened.

Oh dear, this was going to be an embarrassment.

" _Baron? Were you just messing with my_ _ **magic box**_?" that sweet voice asked as she jogged towards the stairs before taking them more carefully.

"Yes, and I assure you that I regret it. I hope you would be willing to take charge," he informed her while picking up the case he had dropped.

Haru looked around the room with a raised eyebrow as she took the last steps. " _Can I guess that_ _ **you are**_ _planning something again?_ "

Baron could not help but wish that she had chosen to wear a dress today. But at least there was still time for him to work with. Unable to stay away from her any longer, he marched forward to claim another hug.

"As far as you are concerned, my love, I am always planning something special." After sneaking another kiss to the cheek (oh, but if they were only on his planet!), he led her to the source of his trouble. "But would you mind making this... _disdainful_ little device play a bit of magic for us?" He held up the case for emphasis.

" _You want to listen to that? Not a problem,_ " the woman of his dreams promised as she fixed the box back in place and re-attached the black rope to the wall.

"How do you make that look so easy?" Baron moaned as she forced the device to give up a bit of metal in exchange for the one he wanted.

Haru gave a happy sigh after adjusting the sound to something less deafening. " _Tchaikovsky really is a genius,_ _ **is he not**_ _?_ "

"If he is the one that wrote this set of spells, I have no choice but to agree with you. Just as I hope you will agree to do this for me." He took a gentle grip on her hand and led her to the center of the room.

As soon as Baron placed one hand on her waist, Haru understood what he wanted. Her face turned that beautiful shade of red as she uneasily tried to escape his grasp.

" _Baron you know better than this._ _ **You have**_ _seen me try to dance before. I step on toes when I can see my partner, and I_ _ **do not**_ _want to hurt you,_ " she pleaded, but Baron was remaining firm.

"I have always been curious about this courting ritual. But here, if it will calm you." Making his actions too quick for her, the orange feline picked her up by the waist and carefully set her down so that her toes were standing on his.

She immediately tried to get off his feet, but he made her stay on them.

"Just until you are more confident, dear." He snuck another kiss to her forehead, since she was a shade too short to steal one to the cheek without bending over.

All he had to go on was the little he had seen from one of her constant lessons every year and her box plays, but was certain that he had the general idea.

His poor Haru. As if she did not think little enough of herself, she was forced every year to act as the male for another girl during these lessons because the males had all chosen someone else.

How could she know what she was worth when no one chose her for anything other than her magic?

He stepped lightly, keeping his movement small enough that Haru would feel comfortable, keeping one hand on hers and the other on her waist. True, he felt a little silly since there was nothing like this on his own planet, but at least none of them were watching.

The Keeper of Spring did not bother wondering what the soldiers watching them would think. Save for Haru, he did not care what anyone from this world thought of him.

" _ **You have**_ _never done this before,_ " Haru realized, looked up in his general direction with a bit of wonder.

Ignoring the heartache that she still could not see him, he used his chin to nod her head again. "No, but I have fantasized about doing this with you more than once. Thank you for indulging me, my love."

A bit of a smirk played on her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. " _If I_ _ **did not**_ _know any better,_ _ **I would**_ _say you only wanted to dance for an extra excuse to hold me._ "

"Would you be displeased if that were the case?" he asked softly, breathing in the scent of her hair like the perfume of an exquisite flower.

Although she could not hear him, her eyes softened as a smile of contentment played on her lips. She rested her head on his chest, making him pray that she could not tell how wildly his heart was beating at the contact.

A fruitless hope. That contented smile just turned a shade satisfied.

ooOoo

"I think I've been watching them too long," a soldier groaned as he sipped his coffee, always keeping his eyes on the mirror as a camera did the same. "I'm starting to root for the guy."

ooOoo

" _Would you like me to sing their lines for you, Baron?_ " Haru asked as she prepared Sleeping Beauty for them. She looked over at the couch to see him raising and lowering her popcorn bowl for a visual affirmation.

She gave another warm smile as she pressed 'play'. " _Who knows? Maybe it will give one of us an idea..._ " She nearly finished her sentence before cutting herself off with an angry glare to the windows.

She knew from the grilling General Nakayama kept giving her that Tsuge had kept his word not to speak of Baron's death, and she had been super careful not to breathe a word of it herself.

But that didn't stop her from being hopeful that she'd find a way to save her...

Well. It was probably safe to call him her boyfriend at this point. She'd rather die than cuddle even on Tsuge's lap as comfortably as she did with Baron.

It wasn't until their arms were around each other once again that Haru remembered that there were other places to sit. She could feel Baron's warm breath caress one ear as he nuzzled her hair with true affection.

" _You're spoiling me rotten, you know. I can't see myself having a lot of patience for anyone else after the time comes._ "

Baron gripped her tighter, as if holding her close could ward off the rapidly approaching day when he would be torn from her. Haru buried her face against his chest as the beginning music played the familiar tune.

 _'Once upon a dream, indeed. I wish I never had to wake up from this one.'_ She had told him the truth; it was a near impossibility for any guy to measure up to someone that literally left his world behind to just be with her.

Even if she met someone after Baron, he wouldn't be able to give her this kind of attention. Even if they met after finishing school, there would still be jobs, responsibilities and possibly at least acquaintances to cut into quality time.

She shook her head at the thought. _'Why do I think I'm going to be allowed that kind of normal life? I'm probably going to be arrested and held in some government compound for the rest of my life, and that's_ _ **if**_ _I get lucky and they don't think I'm a mermaid.'_ She heaved a big sigh at the sad fact. _'Like it or not, my life's only going to go downhill from Baron's death.'_

The feline nudged her shoulder a bit before tilting her chin to look above his scarf.

Haru was pretty certain that if she could see him, he would have a look of concern.

" _I'm fine, Baron. Just... hoping that this movie gives at least one of us an idea about what to do._ " She nuzzled his shoulder a bit before realizing that she had missed her cue on the prologue. Barely reaching the remote around Baron's embrace, she made quick work of rewinding the movie a little.

" _In a faraway land long ago lived a King and his fair queen. Many years had they longed for a child, and finally their wish was granted. A daughter was born, and they called her Aurora. Yes, they named her after the dawn, for she filled their lives with sunshine. Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom, so that all of high or low estate might pay homage to the infant princess._

" _And our story begins on that most joyful day..."_

ooOoo

… Truly? The only offense was being denied an invitation to the birth celebration? Certainly, it was inexcusably rude not to invite someone with that much power, but this was even more ridiculous than Thiris' reason for cursing him!

... _them_.

He gave a worried look to the girl in his arms as she narrated the fight between the godmothers who were trying to find a way to save the young heiress from her fate before the pink one dressed them in peasant garb. _'I do not see anything that can help. Well, the play is only begun, perhaps there will be more of a solution than what it has already offered me.'_

One thing was for certain. He could not _wait_ for the part where one Keeper tried to attack the other one with a large fish as if it were a sword. He made sure that the hand mirror was close by so that he could show Haru the time that the Summer Keeper Phoebus had acted like that against his son Lune, who had no option but to defend himself with a similarly sized fish. What had the argument been about again? It could not have been Lune's choice of a mate, since they were married by the time the interesting duel occurred.

The mere memory was enough to make him laugh, but it did interfere with Haru's narrative.

" _What are you laughing at_?" she asked suspiciously. " _ **You have**_ _heard me use a man's voice before!_ "

Baron finished laughing before kissing her cheek in assurance. "I-I promise it is not you, my love. I am only looking forward to hearing your sweet laughter again."

Only two weeks left.


	18. I Don't Care!

**Chapter Eighteen: I Don't Care!**

 _Say there's no future_

 _For us as a pair..._

 _I know_

 _I may know_

 _I don't care!_

 _'As Long As You're Mine', - Wicked Musical_

xxXxx

Haru miserably watched as Baron folded almost all of her fingers inward. " _Two days left_ ," she reported to her computer screen, which made General Nakayama beam happily.

"Finally! This has to be the longest two months of my life! Your parents will be thrilled to see you, you know."

Haru bit back what she wanted to say, since last time had resulted in an ugly fight that Baron had cut short by ending the call.

As long as he saw exactly what Haru did, he wasn't that intimidated by technology.

" _I'm almost afraid to see what you're planning to do after Baron leaves._ "

"Well, you can forget about anyone ignoring you ever again. I have direct orders to take you into custody as soon as possible, Baron as well if I can."

" _Not happening_." Haru burrowed a little deeper into his arms. " _Was there anything else you wanted to talk about today?_ "

"... I still think you know what's going to happen," the general accused suspiciously. "Why is this a one-time visit?"

" _It isn't my place to say, and Baron hasn't said_ _ **exactly**_ _what's going to happen. Both of us will just have to see for ourselves. If it's all the same to you, can we pick this up tomorrow? I don't want to waste any time with Baron._ "

"... Fine. But keep in mind that the last thing waiting for you is a normal life after he's gone."

" _I was aware of that from the beginning, thanks. See you tomorrow._ " Haru quickly ended the call before he could send another quip.

Baron automatically stood up, holding her in his arms as he marched to the much more comfortable couch.

" _It's a wonder I haven't forgotten how to walk yet,_ " the young woman teased gently, making her unseen cat's chest shake with a laugh. She held onto him with both arms, once again wishing that at least one of them had gotten an idea on how to extend his stay.

" _I think I'd like to try calling Tsuge in an hour or so. I don't know when we will be allowed to contact each other after... you make your exit._ "

Baron pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek before nodding her head softly with his chin, but did little else.

ooOoo

"Ha, see that?" the private asked, pointing over the general's shoulder at the mirror. "He looks guilty again! Whatever's going to happen, it's huge."

"But how huge?" Nakayama mused worriedly. "I'm certain now that he'd rather die than let anything happen to Yoshioka-san, but... remove her parents. Take them back to base-"

"Um, sir? You're forgetting something."

He growled in exasperation, standing up from the chair and effortlessly sliding out of the back of the van. "Yoshioka-sans? You're taking your hour early."

Hasho and Naoko immediately set their cold breakfasts aside to run for the van and ease into the back.

"Tell me we're getting close," Naoko begged, her eyes now glued to the mirror. _'_ _ **Dang it**_ _, I want to be cuddling with my girl instead of that cat!_ "

"Two more days. But I think it would be best if you and your husband waited on base to reunite with your daughter."

The father bristled angrily. "I thought I made it clear that we're not leaving this place without Haru!"

"Yes, but... I have reason to believe that Baron's exit is going to be... well, it would be wise to prepare for the worst. It will be safest for you two to stay on base."

"Not without Haru!" Naoko snapped.

General Nakayama straightened to his full height. "I am going to insist. Either agree to pack up your little camp when your hour of watching Haru is up, or I will give the word for my soldiers to dissolve it for you, as well as forcibly escort you to base once the hour is up. Your choice."

Husband and wife looked up at each other, trying to silently decide what to do.

"Can you prove that Baron's going to turn violent when he leaves Haru?" Hasho asked sternly.

"He's already fought off advances from armed soldiers and destroyed public property. He's sure to be smart enough to have an escape plan."

ooOoo

Baron slowly opened his eyes with a long yawn as this world's sun slowly filled the parlor with light. His body shuddered with a repressed stretch as he took in Haru's sweet innocence.

Even though she appeared as one dead while in slumber, it did nothing to interfere with her beauty.

His heart felt heavy at the thought. This was the last full day he had to enjoy his true love's embrace, and hear her sweet voice speak directly to him. He gripped her just a little tighter while pressing another kiss to her soft head fur.

It just didn't feel like enough. He knew how spoiled the thought was, to wish for more when it had already been next to impossible to meet her at all. For her to know of his existence overcame the curse by itself.

The tawny cat's heart began to lurch uncomfortably in his chest as he stared at nothing but his love's peaceful face. "Perhaps I owe Thiris my gratitude," he mused aloud, keeping his voice low despite not being able to disturb her rest. "If he had not been petty enough to rip out a part of me and place it in you for an unintended insult, I never would have known of your existence. I never would have been blessed to hear your sweet voice, or feel the thrill of your magic in my veins. Although I am glad that I have set the standard even higher for you than before I came... I hope you do meet someone after I am gone," he forced himself to say aloud, even as his heart broke at the thought of Haru in another male's arms.

"I do not wish for you to be alone for the rest of your life, my love. Unlike Thiris, I want your happiness more than I want to **breathe**. I consider my death on the morrow a worthy price for loving you. I do hope you will eventually find it in your heart to forgive me for what will happen."

Haru's eyes snapped open as her mouth gasped hungrily for air.

Baron expertly held her tight as her body did the customary spasm upon awakening. "Good morning, my dear," he greeted the girl warmly, fighting back an irrational fear that she might have heard him.

" _Good morning, Baron!_ " she managed to say after gaining her breath, managing a warm smile as she tried to look above the scarf at him.

He gave her a warm smile before he teasingly buried his nose into her short head fur to lose himself in her intoxicating scent.

" _S-stop! That_ _ **feels funny**_!" she protested through her laughs and trying in vain to escape his grasp. " _I'm awake, I promise!_ "

"All right, my dear. I merely wished to start this special day with my favorite sound." He forced one hand to let go of her in order to grab the hand mirror again.

Haru's attention became fixed as he showed her how she looked the day they truly met, in that lovely grey dress. He also showed her blowing out the candles on her birthday bread before switching to his eighteenth birthday celebration. He knew that it didn't bear a lot of resemblance to her world's idea of birthday celebrations, but trusted the sweet brown hair to figure it out.

"... _Is today your birthday?_ " she guessed, making the tawny feline grin and use his chin to nod her head again.

"I knew you could figure it out."

" _Happy birthday, Baron! … Actually, it makes sense that today would be your birthday, all things considered,_ " she mused sadly while hugging his chest.

"I have always considered it pure luck, but I am thrilled that my last birthday is with you." He managed to hold her a little tighter before showing her in that simple but stunning grey dress again.

" _You would appreciate me wearing that today?_ "

"If it will not inconvenience you, my love," he answered hopefully, sneaking one more hug out of her before finally releasing his hold.

She kissed his cheek before finally getting up. " _Not a problem._ _ **I will**_ _be back,_ " she promised before bolting for the stairs. " _But you had better not even_ _ **think**_ _about making breakfast, mister! Today_ _ **I**_ _am_ _pampering_ _ **you**_ _!_ "

Baron felt his love for the sweet lady grow deeper still. But he still sneaked into the kitchen as soon as he heard a door close upstairs. "She did not instruct me to withhold from making tea." _'She adores my tea anyway.'_

ooOoo

It was a bit harder for Haru to feed her boyfriend than it was for him to feed her. She had gotten a lot better at guessing where his mouth was in relation to the scarf she placed around his neck, but she could still feel when she accidentally bumped his cheek with a bit of fruit.

The brunette finally settled for holding whatever morsel she was feeding him in front of his face and allowing him to lean forward a bit to catch it with his mouth.

" _It looks like this is the last of the fish cookies I made the other day,_ " she noted aloud while snuggling into his arms. " _If today weren't the last full day, I'd consider making more, but I'm not missing out on you any more than I have to today._ "

Baron finished swallowing before kissing and nuzzling her on the cheek. She could feel his jaw move as he spoke to her, doubtlessly agreeing with her decision.

Even the last time she had made the cookies, he had kept his arms around her the whole time unless he decided to help roll the dough or open the oven door for her. Sure, baking was that much more difficult for it, but she just didn't have it in her that day to ask for personal space.

Haru snuck a last mouthful of cookie before speaking. " _Do you think you've had enough breakfast? There is something I've wanted to do for a while._ "

He nodded her head in a heartbeat, but seemed a bit reluctant about his decision when Haru pried herself out of his embrace.

" _Would you mind lying face down on the couch?_ "

He didn't move for a moment, but she still watched the scarf slowly sink down and all the couch cushions sink with Baron's weight. There was a bit of shuffling near his feet before a pair of old-fashioned shoes appeared and fell to the hardwood floor.

" _You are just too considerate,_ " Haru tried not to swoon, kneeling next to the couch to place her hands on his shoulders. " _I apologize in advance if I don't do this very well. This is the first time anyone's been close enough for me to try this._ " Closing her eyes to see solely through touch, she started massaging and rubbing the invisible feline's shoulders before moving to his back as well. After a while, she alternated between that and fully scratching his back through the vest and shirt.

Judging from the intensity of the vibrations shaking his back, Baron was enjoying every second of his pampering.

Not that it really stopped him from grabbing her arm after a while and pulling her in for a tight embrace against him after a few minutes.

Haru couldn't fight back a giggle as she snuggled against him on the couch. " _Baron, how am I supposed to spoil you if you don't let me do something nice for you for once?_ "

He only tightened his hold on her and kissed her hair before saying something against the brown strands.

The teenage girl smiled, feeling a great warmth flow through her as she gripped his arms. " _I suppose you consider just this getting spoiled?_ "

His chin came down on her head to make her nod gently and nuzzle her hair with true affection. Haru closed her eyes and just relaxed in the soft moment.

 _'His breath running through my hair_ _ **should not**_ _be this soothing.'_

ooOoo

Hasho and Naoko had been all but packed up and sent to the army compound. Not quite prisoners, per se, but kept under such close watch by the soldiers that they might as well have committed a crime.

 _'You mean_ _ **other**_ _than forcing your daughter to raise herself until she gives up on everything except a friend and a cat alien that won't let us anywhere near her?'_ She finished toweling off her hair and sat next to her husband in their little room. "Shower's open."

"I'll wait a little longer," he responded, pointing at the small military-issued clock. "It's almost our hour."

"Honey, I don't think they relocated the mirror to this compound. General Nakayama wanted to stay close by in case tomorrow... you don't really think that Baron's going to take Haru back with him, do you?" she asked worriedly, gripping one hand for comfort.

"What else could it be?" he asked, sounding as hollow as she felt. "Even if he adored her a mere fraction of what he keeps implying, what would be the point of staying for two months if it isn't to convince her to run off with him when the time comes?" He squeezed her hand before dragging it onto his lap.

A knock at the door shortly announced the middle-aged general. "Yoshioka-sans," he addressed formally, looking a shade more worried than usual.

"We're still getting our hour, right?" Naoko asked in a heartbeat, rising from the hard couch in order to plead.

Nakayama inhaled through the nose before answering. "You may watch the computer we've been using to record today's events, but... your daughter let a little more information slip during our Skype just now."

Hasho quelled the familiar jealousy that Haru was willing to talk to the general and not himself or his wife. " _Is_ he going to try taking her away tomorrow?"

"Her response to that was, and I repeat, 'I wish!' She also laughed at me for removing you two so far from the premises. Apparently Baron's exit is going to be a lot more subtle than my fears."

"Really? So we can pack up and head back now?" Naoko asked eagerly, but the general shook his head.

"We would only have to bring you back here tomorrow, so I'm not going to waste the man power. Haru has assured me that she will come quietly after he's gone, so you will be able to have your little reunion within twenty-four hours. But she has asked me to forward a message on her behalf."

Both parents gave him their complete attention.

"She says that before she'll allow either of you to come near her, she will want to know why you didn't call after her arm broke, why you flat out ignored the compromises she's been offering for years, and what more she could have done to make you come home without Baron in the picture."

Hasho and Naoko looked at each other, feeling a sick guilty pit in their stomachs.

"Didn't you tell her that we tried to contact her before hearing about Baron?" Naoko begged. "You promised you would."

"Of course I told her, but she doesn't believe me. Can't say that I blame her."

Both parents flinched from the painful truth.

"I hope you will come up with answers by tomorrow, but that is not what has me worried."

Hasho fought back the terrible feeling in order to answer the man. "What's left to worry about? If he'll be gone in twenty-four hours and Haru will be with us-"

" **Exactly**!" General Nakayama snapped at the man, finally at the end of his rope. "There should be no reason for your daughter to hide anything if this is going to be over that quickly! She flat out _admitted_ that she knows more about how Baron will leave than we do, but despite my attempts to make her share that information, her lips are sealed tight!"

"But could his method of exit really matter that much if he's going to be gone?" Hasho asked again, fighting back the sickening feeling in his stomach.

That sense was screaming that tomorrow wasn't going to be the end of this mess _at all_.

"If it's important enough for your daughter to guard it like one of my soldiers, it's important enough to worry about."

ooOoo

This was the last meal Haru would ever make for him. It was one he enjoyed immensely even if he did not know what to call it or even describe it. But at least this food did not disagree with him as badly as the sweetened bread.

He took each mouthful slowly, taking his time to enjoy the taste as he watched the candlelight make shadows dance on his beloved.

His sweet Haru had her eyes on her food, although she did occasionally look up above his scarf. For once, she was staying completely silent instead of talking and watching for him to give her a clue about his thoughts. It did not take much for him to see that she was less than thrilled about how little time they had left.

 _'A mere six hours of my time. Twelve of her hours. How I wish I could stop time and enjoy her companionship forever.'_

But... he had known from childhood that such a wonderful fate was beyond his reach. He took a long sip of tea from his glass cup on a strangely long stem, fighting back the amusement at what he knew was a romantic item in this world.

Or at least, he knew that was how Haru saw the strange cups. At least they looked nicer than the regular ones.

As soon as they both finished the completely silent meal, Baron stood up in order to pull out her seat. The brown hair moved as though she was going to get up without his assistance, but the tawny feline made sure to grab one hand so that he could help her up.

" _Flirt_ ," she teased, a silly smile spreading onto her face and barely touching her eyes.

"If you think my behavior is flirtatious, you should hear the way I speak to you, love," he informed her while stealing another kiss on her hand.

With how her face turned red once more, the feline could **almost** make himself believe that she had heard him. But at least he had brought back her smile.

Tucking her arm against his, he led her into the parlor and toward the magic box he still refused to touch. Haru pressed the button with the arrowhead, not needing to know that he wanted that much.

Baron brushed a finger over a window that was just in reach, making the Dream spell from the Sleeping Heiress reverberate through the room.

" _Coming right up_ ," Haru promised, pressing a double arrow button until the right sound began to fill the room.

Baron strangely preferred this version of the spell over the box play with it, but probably because it was at least a little longer. He led his lady to the center of the room and tapped her lips before setting her on his toes again.

It really was the only way they could successfully use this courtship ritual.

Haru wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest as he began to sway, and she began the familiar spell.

" _I know you,_

" _I walked with you_

" _Once upon a dream_

" _I know you._

" _The gleam in your eyes_

" _Is so familiar a gleam._ "

Baron sighed happily as he tightened his grip on her, nuzzling her hair while taking in her intoxicating scent.

This was not the first evening spent in such a manner, but it was breaking his heart that it would be the last time. Who would be the next male lucky enough to hold her like this? Who would be the one for her to honestly say she knew the gleam in his eye?

His own green eyes closed in agony. Baron wanted to grow old with this wonderful lady more than anything, but it was the one thing he couldn't have! The orange tabby gently pressed a kiss against her soft head fur, selfishly wishing he had permission to-

Haru's head came off his chest, her face still red, but looking strangely uncertain of herself as she stopped using her lovely voice.

"What could be wrong, love? There is no need for you to wear that look." He placed a hand on her face to encourage at least her eyes to be pointed in his direction.

"... _Baron? Feel free to stop me if_ _ **I am**_ _being too forward._ " Biting her lip for courage, the redness in her face only increasing as she began rising onto her toes and slowly pulling on his neck to draw their faces closer.

His heart nearly burst from excitement. _'_ _ **Please**_ _let this be what it looks like!'_ Unable to restrain himself, he closed his eyes and helped close the distance since she couldn't quite see where to point her lips.

… If his soul was destined for peace, Baron could only hope it would feel somewhat close to kissing his sweet Haru. It was soft, calming, and yet somehow the most exciting moment of his life! Baron increased his grip with one arm as he freed his right hand in order to brace Haru's neck just right for him to deepen the kiss.

Without needing a single word, the simple gesture whispered through their bodies of a deep love and respect that could never fade. It was, in a word, _perfection_.

… Their marriage would have been perfect, if it had only been possible.

Tears began streaming down his cheeks against his will, but the tabby didn't dare break his hold on the human girl. If this was to be their only kiss, he was going to enjoy it for as long as he could.

It did not help that he could soon smell her tears as well. But at least she still had her arms around his neck and not desperately trying to push him away.

But the kiss had to end sooner or later.

After breaking off the sweet bliss, they still held onto each other, panting a bit and feeling quite light-headed from the new experience.

" _I never thought_ _ **I would**_ _say this, Baron, but_ _ **you are**_ _kind of a jerk._ "

Baron looked down at Haru in complete shock after she broke the silence with such harsh words. "How could you-" he tried to demand before she gave her answer.

" _You deliberately came all the way from another world after years of being my guardian angel to make me fall in love with you just in time for us to say goodbye._ "

 _'_ He couldn't help but smile through the pain. _'... She loves me? She finally returns my affections in full?'_

" _No_ _ **one is**_ _going to be able to measure up to you after_ _ **you are**_ _gone. Please tell me kissing you is an escape clause!_ " she struggled to say through her tears.

"I wish!" Baron sobbed, holding her closer still as they both cried and held onto each other as if they were a pair of anchors.

" _You_ _ **did not**_ _answer my question. I_ _ **cannot**_ _save you, can I?_ "

"I would not say that, love," Baron insisted, although tears were still running down his own face as he held her head against his chest to comfort them both. _'I do not know whether to nod or shake her head.'_ "You cannot save my life, but... you gave me something to live for. Something to look forward to if I kept working for it. The honor of loving you will be worth the heartache that awaits both of us come morning light."

But perhaps her own pain could be lessened, if he kept her from falling asleep for most of the remaining night. With the way she was crying and clinging to his chest, it would not take much encouragement from him.

ooOoo

General Nakayama watched them in horror. "So _that's_ it," he whispered as most of the unusual hints came together in his mind. "He's going to die."


	19. For You

**Chapter Nineteen: For You**

 _I would fight for you_

 _I'd lie for you_

 _Walk the wire for you_

 _Yeah, I'd die for you_

 _You know it's true_

 _ **Bryan Adams, (Everything I Do) I Do It For You**_

xxXxx

It was finally here. After twenty two years of patience, his hard work was _finally_ going to pay off.

Feeling more cheerful than he had in years, a tall hairless feline stepped lightly down a dark stone corridor, far too used to the cold by now to take note of it. One eye was on his pocket watch, wanting more than anything to get to his destination with time to spare.

He need not have worried. He made it to the dungeon with a good ten minutes until the appointed time. Reminding himself once again that a Keeper must be composed at all times, the middle-aged sphinx took a long breath and checked over his long robes to be sure nothing was out of place.

Smiling in satisfaction, Thiris settled for a stern but steady march to the cell in question, clear at the far end of the dungeon. He placed his hand against what appeared to be solid stone, giving it a silent order to open up for him.

The stone fell to the side as if it were a curtain, revealing the only prisoner he had.

Well, _living_ prisoner, at least.

"How are you this _fine_ evening, Guil?" he smirked in triumph.

The former Keeper of Spring was still in the corner the Keeper of Winter had left him from his last visit, like a toy he had forgotten to put away. He was nearly skeletal by now, and still bore but a few of the little... _gifts_ Thiris had bestowed to him over the years.

But despite having been reduced to nearly nothing, Guil still had some measure of pride. He looked up at his captor with tired eyes, but stayed silent.

"I do not believe I need to remind you what is so special about this night, now do I?" Thiris gloated as he helped himself to a tall mirror he had been storing in the next cell over.

He didn't have to worry about his rival making an escape while his prison was open. Not when the tawny feline had almost no energy left.

 _'Shortly he will not be needing energy at all,_ ' Thiris couldn't keep from reminding himself with glee. Using his magic, he relocated the mirror into Guil's cell and made sure the cat could see his reflection. "Do you like what you see?"

His prisoner refused to answer him, closing his eyes and looking away the best he could.

Thiris scowled. It was not as much fun to play with his rival as it once was.

Oh well. Everything would be put into its proper place in mere minutes.

"Let us take a look at our young Host, shall we?" the furless feline nearly demanded, extracting the same ruby he had tied a portion of his curse to, so many years before. His long fingers pressed the jewel onto a corner of the mirror until it stuck fast, filling the glass with red mist for a moment.

It had been four years since this spell had been activated.

Thiris' mind traveled back to the evening this same ruby had pulsed with light, signaling that a Host had finally been found. The child had been such an odd-looking thing, with but one patch of fur on her head. Did her kind grow the rest of their fur upon maturity, or was she considered a freak like him?

The sphinx shook back such thoughts. _'Now now; do not think of her so kindly. I would not wish to activate the curse upon myself, after...'_

Thiris stopped thinking, unable to do anything but gape in disbelief at what the mirror cleared to show him.

It was not that the small child his spell had hit had turned into a young lady in the four years it had taken for this day to finally arrive. He could not see that the odd side effect of his spell stopping her breath while in slumber.

Oh no. All the Keeper of Winter could see was that _his rival's son was right there with her!_

Not just with her, he was holding the girl in his arms as if they were a mated couple! He was not asleep, although his eyes were tired as he cradled the woman like a priceless treasure.

"What... Why... How did he travel to her world?!" he screamed at Guil, but his prisoner was even more stunned than himself.

Those large green eyes were even larger with disbelief, unable to tear themselves from the peaceful scene.

" **How did he get to her?!** " Thiris demanded, pointing an accusatory finger at the mirror. "She is not to know of his existence, but... _in his arms_! Explain this!"

Guil shook his head slowly. "How could I?" he asked in a breathy tired voice, finally speaking up. "I have been your 'guest' almost since a Host was found for your curse. You know more of this than I ever could. How would I know how he reached her?"

Thiris made some more incredulous sounds before punching his captive in the face. Without so much as acknowledging his enemy's pain this time, he turned back to the mirror and began chanting under his breath.

" _Awaken, girl! Awaken and show me my curse is still strong! Show me that you are his prisoner and would leave him at first chance! Awaken!_ "

He touched the ruby to help with the command.

Her whole body spasm was enough to snap the young ginger out of his silent thoughts. He automatically held her a shade tighter as she slowly regained her breath.

Thiris leaned even closer to the mirror, praying that the situation was the complete opposite of how it looked.

" _Good morning, Baron!_ " she yawned, her voice surprisingly sweet and clear.

Thiris didn't notice his jaw dropping. All he could see was the girl's alien face ease into a warm smile at someone she never should have known existed.

Though her gaze was strange, not quite locking with the Keeper of Spring.

"Good morning, Haru. I was sort of hop-" Baron tried to tell her before she interrupted him by gripping the back of his neck and pulling him close for a kiss.

It had been clumsy, the sort of kiss that he had once seen a blind subject of his give to a mate before dying.

But clumsy or not, Baron melted into the gesture, placing a hand on the back of her neck and held her close in order to slightly correct her aim and draw the kiss out.

Thiris began hyperventilating with jealousy. "... This is not right! How is he there?! Did you hear that? _We could understand her just fine! How did she know his name_?!" The Keeper of Winter wheeled around and screamed at his rival until his throat was hoarse.

"WHY IS THE HOST RETURNING HIS LOVE WHEN SHE CANNOT SEE HIM AND SHOULD NOT KNOW HE EXISTS?!"

Guil blinked slowly, but managed to give a soft smile. "Where there is a will, there is a way. Despite my attempts to the contrary, no one has a will like my son. Thank heaven the girl has grown into a lady."

Thiris breathed in and out in short spurts, unable to rein in his jealousy. Just how did the Keepers of Spring manage to claim their chosen mate so... _effortlessly_? While less than thrilled with her choice, he could understand what Luiz saw in Guil to make her forget about him, but what of the girl in the mirror? Surely a pure-hearted maiden would have plenty of suitors to choose from, ones more seemly than what, to her, was an invisible alien.

Baron's good looks could not capture her. His fancy words and soft voice could not have done it, for if she were able to hear him she would not have interrupted his greeting with a kiss that was still going strong. His magic? But other than presenting her with flowers, how could that be of any use while courting a fair lady?

With but a minute to spare before the time was up, Baron broke off the kiss and began nuzzling her hair, keeping an eye on the pocket watch he had left next to the odd couch. "It's nearly time," he choked out in remorse as the girl in his arms soaked in his embrace.

" _ **Today is**_ _the day,_ _ **is it not**_ _, Baron?_ "

He nodded her head with his chin, holding her even tighter while pressing a kiss to her brown head fur.

Knowing the moment was approaching, Thiris stepped to the side enough for Guil to fully enjoy what was to shortly come.

The strange alien clung to him a little tighter while rubbing her cheek against his heart. " _Is it too late to say that I love you?_ "

"It is never too late for that, my dearest Haru," he swore to her, his eyes finally leaving the watch to lock solely on her face, tilting it toward him so that he could take in her features while softly shaking her head. "I know you cannot hear me, but I will say it once more. I love you with everything I am and could have been. May this moment prove it." He kissed her forehead once as if to seal the promise.

Thiris' eyes widened in horror, _knowing_ what the lad was about to do. "Do not **dare** defy my curse!"

Haru's face was still smiling up at Baron's when she started blinking in confusion. Very gently, she pushed out of the Keeper of Spring's arms enough so that she could breathe better. Her fur-less mouth opened in an attempt to let air through.

But was failing.

"I wanted you to sleep through this," Baron sobbed, holding onto one of her hands as the other one kept a much gentler hold on her, never letting go of his Host.

Her entire body started shaking for the want of air, clinging to Baron even as it tried to break free from him. The young feline's movements were not as erratic, but his face was full of nothing but anguish as the girl was slowly torn from him.

Once the spasms were done, so was the girl's life.

Every mirror and window in the room shattered with Baron's scream of agony, still holding onto that lifeless body.

"I thought I was ready for this!" the young ginger screamed at the top of his lungs, even as he eased off the couch in order to comfortably arrange Haru's body across it.

"Do not do it!" Thiris tried to order, but the young Keeper could not hear him.

With tears still streaming down his face, he brought his face close to that of the corpse's, and opened his mouth widely.

It was a very old spell, and surprisingly easy to use. It was one that even those without magic could perform.

But hardly anyone ever dared, for it required the ultimate sacrifice. There was no reversal, no second chances to undo the decision.

A light silver mist came spewing out of Baron's mouth as he growled, entering the young girl's like a steady stream. It flowed into her body at such a rate that it was not long until the tabby dropped dead to the wood floor.

" _Baron!_ " Guil cried out breathlessly, tears streaming down his own face. "My boy... my child! Why?! Baron and the girl did nothing to you!" he screamed at Thiris, but his attention was still on the brown hair.

Haru's eyes lost their dead glaze, but her mouth was still open in a silent scream for air. She frantically waved her arms around and managed to fall off the couch, but landed on Baron before helplessly rolling off of him.

"My curse still holds strong," Thiris realized. "She is dying again."

The brown hair seemed to realize it, too. Summoning strength from somewhere the Keeper of Winter could not begin to guess at, she forced herself to turn her head towards Baron's corpse, even though it was facing away from her.

 _This_ time, her eyes were able to lock onto him without a problem.

There were tears in her own eyes as she used the last bit of life in her to throw one arm close enough to make her hand come down on Baron's and give it a gentle squeeze.

A few more attempts at a gasp, and she was gone again.

Thiris stared at the scene, just waiting for something else to happen, but all he could tell was the distant sound of angry voices before they were joined by something louder and harsher than thunder. "I have won," he whispered, hardly daring to believe it.

But Guil's tears confirmed it. After over two decades of pain and toil, his revenge was finally complete.

Nearly complete, in any case.

Turning away from the mirror as he ripped the ruby off the glass, he approached the former Keeper of Spring. Grabbing him harshly by one ear, he forced his weeping enemy to look up at him through his sorrow.

" **How does your family do it**?" he sneered, hate spewing from every syllable. "The Host should have found your son even more distasteful than anyone on this world found me. How did Baron manage to overcome every obstacle, including being on separate worlds, and win such love and devotion from someone who very obviously could not see or hear him?

Guil's tear-filled eyes filled with hate. "Luiz did not push you away for your _looks_! No one has! It's your twisted soul that drives away all who try to reach out to you!"

"MY SOUL IS FINE! IT IS ALL OF YOU THAT WILL NOT HAVE ME!"

"Thousands are dead because of your pride! Including my son and a pure-hearted girl that clearly never hurt anyone! Are you _proud_?! Are you happy now?!"

Unable to contain his anger, Thiris froze his enemy inside a freshly formed block of ice and stormed out of the cell in order to collapse the cell.

He watched the rocks collapse into the open space, taking great satisfaction in the sound of shattering ice and glass as his rival was simultaneously destroyed and buried in one go.

"Now I am happy," Thiris stated as the rocks finally stopped falling, a few scattered rocks falling down the fresh pile and resting close to his feet.

Turning on his heel and making his robe flair out dramatically, Thiris began his march out of the dungeon and back to his Keeper's Seat in the main cave.

"I am not the problem. I have never been the problem. I merely have the misfortune of being surrounded by imbeciles that do not wish to acknowledge my high status or superior intellect. I have proven myself against all three Seasons and even those once under my charge," he muttered under his breath as he barely paid mind to which cavernous corridor he took.

Not that such a task really required his attention. After a lifetime of these caves, he sometimes made a game of finding any room he wished with his eyes firmly shut. The game was much easier now that he no longer had to worry about bumping into anyone.

"I am _much_ better off than before," he insisted, taking his rightful place in the Keeper's Seat. "There is no one to whisper foul slanders, no one left that does not adore me. Right, Churgoth?" he insisted, turning his attention to the only other living thing in his domain.

A large wolf, with fur as pure as snow, was curled up on the far side of his Seat, deep in slumber.

Thiris growled, remembering that he had ordered the last of his kind to sleep while he visited Guil. "Awaken, Churgoth!"

The wolf's eyes immediately snapped open, turning to the Keeper of Winter to show off his red eyes.

Thiris quelled the familiar thought that his original eye color had suited him better. "Tell me I am adored."

"You are adored, Keeper," he responded, his deep voice possessing none of the warmth he had while growing up at Thiris' side.

"Of course I am. I got rid of everyone that does not give me my proper due. After my curse, no one would dare to challenge me. Winter has once again proven itself superior!" he gloated before remembering his previous plans for Guil.

He was going to give him a slower, more agonizing death. One more fitting for being the _true_ reason for the war and everyone turning against him. Before Guil stole Thiris' rightful mate, he had been at least tolerated by all.

He shook his head to be rid of the thought. "I am better off now!" he repeated, making the caverns ring with the powerful truth. "I can speak as loud as I please, and not be pressured into apologizing to anyone for disturbing their **petty concerns**!"

" _Petty concerns... petty concerns..._ " the caves repeated, agreeing with him as was right and proper.

 _'Why am I not feeling more joy? Despite all attempts to the contrary, victory is mine. I have earned it, worked for it, waited for it. I deserve to celebrate.'_ "Go to Spring, and bring back food for me. Eat anyone that tries to stop you."

"As you wish, Keeper," Churgoth answered as he was trained to, immediately jumping to his paws and running out of the main cave.

As he left, the enchanted stalactite embedded in the back of the wolf's head caught Thiris eye, making a familiar regret fill his heart.

But as usual, he was able to rationalize the feeling away.

"It is demeaning enough to make and wash my own clothes. I need at least _one_ servant to procure food and such for me. He would not have survived without a pack. I did him a favor."

But without the welcome distraction his one companion provided, he took a good long look at the main cave, remembering the celebrations and such of his youth that once filled his home.

"I am happier now," he insisted, although there was no one left to convince but himself. "I have earned this happiness."


	20. Precious

**Chapter Twenty: Precious**

 _Why do the things we have_

 _Seem precious only once_

 _They've slipped away?_

 _ **'Coming of the Dawn', Frankenstein the Musical**_

xxXxx

" _ **No**_ _! This was not my intent! Live, Haru!" Baron yelled as she slipped out of the world of the living for a second time._

 _Haru's head was immediately clear as she vacated her body again, her eyes locking on the spirit of her boyfriend. "B-Baron? What just happened? I can understand you now? You_ _ **lied**_ _to me!" she accused, pointing a slightly glowing and see-through finger at him._

 _She didn't bother worrying about seeing him. She could see him since becoming a ghost the first time._

 _The tall feline flinched, looking down at their bodies as the voices and chainsaws grew closer. "... Yes. I did not wish to frighten you, my heart. I was certain that giving you my Life Force would save you, and I wanted your memories of me to be happy."_

 _Haru stared at him, trying to decide what to ask first. "The curse was..._ _ **my**_ _death?"_

 _The orange tabby nodded in misery. "The Keeper of Winter wished to be my mother's mate. Thiris felt that a fitting punishment for choosing my father was to make me feel even more pain than he experienced. He arranged at my birth celebration for me to find out about a pure-hearted maiden far too away for me to reach while ensuring that you would only live for a certain amount of time. His spell hit you eight of your years ago. I have not been able to stop checking on you or thinking about you since."_

 _He turned away from her with shame, the first time he had taken his eyes off her since Haru started seeing him. "I also apologize for my overconfidence. I did not wish for you to die in such a manner twice, and I know you were looking forward to speaking with..._ _ **them.**_ _"_

 _The pure rage on his face made it clear that he was speaking of her parents._

 _Haru looked at him, trying to muster anger over the lost chance. Yes, she was looking forward to hearing what her parents had to say for themselves without her making up their excuses for them. But... at the same time..._

" _I would have died alone if you hadn't come."_

 _Even if Tsuge had stepped up, she would have been alone so early in the morning._

 _Her tawny feline nodded, still looking miserable. "I..._ _ **refused**_ _to let that happen. I swear that if I had been able to find some way for us to life a long happy life together, or even just yourself, I would have taken it in less than a heartbeat! I will be understanding if you scream at me, beat me if you wish, but I will not take back doing all in my power to try to save you." He even held his arms out slightly as if to invite violence._

 _'But we're ghosts.' Experimentally, Haru floated just close enough to brush her hand against his face again._

 _Her fingers slipped right through him. She couldn't even tell a difference in temperature or a fuzzy feeling from the strange contact._

 _Judging from the look of despair on his own face, Baron couldn't feel her touch, either._

 _The human girl would have started crying if she still had lungs or tears. "Baron... you didn't have to die with me," she whispered as the men wielding chainsaws steadily grew closer to the front door._

" _What would I have to live for after you?" he answered without thinking twice, still looking at her as if she were the greatest treasure he had ever seen. "I was only able to collect enough power to come to you, and I highly doubt the Keepers of this world would have left me in peace after your death. Even if my mirror charm is no longer active thanks to my death, they saw enough to know that I foresaw your demise. It would not shock me if they found a way to twist things about to make it look like I killed you."_

 _Haru could only shake her head at the thought, although she agreed with his assessment. She tried to touch his face again, with about the same amount of success as before. "So... what now?"_

" _I do not have the slightest idea, my love. Do... you feel a need to go in any particular direction?"_

 _The brunette only shook her head in bemusement. "You?"_

" _No, but if you were planning on going anywhere, I was planning on following." It was only then that he was able to smile again, using his gift of flight to bow to her in midair. "That is, if you would not object to my company."_

 _Despite the circumstances, Haru couldn't help but laugh a little at his flirty antics. "Well, you haven't given me anything to complain about yet... other than this morning, obviously," she finished with depression._

" _Obviously. Again, my sincerest apologies for not telling you everything. But I hope you will forgive me for saying that I do not regret all the times you allowed me to hold you while I had the chance."_

 _Haru gave him a shy smile in response. "I think I will forgive you about as easily as you'll forgive me for stealing those kisses."_

 _His tabby face lit up with a large grin as he tried to pounce on her for a hug, but wound up going completely through her like a wisp of smoke until he was righting himself on the other side of the couch. He growled in frustration, but the two were soon distracted by a black-clad soldier kicking the door down._

" _Yoshio-" he tried to call out, but then stopped cold at the two bodies on the floor. Despite the fact that Haru had never seen the man before, he gave a strangled cry as he ran to her body's side to check her pulse._

" _You will watch your hands, young tom," Baron growled in hostility._

 _Haru tried to slap herself in the forehead, but even her own touch was elusive as a ghost. "Seriously, Baron? Does it matter at this point?"_

" _It matters to_ _ **me**_ _," he insisted as the stranger tried not to cry into his radio._

" _Sir? Whatever the cat did didn't last very long. I'm not moving her position, but Yoshioka-san is dead again."_

 _A loud agonized wail emitted from the radio, one that Haru was surprised to recognize._

" _... Mom_ _ **did**_ _care about me?" she asked in surprise. 'She wasn't raising a fuss for the cameras?'_

 _Baron huffed angrily as her father's cries were heard as well. "Quite a bit of good it does them to say something about their feelings now, is it not?"_

 _Haru would have happily sighed if she still had lungs. "Baron," she stated sternly. "I'm never going to have that talk with them. All I wanted was to know if I meant something to them after all. I have my answer, and this is as close to peace that I'm ever going to make with their behavior. Please respect that."_

 _His left ear twitched in annoyance, but he sighed in defeat. "Thiris' curse certainly did not settle for anything less than a pure heart. Very well, dear; expect me to be suspiciously quiet concerning your parents."_

" _Thank you." As she snuck a peak at the soldiers piling into her home to both stare at their bodies and start taking pictures for who knew what, she realized just how pointless staying around was. She looked down at the space between her slightly see-through feet and the floor, willing herself to raise high enough to almost slip through the ceiling._

" _Darling?" Baron asked worriedly, floating to her side in an instant._

" _You know what?" she asked casually, giving him a smile. "I've always wanted to go on a road trip. See new things, hear new things... I know Japan and other parts of the world have some beautiful forests and mountains."_

 _It would also be nice to get to visit the ocean. Anything new would be welcome at this point._

" _Oh? Can they hold a candle to mine?" he asked with a slight challenge in his tone._

" _Well, if you want to take me to your world after doing some sight-seeing around this one..." the brunette offered with a teasing grin._

 _His beautiful green eyes lit up again, and he was just able to keep himself from trying to hug her again. "If my lady wishes it, who am I to argue?"_

 _Haru laughed, and brought her face just close enough to press a kiss against his cheek, although she had to keep her eyes open so as to not go through him. "I'll race you to Mount Fuji!" Without another warning, she shot upward through the ceiling._

 _Baron shook his head out of a loving daze and laughed before following her. "If this is my afterlife, then I_ _ **must**_ _have done something right!"_

ooOoo

Naoko tiredly looked around her living room a month after her daughter's death, staring at everything as if this had never been her home.

It was her first day back in her own house. Ugh, what a nightmare. As if losing her only child wasn't bad enough, there had been endless lawsuits, official explanations to give, tests on the two to wait for...

Talking her bosses into letting her take back her old job as a columnist. Even if she could somehow endure the constant public shaming over this mess, Naoko had completely lost the little desire she still had to go see the world and meet people who shared her interests.

She wasn't all that surprised when her husband admitted to more or less doing the same thing with his own job, even though he met up with a lot less people than herself.

 _'When did we get this rug? This TV certainly isn't the one we had when we moved in. How is it that I never saw the little touches Haru made to make this place more of a home?'_

With no one around to appreciate it but herself. Naoko again felt the stab of guilt over all the chances she had quite literally thrown away for her career.

Try as the best military doctors in Japan could, not a one of them had been able to find out what had killed her sweet child. Unfortunately, the only one that seemed to know what happened had died trying to help her daughter.

Poor Baron. There were so _many_ apologies she owed that feline for doubting his motives toward Haru. If anything, he had more right to be near her than she or her husband did.

On a whim, she released Muta with one hand and reached out and harshly grabbed the stems of the roses that were sitting on the piano in a glass vase.

They still pricked her, but they were not the little daggers they were before. After Baron's death, the thorns had lost all the fight in them, and had even stayed trimmed back like regular roses were supposed to. Who would have thought she'd someday prefer the dagger feel of thorns that were bent on shredding her like cheese?

"It would serve me right," she muttered in depression, reluctantly letting the bouquet rest in the vase as her eyes strayed to the few movies that Haru had left out close to the TV.

Not finding anything better to do, Naoko hiked Muta's considerable weight back onto her hip and started putting the movies back in their display case.

But after putting away Sleeping Beauty, her eyes widened in disbelief. " _This_ movie again?" she tried to snarl, but couldn't really find the enthusiasm for it.

She didn't recognize the title, but she had no trouble recalling _that_ skeleton. When did Haru bring this movie back into the house?

 _'If you had stuck around, she wouldn't have been able to disobey you.'_

"No need to rub it in," she snapped at her own thoughts, picking up the case in order to look at the plot summary.

Huh. That looked surprisingly harmless. That skeleton didn't look as scary when the small picture of him was admiring a snowflake in his bony fingers.

Well, what could it hurt now? Naoko opened the case and popped the disc into the TV. But just before she closed the case, she noticed a bit of paper tucked securely into the inside of the case.

Her daughter's handwriting had a date at the top with thirteen tally marks below it with obviously different pens over a period of time. The date was a few days before her birthday.

The day her patient daughter finally stopped trying to reach out to her parents.

" _... Just how many times have you watched this?"_ Naoko remembered demanding.

 _Haru almost answered, but then stopped herself. "I wasn't counting. Lots of times."_

She had counted this time. She was _counting_ on being caught watching this again, ready to show the evidence against herself. She was ready for a fight.

"My poor Haru," the red-haired woman whispered, her voice full of the tears that her eyes were drained of for now. "How badly I've disappointed you. No wonder Baron wouldn't let us into the house."

What would have happened if she had given the movie a chance back then instead of driving her daughter to tears?

What had Haru been upset enough about to run to her room? Why hadn't she thought to ask or try to offer comfort?

"Honey? I finished making the frame," Hasho announced as he came up from the basement. "If I were better at carving, I'd try to put some roses in, but... Naoko? Is something wrong?"

She looked over at him, taking note of the portrait Tsuge had done of Haru and Baron. It was the only picture they had where Haru wasn't miserable or trying not to look miserable.

Tsuge had gotten off surprisingly easy after he gave confirmation that the alien's only intent had always been Haru's happiness and survival. Though Naoko wasn't certain that giving the boy a computer job in the military really counted as 'community service', she was glad that he was getting to live a semi-normal life after... well, everything that had happened.

The middle-aged woman suddenly realized that Muta had fallen from her grasp and she hadn't answered her husband's question yet, since he was now standing next to her with a look of tired concern. She leaned down and grabbed the doll first, fighting back relief that Haru had clearly gotten better at sewing since trying to show her the toy.

"... Haru once told me this movie had a beautiful story and pretty songs. I never really thought about why my sweet little girl would be so drawn to something that looked like a nightmare." She squeezed Muta a little harder, trying to fool her senses into thinking that it was her dear child. "Maybe if I had watched it with her instead of taking the movie away that day, I'd know why she loved it so much."

Hasho looked at the case, clearly not understanding either. But after a while he noticed that the TV was set to the movie's main menu, he gave his wife a somewhat roguish grin that made her heart pitter-patter like it had back when they were dating. "You weren't going to investigate without me, were you?"

"S-Sorry. I'm... not used to..."

"Having me around?" he asked, his grin sliding off his face as he removed a shattered mirror frame and replaced it with Haru and Baron's portrait.

"... I'm sorry," was all Naoko was able to answer, looking down at Muta rather than her husband.

"Me too. We should have made time for this kind of thing when Haru..."

Without thinking, she squeezed Hasho like he was only solid thing left. He squeezed her just as hard, trying hard to fight back his own tears.

"Go... sit down, dear. I'll start it," the man managed to say after several minutes of tearful silence.

Before Jack's Lament was over, they understood completely why Haru had not been able to stay away from this movie.

" _The fame and praise come year after year, but does nothing for these e-em-pty te-ars."_

xxXxx

Lots of love goes to; Fumiu, fringeperson, NitenGale, PrincessoftheShadowsofDestiny, Eclipse Kuran, Boohead86, Guest, Cecily Mitchell, Wolfy, lordnitemare, Orihime-San, Kaoru-Yuki, Nanenna, GoldfishDanYAY, Kaithlyn FireBreather, Elizabeth, Ms. S. Phinx, LiviaWavern14, Ebony Mitsu, blueroses97, Endeliaha, Momochan77, SakuraRose16, Yang Spirit Wolf, DemonWolf25, Ytak, FireKat91, Aperio, , Serendipity's tears, Chantal, EmpressDragonfly, MidnightLotus627, Endy, UnderlandFox-0, Samellan, Anatekoira, cmsully, Casandravus, Albino RJ Stingray, Uncle RJ Kitten, Eriya, Sindy Sugar, Rowena Bensel, Ellena Tyler, BooksAreMedicine, Mitsuki81, TheCoralineBeldamCat, snowfloat, Xireana Prime, KrisG, InYuJi, snowfloat, and Rose. for sharing their thoughts and reviews. (Big hug for everyone!)

As stated before, this was inspired by a surprising amount of Writer's Block that plagued me while writing Ties that Bind, since my mind kept going off in directions that wouldn't work with how far along I already was (the writer's block hit during Haru's first attempted flight with Toto). The original idea this story would have had was Haru losing hope that anyone would ever care about her, trying to commit suicide, but failing because of Baron's interference. She would have stayed in that house out of sheer depression until Baron came for her, and after they died, Tsuge would have been stuck with the guilt of never being the kind of friend that he knew Haru needed. (Like I said. Much darker than my usual style). I'll admit that I was debating on whether or not one or both of them were going to die until writing the 'birthday date' chapter.

But the breaking arm thing pretty much wrote itself, and well, you've seen what happened with that. Other inspirations are The Book of Life, Phantom of the Opera, a slight bit of Scar from the Lion King, a touch of Mr. Barnaby from the animated Babes in Toyland, Beauty and the Beast, Nightmare Before Christmas, and Romeo and Juliet as well as the Sleeping Beauty thing.

Also, sorry for updating late. Internet connection problems for two days straight.

So. The next story. I was _really_ hoping to start updating it around Christmas since the first few chapters are both centered in it and I made absolutely sure to write the first two or so chapters on Christmas Eve and Day to get the right feel. To those worried that I'm going a little too dark, this one has plenty of bright spots between the darker threads, so it won't be anywhere near as depressing.

The good news is that it currently has the second highest number of words out of all my work on this site, and that I'm on Chapter 27. The bad news is that I might be just past the middle of the story. You can blame laziness, Writer's Block, and jenna131 for talking me into co-authoring an audio drama for MLP (It's already awesome!). Yes, it's based in fairy tales. Which is why she didn't have to exactly twist my arm.

Because of these factors and how long this next story will probably end up being, I'll need to be nice and give betas four months to work on it instead of two since they do have lives and I need to respect that. On the bright side, I'll have well over a year to get my #50 special to its full potential! Or maybe I could give them the first 20 chapters now and the rest when I'm done…

The only hint I am willing to give concerning the plot for #49 is that the first inspiration for it is from a Cary Elwes movie (no, not Princess Bride. Already did that one twice!).

 _A chance meeting changes fate, you never know what ripples one choice will make._


End file.
